My Little Pony: Hermanos hasta el Final (Version 1)
by Brodek117
Summary: Tres Hermanos, un solo objetivo. el cual es eliminar a su padre, bajo cualquier costo, incluso si es necesario morir para ello, los lazos sanguíneos ya no importan. Solo un bando quedara al final. Un largo viaje les espera en la búsqueda de su padre, al igual que enemigos indeseados
1. Introducción

**_Introducción_**

Alguna vez te has cuestionado cuando muere alguien realmente, ¿no?, acaso es ¿cuando le disparan? no, ¿Cuándo tiene una enfermedad incurable? no, las personas mueren cuando son olvidadas, estas son sabias palabras de alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo ya nadie recuerda quien lo digo, esta historia que estoy por contar no es cualquier historia, no, es algo mejor que involucra a varios ponys...

En un basto bosque en algún lugar de Equestria se encontraban dos jóvenes viajeros sin rumbo fijo:

-Hey... ¿sabes donde estamos?- pregunto un pegaso de color gris con crin y cola color negro de ojos azul marino

-…- no respondía su compañero de piel color verde con crin negro con rayas verdes y cola flameada de negro y verde de ojos verdes que estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos negros

-¡BRODEEEEEEEEEKK!- grito el pegaso gris

-aaaaaaaaahhh- grito el potro verde exaltado -nos atacan, cúbrete- decía mientras buscaba donde ponerse a cubierto

-¡YA CALLATE!- le grito el pegaso dando le un golpe en la cabeza -eso te pasa por andar con esos audífonos puestos-

-Auch.. oye eso duele- dijo Brodek mientras se sobaba la cabeza -y bien que es lo que quieres- dijo en un tono molesto

-¿Que donde estamos?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Pues si te soy sincero Wind no lo se- dijo el potro verde

-Se supone que tu tienes el mapa de Equestria que compramos en el pueblo anterior- dijo Wind

-¿En serio?- pregunto Brodek

-Si, yo te lo di lo olvidaste- afirmaba Wind con una cara de molesto

-Pues que te diré- decía el potro mientras era golpeado en la cabeza por su compañero -Auch... auch... auch... eso duele sabes-

-Pues te lo tienes bien merecido por no guardar las cosas- mencionaba Wind mientras le daba otro golpe

-Auch... esta bien ya basta no crees, que tal si ahora yo te golpeo- dijo el potro mientras golpeaba a Wind con fuerza tirándolo al suelo quedando atontado

-aaaaaaaaaauuuch... hey yo no te peje tan fuerte- dijo el pegaso mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-No seas nena, solo te los devolví todos juntos que es diferente- decía Brodek mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-¿Y bien ya te acordaste donde quedo el mapa?- pregunto Wind que se quedo recostado en el suelo mientras su compañero revisaba las alforjas que llevaba consigo

-Bien quien lo diría, si lo tenia yo- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que su compañero se molestara

-¿Y bien donde estamos entonces?- pregunto Wind intentando de no golpear a su compañero

-Bien según yo estamos por aquí, y Canterlot esta acá así que nosotros debemos ir por haya- dijo el potro algo nervioso

-¿Seguro que es por haya?- pregunto el pegaso con una mirada de desconfianza

-Pues me crees si te digo que no estoy seguro- menciono con una sonrisa mientras su compañero lo miraba seriamente quitándole el mapa de sus cascos

-¡Para empezar tenias el mapa al revés, y en segundo estamos yendo a la dirección contraria y por si no fuera poco estamos perdidos!- grito el pegaso asustando a su compañero

-Ups... jejejej.. que cosas no- dijo Brodek mientras se ocultaba en los arboles intentando esquivar los golpes de su compañero que estaba enojado por que además de que estaban perdidos les tomara llegar mas tiempo a Canterlot

-¡Ven para acá Brodek esto no tiene perdón! ¿me oíste?- gritaba Wind mientras perseguía a su compañero

-Oye tranquilo Wind no es como que llevemos prisa- decía mientras esquivaba los golpes de Wind

-!Como quieres que me tranquilice si por tu culpa tenemos que mudarnos a Canterlot¡- grito el pegaso dándole un golpe en el estomagó a su compañero sacándole el aire dejándolo en el suelo por un par de segundos

-Ya... te sientes... mejor- digo Brodek mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Si mejor- dijo Wind mientras revisaba el mapa -aaaaaaahhh no se por que todavía estoy contigo-

-Por que si no tu vida seria mas aburrida evidentemente.. daahh- menciono Brodek mientras empezaba a escalar un árbol para ver si podían ubicarse y dirigirse a Canterlot

-Si talvez tengas razón sobre eso... pero bueno que se le va hacer- dijo Wind mientras observaba a su compañero en sima del árbol -y bien ya sabes hacia donde esta Canterlot-

-!Nope.. ¡- grito revisando los alrededores con unos binoculares y una brújula en el casco -pero alcanzo a ver un pueblo al norte, pero no estoy seguro-

-Mmmmmmm... norte, norte, que hay hacia el norte- decía Wind mientras revisaba el mapa, en eso su compañero empezó bajando del árbol

-¿Y bien que encontraste?- pregunto Brodek mientras su compañero lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima

-Bien hay un pueblo llamado Ponyville, nos tomara medio días en llegar, si es que todo sale bien y podemos quedarnos ahí un tiempo para reabastecernos y seguir hacia Canterlot que esta a un día desde Ponyville, ¿Qué te parece la idea?- decía el pegaso gris mientras su compañero le ignoraba jugando con un yoyo, haciendo molestas a Wind quien no dudo en golpearlo en la cabeza

-Auch... por que me pegas- digo el potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Por que no prestas atención a lo que te digo- dijo Wind seriamente

-Y de que sirve que te diga si al final vamos hacer lo que tu dices- dijo Bordek mientras seguía jugando con el yoyo

-Si tienes razón, bien deja de jugar con el yoyo y vámonos que tenemos mucho camino que recorrer- dijo el pegaso gris mientras su compañero guardaba el yoyo y se ponía sus alforjas para seguir con el viaje

-Bien entonces hacia el norte, yeeeeeeeyyy- dijo Brodek mientras que Wind se llevaba un casco a la cara

-Brodek es así el otro lado- dijo Wind mientras Brodek se daba la vuelta

-Hacia el norte, síganme los buenos- dijo el potro felizmente mientras el pegaso gris seguía con el casco en la cara

-Para empezar tu ni eres un santo que digamos- menciono el pegaso gris en forma burlona

-aaaaaahhh... que te hace pensar eso- menciono Brodek cuestionando lo que su compañero le dijo

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- pregunto Wind

-Si- dijo firmemente el potro

-Pues para empezar es tu culpa que terminemos mudándonos a Canterlot, ya que por tu culpa se termino incendiando la casa, por que a cierto pony se le ocurrió usar explosivos dentro de un microondas- dijo el pegaso gris

-Yo no lo hice, no hay pruebas físicas de ello- dijo Brodek defendiéndose

-Aaaaaahhh... si... y que me dices de la vez que intentaste arreglar el refrigerador por que el señorito no quería pagar unos cuantos bits por algo que según tu podías arreglar- dijo Wind molesto

-Hey... quedo bien el refrigerador después de eso- dijo el potro con un tono molesto

-Si... pero cuando yo lo abrí termino explotando y yo salí volando por la ventana quedando hospitalizado por una semana- dijo el pegaso gris intentando no enojarse

-No es mi culpa que no tengas cuidado- decía Brodek intentando no reír

-¡CUIDADO... NO TENER CUIDADO, COMO QUIERES QUE TENGA CUIDADO SI VIVO CON UN DEMENTE ADICTO A LOS EXPLOSIVOS, QUE NO PUEDE TOCAR ALGO SIN INTENTAR USAR ALGUN MATERIAL VOLATIL, Y DIME ¿COMO QUIERES QUE TENGA CUIDADO?!- grito Wind haciendo que el potro se alejara lentamente de el

-Mmmmmmm... has pensado en ir con un psicólogo- dijo Bordek mientras se alejaba del pegaso gris

-!¿UN PSCOLOGO?, EN ESE CASO TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN UN INTERNADO PARA LUNATICOS¡- gritaba el pegaso gris poniendo una mirada asesina hacia su compañero -!DATE POR MUERTO BRODEEEEEEEEEKKK¡- grito mientras invocaba dos dagas negras con forma de luna creciente

-woooww, tranquilo viejo podemos solucionarlo de manera pacifica, que tal si nos sentamos y hablamos sobre eso- dijo el potro asustado por la reacción de su compañero

-!NO PIENSO TRANQUILISARME, TENGO QUE DESAHOGARME CON ALGUIEN Y ESE SERAS TU¡- seguía gritando furioso Wind, de pronto salieron unos bandidos armados con espadas y cuchillos, en eso el pegaso gris se pone de espaldas con su compañero, haciendo que el potro invoque una enorme espada negra que parecía como si tuviera espinas a los lados

-jajajaj... pero que no hemos encontrado aquí, un par de ponys deambulando en nuestros territorios- dijo un bandido desenfundando su espada

-Mira el lado positivo a esto Wind ya tienes con quienes desahogarte- dijo el potro con una sonrisa en la cara un tanto malévola

-Tienes una suerte de perro sabes Brodek- dijo el pegaso ya mas tranquilo por la situación en la que se encontraban

-jajajaj... acabemos con estos idiotas y sigamos nuestro viaje- dijo Brodek sonriendo -veamos que pueden hacer estos idiotas-

-Los únicos idiotas aquí son ustedes par de ponys- dijo uno de los bandidos

-ooooooohhh... y crees que puedes con nosotros- dijo Wind con voz seria

-Por si no lo has notado somos 10 contra 2, ustedes no tienen oportunidad ni siquiera portando esas armas- hablaba el bandido que al parecer era el líder del grupo por que era el único con ropajes diferentes al resto

-jajajajaja, me imagino que tu debes ser el líder de estos idiotas buenos para nada- dijo Bordek con voz seria

-Eso a ti no te importa mocoso, que esperan !ATAQUEEEEENNN¡- señalo el líder de los bandidos haciendo que estos se abalanzaran hacia el pegaso y el potro, de pronto aparece un destello haciendo que los bandidos se quedaran atontados, de pronto empezaron a salirles cortes en parias partes de sus cuerpos dejándolos sin vida alguna

-Por ordenes de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, que das arrestado sin probabilidad de juicio alguno- dijeron el pegaso y el potro al uniso

-!Q... QUIEN... QUIENES SON USTEDES¡- grito el líder de los bandidos asustado

-Nosotros solo somos caza recompensas, y dime prefieres venir con nosotros vivo o muerto- dijo Brodek mirándolo fijamente, de pronto el bandido empieza a corre alejándose de ellos -entonces tu respuesta es ¿muerto?-

-Parece que será por las malas Brodek- dijo Wind, empezando a volar en dirigiéndose hacia el bandido mientras que Brodek usaba los arboles para impulsarse y alcanzarlo rápidamente

-Que Wind una carrera a ver quien lo atrapa primero- decía el potro mientras seguía con la persecución

-¿Y yo que me gano haciendo esto?- pregunto el pegaso

-Bueno como siempre dividimos las ganancias, mmmmmmm... el que pierda le toca comprar la comida- dijo Brodek, haciendo que su compañero asistiera con la cabeza

-Bien pero después de atraparlo tendremos que ir hacia Canterlot para cobrar la recompensa y nos tomara un día completo llegar haya sabes- dijo Wind

-Meh... son detalles menores luego nos preocupamos por eso- dijo Brodek

-Bueno si tu lo dices, pero eres consiente de que vas a perder verdad- dijo el pegaso gris confiadamente

-Eso todavía no esta decidido- dijo el potro mientras le sacaba la lengua burlándose del pegaso gris

-Lo siento Brodek, pero así tendrá que ser- dijo Wind mientras aceleraba alcanzando al bandido -ahora eres mío idiota-

-!NO ALEJENSE USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS¡- gritaba el bandido mientras que seguía corriendo, en eso el pegaso lo alcanza haciendo varios cortes en su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente

-Bien, lo atrapaste te felicito Wind- dijo Bordek algo molesto -el lado bueno de que tu ganaras es que tu lo vas a cargar jajajjaja-

-Espera, ¿Qué?, eso no era de acuerdo al trato- digo el pegaso

-No... no... el trato era, que el que perdiera iba a pagar la comida, nunca acordamos quien se llevaría a este idiota jajajja- decía el potro mientras caminaba en dirección hacia Canterlot

-!BRODEEEEEEKK... ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI ¿ME OISTE?¡- grito Wind a los cuatro vientos pero era ignorado por Brodek ya que se había puesto sus audífonos -maldita sea por que esto me pasa a mi-

Tanto el pegaso como el potro empezaron a caminar hacia Canterlot, despues de caminar por un rato cayo la noche en Equestria haciendo que Brodek y Wind armaran un campamento en medio del bosque con el bandido atado para que no escapara

-Bien Brodek a este paso llegaremos a Canterlot mañana al atardecer- dijo Wind mientras que el potro lo estaba ignorando jugando con un yoyo haciendo que este le golpeara la cabeza

-Auch... y ahora por que me golpeas si aviso- pregunto el potro

-Por que no me prestas atención a lo que te digo idiota- dijo Wind en un tanto molesto

-Si... si... que llegaremos a Canterlot mañana al atardecer si te escuche la primera vez- dijo Brodek sobándose todavía la cabeza por el golpe que recibió

De pronto hubo un silencio entre ambos haciendo que solo se escuchara el ruido de la leña quemándose en la fogata

-Dime la verdad Brodek, alguna vez has pensado en quedarte estable en algún sitio- comento el pegaso

-A que te refieres Wind- dijo el potro

-Me refiero a sentar cabeza, me refiero a que, no se quedarte en un pueblo y tener una pareja o mejor aun una familia talvez- dijo Wind haciendo que Brodek se quedara pensativo un buen rato

-No lo se Wind, eso es algo que nunca había pensado, pero si se da la oportunidad no seria una mala idea, y quien sabe talvez encuentre a ese alguien especial algún día y si no, pues ni modo que se le va hacer así es la vida, a veces te da cosas buenas y a veces no- dijo Brodek seriamente haciendo que se quedara con la duda de que si algún día encontraría a alguien que pueda aguantar sus locuras

-Bueno creo que esa respuestas vendrán a su debido tiempo, por ahora hay que descansar mañana debemos seguir nuestro camino- dijo el pegaso gris empezándose a dormir mientras veía a su compañero pensando que si algún día podrían vivir en un lugar donde no termine haciendo explotar algo - buenas noches Brodek-

-SI lo mismo te digo a ti descansa- dijo Brodek mientras su compañero bostezo y se quedo dormido como un tronco - descansa mi querido hermano mañana será otro día- diciendo esto el potro se quedo dormido esperando a que llegara el día siguiente para continuar su viaje

A la mañana siguiente

-Mmmmmmm... que rico, pizza- dijo Wind hablando dormido –que rica pizza y es solo mía mmmmmmm...-

-Hey levántate flojo- dijo Brodek y al ver al pegaso gris que seguía dormido al no haberle hecho caso le aventó una cubeta con agua fría a ver si se despertaba

-!aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH¡- grito el pegaso gris –Oye pero que te pasa ¿por que hiciste eso?-

-No es obvio, no te despertabas- dijo el potro intentando no reírse por lo que hiso

-¿Y de donde sacaste agua fría para empezar?- pregunto Wind que estaba todo mojado y con algo de frio

-Tranquilo, ya se te pasara jajajajja- dijo Brodek riendo sin parar hasta que fue golpeado con su propio yoyo -Auch... oye no andes aventando mi yoyo ¿sabes cuanto me costo conseguirlo?-

-Pues te lo tienes bien merecido- dijo el pegaso riéndose de el

-Muy gracioso... por que no mejor te pones a levantar el campamento- menciono Brodek

-Huuuyy... si claro... como usted mande su alteza- dijo Wind mientras se reía por lo que dijo –y por cierto ¿tu que vas hacer?-

-No es obvio voy por el idiota que se intenta escapar- dijo el potro mientras señalaba como el bandido se iba arrastrando tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía de ellos

-jajajajaj... se ve tan gracioso intentando huir- dijo el pegaso gris

-!HEY TU A DONDE VAS, VUELVE AQUÍ¡- grito Brodek caminando en dirección hacia donde iba el bandido

-!NO ALEJATE DE MI, DEJAME EN PAZ¡- grito desesperadamente el bandido

-Tranquilo amigo no te are daño, mientras no intentes escapar como ahorita- dijo el potro acercándose al bandido –mira ve el lado positivo no vas a morir si te comportas bien de aquí a Canterlot, además da gracias por que enterramos a tus lacayos después de que te atamos y lo hicimos en señal de respeto por ellos y si así lo quieres te puedes unir con ellos en el infierno justo ahora ¿que dices? Eeehh...-

-!AUNQUE ME ENTREGEN A LA GUARDIA REAL, ELLOS ME SENTENCIARAN A MUERTE Y SERA LO MISMO¡- grito el bandido intentando liberarse sin resultado alguno

-Mira, no te van a matar lo único que harán es enviarte a una maldito asilo de reformación, y si te portas bien te pueden soltar y puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana otra vez, y si te vuelven a poner recompensa nosotros iremos por ti de nuevo y así repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez ¿entendiste?- explicaba Brodek mientras el bandido se le quedaba viendo con temor

-De acuerdo, entiendo- dijo el bandido no muy seguro de las palabras del potro

-Bueno, un asunto menos del que preocuparme, será mejor que duermas por otro rato en lo que llegamos- dijo el potro golpeando al bandido para quedar inconsciente otra vez

-No era necesario haberle dicho todo eso ¿sabes?- dijo Wind levantando una ceja

-Meh... era para calmarlo nomas, era eso o matarlo- dijo el potro con una sonrisa -además si lo hubiera matado, nos pagarían menos, ya deberías saberlo-

-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que no me puedo quejar- dijo el pegaso gris

-Bien entonces andando que todavía nos falta camino- menciono Brodek mientras se ponía sus audífonos

-Oye no te pongas los audífonos luego nos perdemos- dijo Wind mientras veía caminar a su compañero empezando a jugar con el yoyo –lo que faltaba ese estúpido yoyo-

Después de varias horas de estar caminando llegaron a la entrada de Canterlot, en eso unos guardias les bloquean el paso

-¿Cuales son sus intenciones aquí?- pregunto un guardia

-Venimos a cobrar la recompensa de este tipo- dijo Wind mientras dejaba al bandido inconsciente enfrente de los guardias revisando si no era un impostor o una trampa para atacar Canterlot

-Hmph... parece que no hay nada sospechoso traigan los carteles de se busca para identificarlo- ordeno uno de los guardias

-!A la orden Señor¡- grito un guardia, en eso Brodek saca el cartel de se busca mostrándoselo a los guardias

-Parece que no hace falta, vamos síganme los guiare para que les den su recompensa- dijo el guardia caminando a la entrada donde se abrieron las puertas mostrando los jardines del castillo

-eeeeehhh... mira Brodek parece que tienen nuevos cadetes ahí- dijo Wind

-Si y son entrenados por una unicornio morada y una pegaso celeste con crin multicolor, que se cree la mejor jajajaj- dijo Brodek mientras se reía

-Mas respeto señores esas yeguas son portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y la unicornio morada es la alumna favorita de la Princesa Celestia- menciono el guardia

-¿Y por que están entrenando a los cadetes? si es que se puede saber claro esta- pregunto el potro verde

-La razón de que estén aquí, es por que el hermano de la unicornio morada es Shining Armor, excapitán de la Guardia Real- explico el guardia

-jajajajaja... pues que buenos cadetes tiene embobados mirando las acrobacias de esa pegaso- dijo Brodek intentando contener la risa

-El lado bueno es que hay dos cadetes con potencial- dijo Wind señalando a un pegaso rojo y un unicornio azul -se nota que saben obedecer ordenes cuando se les da-

-En eso tienes razón Wind- dijo Brodek mientras que se cruzaban de miradas el pegaso rojo y Brodek, quien solo sonrió en forma de burla pero fue ignorado por el pegaso rojo

-¿Que sucede Brodek?- pregunto Wind viendo sonreír a su compañero sin razón alguna

-¿Qué?.. No.. No es nada- dijo el potro verde mientras seguían caminando

-Bien señores hasta aquí llego, atrás de esas puertas les darán su paga- comento el guardia

-Gracias- dijeron el pegaso y el potro al unísono, ya que se retira el guardia el pegaso y el potro entran a la oficina donde les dieron los bits por haber traído al bandido

-!QUEEEEEE... NOMAS 600 BITS EL CARTEL DECIA CLARAMENTE QUE SI LO TRAIAMOS VIVO ERA EL DOBLE¡- grito Brodek

-El cartel dice que son 600 bits, no te puedo dar mas, ahora si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el guardia retirándose

-!HEY VUELVE AQUÍ ESTO NO HEMOS TERMINADO¡- gritaba Brodek mientras era arrastrado por su compañero fuera de las instalaciones -!SUELTAME WIND ESTO ES UNA ESTAFA LES JURO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR¡- gritaba el potro verde mientras los cadetes se le que daban viendo como salían del lugar

-Eso les pasa por querer vivir siendo caza recompensas- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Cada quien tiene derecho a vivir haciendo lo que quiera ¿no crees?- dijo el unicornio azul

-Como si me importara algo de lo que hace este tipo de gente- comento el pegaso rojo regresando con el grupo de cadetes

Mientras tanto a fuera de la ciudad

-Vamos Brodek no tiene sentido que sigas con ese humor, no vas a lograr nada- dijo Wind mientras arrastraba a su compañero fuera de la ciudad

-Tsk... me las van a pagar un día de estos- dijo Brodek que estaba ya mas calmado –mejor vamos a comer algo antes de que intente volar este lugar por los aires-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo- dijo el pegaso gris mientras llegaban a comer una pizza y una vez que terminaron de comer fueron a buscar provisiones para seguir con el viaje

-¿Bien ya tenemos todo Brodek?- pregunto Wind mientras que su compañero jugaba con el yoyo provocando que lo golpeara en la cabeza

-Auch... oye eso duele- dijo Brodek mientras se sobaba la cabeza –si creo que ya tenemos todo-

-Bien entonces vamos por nuestro siguiente objetivo- dijo el pegaso gris

-Y bien ¿por quien iremos ahora?- pregunto el potro verde

-Mmmmmmmm... por un tal Winter Pain, al parecer es un mercenario y llevan buscándolo por un buen tiempo- le decía Wind a su compañero -y al parecer es de los mas buscados-

-Mmmmm... Winter Pain... juraría a ver escuchado de el en algún lado- dijo Brodek pensando donde escucho ese nombre -bueno, en fin luego pienso en eso, y bien ¿alguna pista de donde puede estar?-

-Nope... espera... si, la ultima vez que lo vieron fue en Los Pegasus- dijo el pegaso gris

-Genial Los Pegasus... acaso no podría ser peor- dijo Brodek melancólicamente

-¿Qué no te gusta ese lugar o que?- pregunto Wind

-No es eso, es solo que... bueno... digamos que no tengo recuerdos muy bonitos de ese lugar- dijo el potro con las orejas caídas y mirando al suelo

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo el pegaso gris

-Créeme no quieres saberlo- dijo Brodek arqueando lo ojos viendo hacia otro lado

-Y ya pensaste ¿Cómo llegaremos a Los Pegasus- pregunto Wind

-¿Como que como? De la misma forma que siempre, caminando- menciono Brodek no muy contento

-Bien según el mapa, nosotros estamos aquí, y debemos llegar haya, así que calculo que nos tomara como tres días como mínimo para llegar y cinco como mucho- dijo el pegaso gris mientras observaba a su compañero jugando con el yoyo –otra ves con ese yoyo ¿de donde mierdas lo sacas?, si yo me de sajo de el-

-Eso amigo mío es uno de los grandes secretos de la vida- decía Brodek mientras caminaban rompo a Los Pegasus riendo maliciosamente

-Sabes tendremos que pasar por Ponyville después de todo- menciono el pegaso gris,

-¿En serio?- pregunto el potro

-Sip- dijo Wind, de pronto a la mitad del camino entre Canterlot y Ponyville el potro se para en seco mirando a su al redor

-¿Brodek que pasa?- pregunto Wind viendo a su compañero seriamente

-Alguien nos sigue- dijo el potro revisando su entorno, de pronto un cuchillo caí entre el pegaso y el potro con un pergamino extraño atado al cuchillo -¿uh?-

-¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto el pegaso, acto seguido el pergamino se empieza a quemar, haciendo que Brodek empujara a Wind lo mas lejos posible mientras se cubría con su gran espada negra, el pergamino explota mandado a volar al potro hacia un árbol dislocándose el hombro

-Aaaaaahhh... mi hombro- dijo Brodek intentando no gritar mientras sentía un dolor insoportable, en eso un ser encapuchado aparece frente al potro –Tu... ¿Cómo es... que... sigues... con vida?-

-Te dije que no te desharías de mi tan fácilmente Brodek- decía el ser encapuchado riendo malévolamente

-¿Quién mierdas eres?- pregunto el pegaso gris invocando sus dagas listo para atacar

-!NO LO ATAQUES WIND¡- grito el potro haciendo retroceder a su compañero poniéndose en posición defensiva -!NO ES ALGUIEN CON EL QUE TE PUEDAS ENFRENTAR¡- advirtió Brodek

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu compañero, podrías morir- dijo el encapuchado

-Y bien... ¿A que has venido?- pregunto Brodek con su hombro todavía dislocado

-Tranquilo, hoy no te toca morir, tienes suerte de que este en medio de un trabajo importante- menciono el encapuchado -además fue mera coincidencia que nos encontráramos-

-Tsk... no existen las coincidencias- dijo el potro sosteniendo su hombro dislocado con su otro casco

-Si eso es lo que tu quieres creer, esta bien por mi- dijo el encapuchado mientras reía maliciosamente, en eso el encapuchado ve un cartel de se busca con el nombre de Winter Pain –así que iras por Winter Pain... eeeehhh Brodek-

-Eso no es de tu importancia- dijo Brodek un poco molesto

-Te recomiendo que no te acerques a el, es alguien muy peligroso incluso para ti- dijo el ser encapuchado seriamente

-No se por que te preocupas por mi, si lo único que te importa es verme muerto- dijo el potro, Wind al ser incapaz de moverse por lo que le dijo su compañero lo único que hacia era escuchar su conversación, preocupándose por el hombro dislocado de Brodek

-Si talvez tengas razón sobre eso, pero yo quiero ser el que te mate, por eso te advierto de que no lo enfrentes- dijo el encapuchando mientras mostraba su cara, resulto ser un unicornio negro con una crin igual a la de Brodek solo que este era de color rojo con negro y su cola flameada de rojo con negro –me extrañaste mi tonto hermano menor- dijo el unicornio negro seriamente, mientras que Wind no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando

-Tu degaste de ser mi hermano hace mucho tiempo Sen- dijo Brodek haciendo que su compañero quedara sorprendido por lo que escucho

-jajajaja... nunca cambias Brodek, por eso es que sigo con vida- dijo Sen con una risa malvada

-Me hubiera asegurado de que estabas muerto en esa ocasión- menciono el potro verde empezando a enojarse

-Si talvez tengas razón, pero recuerda que fue tu indulgencia la que me permitió vivir y por eso estoy agradecido contigo- dijo el unicornio mientras se acercaba a su hermano

-Deberías irte antes de que me den ganas de matarte- dijo Brodek seriamente sin dejar de mirar a su hermano

-Si tienes razón, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer antes de matarte- dijo Sen, acto seguido el desaparece del lugar cegando a el pegaso y al potro por unos segundos

-!BRODEK¡- grito Wind acercándose a su compañero a revisarle el hombro dislocado -¿estas bien?-

-He estado en mejores situaciones- dijo el potro –no hay tiempo para ir a un hospital, tendrás que acomodarme el hombro-

-Esta bien... pero te va a doler, y mucho- dijo el pegaso poniendo sus cascos en el hombro dislocado de su compañero -¿listo?-

-Si... cuando quieras- dijo Brodek, acto seguido Wind le acomoda el hombro haciendo que su compañero gritara de dolor -!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡-

-Ya esta... intenta moverlo un poco para que se te acomode el hueso- dijo Wind mientras el potro movía su brazo en círculos intentando no gritar de nuevo

-Aaaaahhh... ya esta mejor, ¿no pudiste ser mas cuidadoso?- decía el potro mientras se levantaba

-Parece que ya va a anochecer, será mejor llegar a Ponyville para buscar donde pasar la noche- dijo el pegaso gris cambiando de tema

-Si tienes razón, vamos- dijo Brodek empezando a caminar en dirección así Ponyville

-Dime, ¿es tu hermano realmente?- pregunto Wind

-Para mi desgracia, si- dijo el potro no muy feliz al decirlo

-Entonces ¿están relacionados por sangre?- pregunto el pegaso gris mientras se acercaban a Ponyville

-SI es mi hermano, ambos compartimos la misma sangre por desgracia- dijo Brodek sentándose un momento en el suelo

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Y ¿a que te referías con que debería estar muerto?- preguntaba Wind viendo a su compañero esperando una respuesta

-Nunca te lo dije por que no creí que fuera relevante- dijo el potro mientras miraba el atardecer tranquilamente

-Bien, eso responde la primera pregunta que te hice, pero no responde al hecho del ¿porque debería estar muerto?- menciono el pegaso gris

-Aaaaahhh... ¿en serio quieres saberlo?- pregunto Brodek

-Si- dijo Wind

-La razón por la que debería estar muerto es... bueno... como explicarlo- dijo el potro dando un suspiro –bueno hace algún tiempo, antes de conocerte, vivía con mi hermano en White Tail Wood, teníamos un cabaña ahí-

Flashback

-Sen ya es hora de irnos a hacer el encargo- dijo uno de los bandidos

-Voy saliendo- dijo Sen saliendo de la cabaña

-Hermano, ¿podemos hablar antes de que te vayas?- dijo Brodek viendo a su hermano seriamente

-Esta bien pero que sea rápido- dijo el unicornio entrando de nuevo a la cabaña

-No deberías estar trabajando con ellos- dijo el potro molesto

-Con quien yo trabaje no es asunto tuyo- dijo Sen mirándolo fríamente -además yo soy quien trae el dinero para vivir y tu te la pasas aquí holgazaneando todo el día-

-Por lo menos no estoy robando y matando a otros ponys como tu- dijo Brodek empezando a querer gritar

-Si te molesta tengo trabajo que hacer, cuando vuelva resolveremos esto- dijo el unicornio saliendo de la cabaña siguiendo a los bandidos

-Aquí te estaré esperando idiota, no es como que pueda ir a muchos lugares- dijo el potro cerrando la puerta de la cabaña

Fin del Flashback

-Y ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto el pegaso seriamente

-Cuando regreso, yo estaba portando mi espada y el la suya- decía Brodek seriamente, mientras que su compañero lo seguía observando

-Se iban a enfrentar en un duelo a muerte ¿verdad?- dijo Wind mientras su compañero asistía con la cabeza

-Será mejor que te cuente lo demás otro día, ya esta oscureciendo y no pienso alzar un campamento estando cerca de Ponyville- dijo el potro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Ponyville

-Esta bien, como quieras no te voy a presionar con ese tema- dijo pegaso gris

-Bien, ya llegamos ahora hay que preguntar donde podemos pasar la noche- menciono Brodek mientras caminaba, de pronto se estrella con alguien cayendo al suelo ambos ponys haciendo que Wind se riera de lo que acababa de pasar –auch... ¿oye estas bien?-

-Hola ¿Quién eres?. Eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad?, lo se por que yo conozco todos los que viven aquí, dime ¿Quién eres?, ¿De donde vienes?, ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir aquí...?- Brodek le puso un casco en la boca a la pony rosada con su crin y cola rosa

-Oye tranquila no necesitas hacer tanto alboroto- dijo el potro mientras le seguía con el casco en la boca de la pony –Solo quiero saber si mi amigo y yo podemos pasar la noche en algún lugar de por aquí-

-Nope... lo siento no conozco ningún sitio donde puedan quedarse- dijo la pony rosada –pero mi amiga Fluttershy, ella vive...-

-Lo siento no queremos molestar acamparemos fuera del pueblo- dijo Brodek intentando no reír por la actitud de la pony rosada

-De acuerdo, adiós- dijo la pony rosada mientras se iba saltando felizmente

-Estas seguro de querer acampar fuera de la ciudad- dijo Wind mientras miraba a su compañero que seguía viendo a al pony –en serio te llamo la atención esa pony-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué?... no... no es eso, es solo que... bueno no puedo explicarlo- dijo el potro verde un poco nervioso

-jajajajaj... uf... eso si que es algo interesante- dijo le pegaso gris

-!CALLATE¡... no molestes quieres- dijo Brodek un poco molesto

-!Huy te gusta... te gusta...¡- decía Wind mientras recibe un golpe de parte de su compañero en la cabeza

-!TE DIGE QUE TE CALLARAS¡- grito el potro verde

-Auch... esta bien tu ganas- decía el pegaso mientras se sobaba la cabeza –y bien ¿Dónde piensas acampar genio?-

-Por aquí cerca debe haber un rio, ahí alzaremos el campamento- dijo Brodek, mientras caminaban encontraron un rio y se dispusieron a alzar su campamento cerca de la orilla del rio

-Bien, ya esta... te toca encender la fogata- dijo Wind mientras su compañero chocaba los cascos haciendo que apareciera un circulo alquímico en el suelo mientras sus cascos se cubrían con un fuego azul, acto seguido acerca los cascos donde esta la leña para así encender la fogata

-Listo... algo mas princeso- dijo el potro riéndose a carcajadas

-jajaja... muy gracioso- dijo el pegaso gris intentando golpear a su compañero en la cabeza pero este lo esquiva mientras se dirigía por algo de agua

-Fallaste... jajajajajaj- dijo Brodek mientras se alejaba del lugar riéndose, pero fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza de su yoyo que fue lanzado por Wind -Auch...-

-!¿QUIEN DIGO QUE FALLE?... jajajaj¡- grito el pegaso gris a su compañero que estaba recogiendo agua en una cubeta

-Huy si... huy si... eres bueno lanzando cosas, que envidia tengo- dijo el potro riéndose por lo que dijo

-Ya deja de molestarme, mañana tenemos que seguir nuestro camino- menciono Wind molesto por lo que dijo su compañero -espero y tengas pesadillas-

-jajajaj... ya quisieras- dijo Brodek mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué alzas una tienda de acampar si nunca duermes en ella?- pregunto el pegaso

-Bueno la respuesta es fácil, me gusta ver las estrellas en la noche, me ayuda a olvidar cosas que no quiero recordar- explico el potro mientras seguía observando las estrellas

-Mmmmm... algo me dice que hay otro motivo además de eso- dijo Wind levantando una ceja

-Si tienes razón, así tienes mas trabajo en la mañana- dijo Brodek mientras se reía

-Lo sabia... siempre supuse que era eso- dijo el pegaso molesto con su compañero -bueno me voy a dormir espero y no hagas una de tus bromas, ¿me oíste?-

-...- Brodek le ignoraba jugando con su yoyo mientras que Wind le lanza una piedra en la cabeza –Auch... eso dolió, no andes lanzando rocas a la gente así sin mas, podrías matar a alguien-

-Ojala y fueras tu el que se muriera por eso bastardo- dijo el Wind mientras entraba en la tienda de acampar

-Necesitaras algo mas duro que una roca para poder matare- dijo el potro mientras seguía viendo las estrellas –bueno, mañana otro día será- acto seguido da un gran bostezo y se dispone a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

-mmmmm... que rico huele- dijo Brodek hablando dormido

-!HOLA¡- grito una pony rosada que estaba alado del potro

-woooooowww... - dijo el potro sorprendido saltando hacia tras haciendo que callera en los restos de la fogata provocando que se quemara -!aaaaaAAAAAHHH¡-

-¿Te estas quemando?- pregunto la pony rosa

-!SI... ME ESTOY QUEMANDO¡- gritaba Brodek mientras corriendo en círculos olvidando que tenia un rio al lado

-!TE HECHO AGUA¡- le gritaba la pony rosa

-!SI... NO VEZ QUE ME ESTOY QUEMANDO¡- gritaba el potro desesperadamente

-!¿EN LA CUBETA HAY AGUA?¡- preguntaba la pony rosa

-!SI... EN LA CUBETA HAY AGUA¡- seguía gritando Brodek mientras se tiraba al suelo rodando, de pronto la pony rosa le avienta el agua que había en la cubeta haciendo que el potro se tranquilizara –uuuuuuufff... eso estuvo cerca-

-Ni que lo digas fue divertido otra vez... otra vez- decia la pony rosada alegremente

-!NOOOOO¡- le grito el potro haciendo que la pony se quedara quieta –eso fue una experiencia horrible-

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por que hay tanto ruido?- dijo el pegaso gris quien se acababa de levantar por el ruido que había afuera

-!No paso nada!- dijo Brodek un poco exaltado

-De acuerdo si tu lo dices- decía Wind sin darse cuenta que estaba la pony rosa

-Como parece que no se van a quedar mucho tiempo les traje unos cupcakes- dijo la pony rosada alegremente

-Wooowww... ¿Cuándo llego?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-No hace mucho, llegue cuando tu amigo se estaba queman...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el potro verde le tabo la boca con su casco para que no dijera nada de lo que sucedió

-Brodek no le tabes la boca, no es educado- dijo Wind seriamente

-Pues si no dijera mas de lo necesario no seria un problema- dijo Brodek quitando su casco de la boca de la pony

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- decía la pony rosa haciendo que el pegaso gris se quedar con la duda

-Disculpa a mi amigo sin modales... mi nombre es Wind Feather mucho gusto- dijo el pegaso gris

-Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie mucho gusto- dijo la pony rosa agitando bruscamente el brazo de Wind

-Si... si... modales bla bla bla... yo soy Brodek- dijo el potro

-¿Brodek?... ese es tu nombre, es muy extraño y misterioso- decía Pinkie Pie dando un efecto de misterio

-Solo soy Brodek y ya- dijo Brodek

-Si, y es un idiota- dijo el pegaso gris burlándose de su compañero haciendo reír a la pony rosa

-Bueno, les traje unos cupcakes par que comieran algo antes de irse- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Oye... Pinkie Pie ¿cierto?, de casualidad no tienes una tienda de repostería que atender- dijo el potro

-!Huy... si es cierto... adiós¡- dijo Pinkie Pie brincando alegremente

-¿Cómo es que sabias que trabajaba en una repostería?- pregunto Wind

-No lo sabia, simplemente deduje que trabajaba en una- dijo Brodek mientras agarraba un cupcake de la bandeja –Mmmmmm... esta bueno-

-¿En serio?- dijo el pegaso gris –mmmmm... pues quien lo diría si están buenos-

-Bueno, hay que terminar de comer para después alzar el campamento- dijo el potro, después de comer empezaron a levantar el campamento –bien es hora de seguir nuestro camino-

-Sip...- dijo Wind quien se puedo sus alforjas al igual que su compañero empezando a caminar

-Bien, en marcha- dijo Brodek mientras se ponía sus audífonos

Y así ambos ponys continuaron su rumbo a Los Pegasus, sin saber todavía lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellos

Y dime ¿te a gustado la historia?, ¿no?, Bueno solo es el principio...


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo Tragico

***Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo Trágico**

Han pasado tres días desde que Brodek y Wind salieron de Ponyville en dirección a Los Pegasus, buscando a su siguiente objetivo

-Ya merito llegamos- dijo el potro verde que estaba cansado después de estar caminando por varios días

-Como te quejas, ya falta poco... espero- dijo el pegaso gris

-Como quieres que no me queje si tu puedes volar con tus alas- menciono Brodek un tanto molesto

-Si es cierto, pero también cansa estar agitando mis alas para poder volar- dijo Wind que empezó a caminar alado de su compañero

-¿Que tal si descansamos un poco?- pregunto el potro sentándose en el suelo para poder descansar

-Esta bien, sirve que comemos algo, que ya tengo hambre- dijo el pegaso mientras su estomago rugía por comida

-Yeeeeeeyyy... encenderé la hoguera- dijo Brodek mientras chocaba sus cascos haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico mientras sus cascos se cubrían con un fuego azul -¿y bien que comeremos?

-Frijoles- dijo Wind mientras sacaba los frijoles que tenia para guisarlos

-¿Que?, otra vez frijoles- dijo el potro con cara de disgusto –espero y no te termines echando gases en la noche como la ultima vez que comimos tus frijoles-

-Tranquilo, ya que lleguemos a Los Pegasus yo invito la pizza- dijo el pegaso, haciendo que su compañero brincara de felicidad, pero se tiro al suelo retorciéndose por el hambre que sentía -te digo algo, pareces un niño cuando se trata de comer pizza-

-Que quieres que diga- dijo Brodek levantándose –te la dan en una caja cuadrada, cuando la pizza es circular y la rebanadas son triangulares-

-aaaaaahhh- suspiro Wind –trabajo con un idiota-

-Pero no es con cualquier idiota- dijo el potro sonriendo maliciosamente

-Si, para mi desgracia eres tu- dijo el pegaso riéndose –Bueno será mejor comer para seguir nuestro camino-

-Si señor- dijo Brodek en posición de firmes mientras soltaba una risa traviesa

Al cabo de un tiempo el pegaso y el potro terminaron de comer, rejuntaron sus cosas y siguieron caminando hacia Los Pegasus, después de varias horas de caminar al fin llegaron a su destino

-Aaaaahhh... tengo hambre- dijo el potro mientras seguían caminando entrando a la ciudad

-No te quejes, no llevamos mucho tiempo desde que comimos- dijo Wind algo molesto

-Pero tus frijoles no llenan, además siempre saben mal- dijo Brodek mientras su compañero le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Pero bien que te los comes desgraciado- dijo el pegaso mirándolo fríamente

-Que quieres que haga si no hay otra cosa para comer- decía el potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza –sabes algún día me vas a sacar los ojos de tanto que me golpeas-

-Bueno fuera que eso pasara- dijo Wind continuando caminando por la ciudad

-!Oye... espérame¡- grito Brodek

-Pues camina que no tenemos todo el día- dijo el pegaso –además hay que empezar a buscar información sobre Winter Pain-

-Si tienes razón... pero tu me prometiste una pizza cuando llegáramos- dijo el potro triste mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Oooowww... vas a llorar, ¿Por qué?- dijo Wind riéndose de su compañero

-Muy gracioso... a ver que te parece esto- dijo Brodek dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Auch... no era para tanto sabes- dijo el pegaso gris mientras su compañero se reía

-Pues te lo tienes bien merecido- dijo el potro verde

-Esta bien, tu ganas iremos primero a comer y después buscamos la información, pero no quiero oírte quejándote después, ¿me oíste?- dijo Wind mientras su compañero asistió con la cabeza saltando alegremente

-!Yeeeeeeyyy¡- gritaba Brodek de felicidad

-Vamos pues- dijo el pegaso gris, después de un tiempo ya bien alimentados se dispusieron a buscar información sobre Winter Pain separándose por diferentes partes de la ciudad usando Pony Palace como punto de encuentro

-Y bien... ¿encontraste algo de información?- pregunto el pegaso que iba llegando con su compañero quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaba enfrente del Pony Palace

-Nope... pero mire entrar a un mercenario a ese lugar- dijo el potro verde seriamente señalando el Pony Palace

-¿Piensas que el dueño trabaja para ellos?- pregunto Wind, en eso sale el mercenario del lugar sospechosamente –lo interrogamos para saber que sabe-

-No... será mejor seguirlo, si lo interrogamos no nos dirá nada- dijo Brodek juntando sus cosas para empezar a seguir al mercenario –además si trabaja para Winter Pain, tendrá menos razones para decirnos donde se esconde-

En alguna cueva a unas cuantas horas de Los Pegasus

-Deberías tener cuidado Pain- dijo Sen apareciendo entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres tu y como encontraste este lugar?- dijo Winter Pain mientras miraba al unicornio negro

-Eso no es algo de lo que te deba preocupar- dijo el unicornio sacando una bolsa llena de bits

-¿Para que es esto?- dijo el Lobo

-Eso amigo mío es el pago por el trabajo que te tengo- dijo Sen seriamente -es algo sencillo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunto Winter Pain

-Eso es fácil, en unas cuantas horas vendrán dos caza recompensas- dijo el unicornio acercándose a el lobo –son un pegaso gris y un potro verde-

-¿Y que quieres que haga con ellos señor cliente?- seguía preguntando el lobo

-Yo se que ellos no van a ser rivales para ti, pero quiero que dejes al potro verde con vida- dijo Sen seriamente

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué lo quieres con vida?- dijo Winter Pain contando los bits en una mesa

-Por que ese potro es mi hermano, y lo quiero matar con mis propios cascos- dijo el unicornio malvadamente –por eso quiero que lo dejes con vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el pegaso gris-

-De acuerdo, la paga es muy razonable, tienes suerte de que no me haya llamado mi maestro todavía- dijo el lobo guardando los bits de nuevo en la bolsa dándoselos a uno de sus mercenarios para que lo guardara

-Entonces debo considerarme afortunado- dijo Sen mientras se reía maliciosamente –será mejor irme no quiero que me encuentre aquí-

-Me divertiré con ellos un rato antes de matar al pegaso... jajajaja- dijo Winter Pain riéndose malvadamente sin parar

-Recuerda, el potro verde déjalo con vida- decía el unicornio negro desapareciendo del lujar

Después de varias horas de salir de Los Pegasus siguiendo al mercenario

-Parece que se esconden en esa cueva- dijo Wind mirando el lugar que estaba bien vigilada la entrada por varios mercenarios

-Así parece, hay que esperar a ver si se le da por salir a caminar- dijo Brodek observando si había alguna forma de entrar

En la entrada del escondite de Winter Pain

-Tengan cuidado, unos caza recompensas me han seguido- dijo el mercenario a los que montaban guardia en la entrada –si se les da por atacar no duden en matarlos-

-A la orden Señor- dijeron los dos mercenarios que estaban en la entrada sin levantar la voz para que no sospecharan nada los caza recompensas

-¿Esta el Jefe?- les pregunto el mercenario a los guardias

-Si, esta adentro esperando a que lo llame el maestro- dijo uno de los mercenarios que seguían vigilando los alrededores

-De acuerdo, sigan vigilando por si llegan a atacar- dijo el mercenario caminando directo hacia donde estaba Winter Pain que estaba tomando una copa de vino –Jefe ya e cumplido con el encargo que solicito-

-Perfecto, las cosas están saliendo según lo esperado- dijo WInter Pain dándole un sorbo a el vino –por cierto, de casualidad no te han seguido dos caza recompensas-

-Así es jefe, merezco un castigo por mi falta de descuido- dijo el mercenario listo para enfrentar su castigo

-No importa, los estaba esperando- dijo el lobo sorprendiendo al mercenario

-Pero Jefe e traído a dos caza recompensas- dijo el mercenario viendo a Winter Pain quien se molesto por lo que dijo

-Si tienes razón, te mataría ahora mismo si no fuera por que me pagaron por dejar a uno de ellos con vida- dijo Winter Pain enojado con su subordinado –tienes mucha suerte por eso tienes otro día mas de vida, si me vuelves a fallar ten por seguro que tu cabeza rodara-

-Tendré mas cuidado Jefe- dijo el mercenario tragando saliva

-Eso espero- dijo el lobo mientras se ponía una capucha –vamos quiero encargarme de esto personalmente y trae a otros tres para que nos acompañen con nuestras visitas-

-A sus ordenes Jefe- dijo el mercenario retirándose

En las afueras del escondite

-Mira ahí esta nuestro objetivo- dijo Wind intentando que no lo vieran

-Si tienes razón es el, parece que van a salir a algún lado- dijo Brodek mirando como se oscurecía el cielo

-Lo atacamos ahora o ¿que hacemos?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Sera mejor seguirlo a ver a donde va- dijo el potro verde sin dejar de ver el cielo –no hay que levantar sospecha, además si lo atacamos ahorita vendrán refuerzos de adentro de su escondite-

-Por primera vez tienes razón- dijo WInd riendo levemente sin hacer mucho ruido, después de estar los siguiendo durante buen rato la noche cubrió Equestria

-Es extraño- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto Wind a su compañero

-¿Por que están regresando a Los Pegasus?- pregunto el potro mirando a Winter Pain a lo lejos junto con otros cuatro mercenarios

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo el pegaso seriamente

-!No creen que seria mejor si salen de su escondite caza recompensas¡- grito Winter Pain, acto seguido el potro y el pegaso aparecen enfrente de ellos

-Parece que nos descubrieron- dijo Wind mientras hacia aparecer sus dagas negras

-Así parece- dijo el potro apareciendo su Espadón negro

-Creen que me pueden hacer daño con sus juguetes... jajajaja- dijo el lobo riéndose malvadamente -mátenlos-

-Así será jefe- dijeron los mercenarios que acompañaban a Winter Pain iniciando un combate de cuatro contra dos

-¿Dos cada uno Brodek?- dijo Wind sin dejar de ver a los mercenarios

-De acuerdo- dijo Brodek mientras los mercenarios se acercaban para atacar a el pegaso gris, en eso llega el potro verde y los separa iniciando dos enfrentamientos de dos contra uno, los dos mercenarios que estaban con Wind se le abalanzan pero el pegaso bloquea el ataque de uno de ellos con su daga izquierda mientras giraba alrededor de un mercenario para realizar un corte en su nuca dejándolo sin vida alguna, en eso el otro mercenario lo ataca por la espalda pero Wind lo esquiva haciendo un corte horizontal en su cuello provocando que dejara un charco de sangre

-Vaya, no son la gran cosa estos mercenarios de hoy en día- dijo el pegaso mientras observaba el combate de su compañero quien se abalanzo a uno de los mercenarios, el mercenario se cubre pero es inútil el potro lo agarra del cuello azotándolo con fuerza en el suelo para después lanzarlo al aire cortándole la cabeza mientras dejaba caer su espada al otro mercenario quien se intenta cubrir con una espada pero esta se rompe a la mitad al igual que el mercenario

-Hmph... ni siquiera me hicieron sudar- dijo el potro seriamente observando a Winter Pain

-Al parecer me divertiré con ustedes un rato- dijo Winter Pain mientras reía maliciosamente

-Vamos- dijo Brodek mientras corría con su espadón para atacar a Winter Pain haciendo un corte horizontal, el lobo lo esquiva con facilidad, en eso el pegaso aparece en frente de el haciendo un corte vertical pero lo esquiva igualmente mientras agarra a los dos ponys y los lanza hacia una roca grande impactando el potro al igual que el pegaso agrietando la roca para después caer al suelo

-Esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que creíamos- dijo Wind mientras el lobo se reía malvadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso parece, pero no hay que rendirnos tan fácilmente- dijo Brodek levantándose del suelo sosteniendo su espadón con ambos cascos –esto apenas esta comenzando-

-Tienes razón, no por nada es uno de los mas buscados- dijo el pegaso poniéndose en posición de combate

-¿Qué no se van a rendir?, pensé que eran mas fuertes como para divertirme un rato- dijo Winter Pain un poco decepcionado –me pagaron para dejar vivo a un potro que no vale la pena-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el potro sin dejar de ver al lobo

-Cierto unicornio negro me ha pagado para dejarte con vida- dijo el lobo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban el potro y el pegaso –al menos podre matar a uno de ustedes y ese será ese pegaso gris que tienes a lado-

-!No te lo voy a permitir¡- grito el potro poniéndose enfrente de Wind

-Esa no es decisión tuya- dijo Winter Pain corriendo hacia el potro

-Eso esta por verse- dijo Brodek corriendo hacia el lobo haciendo un corte horizontal con su espadón pero fue detenido por el lobo con sus garras azotando al potro en el suelo, en eso se fue corriendo a atacar al pegaso -¡WIND CORRE!-

-!NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ¡- grito el pegaso corriendo hacia Winter Pain para atacarlo con sus dagas haciendo un ataque diagonal pero sin resultado alguno ya que Winter Pain lo esquiva y le encaja sus garras en el lomo del pegaso azotándolo fuertemente en el suelo rompiéndole una de sus alas

-!WIND¡- grito el potro agarrando su espadón para atacar a Winter Pain, el ataque del potro fue inútil, el lobo ve el ataque y lo detiene mientras sostiene a Brodek por el cuello

-Tu no te metas en mi diversión, si es que no quieres morir- le dijo el lobo en el oído, después lo lanzo lejos para seguir atacando al pegaso que ya estaba mal herido después de varios golpes que recibió hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente –vaya ya estas a punto de morir,,, jajajajaja-

-!YA BASTA DEJALO¡- grito Brodek mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-O si no que me harás, no puedes vencerme- dijo Winter Pain

-Esto no se va acabar así, ¿me oíste?- dijo el potro sosteniendo su espadón con su casco derecho asiendo aparecer un circulo alquímico haciendo que el espadón brillara intensamente separándose en dos katanas negras

-Vaya todavía tenias un truco guardado, veamos que puedes hacer- dijo el lobo poniéndose unos guanteletes metálicos con cara de león –intentare no matarte ya que me pagaron para eso-

-!Cállate y acabemos con esto¡- grito Brodek mirando a Winter Pain, en fracción de segundos ambos se lanzan a atacarse haciendo que sus armas chocaran sacando chispas, el potro intenta hacer un corte cruzado mientras Winter Pain bloquea el ataque pero es recibido por una patada de Brodek separándose los dos

-jajajaja... nada mal para ser un potro inútil como tu- dijo Winter Pain riéndose malvadamente –debo admitirlo, esto es divertido, pero ya va siendo hora de acabar este trabajo-

-Cuando quieras imbécil- dijo el potro en eso el lobo aparece enfrente de el dándole un puñetazo en el rostro lanzándolo contra un roca haciendo que Brodek escupiera sangre de la boca

-Esto solo es un juego para mi, no son rivales para enfrentarme debieron irse cuando todavía podían- dijo el lobo enterándole varias veces sus garras en el abdomen, haciendo que el potro escupiera mas sangre de su boca, cuando dejo de atacarlo lo lanzo hacia donde estaba su compañero inconsciente –ya me he divertido bastante haciéndote sufrir, es hora de ver como reaccionas cuando mate a tu amigo enfrente de ti-

-Hmph... nos volveremos a ver Pain, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Brodek levantándose con dificultad sosteniendo a su compañero mientras hacia aparecer un circulo alquímico en el suelo

-!¿Que piensas hacer?¡- grito Winter Pain observando como desaparecían el potro y el pegaso –tsk... y yo que quería matar al maldito pegaso- decía mientras golpeaba una roca destruyéndola dejando nomas puros escombros

En la entrada del hospital de Los Pegasus aparecieron el potro y el pegaso con heridas graves, el potro decidió entrar al hospital

-aaahhh... aaahhh... necesito... ayuda por...- Brodek no termino lo que iba a decir ya que cayo inconsciente

-!Rápido llévenlos a urgencias¡- dijo uno de los doctores que iba pasando casualmente por la entrada del hospital

-!Si doctor¡- dijo una de las enfermeras, en eso llegan mas enfermeras con camillas para el potro y el pegaso

Después de un tiempo despierta Wind

-!AaaaaaaaahHhh¡... aaahh... aaahh... ¿Dónde estoy?- decía el el pegaso respirando agitadamente

-Tranquilo muchacho estas fuera de peligro- dijo el doctor que estaba llegando a la habitación -estas en el hospital de Los Pegasus-

-¿Qué, Los Pegasus?- pregunto Wind quien tenia todo el cuerpo vendado -¿Cómo llegue aquí?, y ¿Dónde esta Brodek?-

-Tranquilo, tu amigo esta bien, esta en la habitación de a lado...- dijo el doctor con un tono de preocupación

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Esta fuera de peligro, pero no sabemos cuando despertara- dijo el doctor preocupando a Wind sobre el estado de su compañero -tenia heridas mas graves que tu, se puede saber, ¿Cómo se hicieron esas heridas?-

-Bueno Doc, la razón es... que somos caza recompensas y nos enfrentamos a alguien que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance- dijo Wind con las orejas caídas y volteando a otro lado para no ver al doctor

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo el doctor revisando las heridas del pegaso –no voy a juzgar su forma de vida, si eso es lo que te preocupa-

Aaaahhh... jejeje... se nota tanto- dijo el pegaso riéndose un poco

-Como no tienes idea muchacho- dijo el doctor riéndose un poco mientras salía de la habitación

En la habitación de a lado se encontraba Brodek, quien seguía inconsciente

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba el potro quien estaba en un lugar que estaba cubierto de oscuridad –parece que vagare en la oscuridad un tiempo... aaaahhh-

-Tu indulgencia te a costado mucho esta vez- dijo una voz misteriosa

-oooohhh... tu, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Brodek sin dejar de caminar en la oscuridad

-Sigues rechazando la oscuridad con la que naciste- mencionaba el ser misterioso

-!Tu sabes el por que la rechazo¡- grito el potro deteniéndose observando como aparecía alguien delante de el –Padre-

-Si es cierto, al fin y al cabo hace miles de años tu destruías todo lo que se te cruzaba en el camino- dijo el alicornio de color rojo con crin negro al igual que su cola con ojos totalmente negros –¿lo recuerdas?-

-Para mi desgracia, si lo recuerdo, pero ya he cambiado- dijo Brodek sin dejar de ver a su Padre

-Si, en eso tienes razón, has encontrado la luz en tu interior- dijo el alicornio rojo caminando alrededor del potro –tienes un muy buen amigo y al parecer has encontrado a alguien que te ha llamado la atención, o me equivoco-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo el potro seriamente mirando a su Padre que seguía caminado alrededor de el –además, ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga?-

-Eres mi hijo al fin y al cabo, debo preocuparme- dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya han pasado siete mil años desde la ultima vez que te vi- dijo Brodek alejándose de su Padre –y ahora vienes y te preocupas por mi, no me jodas-

-Si lo admito no he sido un buen padre, pero por lo menos no trato de asesinarlos como tu y tu hermano intentan conmigo- dijo el alicornio seriamente

-Tsk... tu debiste morir hace mucho tiempo atrás- dijo el potro mientras seguía caminando –además que hay de ti, muy pocos sabe de tu existencia y los que te conocen te tienen miedo, incluso si les mencionas tu nombre-

-Jajajajaja... nunca te cansas de decir las verdades de otros, verdad mocoso- dijo el alicornio con una voz autoritaria

-!Ya lárgate prefiero caminar en la oscuridad solo que estando contigo¡- grito Brodek mientras su Padre se desvanecía en la oscuridad

-Esta bien, pero recuerda, donde hay luz hay oscuridad y donde hay oscuridad hay luz- dijo el alicornio desapareciendo completamente

-Maldito imbécil, nunca me librare de el, al igual que esta maldita oscuridad- dijo el potro, en eso una luz aparece en medio de la oscuridad –bueno, en algo tiene razón ese imbécil, la luz siempre prevalecerá incluso en el lugar mas oscuro- acto seguido empieza a caminar hacia la luz

En el hospital de Los Pegasus estaba un pegaso gris esperando a que su compañero despertara después de estar inconsciente durante tres días

-Aaaaahhh... ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Brodek despertando en la habitación del hospital

-Tranquilo Brodek, estas en el hospital de Los Pegasus- dijo Wind que estaba al lado de el

-¿Wind?... ¿estas bien amigo?- pregunto el potro sentándose en la camilla

-Si, no te preocupes, por ahora descansa- dijo el pegaso haciendo que su compañero volviera a acostarse en la camilla –nos hirió bastante ese maldito perro-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde ese día?- pregunto Brodek

-Tres días, al parecer después de que me quede inconsciente tu seguiste peleando con el verdad- dijo Wind seriamente viendo a su compañero

-Si, y apenas pude escapar contigo- dijo el potro algo molesto –tsk... al parecer el idiota de mi hermano tenia razón, no éramos rival para el-

-Y, ¿Qué haremos ahora?, perseguiremos a Winter Pain- decía el pegaso en eso entra el doctor que estuvo revisando la condición del pegaso y del potro

-Vaya parece que ya despertaste al fin- dijo el doctor acercándose a revisar que todo estuviera bien –eres un hueso duro de roer, ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Mas de lo que se imagina Doc,- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su cara

-Genial, ahora si me disculpa joven Wind necesito hablar con su amigo en privado- dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta para que saliera el pegaso

-Esta bien- dijo Wind saliendo de la habitación

-Y no intentes escuchar la conversación ya que estas habitaciones las hicieron para que no saliera el ruido- añadió el doctor cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Doc?- pregunto el potro seriamente

-Esta son tu radiografía- decía el doctor mientras le mostraba la radiografía

-Vaya, tan mal estoy- dijo Brodek seriamente sin dejar de ver la radiografía

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo el doctor seriamente –de alguna forma la magia curativa no funciona contigo, y aun así tus heridas sanan rápidamente...-

-...pero no estas heridas cierto- comento el potro terminado lo que iba a decir el doctor

-Si, así es- dijo el doctor seriamente –dime acaso eres un demonio-

-No me compare con un demonio, ambos posemos oscuridad en nuestro interior pero, somos diferentes- dijo Brodek seriamente levantándose –la oscuridad que tengo, no es algo que yo deseara, es una maldición-

-Y ¿Cómo terminaste con esa maldición de la que hablas?- pregunto el doctor sin dejar de ver al potro

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar- dijo el potro mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces no te molestare mas- menciono el doctor quien se disponía a salir de la habitación

-Puede mantener esta conversación en secreto, al igual de mi condición- dijo Brodek mirando al doctor seriamente

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que vuelvan a este hospital, en especial tu, ¿me oíste?- dijo el doctor con voz autoritaria

-Esta bien, si así lo quiere por mi no hay problema- dijo el potro apoyándose en la camilla

-Una vez que puedas caminar quiero que se larguen- dijo el doctor ya apunto de salir de la habitación -no quiero que se me arruine mi reputación por estar atendiendo a un demonio o lo que seas tu-

-Tiene mi palabra- dijo Brodek mientras el doctor abría la puerta para salir de la habitación

-Joven Wind ya puede pasar a ver a su amigo- dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación –si me disculpan, tengo pacientes que atender-

-Y ¿de que hablaron?- pregunto Wind a su compañero

-No es nada importante- dijo el potro volviéndose a acostar en la camilla

-¿Seguro?- pregunto el pegaso mirando seriamente a su compañero

-Si, descuida es algo por lo que te debas preocupar- dijo Brodek quien se dispuso a dormir un rato mientras su compañero salía de la habitación para descansar

A la mañana siguiente

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo el pegaso gris ya en mejor estado

-Recuerde no debe de volar por lo menos en una semana mas- dijo la enfermera que estaba al lado del doctor que los estuvo atendiendo

-Tratare de recordarlo- dijo Wind con una sonrisa traviesa

-En cuanto a usted, no haga nada que necesite realizar fuerza en un mes- dijo el doctor mirando al potro verde que estaba ya en mejor condición que antes

-Lo tendré en consideración- dijo Brodek mientras se despedía del doctor y la enfermera

-Adiós y cuídense- dijo la enfermera y el doctor al unísono

-Eso es algo que no podemos prometer- dijo el pegaso y el potro al unísono mientras empezaban a caminar hacia fuera de la ciudad

-Y bien, ¿adonde iremos?-pregunto Wind

-Bueno, iremos a visitar el gremio- dijo el potro mientras miraba un periódico que se encontró por ahí

-¡¿Que enserio quieres ir al gremio?!- pregunto el pegaso

-Sip- dijo Brodek, en eso encuentra una noticia que lo sorprendió –quien lo diría, al parecer los changelings atacaron el Imperio de Cristal mientras nosotros estábamos de camino a Los Pegasus-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Wind tomando el periódico –al parecer fue un ataque sorpresa y así como llegaron se fueron-

-Es extraño no lo crees- dijo el potro pensativamente –¿para que atacarían el Imperio de Cristal?-

-Bueno es evidente que intentaron conquistarlo- dijo el pegaso

-Pero no tiene sentido, se retiraron muy rápido para que sea un intento de conquista- dijo Brodek observando el cielo -¿Qué conseguían asiendo eso?-

-¿Crees que a lo mejor fue una distracción?- pregunto Wind mirando a su compañero

-Talvez tengas razón, y si fue una distracción, ¿Qué seria tan importante para la Reina Changeling?- pregunto el potro

-No lo se, pero se avecina una tormenta y algo me dice que no terminaran las cosas bien- dijo el pegaso mientras se alegaban de Los Pegasus

-Y algo me dice que Winter Pain va a estar involucrado en esto- dijo Brodek quien se detuvo un momento

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Wind

-Vaya parece que los dos sobrevivieron, debo felicitarlos- dijo una voz conocida para ellos

-!Tu... maldito imbécil... ¿donde te escondes?¡- grito el potro mientras aparecía un unicornio negro enfrente de ellos haciendo que Brodek lo azotara contra el suelo con fuerza mientras invocaba su espadón para ponérselo en el cuello -!Dame una razón para no matarte en este preciso momento¡-

-Vaya forma de saludar a tu hermano- dijo el unicornio negro mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer lejos del pegaso y el potro

-!¿POR QUE LE PAGASTE A WINTER PAIN?¡- grito el potro lleno de ira

-No es obvio, el te iba a matar si no hacia algo- dijo Sen quien estaba encima de una roca –no quiero que otro te mate, de eso me encargare yo personalmente-

-!MI AMIGO ESTUBO A PUNTO DE MORIR POR TU CULPA¡- grito Brodek atacando a su hermano pero fue inútil ya que volvió a desaparecer y apareció al lado del pegaso sosteniéndolo del cuello

-Yo page para que te dejara con vida, no me importa si este pegaso vive o muere- dijo el unicornio negro, el pegaso lo golpea con su cabeza liberándose de el mientras invocaba sus dagas listo para atacar en cualquier momento

-No te muevas Wind, el es mío- dijo el potro quien convierte su espadón en dos katanas

-Wooow... no sabia que podías hacer eso- dijo el pegaso sorprendido por lo que vio

-Y no has visto de lo que es capas de hacer, pegaso idiota- dijo Sen haciendo molestar al pegaso

-Ya basta... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Brodek seriamente –contesta antes de que me de por matarte-

-Solo vine a darte un aviso- dijo el unicornio negro seriamente sin dejar de ver al potro –al parecer Winter Pain tiene un maestro, no se quien será pero te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de el-

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo- dijo el potro

-Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que el que te dará muerte ser yo- dijo Sen desapareciendo al instante

-Es un hijo de perra- dijo Brodek

-Sabes que es tu hermano verdad- dijo Wind observándole

-Lo se- dijo el potro molesto –y ahora resulta que viene y se preocupa por mi, no me jodas, ¿Quién se cree se imbécil?-

-Pues tu hermano no crees- dijo el pegaso

-No ayudes quieres- dijo Brodek que seguía molesto convirtiendo sus katanas en un espadón

-En serio, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo Wind emocionado

-No es algo que se aprende así sin mas- dijo el potro sosteniendo su espadón para después golpear el suelo lleno de ira creando un gran cráter

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto el pegaso

-No, pero me tranquiliza un poco- dijo Brodek haciendo desaparecer su espadón

-¿Y como lo puedo aprender?- pregunto Wind

-Para poder convertir tus dagas en un arma diferente tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo- dijo el potro desilusionando a el pegaso gris

-NI si quiera una pista me das- dijo el pegaso

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por ti- dijo Brodek empezando a caminar con una sonrisa en su cara

-!Oye espérame¡- grito Wind a su compañero

-Pues apúrate el gremio no esta tan cerca así que tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo el potro alejándose cada vez mas

-¿Para que quieres llegar al gremio?, digo llevamos meses sin ir y se te da por ir así sin mas- dijo el pegaso

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarle al maestro- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle?- pregunto Wind acercándose al lado de su compañero

-Eso es algo que no te puede decir- dijo el potro que seguia caminando

-No me va a decir, harás que me quede con la duda- dijo el pegaso

-Lo siento pero es un tema muy delicado- dijo Brodek, en eso se detiene –bien, ya no alegamos lo suficiente-

-¿oye que harás?, no me digas que- dijo Wind alejándose pero es detenido por su compañero quien sonreía malvadamente

-Sip, haremos un salto- dijo el potro haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico

-!NO TODO MENOS ESO, SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE NOS MOVAMOS DE ESA FORMA¡- gritaba iracundamente el pegaso intentando soltarse

-Lo siento pero es la única forma de llegar rápido al gremio- dijo Brodek sosteniendo al pegaso haciéndole una llave de lucha libre para que no escapara

-!NOOOOOO... SUELTAME YO TE ALCANZO DESPUES¡- grito el pegaso intentando soltarse

-Lo siento pero si llego y tu padre no te ve querrá cortarme la cabeza- dijo el potro y acto seguido desaparecen del lugar y aparecen en frente de un edificio bastante grande que estaba en un bosque cerca de Smokey Mountain

-Esto se siente horrible- dijo Wind quien empezó a vomitar

-Es increíble que te den nauseas- dijo Brodek riéndose de su compañero

-Muy gracioso... ¿esto no seba a quedar así?- dijo el pegaso para después seguir vomitando

-Ve el lado positivo nos ahorramos mucho tiempo- dijo el potro acercándose a la puerta, en eso la puerta se abre y es golpeado por un barril en la cara cayendo al suelo

-jajajajajajaja... ya no de debes nada... jajajajaja...- dijo Wind riéndose a carcajadas

-!Muy bien, ¿quien fue malditos imbéciles?¡- grito Brodek lanzando el barril a uno de los caza recompensa que había en el lugar

-!Hey cuidado mocoso podrías matar a alguien¡- grito un pony terrenal ya viejo de color café con crin y cola color negro

-!ojala y te hubieras muerto maldito anciano¡- grito el potro mientras los dos caza recompensas se empezaron a golpear

-Y ahí van de nuevo- dijo el pegaso entrando al lugar

-Wind controla a tu compañero quieres- dijo un unicornio blanco con crin y cola color negro

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada Garp- dijo Wind

-aaaahhh... llevan tres meses sin venir- dijo Garp viendo como se pelean a Brodek y al anciano –Clayton ya déjalo antes de que intervenga el maestro-

-!YA BASTA... DEJEN DE PELEAR¡- grito una voz conocida por todos los presentes que estaban en el gremio

-!Si maestro¡- dijeron el potro y el anciano al unísono mientras se separaban

-Vienen después de tres meses sin saber nada de ustedes y lo único que hacen es desatar el caos en mi gremio- dijo un pegaso negro con crin y cola blanca

-Hey a mi no me mires- dijo el pegaso gris –es Brodek el que anda ocasionado problemas siempre-

-Es tu compañero y lo que el haga también te afecta- dijo el pegaso negro

-!aaaaahhh... eso no es justo padre¡- grito Wind mientras miraba a su compañero fríamente

-Así son las cosas en este gremio ya deberías saberlo- dijo el pegaso negro con voz autoritaria –¿a que han venido después de tato tiempo?-

-Maestro e venido para hablar de ese tema en especifico- dijo el potro seriamente dejando a todos con la duda

-Ya veo, vamos sígueme- dijo el maestro subiendo unas escaleras seguido del potro

-¿Yo también puedo ir?- pregunto Wind

-Lo siento hijo, pero este es un tema muy delicado del cual no te conviene saber- dijo el pegaso negro

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir nada?- pregunto el pegaso gris con una carita triste

-Lo siento Wind, te lo contare todo algún día- dijo Brodek siguiendo al maestro

-Esta bien, que mas da- dijo Wind regresando con los demás miembros del gremio

En una de las habitaciones del edificio

-Bien, aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo el maestro cerrando la puerta de la habitación –y bien, ¿de que se trata ahora?

-hable con el cuando estaba inconsciente- dijo el potro seriamente

-Ya veo, al final sigue con vida no es así- dijo el pegaso negro seriamente observando al potro quien estaba preocupado

-Si, no se cuando ni como, pero el trama algo- dijo Brodek

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto el maestro

-Esperar a ver que es lo que hace- contesto el potro seriamente

-Espero y sebas lo que haces- dijo el pegaso negro

-Bueno, cambiando de tema me gustaría saber si me puede ayudar- dijo Brodek

-¿Qué ocupas?- pregunto el maestro mientras el potro le mostraba unas radiografías –ya veo, esto es malo-

-¿Cree que pueda hacer algo?- pregunto el potro

-No lo se, estas heridas son muy graves- dijo el pegaso negro observando la radiografía -¿que te dijeron en el hospital?-

-Me dijeron que no podían sanar ni siquiera con magia curativa- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Cómo es que tienes estas heridas?- pregunto el maestro

-No se vaya a enojar cuando le diga- dijo el potro

-No te prometo nada- dijo el pegaso negro

-Aaaahhh... esta bien...- dijo Brodek tomando una bocanada de aire –nos enfrentamos a Winter Pain-

-!¿QUE SE ENFRENTARON A WINTER PAIN?¡- grito el maestro asiendo que se escuchara por todo el edificio sorprendiendo a los ponys que estaban en el lugar –!COMO SE LES OCURRE ENFRENTARSE A WINTER PAIN PAR DE IDIOTAS¡-

En el bar del gremio

-!¿Como que se enfrentaron a Winter Pain?¡- gritaron todos los caza recompensa que estaban en el lugar

-jejeje... que cosas no- dijo Wind asustado

-!Están locos, WInter Pain no es alguien al que ustedes pueden enfrentar¡- le grito Garp al pegaso gris

-No pensamos que fuera tan fuerte- dijo el pegaso mientras era acosado por los demás caza recompensas

-!Winter Pain es uno de los mas buscado¡- grito Clayton acercándose al pegaso gris

-Hey no es para tanto, estamos bien eso es lo importante- dijo Wind mientras recibía una bofetada de alguien conocido para el pegaso –Auch... no es necesario que me dieras una bofetada Mira-

-Como quieres que no te bofeteé si andas haciendo estupideces Wind- dijo una pegaso de color rojo con crin y cola blanca

-Amor estoy bien, y por extraño que suene es gracias a Brodek- dijo el pegaso acercándose a su pony especial dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Cuando mire a Brodek voy hablar seriamente con el- dijo la pegaso que estaba furiosa

-Tranquila no es para tanto- dijo Wind quien se alejaba de la pegaso roja antes de que se le diera por golpearlo

En la habitación donde estaba el Maestro del gremio y Brodek

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo el potro terminado de explicar lo que había pasado

-Aaaaaaahhh... por lo menos no terminaron muertos- dijo el maestro

-Usted sabe que arriesgaría mi vida por proteger a su hijo, al fin y al cabo es mi amigo- dijo Brodek seriamente observando al maestro

-Si tienes razón- dijo el pegaso negro mas tranquilo

-Además, usted sabe que yo prefiero morir peleando antes de ver como matan a mis amigos- dijo el potro seriamente sin dejar de ver al maestro

-Solo espero que no hagan mas estupideces- dijo el maestro llevándose un casco a la cara

-Eso es algo que no le puedo asegurar- dijo Brodek haciendo que el pegaso negro arqueara los ojos

-Ustedes no tienen remedio- dijo el pegaso negro moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se le soltaba una pequeña carcajada -¿Y que piensan hacer ahora?-

-Bueno creo que nos quedaremos un par de días- dijo el potro

-Adiós a la paz y tranquilidad del gremio- dijo el maestro

-Bueno creo que me voy a reunir con los otros- dijo Brodek saliendo de la habitación

-Mas te vale tener cuidado- dijo el pegaso negro

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto el potro

-Mirajane ha vuelto y si se entera de que casi matas a su novio va a querer matarte- dijo el maestro

-No se preocupe, ya veré como lidiar con ella- dijo Brodek saliendo de la habitación

El potro iba bajando la escaleras cuando es recibido por un golpe que lo manda a volar al otro extremo del bar

-Auch... Mirajane... ho... hola como te va- dijo el potro asustado por como lo miraba la pegaso roja que estaba llena de ira

-!Y tu como cree que me va¡- dijo Mirajane quien estaba furiosa

-Pues... yo diría que bien- dijo Brodek levantándose intentando alejarse de la pegaso roja

-!BIEN, TU CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN DESPUES DE ENTERARME QUE SE ENFRENTARON A WINTER PAIN¡- grito iracundamente la pegaso roja

-O... oye... tra... tranquila, no es como que hayamos muerto- dijo el potro quien seguía asustado

-!DATE POR MUERTO BRODEK¡- grito Mirajane acercándose al potro verde

-Oye... espera... ¿Qué me vas hacer?- pregunto Brodek todo asustado quine ya tenia a la pegaso roja enfrente –todavía estoy herido no deberías de...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pegaso le aplico una llave haciendo sufrir al potro de dolor

-!Esto es por casi matar a mi pony especial¡- le grito la pegaso roja mientras que el resto de los caza recompensas se reían

-!Esta bien, me rindo, no lo volveré hacer, pero suéltame¡- grito el potro intentado soltarse de la pegaso roja

-!Lo prometes¡- grito Mirajane

-!Si, lo prometo¡- grito Brodek

-!Mas te vale, por que si no para la próxima te rompo el hombre- dijo la pegaso roja soltando al potro

-Esta bien- dijo el potro tragando saliva

-jajajajaja... puedes sostener un combate con uno de los mas buscados, pero eres débil en frente de una yegua- dijo Clayton riéndose sin parar

-!Tu te callas anciano¡- grito Brodek mientras golpeaba al anciano en la cabeza

-!Ahora si te lo buscaste mocoso¡- grito el anciano mientras empezaba una pelea con el potro pero fueron detenidos recibiendo un golpe del maestro

-!Les dije que no se estuvieran peleando¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!Si maestro¡- dijeron Brodek y Clayton al unísono

Despues de beber y convivir los miembros del gremio durante el resto del dia hasta que cayo la noche en Equestria, hiso que los ponys se decidieran a retirarse para poder descansar, durante la noche sale un potro verde del edificio alejándose un poco del lugar

-cof... cof... cof...- tocia Brodek fuertemente escupiendo algo de sangre –aaahh... aaahhh... tengo que resistir, no puedo morir de esta forma-

-Así que tus heridas son muy graves eeehh- dijo Mirajane que se acerco con el potro

-Mira... ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- dijo el porto limpiándose la boca que estaba cubierta de sangre –deberías estar con Wind-

-Estaba saliendo del baño cuando te vi salir del edificio- dijo la pegaso roja

-Por favor no le digas a Wind de esto- dijo Brodek seriamente

-No te preocupes no le diré- dijo Mirajane quien regresaba al gremio a dormir –pero no es algo que podrás ocultar por siempre-

-Si tienes razón, pero no quiero preocuparlo mas de lo que ya esta- dijo el potro que también estaba regresando al gremio

-¿Y que harás al respecto?- pregunto la pegaso roja

-Te lo diré, pero no quiero que le digas a los demás- dijo Brodek haciendo que la pegaso roja se detuviera para escuchar lo que tenia que decir el potro –voy a dejar el gremio-

-!Que¡- alzo la voz Mirajane -¿Por qué vas a dejar el gremio?-

-La razón es simple, no puedo permanecer cerca de ustedes, es muy peligroso tanto para el gremio como para mi- dijo el potro seriamente

-¿Por qué dices que será peligroso?- pregunto la pegaso roja

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo Brodek tristemente

-aaaaahhh... esta bien no te preguntare mas cosa- dijo Mirajane

-Gracias por entender- dijo el potro

-Sabes que Wind se pondrá triste- dijo la pegaso roja

-Nah... estarás tu para consolarlo- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su cara

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Mirajane soltando una risa traviesa –el gremio ya no será lo mismo sin ti-

-Hmph... no te preocupes se que estarán bien sin mi- dijo el potro

-Eso espero, eso espero- dijo la pegaso roja cerrando los ojos

-cof... cof... cof...- tocio fuertemente Brodek escupiendo algo de sangre –espero poder vivir lo suficiente para dejar descendencia-

-Con tu suerte con las yeguas, no lo creo- dijo Mirajane riéndose mientras regresaba al gremio

-Muy graciosa- dijo el potro riéndose también

Brodek y Mirajane se dispusieron a regresar a sus habitaciones

-¿Dónde estabas Mira?- pregunto Wind que estaba medio dormido

-Fui a tomar un poco de agua- le contesto la pegaso roja recostándose a lado de su pony especial

-¿y por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Me encontré a Brodek despierto y estuvimos platicando un par de cosas- dijo Mirajane

-Mmmmmm... ¿y de que hablaron?- pregunto Wind quien estaba todavía medio dormido

-Solo lo sermonee un poco por la idiotez que hicieron- dijo la pegaso roja abrasando tiernamente a su pegaso

-Ya deberías dejarlo en paz, ni siquiera lo dejas dormir- dijo el pegaso gris soltando una pequeña risa

-Esta bien, pero es que si fue una idiotez la que hicieron- dijo Mirajane dándole un beso en la mejilla a Wind –además que haría si te pasara algo malo-

-Bueno, que te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después- dijo Wind mientras bostezaba -mañana será un día muy agitado-

Esta bien, que descanses- dijo la pegaso roja empezándose a dormir en los brazos de se pegaso

En la habitación de Brodek

-Muy pronto iré por ti padre- dijo el potro observando las estrellas –pienso darte muerte antes de dejar este mundo- dicho esto el potro se acuesta en su cama y se dispone a dormir esperando a que llegara el día siguiente


	3. Capitulo 2: No es un adiós PARTE 1

_*_ _ **Capitulo 2: No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego PARTE 1**_

La noche llegaba a su fin trayendo la luz del día a Equestria, pero en la habitación de un gremio de caza recompensas se encontraba un potro verde quien tenia una pesadilla

-No... ellos no tienen la culpa... mátenme a mi...- decía el potro mientras seguía dormido

-Nunca debiste estar en la Hermandad-

-Tu y tu familia están malditos-

-!NOOOOOO...¡- grito el potro despertando de golpe respirando agitadamente –aaaahhh... aaahh... no otra vez esa pesadilla- decía mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama tapándose la cara con su brazo

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del gremio

-Mira... Mirajane...- le susurraba el pegaso gris a su pony especial intentado despertarla con cuidado

-¿Qué quieres?... todavía no a salido el sol- dijo la pegaso roja intentando seguir durmiendo

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien sigue durmiendo yo iré a ver quien es el idiota que anda gritando- dijo Wind levantándose de la cama saliendo de la habitación

-Maldita sea... que no puedo dormir sin que este un idiota gritando- dijo el maestro del gremio quien pasaba por el pasillo encontrando a su hijo que salía de su habitación

-Hola papa, buenos días- dijo el pegaso gris

-Vaya, también te despertó el idiota que grito- dijo el pegaso negro para después estirarse y bostezar al mismo tiempo

-Jajaja... si- dijo Wind con una sonrisa en su rostro –aunque bueno, ese idiota que grito creo que fue Brodek-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el maestro

-Bueno, últimamente a estado teniendo muchas pesadillas- dijo el pegaso gris caminando en dirección a la habitación de su compañero -no me a querido decir nada de lo que le atormenta durante las noches-

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea del por que- dijo el pegaso negro caminando al lado de su hijo –y créeme cuando te dijo que no te conviene preguntarle-

-¿Por qué mantiene tanto secreto conmigo?- pregunto Wind bloqueándole el paso al maestro

-Por que son cosas que es mejor que no sebas- contesto el maestro haciendo a lado a Wind –además eso es algo que te debe decir a ti en algún momento-

-¿Pero cuando me lo va a contar?- dijo el pegaso gris seriamente –acaso será cuando el mundo este pago el ataque de un dragón que salió del inframundo en busca de venganza-

-No creo que eso suceda, pero ten paciencia solo necesita aclarar su mente- dijo el pegaso negro estando ya en la puerta de la habitación de Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... solo espero que no sea nada serio- dijo Wind quien empezó a tocar la puerta -(toc... toc...) ¿Brodek estas ahí?-

-!Aaaaahhh... si un momento¡- grito el potro mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Brodek que esta basando ahí adentro?- pregunto el maestro seriamente

-No es nada, se los juro- dijo Brodek saliendo rápidamente de la habitación un poco asustado

-¿Brodek que hiciste?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-No hice nada es solo que... bueno... como decirlo sin alertarte- dijo el potro que estaba un poco inquieto

-Se claro quieres- dijo el maestro

-De acuerdo...- dijo Brodek tragando algo de saliva –su hija...-

-¿Qué hay con mi hija?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Viene hacia acá- dijo el potro sorprendiendo a los pegasos

-Ooooohhh... eso lo explica todo- dijo Wind

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya rompido la cara por romperle su corazón- dijo el maestro con voz autoritaria

-Admítalo Maestro si me rompiera la cara quien cuidaría a su estúpido hijo- dijo Brodek riéndose un poco

-Mejor cállate y empieza a correr, que si te ve va a querer matarte- dijo el pegaso gris que se había molestado por lo que dijo su compañero

-Si... tienes razón mejor me voy- dijo el potro corriendo a toda prisa

-Si sabes que esto va a estar interesante- dijo Wind viendo a su padre

-Si lo se- dijo el pegaso negro empezando a caminar- vamos no me quiero perder esto-

-Ok- dijo el pegaso gris siguiendo al maestro

En la entrada del gremio se encontraban algunos ponys desayunando cuando vieron que se abría la puerta sorprendidos de ver quien era

-Señorita... ha pasado un tiempo desde que se fue- dijo Garp un poco asustado

-Dime, ¿esta aquí verdad?- pregunto una pony de color amarillo con crin y cola color azul

-Si... llego ayer junto con su hermano- dijo Clayton

-Perfecto- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Oooooohhh... así que estas de vuelta Star Dust- dijo Mirajane bajando unas escaleras

-No molestes zorra y dime ¿donde esta?- dijo Star quien estaba furiosa

-Si te refieres a tu hermano esta por ahí- dijo la pegaso roja señalando a Wind quien estaba comiendo en la barra

-No me refiero a el- dijo la pegaso amarilla quien estaba de mal humor

-Entonces no se a quien te refieres- dijo Mirajane

-No te hagas la estúpida y dime donde esta- dijo Star empezando a alzar la voz

-Si te refieres a Brodek- dijo el pegaso gris mientras su hermana se acercaba a el -se fue desde temprano a hacer un trabajo-

-Si se fue hacer un trabajo dime, ¿por que estas tu aquí?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla observando a su hermano fríamente

-Por que era un trabajo demasiado sencillo como para ir con el- explico Wind

-!Mientes¡- grito Star asustando a el pegaso gris al igual que Brodek que se escondía atrás de la barra pidiendo clemencia para que no lo encontrara

-Por favor que no me encuentre, por favor que no me encuentre- susurraba el potro

-!Se que esta aquí¡- grito la pegaso amarilla desenvainando su espada partiendo la barra a la mitad –así que aquí estas Brodek-

-Ho... hola... Star... ¿co... como te va?- decía Brodek quien estaba asustado

-Primero me rompes el corazón y después desapareces durante tres meses- dijo Star tranquilamente poniéndole su espada en el cuello del potro –dime tu, ¿como crees que me siento?-

-Pues... yo... diría que bien- dijo el potro haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-Pues te equivocas- dijo la pegaso amarilla acercándose a el -!ESTOY FURIOSAAAAA¡-

-Star... ya te he dicho que lo nuestro no funcionaria- dijo Brodek todavía con la espada en su cuello

-!¿Y POR QUE DICES ESO?¡- pregunto Star asustando a Brodek

-No es algo sencillo de explicar- dijo el potro mirando hacia otro lado

-Sigo insistiendo, puedes hacerle frente a alguien como Winter Pain pero eres débil contra una mujer- dijo Clayton riéndose un poco

-!Tu cállate anciano, no ayudas¡- grito Brodek

-!¿WINTER PAIN?¡- dijo la pegaso amarilla sosteniendo al potro por el cuello fuertemente

-Star... no... respiro...- dijo el potro tratando de soltarse

-!PUSISTE A MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO EN PELIGO¡- grito Star ahorcándolo con mas fuerza -!¿COMO SE TE ACURRE HACER ESA ESTUPIDEZ?¡-

-Oye... fue... su idea... dijo Brodek echándole la culpa a su compañero

-Oye a mi ni me eches la culpa, fue tu idea- dijo Wind defendiéndose, en eso la pegaso amarilla suelta a Brodek quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Estas bien Wind?, ¿no te paso nada grave?- dijo Star con un tono de preocupación revisando a su hermano

-Estoy bien Star- dijo el pegaso gris un poco avergonzado por la reacción de su hermana –solo me lastime la ala-

-Que bueno, no me quiero quedar sin hermanito- dijo la pegaso amarilla abrazando tiernamente a su hermano haciendo que se sonrojara mientras el resto de los caza recompensas se reían del pegaso gris -!QUE LES CAUSA TANTA GRACIA BOLA DE ENVIDIOSOS¡-

-Perdón pero el es mío- dijo Mirajane separando a los hermanos

-Estas loca el es mío, es mi hermano después de todo- dijo Star

-Que acaso quieres pelear estúpida- dijo la pegaso roja fríamente

-Cuando quieras perra- dijo la pegaso amarilla sosteniendo su espada con sus cascos

-Que así sea maldita- dijo Mirajane invocando una guadaña

-!NI SE LES OCURRA PELEAR EN MI GREMIO¡- grito una voz conocida para todos los presentes

-Maestro-

-Padre-

-Yo me largo antes de que me maten- dijo Brodek corriendo a la salida cuando fue detenido por Clayton –déjame ir anciano-

-Lo siento tanto, pero enfréntate a ella como un hombre- dijo Clayton sonriendo maliciosamente

-Me vengare de esto, ten lo por seguro- dijo el potro verde siendo arrastrado junto con el grupo

-Brodek vamos a pelear- dijo Star Dust seriamente

-!¿Que?¡- grito Brodek sorprendido por lo que digo

-Si tu ganas ya no te molestare- dijo la pegaso amarilla seriamente –pero si pierdes tu serás mío-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Garp uniéndose a la conversación –que arreglen esto en un combate-

-No... están locos, no lo voy hacer- dijo el potro verde

-Entonces admite tu derrota y se mío- dijo Star acercándose a Brodek

-Mejor lo arreglamos con un combate- dijo Brodek algo nervioso

-Tsk... como quieras- dijo la pegaso amarilla, acto seguido los ponys mueven las mesas a los lados para hacer espacio para que pudieran combatir –al final el resultado será el mismo-

-Rayos... no me gusta lastimar a las yeguas- dijo el potro tragando saliva –pero ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta-

-!EMPIECEN¡- grito el maestro del gremio

-Aquí voy Brodek y no pienso contenerme- dijo Star quien empezó hacer varios cortes con su espada pero el potro los esquivaba con facilidad

-Lo siento, pero no pienso perder- dijo Brodek seriamente mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la pegaso amarilla

-!Entonces pelea¡- grito la pegaso amarilla sin dejar de atacar a Brodek –!invoca tu espadón y pelea como un hombre¡-

-Lo siento, de verdad- dijo el potro seriamente – pero no la necesito- acto seguido el potro desaparece del lugar sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Dónde esta?- se preguntaban los caza recompensas

-!Brodek no huyas y muéstrate¡- grito Star Dust

-Es hora de que tomes un pequeña siesta- dijo Brodek apareciendo atrás de ella dándole un leve golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, la pegaso empieza a caer al suelo pero el potro la agarra sosteniéndolo en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación para que siguiera durmiendo –de verdad no quería hacer esto-

-mmmmm... Brodek, no me dejes- dijo la pegaso amarilla que estaba dormida mientras que el potro la acobijaba bien para que no pasara frio

-Lo siento Star, pero lo nuestro no puede ser posible- dijo el potro intentado alejarse pero fue detenido por la pegaso dormida quien sostenía con su casco al potro fuertemente

-Te hare mío- dijo Srar jalando al potro tumbándolo en la cama mientras la pegaso se ponía encima de el sosteniéndole los brazos para que no se moviera

-Star... suéltame- dijo Brodek intentando soltarse –¿como es que puede hacer esto dormida?... maldición-

-Te hare mío aun si es por la fuerza- dijo la pegaso amarilla dándole un beso en lo labios del potro dejándolo sorprendido mientras Star se caía encima de el quedando profundamente dormida al fin

-Star...- se quedo pensativo el potro mientras se la quitaba de encima alejándose de ella –en serio, si nosotros tuviéramos ese tipo de relación terminaría en tragedia, como la ultima vez que decidí formar una familia- decía mientras abandonaba la habitación

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Wind quien estaba llegando junto con Mirajane

-De que rayos hablas- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Bueno creo que se refiere al hecho de que tardaste mucho ahí adentro- dijo Mirajane haciendo una mirada picarona –¿que paso ahí adentro?-

-No paso nada- dijo el potro caminando hacia el bar

-Eso dices, pero diría que paso algo realmente- dijo Wind caminado a lado de su compañero

-Ya deja me en paz quieres- dijo Brodek entrando al bar

-Nope... me estoy vengando por todo lo que me has hecho- dijo el pegaso gris sentándose en la barra junto con su compañero mientras Mirajane les serbia unos tragos

-Mira, dame un poco de ron- dijo el potro

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto la pegaso roja que lo miraba seriamente –la ultima vez que tomaste ron las cosas no terminaron bien-

-Tranquila, esta vez no va a pasar nada- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su cara –espero-

-Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso la ultimas vez que tomaste ron- dijo Wind mirando fríamente a Brodek

-Y ¿Qué paso según tu?- pregunto el potro verde

-!A no lo se, te acostaste con mi hermana¡- grito el pegaso gris

-Yo no fui- dijo Brodek defendiéndose –te lo juro-

-!Muy bien date por muerto¡- grito Wind pero fue detenido por Mirajane –Sueltame amor no vez que lo quiero matar-

-Si lo se, pero ahí esta el maestro- dijo la pegaso roja apuntando con su casco al maestro –y si los ve peleando se va a enojar y mucho-

-Maldita sea... odio cuando tienes razón- dijo el pegaso gris haciendo berrinche

-Aaaawww... te ves tan adorable cuando te pones así- dijo Mirajane dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pony especial haciendo que este se sonrojara

-Diiaaaaggghhh... que horro, mejor sírveme ron Mira- dijo el potro verde

-Esta bien pero espero y no hagas nada estúpido- dijo la pegaso roja sirviéndole un terrón de ron

-Eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar- dijo Brodek dándole un trajo al ron, después de varios tragos la noche cubre Equestria con un pony que esta mas que ebrio en el bar del gremio –Sírveme mas Mira... hic-

-Lo siento pero el ron se acabo por hoy- dijo Mirajane quien estaba limpiando la barra

-!¿Que?, ¿Cómo que se acabo el ron?¡- grito el potro todo ebrio

-Como no quieres que se acabe si te lo has tomado todo- dijo la pegaso roja

-Vaya quien lo diría... hic... el ron se agota... hic... pero no se nota- dijo Brodek quien se dispuso a ir a su habitación

-Amor puedes llevarlo a su habitación- dijo Mirajane

-Nah... estará bien puede llegar por si solo- dijo el pegaso gris que estaba cenando en eso escuchan como se rompe un jarrón a lo lejos

-!Yo no fui... hic¡- grito el potro quien había roto un jarrón de porcelana muy costoso

-Espero y no sea el jarrón de porcelana- dijo el maestro que estaba en el bar

-aaaaahhh... iré a revisar- dijo WInd yendo hacia donde estaba el potro

-Y hazme el favor de decirme si es el de porcelana o no- dijo el pegaso negro

-!Sip... fue el de porcelana¡- grito el pegaso gris haciendo enojar al maestro

-Muy bien lo voy a matar- dijo el maestro mientras lo sostienen algunos caza recompensas

-Maestro no se enoje, acuérdese que Brodek esta ebrio-

-No me importa si esta ebrio o no- dijo el pegaso negro quien estaba lleno de ira –ese jarrón me costo mucho dinero-

-!Yo te lo arreglo no te preocupes¡- grito Wind quien ya había llegado con su compañero ebrio

-Hic... estoy bien... hic... estoy bien- dijo el potro siendo sostenido por el pegaso gris

-Claro que no estas bien- dijo el pegaso gris abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su compañero -solo mírate estas ebrio a mas no poder-

-Eres... hic... muy buen... hic... amigo...- dijo Brodek dejándose caer a su cama para quedar profundamente dormido

-Aaaaahhh... no tienes remedio- dijo Wind llevándose un casco a la cara

-Elena... no te vayas- dijo el potro hablando dormido

-¿Elena?- se pregunto el pegaso gris quien empezó a salir de al habitación quedándose pensativo -¿Quién es Elena?-

-!MI JARRON DE PORCELANA... NOOOOOO...¡- grito el maestro tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el gremio -!ME COSTO MIL BITS¡-

-Por Celestia, ahora tengo que consolar a mi padre- dijo Wind soltando una risa traviesa

Así concluyo la noche en el gremio de caza recompensas con un potro ebrio y un jarrón roto de porcelana muy costoso y al transcurrir la noche todos los presentes en el gremio se dispusieron a dormir a esperar el próximo día

En la mañana siguiente

-Aaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo Brodek quien se acababa de levantar con un intenso dolor de cabeza –creo que me pase de tragos-

-(toc... toc...) ¿Brodek estas despierto?- dijo un voz conocida para Brodek

-¿Star?... ¿que sucede?- pregunto el potro caminando a la puerta para abrirla, en eso la puerta se abre de golpe estampando a Brodek contra la pared

-Brodek será mejor que te escondas- dijo Star quien revisaba la habitación buscando al potro -¿Brodek donde estas?-

-Aquí del otro lado de la puerta- dijo Brodek cerrando la puerta de la habitación –Auch... que sucede, por que me molestas tan temprano Star-

-Oooohhh... lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Descuida me ayudo a despertarme- dijo el potro sobándose la cabeza

-Mi padre te anda buscando, tienes que esconderte- dijo Star Dust seriamente

-Y ahora yo que hice como para que tu padre me este buscando- dijo Brodek sentándose en la cama

-A no lo se por que será- dijo la pegaso azul sarcásticamente –!será por que tu rompiste el jarrón de porcelana cuando estabas ebrio¡-

-Oooooohhh... ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo el potro sarcásticamente –No me importa-

-Sabes que le costo mucho dinero ese jarrón- dijo Star mirando seriamente a el potro

-Pues que se compre otro- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Aaaaahhh... no tienes remedio- dijo la pegaso amarilla llevándose un casco a la cara -y bien, ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Correr evidentemente... daahh...-

-Bro... Brodek... ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Star viendo al potro

-Pues voy a saltar por la ventana- dijo tranquilamente el potro esperando a que entrara el maestro del gremio

-!BRODEEEEEKKK... ES HORA DE QUE ME PAGES MI DINERO¡- grito el maestro entrando rápidamente a la habitación del potro pero este corre en dirección a la ventana para saltar y poder escapar del maestro -!NO HUYAS COBARDE¡-

-!Lo siento maestro pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer¡- grito Brodek mientras se alejaba del gremio -!A y digale a Wind que lo veo en Canterlot en 3 días¡-

-!BRODEEEK... VUELVE AQUÍ AHORAMISMO¡- grito el pegaso negro saltando por la ventana para poder perseguir a Brodek pero este hace un salto desapareciendo por completo -!MALDICIOOOOOONN¡-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar legos de Equestria

-uuufff... eso estuvo cerca- dijo el potro quien se acercaba a un pequeño pueblo

-Alto ahí- dijo uno de los guardias del pequeño pueblo –Tu no tienes permitido el acceso a este pueblo ya deberías saberlo-

-Lo siento de verdad, pero ya es esa fecha del año- dijo Brodek mientras se abrían las puertas dejando salir a un pony terrenal con una armadura puesta

-Quédate quieto te pondremos las esposas- dijo el guardia que salio por la puerta

-Tranquilo no pienso hacer nada- dijo el potro seriamente mientras le ponían las esposas –ya deberías saberlo Hellstorm-

-Es el protocolo a seguir, ya deberias saberlo – dijo Hellstorm sarcásticamente

-Y bien, ¿Cómo les ha ido en este año?- pregunto Brodek

-Bien se venden la mercancia que exportamos a varios reinos- dijo el pony terrenal quien escoltaba a Brodek

-Que bueno espero y sigan así- dijo el potro deteniéndose en frente de una carreta con varios ramos de flores

-Vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo una pony anciana –si es nada mas y nada menos que el traidor-

-Dime como quieras, al fin y al cabo yo hago que tu negocio siga a flote- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-Ya quisieras traidor- dijo la anciana –¿tienes el dinero?-

-Siempre traigo el pago, toma- dijo el potro dejándole una bolsa llena de bits en la mesa que estaba cerca

-Espero y este completo el dinero- dijo la anciana empezando a contar el dinero

-Aquí esperare a que termine de contarlo si no le molesta- dijo Brodek sentándose en la mesa

-Bien, si pagaste la cantidad adecuada esta vez- dijo la anciana entrando a su florería llevándose consigo la bolsa llena de bits

-Bien, continuemos- dijo Hellstorm empezando a caminar mientras el potro jalaba la carreta con los ramos de flores

-Espero terminar pronto- dijo el potro entrando a un cementerio dejando en varias lapidas viejas un ramo de flores

-Bien, ya solo quedan las ultimas dos- dijo el guardia mientras Brodek empezó a jalar la carreta

-Oye me puedes quitar las esposas- dijo Brodek

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Hellstorm seriamente

-Por favor... no quiero ir a las lapidas de mi famili estando esposado- dijo el potro deteniéndose

-Aaaaahhh... sabes que si lo pides así no puedo negarme- dijo el guardia quitándole las esposas –ya feliz-

-Si... muchas gracias- dijo Brodek quien empezó a caminar hasta dos lapidas –a pasado un año desde que viene- dicho esto, el potro empezó a limpiar las lapidas dejando ver los nombres que tenian, en uno estaba grabado el nombre de Elena Seiber y en el otro Mest Nightfall

-Te espero en la salida del cementerio- dijo Hellstorm empezando a caminar fuera del lugar dejando a Brodek junto con las lapidas –no te tardes demasiado-

-Si...- dijo el potro dejando un par de ramos de flores en las lapidas –ya han pasado seis mil años desde ese trágico día... Elena- en eso se le salen unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza al recordar ese día que intenta olvidar –nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera decidido entrar a la Hermandad-

El tiempo pasa y la noche llega pronto para cubrir a ese pequeño pueblo, mientras tanto en el gremio de caza recompensas el maestro del gremio encontró una carta en su habitación

-!Tengo un anuncio importante quedar¡- grito el maestro llamando la atención de los presentes quien mostro una carta

-¿Qué es esa carta maestro?- pregunto Garp

-Esta es una carta de dimisión- dijo el pegaso negro seriamente

-¿una carta de dimisión?...- dijo Clayton algo confundido –¿y de quien es?

-Aaaaaahhh...- suspiro el maestro tomando una bocanada de aire para decir de quien es la carta –la carta es de Brodek- al decir esto todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon

-¿De Brodek?- dijo Star Dust quien no podía creerlo al igual que el resto de los caza recompensas

-¿Qué dice la carta?, ¿Por qué se fue?- preguntaba uno de los caza recompensas

-Llegado a este punto quiero que todos escuchen atentamente lo que voy a leer- dijo el maestro empezando a leer la carta -``Se que muchos se preguntaran el por que decidí dejar el gremio y la razón es simple, no quiero ver como muere ninguno de ustedes, talvez no lo entiendan ya que no puedo decirles la verdad, por esa razón no me despedí de ninguno de ustedes, odio decir adiós, por que siento que no los volveré a ver, por eso yo les dijo hasta luego, por que se que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento, no me odien por ser tan egoísta pero así soy, es mi forma de ser, les deseo lo mejor y claro que si se da la oportunidad volveré al gremio...``- hubo un gran silencio en el gremio dejando a todos tristes en especial a Star y Wind que eran sus amigos mas cercanos

–Atentamente... Brodek D. Seiber- dijo el pegaso negro finalizando la lectura

-Brodek...- dijo Wind tristemente

-Wind ocupo hablar contigo en privado- dijo el maestro seriamente

-De acuerdo...- dijo el pegaso gris quien empezó a seguir a su padre a la habitación de Brodek -¿Qué sucede?-

-Se que esta noticia te entristece ya que han estado trabajando en conjunto por un par de años- dijo el pegaso negro observando a su hijo –pero tu podrás volver a ver a Brodek ya que me pidió que te dijera que te vería en Canterlot en tres días-

-¿Canterlot?... piensa ir allá después de tanto tiempo- dijo Wind

-Es tu oportunidad de obtener respuestas- dijo el maestro haciendo que el pegaso gris reaccionara –yo ya sabia que este día llegaría al igual que Brodek-

-Quieres decir que si voy a verlo a Canterlot obtendré las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengo que son relacionadas con el- dijo Wind pensativamente

-Así es...- dijo el pegaso negro sosteniendo los hombros de Wind con sus cascos –lo mas probable es que te diga la verdad de quien es el-

-¿La verdad?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Si... la verdad- afirmo el maestro mirando fijamente a su hijo –escucha... no importa si no le crees pero escucha lo que te tiene que decir hasta el final-

-De acuerdo... no importa lo que dija ya sea verdad o no yo creeré- dijo Wind quien se dispuso a salir de la habitación –al fin y al cabo no solo es mi amigo... también es mi mentor- dicho esto el pegaso gris se dispuso a ir a empacar algunas cosas para su viaje a Canterlot

Mientras tanto en el pequeño pueblo lejos de Equestria, en una de las casas se encontraba un grupo de ponys discutiendo un tema en especifico

-Alcalde... ya no puedo soportarlo, no puedo seguir tratando así a Brodek- dijo uno de los aldeanos

-Así debe ser, debemos respetar la ley- respondió el alcalde

-Esa ley es muy absurda... ya han pasado seis mil años desde ese trágico día- dijo otro de los aldeanos

-Lo siento pero así debe ser, el le mintió a toda la hermandad y la llevo a su fin- dijo el alcalde

-Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fuera por que mataron a su familia enfrente de el-

-Eso es cierto- dijeron varios ponys al unísono

.-Las leyes están escritas por algo y se deben respetar- dijo el alcalde seriamente, en eso se abre al puerta del lugar entrando un potro verde -¿Qué haces aquí traidor?

-No he venido a causar problemas- dijo el potro verde seriamente

-¿Entonces a que has venido aquí?- pregunto el alcalde observando a Brodek al igual que el resto de los ponys que se encontraban en el lugar

-Este pueblo a contado la historia que sucedió en aquel tiempo hace seis mil años- dijo Brodek caminando hacia donde estaba el alcalde –esa ley esta bien así... no merezco el perdón de este pueblo aunque cambien sus habitantes-

-pero has estando viviendo de esta forma por milenios estas de acuerdo con eso- dijo uno de los aldeanos

-SI... al fin y al cabo tengo que cargar la culpa- dijo el potro verde empezado a salir del lugar –quiero que se queden las cosas como están-

-Ya lo oyeron... no se volverá a discutir este tema- dijo el alcalde seriamente –se levanta la sesión-

-Nos vemos el próximo año- dijo Brodek saliendo del lugar haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico

-Ojala y mueras en el transcurso del año- dijo el alcalde mientras el potro desapareció del lugar

Mientras tanto en una casa de Canterlot

-Ahora solo queda esperar a que venga Wind- dijo el potro quien apareció en la sala de la casa caminando a una de las habitaciones para entrar y acercarse a una cajonera abriendo el primer cajón mostrando ahí un par de pistolas plateadas una de ellas llevaba un nombre incrustado que decía Sally mientras que la otra tenia el nombre de Mustang –aaaahhh... será mejor darles mantenimiento en lo que llega Wind- dicho esto Brodek se dispone a ir a otra habitación que estaba llena de diferentes tipos de herramientas

Durante dos días estuvo el potro dando le mantenimiento tanto a las pistolas al igual que afilo su espadón dejándole un filo capas de cortar una mesa de acero puro

-!Brodek... ¿Dónde estas?- dijo Wind quien acababa de llegar a la casa entrando rápidamente quien vio al potro sentado en un sofá tomando una copa de vino

-Hola WInd- dijo Brodek quien dejo la copa de vino en una mesa tomando las pistolas que estaban ahí guardándolas en sus fundas que traía puesto junto con una gabardina blanca

-¿Pensé que esas armas solo las tenias de recuerdo?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Si... es un recuerdo de alguien especial- dijo el potro seriamente –pero prometí darle muerte a mi padre con esas armas-

-Brodek quiero que me digas quien eres realmente y quiero que me digas quien es elena- dijo Wind seriamente sentándose en un sillón que estaba enfrente del sofá donde estaba sentado el potro

-Quieres saber la verdad... ¿cierto?-

-Y también de paso dime, ¿por que nunca me dijiste tu nombre completo?- pregunto el pegaso gris seriamente observando a su compañero

-Para poderte contar el por que de mi nombre, tengo que empezar desde antes de ingresar a la hermandad- dijo Brodek tomando un trago al vino

-¿Cuál hermandad?- pregunto Wind levantando una ceja

-Esta hermandad existió hace seis mil años- dijo el potro quien puso una cara llena de tristeza –y yo fui quien la destruyo por completo-

-¿Seis mil años?- se cuestiono el pegaso –Eso significa que eres inmortal-

-Te equivocas no soy inmortal- dijo Brodek seriamente –si puedo morir, sin embargo envejezco a una velocidad extremadamente lenta lo cual me permite vivir mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuánto llevas viviendo exactamente?- pregunto Wind quien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir el potro

-...- el potro no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos tomando una bocanada de aire –he vivido por mas de siete mil años-

-!QUEEEE?¡- grito el pegaso sin creerlo en su totalidad –Siete mil años... eso es demasiado tiempo-

-He visto la caida de varios reinos en el transcurso de mi vida como el Reino de Titania- dijo Brodek sorprendiendo a el pegaso –al igual que vi como se alzo Equestria-

-¿Titania?... he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde- dijo Wind quedándose pensativamente

-Es normal que no sepas de ese reino- dijo el potro seriamente –ya que existió hace cinco mil años y muy pocos saben de la existencia de ese reino-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el pegaso intentando recordar donde escucho ese nombre

-Eso es algo de lo que yo no te puedo contar- dijo Brodek haciendo que el pegaso se quedara pensativamente

-¿Por qué no me puedes contar sobre ese reino?- pregunto Wind

-Por que esa historia no me corresponde contarla- respondió el potro

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Lo siento pero no puedo contarte mas al respecto- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Entonces dime, ¿como has vivido por tanto tiempo?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Mi padre me puso un maleficio hace siete mil años-

-¿Y quien es tu padre?-pregunto Wind

-Su nombre es...- el potro suspira y al mismo tiempo toma una bocanada de aire –su nombre es... Chronos-

-¿Chronos?... ¿el de la mitología griega?- pregunto el pegaso

-Comparten el mismo nombre pero son diferentes- explico Brodek

-No entiendo-

-Chronos D. Law... ese es su nombre completo- dijo el potro

-¿A todo esto que significa la "D" en sus nombres?- pregunto Wind

-Eso ni yo lo se... solo se que es parte de una línea sanguínea muy antigua- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Qué tan antigua?- pregunto el pegaso

-Muy poca información he encontrado a cerca de eso- explico el potro tomando un trago de vino –se dice que esta línea sanguínea a existido desde el segundo milenio de vida del mundo-

-Estas hablando de hace mucho tiempo- dijo Wind sirviéndose un trago de vino ya que veía que la conversación duraría mucho tiempo

-...- se quedo sin decir nada Brodek dejando un silencio en la sala

-Y bien... me vas a decir, ¿Quién es Elena?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-¿En serio quieres que te diga quien es?- pregunto el potro seriamente

-Si... por favor- dijo Wind dándole un trago al vino

-Elena Seiber... fue alguna vez mi esposa- dijo Brodek sorprendiendo al pegaso quien se quedo con la boca abierta quedando en shock

-!¿T... tu... es... esposa?¡- dijo el pegaso

-Así es ella fue mi esposa ase mucho tiempo atrás- dijo el potro soltando una lagrima de tristeza

-Ella murió cierto- menciono Wind mirando a el potro quien asistió con la cabeza tristemente –¿hace cuanto murió?-

Ya hace seis mil años desde que murió, al igual que mi hijo-

-!Tuviste un hijo... eso si que no me lo creo¡- dijo el pegaso sorprendiéndose a un mas que antes -¿y como se llamaba?-

-Mest... Mest Nightfall- dijo Brodek empezando a derramar lagrimas de tristeza al recordar la muerte de su familia – Elena y mi hijo Mest pertenecían a la Hermandad al igual que yo-

-He pasado la pregunta de largo asi que te preguntare- dijo Wind viendo a el potro que ya se había tranquilizado -¿Qué es esa Hermandad de la que hablas?-

-El nombre completo de esa hermandad es...- no termino lo que iba a decir el potro ya que decidió tomar una bocanada de aire para después decir el nombre completo –La Hermandad de Caballeros Negros-

-…- el pegaso gris escupió el vino que se estaba tomando quedando sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre –!Perteneciste a la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros¡-

-Si...- contesto Brodek

-Esa hermandad que desapareció misteriosamente hace mucho tiempo atrás- dijo Wind sin poder creerlo aun –!¿La misma hermandad que se mencionan en los libros antiguos?¡-

-Si... esa es...-

-¿Entonces tu sobreviviste a ese día?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Yo no sobreviví... yo ocasione que la hermandad desapareciera- dijo el potro seriamente

-No me lo creo...- dijo Wind sin decir otra cosa

-Pues créelo, por que es la verdad- dijo Brodek bajando la cabeza al igual que sus orejas

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día?- pregunto el pegaso

-Esta bien... te lo contare, sin embargo para poderte contar lo que ocurrió ese día, debo decirte como termine en la hermandad- dijo el potro seriamente quien se dispuso a servirse mas vino en la copa para darle un trago –y también te contare lo que paso mil años antes de que yo ingresara a la hermanad-

-Bien te escucho... al fin y al cabo tenemos todo lo que quede del día y la noche también- dijo Wind

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien te lo contare todo a detalle- dijo Brodek tomando una bocanada de aire – lo que paso fue...-

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Hola a todos los que están leyendo este pequeño fanfic.

Debido a que no quiero hacer el capitulo muy largo he decidido fragmentarlo en parias partes y aprovechando que estoy escribiendo esta pequeña nota quiero mandarle un gran saludo a WHITE WOLF 678 y a Black-Spyro quienes fueron los que me dieron sus opiniones del fic antes de empezar a subirlo ya que son unos de mis grandes amigos, al igual quiero mandarle un saludo a los demás que lleguen a leer este fic y los invito a que me dejen comentarios al igual que mandar sugerencias para los próximos capítulos por mensaje privado...

...también quiero decirles que este fic sigue paralelamente al fic de Spyro-sensei(black-spyro) que se llama La Caída del Imperio

Sin mas que decir este a sido Brodek117 y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, !ADIOOSS¡... !WIIIII¡


	4. Capitulo 3: No es un adiós PARTE 2

_***Capitulo 3: No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego PARTE 2**_

En una casa que estaba en Canterlot se encontraba un pegaso y un potro quien estaba por contar la verdad de como llego a ser lo que es ahora...

-…-

-Vamos dímelo, no te quedes callado después de dejarme en suspenso- dijo Wind

-Si ya se, pero antes de que empiece, dime si estas dispuesto a escucharme hasta el final- dijo Brodek seriamente

-No importa que hayas hecho en el pasado- dijo el pegaso gris –solo quiero saber la verdad de quien eres y sin importar lo que digas seguirás siendo mi amigo-

-Gracias...- dijo el potro sonriendo –Bueno, lo que paso hace siete mil años fue lo siguiente...-

Flashback

En un pueblo cerca de los limites del reino de los minotauros que se encontraba bajo ataque

-!Evacuen a mujeres y niños primero¡- gritaba un minotauro

-!Señor estamos siendo masacrados¡-

-!¿Como es posible que un simple equino pueda causar tal destrucción?¡- decía el capitán de la guardia del reino de los minotauros

-!Capitán se acerca¡- grito el minotauro

-!Disparen con todo lo que tengan no lo dejen avanz...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un circulo alquímico rodeo todo el pueblo formando un escudo totalmente negro evitando que evacuaran los civiles

-!Mierda nos ha encerrado¡-

-!No quiero morir¡-

-!Déjanos salir¡- gritaban varios minotauros desesperados intentando salir pero sin resultado alguno

-!Carajo es un desgraciado¡- gritaba el capitán en eso uno de los edificios explota generando un incendio

-!Ya esta aquí, prepárense¡- dijo el segundo al mando de los guardias

-!No tituben por ningún motivo¡- grito el capitán intentando darle valor a sus subordinados, en eso entre las llamas sale un potro negro con ojos, crin y cola de color azul cielo

-Vaya... vaya...- dijo el potro negro riendo maléficamente –los minotauros si que saben como entretenerme-

-!¿Por que nos atacas hijo de Chronos?¡- grito el capitán portando una hacha de doble filo

-!NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE...¡- grito el potro asustando a todo los que lo miraban –!...ENFRENTE DE MI PRESENCIA¡-

-!Lárgate de aquí hijo de Chronos¡- grito el capitán

-!MI NOMBRE ES BRODEEEEEEKKK...¡- grito el potro negro creando una columna de oscuridad donde empezaron a salir varios espectro con forma de ponys, los minotauros intentaron atacarlos pero era inútil ya que no podían hacerles daño y viceversa, el capitán se quedo mirando a la columna de oscuridad donde vio salir un espectro con forma de dragón, después de eso la columna desapareció mostrando a Brodek furioso

-!ATAQUEEEEENNN¡- grito el capitán corriendo en frente de sus subordinados quien intento dar un corte horizontal pero fue esquivado por el potro quien empujo fuertemente al capitán lanzándolo contra un edificio, el potro empezó a matar a todos los que se le ponía enfrente poniendo una sonrisa malvada quien parecía disfrutar el estar cubierto de sangre

-!JAJAJAJA... MUERAN... JAJAJAJA- gritaba Brodek riéndose sin parar arrebatando la vida de los minotauros, el capitán sale del edificio y queda en shock por unos segundos ya que mira un camino de cadáveres de sus subordinados

-!ESTO NO TIENE PERDOOOOOONN...¡- grito capitán corriendo hacia donde estaba el potro agarrándolo de la cara azotándolo fuertemente en el suelo creando un cráter

-!AL FIN ALGUIEN CON QUIEN DIVERTIRME¡- grito el potro de felicidad quien choco sus cascos haciendo que apareciera un fuego azul que cubría sus cascos

-!PREPARATE MALDITO IMBECIL..¡- grito el minotauro corriendo hacia donde estaba el potro quien tomo una espada del suelo cubriéndolo del fuego azul que tenia en sus cascos, sus armas chocaron generando ondas expansivas creando un cráter tan grande como una casas -!PAGARAS POR LAS VIDAS QUE HAS QUITADO A MIS SUBORDINADOS Y AMIGOS¡-

-No vivirás lo suficiente para hacerme pagar por eso- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-!ERES UN MONSTRUO¡- grito el capitán quien lo ataco brutalmente segado por la odio y la venganza

-Ya me he divertido lo suficiente contigo es hora de acabar con esto- dijo el potro quien desapareció del lugar haciendo que el minotauro buscara por todas partes desesperadamente

-!¿DONDE ESTAS HIJO DE CHRONOS?¡- gritaba el minotauro sin dejar de buscar al equino -!MUESTRATE PARA QUE PUEDA ACABAR CON TU EXISTENCIA¡- gritaba mientras observo que el potro estaba por encima del pueblo quien estaba parado en un circulo alquímico flotando en el cielo

-!CONVERTIRE ESTE LUGAR Y SUS HABITANTES EN POLVO¡- grito Brodek y su voz se alcanzaba a escuchar por todo el pueblo rodeado del escudo negro, los minotauros empezaron a rezarle a su dios para que los salvara mientras que el potro acumulaba energía en frente de su casco derecho que tenia un color verde que a su ves expulsaba rayos negros -!MIEDO Y DESESPERACION ES LO QUE ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR¡-

-!NO TE ATREBAS A HACERLO...¡- grito el capitán pero fue inútil ya que el potro termino de acumular energía preparándose para lanzarla

-!CERO...¡- grito el potro quien disparo un gran rayo de energía creando una explosión que arraso con todo el pueblo y su gente reduciéndolo a escombros y polvo sin rastro de vida alguna -!MUAAAAAJAJAJAJAAA...- se reía malvadamente mientras el escudo que rodeaba el pueblo se desparecía, en eso Brodek cae al suelo agrietándolo par después hacer aparecer una especie de trono de piedra al igual que hiso aparecer un mapa del reino de los minotauros –mmmm... cual será el siguiente pueblo que destruya...-

-!BRODEEEEKKK...¡- grito un unicornio negro con ojos, crin y cola de color rojo

-Ooooohh... Sen que bueno que viniste- dijo Brodek sonriendo malvadamente

-!¿QUE HAS HECHO?¡- grito Sen quien observaba el lugar todo destruido -!¿COMO PUDISTE ARREBATAR LA VIDA DE ESTOS MINOTAUROS INOCENTES?!-

-Aaahhh... eso fue fácil solo les atravesé el corazón- dijo el potro tranquilamente –ahora me puedes dar una sugerencia de que pueblo destruir-

-!NOOOOO...¡- grito el unicornio desafiando a su hermano -!YA ES SUFICIENTE DE ESTA DESTRUCCION INECESARIA... TU VAS A CAER ANTE MI¡-

-Piensas desafiarme Sen- dijo Brodek quien empezó a expulsa energía oscura

-!ESTE MUNDO ESTA MEJOR SIN TI¡- grito Sen quien se abalanzo contra el potro chocando bsus cascos creando ondas expansivas al igual que un cráter enorme

-Entonces así será- dijo el potro sosteniendo fuertemente el casco de el unicornio quien estampo su cabeza con la del unicornio generándole un dolor insoportable haciendo que tanto como el unicornio negro como el potro negro sangraran –sabes que no puedes vencerme... Hermano-

-!No lo sabré hasta que lo intente¡- grito Sen levantándose quien choco sus cascos creando un circulo alquímico haciendo que un fuego rojo intenso rodeara de sus cascos

-!ENTONCES MUEREEEEE¡- grito Brodek quien se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el unicornio chocando sus cascos en el trayecto haciendo que un circulo alquímico apareciera mientras sus cascos eran rodeado por el fuego azul

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...¡- gritaron los hermanos al uníso chocando sus cascos creando una enorme explosión para después intercambiar varios golpes, la lucha entre ambos hermanos duro tres días y dos noches, ambos se encontraban con heridas sangrando de varias partes de sus cuerpos

-!ES HORA DE PONERLE FIN A ESTA PELEA¡- grito el potro concentrando energía en sus cascos al igual que hiso cuando destruyo el pueblo de los minotauros mientras que el unicornio hacia lo mismo solo que este era de color azul y expulsaba rayos blancos, cuando ambos terminaron de concentrar la energía se dispusieron a lanzarla

-!CERO...¡- gritaron el unicornio y el potro al uníso chocando ambos poderes creando una gran bola de energía mitad verde y mitad azul, haciendo que el cielo se oscureciera creando una tormenta eléctrica, cuando de repente se creo una explosión enorme creando un hongo inmenso de humo al igual que un enorme cráter que expulsaba rayos por todo el lugar debido al choque de ambos poderes mientras que el potro y el unicornio quedaron tendidos en el suelo respirando agitadamente

-!VOY... A ACABAR... CONTIGO SEN...¡- grito Brodek levantándose con dificultad

-!NO SI... YO LO HAGO... PRIMERO¡- dijo Sen levantándose también con dificultad, ambos hermanos se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro hasta quedar de frente

-!Mue...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el potro ya que fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza al igual que Sen tirándolos al suelo

-!YA ES SUFICIENTEEEEEEE...¡- grito el alicornio rojo quien tenia sus ojos completamente negros al igual que su crin y cola

-!No te metas en esto Chronos¡- grito Brodek quien no podía levantarse del suelo

-!Esta ves has pasado el limite Brodek¡- grito Chronos agarrándole la cabeza con su casco izquierdo

-Y que piensas hacer, matarme...- dijo el potro fríamente –adelante hazlo, te reto-

-No...- dijo el alicornio rojo –morir no hará que pages por tus pecado...-

-Entonces que harás anciano- dijo Brodek interrumpiendo a Chronos

-Te dejare vivir... pero tu poder permanecerá sellado hasta que entiendas el valor de la vida- dijo Chronos soltando al potro dándole un golpe haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico en su abdomen que empezó a absorber todo su poder

-!¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?... NOOOOO... MI PODER...¡- gritaba el potro debido al dolor que sentía como si le arrancaran el alma -!AAAAAAGGHHH¡-

-Ese será tu castigo...- dijo el alicornio rojo mientras observaba como el potro paso de color negro y azul a un color verde y negro

-aaaahh... aaahhh... ¿Qué me... hiciste?- pregunto el potro quien respiraba agitadamente estando en el suelo viendo el sello que tenia en su abdomen que empezó a desaparecer

-A partir de hoy tu no podrás envejecer hasta que entiendas el valor de la vida y la amistad- dijo Chronos seriamente observando como Sen se levanto haciendo aparecer una daga

-Si el vive... solo creara mas caos y destrucción- dijo el unicornio negro quien fue detenido por Chronos

-Su poder esta sellado, ahora no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera alquimia- dijo el alicornio rojo

-Lo has hecho inmortal- dijo Sen mirando fríamente a el alicornio rojo –el encontrara la forma de obtener poder y volverá a pasar lo mismo-

-Te equivocas no es inmortal...- dijo Chronos seriamente –simplemente le puse un maleficio que no lo permite envejecer-

-Es casi lo mismo que ser inmortal- dijo el unicornio acercando se al potro que no podía moverse ya que se encontraba débil –mejor matarlo ahorita que dejarlo vivir-

-No...- dijo el alicornio rojo golpeado a Sen para hacer aparecer un circulo alquímico absorbiendo parte de su poder pero este no cambio de color como su hermano

-¿Por... que... lo hiciste?- pregunto Sen quien estaba en el suelo debilitado

-Por que tu tampoco sabes el significado de la vida- dijo Chronos seriamente –dices proteger la vida pero al final solo destruyes cosas, no eres diferente a Brodek, solo mira a tu alrededor, donde hay vida aquí-

-..- el unicornio miro el lugar que estaba completamente destruido sin ninguna señal de vida quedando en shock

-En cuanto a ti Brodek- dijo el alicornio haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico donde estaba el potro tirado –no potras salir del reino de los equinos... no mientras yo viva-

-!ERES UN MALDI...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que desapareció al instante

-Tienes suerte Sen de que no pueda sellar todo tu poder por el simple hecho de que eres un unicornio- dijo Chronos seriamente

-Tsk... cometes un grave error al dejarlo vivo- dijo el unicornio levantándose con dificultad –y eso lo vas a lamentar padre- acto seguido el unicornio negro desaparece del lugar

-Te equivocas Sen- dijo el alicornio al aire –Brodek todavía tiene salvación-

Mientras tanto en algún bosque perteneciente al reino de los equinos un potro verde estaba cayendo de los arboles que se encontraba inconsciente, después de varios días el potro despierta

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba el potro mirando a los alrededores –si... ya me acuerdo... Chronos sello mi poder... mi alquimia... es un maldito, pagaras por esto padre... !JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAS¡- dicho esto el potro golpea el suelo agrietándolo y asustando a los animales que se encontraban en los alrededores

Fin del Flashback

-Así fue como terminaste peleando con tu hermano- dijo Wind quien estaba sentado en un sillón –lo que me contaste antes era mentira, ¿verdad?-

-Así es... eso fue lo que paso realmente- dijo Brodek

-Este poder que tienes sellado- dijo el pegaso gris –¿lo puedes controlar?-

-Si lo puedo controlar, pero no me gusta usarlo...- dijo el potro tristemente

-La razón de ello esta relacionado con Elena, ¿verdad?- pregunto Wind

-Si...- dijo Brodek guardando silencio un momento

-¿Qué fue lo que paso para que terminaras rechazando ese poder?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Después de que Chronos sellara mi poder estuve vagando sin rompo fijo por todo el reino de los equinos...- dijo seriamente el potro –yo solo miraba pasar los años, mientras intentaba conseguir poder...-

-Entonces pasaron mil años y te encontraste a la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros, cierto- dijo Wind completando lo que iba a decir el potro quien solo asintió con la cabeza

-Cuando me encontré con la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros, mi vida cambio completamente- dijo Brodek

Flashback

-Carajo... como obtendré mi poder de vuelta si no hay alquimistas que me instruyan lo básico- dijo Brodek caminando sin rumbo fijo, en eso se topa con un pony terrenal quien llevaba puesta una armadura negra

-Alto ahí... estas en territorio de la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros- dijo el pony de la armadura negra

-mmmmmmm...- se quedo pensativo el potro -(talvez pueda adquirir poder si entro en esta Hermandad)- dijo en su mente sonriendo malvadamente

-Que esperas... empieza a caminar a otra dirección- dijo el Caballero negro

-Quisiera saber si puedo entrar a su hermandad- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Lo siento pero solo los lideres puedes decidir eso- dijo el pony de la armadura negra

-¿podrías llevarme con tus lideres?- pregunto el potro

-Esta bien... sígueme- dijo el caballero negro quien llevaba al potro a donde se encontraba le hermandad, cuando llegaron el potro miro que estaba un enorme castillo

-woooww... ¿aquí es la hermandad?- pregunto Brodek fingiendo estar sorprendido pero por dentro quería destruirlo y reducirlo a escombros

-Así es... esta es la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros- dijo el pony abriendo la puerta donde había varios aprendices de caballero negro y Caballeros Negros

-Esto parece una ciudad- dijo el potro observando los alrededores, en eso le llama la atención un yegua que estaba entrenando sola con unas armas extrañas que disparaban rayos mágicos -¿Quién es esa yegua?-

-Ella es la hija del actual primer asiento de los Caballeros Negros- explico el Caballero Negro quien seguía guiando al potro

-Y... ¿Por qué entrena sola?- pregunto Brodek

-Es por que no hay ningún aprendiz de caballero negro que este a su altura- dijo el pony de la armadura negra

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el potro –ya que no puedo estarte diciendo señor caballero negro ya que aquí hay muchos-

-Hendriksen- dijo el caballero negro

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte Hendriksen...- dijo Brodek caminando a la entrada principal del castillo –yo soy Brodek-

-Es un nombre muy raro- dijo Hendriksen

-Si lo se, me lo dicen muy seguido- contesto el potro mientras que Hendriksen abría el portón

-Señor... he traído a alguien que le interesa unirse a la hermandad- dijo Hendriksen

-Es inusual en ti mi viejo amigo...- dijo el líder de los caballeros negros –… el traer a un nuevo posible recluta-

-El insistió... Así que lo traje ante usted- dijo Hendriksen

-Entonces hay que ponerlo a prueba...- dijo el líder seriamente -…llamen a mi hija-

-Si señor...- dijo uno de los caballeros negros que estaba ahí

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el líder

-Mi nombre es Brodek a sus servicios- dijo el potro haciendo una reverencia -(que humillante tener que esta haciendo esto, pero cuando consiga poder los matare a todos)- decía en su mente mientras se levantaba

-Me llamo padre- dijo una pony terrenal entrando a la sala principal del castillo quien llevaba puesta el uniforme de aprendiz de caballero negro

-Quiero que pongas a prueba a este potro verde de aquí- dijo el líder de los caballeros negros –quiero ver si es digno de ser un Caballero Negro-

-De acuerdo... será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo la pony quien se quito el uniforme de aprendiz de caballero negro mostrando su cuerpo que era de color rosa y su crin y cola eran de un tono rojizo con ojos color celestes –estas listo forastero-

-Cuando quieras preciosa- dijo el potro alardeando mientras la pony sonrió corriendo hacia donde estaba el potro a una velocidad increíble -¿Qué carajos?-

-Como puedes ver no soy solo una cara bonita- dijo la pony rosada

-(Eso estuvo cerca... parece que no me aburriré después de todo)- dijo Brodek en su mente en eso la pony lo ataca de nuevo pero el potro ve venir el golpe a si que lo bloquea con su casco sintiendo la fuerza anormal que tenia la yegua –si que golpeas fuerte para ser una yegua-

-Y no has visto de lo que soy capaz- dijo la pony rosada

-Entonces me pondré serio- dijo el potro abalanzándose hacia la yegua intentando darle unos cuantos golpes pero ella los bloqueaba como si nada

-Vaya eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces- dijo la yegua burlándose del potro

-Por cierto primor, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Brodek sin dejar de combatir

-Si entras a la Hermandad te lo diré- contesto la pony rosada

-Es un trato entonces- dijo el potro aumentando la velocidad he intensidad de los golpes

-(Este potro no es un fanfarrón, esta casi a mi nivel)- dijo en su mente la yegua –muy bien basta, hora de acabar con esto- acto seguido la pony invoca dos armas quien empieza a cargar energía

-!Elena no lo hagas lo mataras¡- grito el líder intentando de tener el combate pero fue demasiado tarde

-!BLAST SHOT!- grito la pony rosada liberando un potente rayo amarillo de las armas

-!CARAJO...¡- grito Brodek deteniendo el ataque de la yegua con sus cascos dejando sorprendidos a los que presenciaban el combate

-!Lo a detenido es imposible¡- grito la yegua sorprendida por lo que miraba

-(Si desvió este poder podre destruir cosas, pero no me admitirán en esta hermandad y hay muchas cosas interesantes que puedo aprender aquí antes de destruirlo)- decía el potro en su mente –No hay de otra- acto seguido el potro empieza a absorber la energía con su boca

-!No puede ser se esta comiendo la energía de mi ataque¡- grito la pony rosada quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo al igual que el resto de los caballeros negros que estaban ahí

-(Carajo creo que sobre pase el limite de este cuerpo tan débil)- dijo en su mente Brodek mientras termino de absorber la energía cayendo inconsciente

-Hija... creo que encontramos a alguien que esta a tu nivel- dijo el líder de los caballeros negros

-Tsk... ¿entonces esta adentro de la hermandad?- pregunto la yegua

-Así es hija mía- contesto el líder

-Por esta vez ganaste forastero pero la próxima vez yo te ganare- dijo la pony rosada

-Llévenlo a la enfermería- dijo Hendriksen

-!Si señor¡- dijeron dos caballeros negros al uniso

-Parece que encontraste a alguien interesante- dijo el líder mientras observaba como se llevaban al porto inconsciente

-Así parece- dijo Hendriksen

-!Aaaaaahhh...¡- grito Brodek quien se acababa de despertar observando el lugar -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en la enfermería- contesto la pony rosa

-Aaaaahh... entonces perdí- dijo el potro evitando verla

-Elena Nightfall...- dijo la pony rosa

-Si me dices tu nombre significa que me aceptaron- dijo Brodek

-Felicidades a hora eres un aprendiz de caballero negro- dijo Elena quien se miraba molesta

-Hmph... la próxima vez no perderé- dijo el potro sonriéndole

-Vaya ya despertaste- dijo una voz conocida para ambos

-Hendriksen- dijeron el potro y la yegua al uniso

-Felicidades Brodek ya estas adentro de la hermandad- dijo Hendriksen seriamente –Por hoy descansa, mañana empezara tu adiestramiento-

-Ya quiero ver quien será el estúpido que entrene a este potro- dijo Elena

-Pues lamento informarle que esa será usted- dijo Hendriksen

-!¿QUE?¡- grito la pony rosada -¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo?-

-Son ordenes de su padre- dijo Hendriksen mientras el potro se reía

-!¿Y tu de que te ríes?¡- pregunto Elena

-Que tu sola te has dicho estúpida... jajajajaja...- decía el potro sin dejar de reírse

-Ya se te ve en mejor estado, significa que ya puedes empezar tu entrenamiento- dijo la pony rosada agarrando a el potro de la cola arrastrándolo por el suelo

-Oye suéltame... puedo caminar por mi cuenta- dijo Brodek, cuando de pronto fu azotado contra el suelo

-Escúchame bien- dijo Elena quien se puso encima de el –mas te vale seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra... ¿me oíste?-

-A sus ordenes mentora- dijo el potro seriamente –ahora... si me hace el favor de quitarse de encima mío se lo agradecería-

-Vamos tenemos que ir a que fabriques tu arma- dijo la yegua empezando a caminar

-!¿Qué?¡... tengo que fabricar yo mismo mi arma- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Así es- confirmo Elena -aquí cada aprendiz de caballero negro fabrica sus armas-

-¿Y donde la voy a fabricar?- pregunto el potro caminando a lado de Elena

-Aquí, en este lugar- dijo la pony rosa quien abrio una puerta mostrando una habitación con todo lo necesario para fabricar armas y armaduras al igual que equipo para afilar y reforzar

-Wooooww... aquí tienen de todo no es así- dijo Brodek caminando por el lugar mirando los materiales –¿que es este metal nunca lo había visto?-

-Se llama titanita titilante- contesto Elena –es uno de los metales mas resistentes y con ese fabricamos nuestro equipamiento-

-Ooooohhh... interesante- dijo el potro tomando el metal para empezar a fundirlo

-Aquí te quedaras hasta que termines de fabricar tu arma- dijo la yegua seriamente –te traeré comida de ves en cuando-

-Descuida ya te puedes ir- dijo Brodek en forma de orden

-A mi no me des ordenes forastero- dijo Elena

-Brodek...- dijo el potro seriamente –Brodek D. Saiber-

-¿D?... así que perteneces a esa línea sanguínea antigua- dijo la pony rosa

-Yeep... para mi desgracia- dijo Brodek mirando al suelo

-¿Por que para tu desgracia?- pregunto Elena

-Lo siento no me gusta hablar de eso- contesto el potro

-Entonces no te preguntare mas- dijo la pony rosa saliendo del lugar

-Gracias por entender... Elena- dijo Brodek quien acto seguido empieza a fabricar su arma que le tomo dos días poderla crear –al fin termine-

-Vaya dos días nada mal- dijo Elena entrando a el lugar donde estaba el potro –por lo general a un aprendiz de caballero negro le toma una semana completa-

-Naaahhh... no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo mi tiempo- dijo el potro quien se encontraba cubierto de polvo

-Bueno será mejor que te des un buen baño- dijo la yegua tapándose la nariz –por que apestas y mucho-

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde me voy a quedar a dormir?- pregunto Brodek

-Tranquilo se te asigna una habitación a cada miembro de la hermandad- dijo Elena lanzándole un cubeta con agua fría

-!Aaaaaagghhh... esta fría¡- grito el potro

-Ya te lo dije hueles mal- dijo la pony rosa lanzándole otra cubeta con agua fría

-!Pero por que tiene que ser fría mujer¡- grito Brodek mientras Elena lo único que hacia era reírse de el

-Bien basta de juegos...- dijo Elena seriamente-… muéstrame tu arma-

-Aquí están- dijo el potro desenfundando dos katanas negras haciendo movimientos con ella mostrando su habilidad con las espadas

-Vaya parece que ya tienes experiencia usando armas- dijo la pony rosa sorprendida

-Cuando viajas por el mundo sin rumbo fijo aprendes a usar cualquier arma que tengas a tu alcance- dijo Brodek poniendo sus armas en sus fundas

-Bien vamos- dijo Elena

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el potro

-A mis aposentos para que te des un buen baño... que te hace falta- explico la pony rosa –además te tengo que enseñar la historia de la hermandad y decirte quienes son los tres lideres actuales-

-Carajo y con lo que odio estudiar- dijo Brodek de mala gana –por que no mejor empezamos con mi entrenamiento con las armas-

-Todo a su debido tiempo- dijo Elena

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien- dijo el potro quien siguió a la yegua hasta sus aposentos para darse un baño tranquilamente para después salir de la ducha con una toalla en colgada en el cuello

-Ten este es tu uniforme de aprendiz mantenlo siempre limpio- dijo la pony rosa

-No te prometo nada- dijo Brodek mientras se empezó a poner los ropajes –y bien, ¿como me veo?-

-Como un idiota- contesto sinceramente Elena quien solo sonrió y se empezó a reír

-Jajaja... muy graciosa- dijo el potro sentándose enfrente de ella, ya que se tranquilizo la yegua empezó a contarle como fue fundada la hermandad y los diferentes lideres que a tenido, el sol empieza a caer trayendo consigo la noche cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación

-(toc... toc...) ¿Elena estas ahí?- pregunto una voz conocida para la yegua

-Adelante padre- dijo la pony rosa quien se acerco a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a su padre

-Señor- dijo Brodek haciendo reverencia en señal de respeto

-¿Qué hace el novato aquí?- pregunto el líder mirando a su hija

-Bueno le estoy contando la historia de la hermandad y sus diferentes lideres que ha tenido- contesto Elena

-¿Y por que en tus aposentos si es que se puede saber?- pregunto el líder

-Bueno no le han asignado una habitación a este inútil y le hacia falta un buen baño ya que estuvo en la herrería por dos días- contesto la pony rosa –y aproveche para darle el uniforme y enseñarle la historia de la hermandad-

-Entonces procedo a retirarme- dijo Brodek seriamente –ya que esta por anochecer y no quiero que ahíja malos entendidos...con su permiso-

-Esta bien... nos vemos mañana temprano para seguir donde nos quedamos- dijo Elena despidiéndose de el potro

-Busca a Hendriksen para que te diga donde te vas a quedar- dijo el líder de los caballeros negros

-Entendido señor...- dijo el potro saliendo de los aposentos de la pony rosa –nos vemos mañana Elena-

-Si, descansa por el momento Brodek- dijo la pony rosa cerrando la habitación quedando sola con su padre

-Parece que te ha llamado la atención, ¿no es así?- dijo el Líder quitándose el casco mostrando su cara parecía ser de color gris con su crin y su cola de color blanco con ojos de color carmesí y tenia una cicatriz que abarcaba todo su rostro

-¿Ese debilucho?... si como no- dijo Elena

-Oooohhh... vamos Elena tienes que darme un nieto ya estas en edad de casarte- dijo el líder sonriéndole

-!Papa por favor no empieces¡- grito la pony rosada quien se sonrojo como un tomate

-Entonces que te parece si te casas con el ganador del torneo de selección que será dentro de dos meses- dijo el líder de los caballeros negros

-Esta bien...- dijo Elena seriamente -… pero si yo gano decidiré cuando casarme y no volverás a tocar ese tema-

-Es un trato- dijo el líder quien choco cascos con su hija para cerrar el trato –aunque ya se quien será el ganador del torneo-

-Obviamente seré yo- dijo la pony rosa

-Recuerda que ahora tienes algo de competencia- dijo el pony blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro saliendo de los aposentos de su hija para después ponerse el casco

-!YO NO SERE DERROTADA POR ESE POTRO¡- grito Elena

Mientras tanto el potro estaba en busca de Hendriksen para que le asignara una habitación

-...- el potro sintió un extraño latido en su corazón –¿que es este sentimiento que tengo?-

-Oooohhh... Brodek aquí estas- dijo una voz conocida para el potro

-Hendriksen...- dijo Brodek quien se puso en posición de firmes

-Descansa aprendiz de caballero negro- dijo Hendriksen –no hay necesidad de que sigas el protocolo cuando nadie nos ve-

-Intentare recordarlo- dijo el potro –Por cierto... ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?-

-Aaaahhh... cierto, por eso te estaba buscando- contesto el caballero negro –ven.. sígueme- Hendriksen guio a el potro a una habitación que estaba enfrente de los aposentos de alguien que conocía muy bien –es aquí-

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Brodek quien sin darse cuenta se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Elena

-Pues créelo muchacho- dijo Hendriksen seriamente

-Elena me va a querer matar cuand...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la pony rosa salió de su habitación

-!BRODEK...¡- grito Elena quien después miro a Hendriksen –Hendriksen, ¿Qué significa esto?-

-En esta habitación se quedara el-

-!¿QUE?... no, no, no y rotundamente no¡- grito la pony rosa –¿Por que no se queda en el pueblo como los demás?-

-Recuerde que el no es de estas tierras- dijo Hendriksen –y podría perderse fácilmente-

-Eso no lo justifica...- dijo Elena seriamente

-Lo siento pero no hay de otra, tus quejas pueden ir con tu padre, no conmigo- dijo Hendriksen alejándose de ellos

-Escúchame bien Brodek si se te ocurre espiarme ten por seguro que te cortare tu miembro- dijo la yegua seriamente

-¿Es una aviso o una amenaza?- pregunto Brodek

-Ambas- dijo Elena regresando a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente

-...- el potro trago saliva mientras entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta –tsk... estúpida yegua... cuando consiga el poder necesario acabare con todos en este lugar- dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara nadie

Al día siguiente en los campos de entrenamiento

-Muy bien Brodek hoy damos inicio a tu entrenamiento no esperes que sea indulgente- advirtió la pony rosa

-No espero tanto de ti- dijo el potro

-Eso esta por verse- contesto Elena, durante varios días de un ardua entrenamiento el potro vuelve a aprender la alquimia lo cual le resulto fácil ya que tenia experiencia usándola pero no podía usar la alquimia como antes, en eso todos los aprendices de caballero negro son convocados a la plaza central del castillo donde se encontraba el líder en uno de los balcones de dicho castillo dando un anuncio

-!Aprendices de caballero...¡- grito el líder para que todos lo escucharan -!... en dos meses dará inicio una vez mas el torneo de selección, solo cuatro de ustedes podrá convertirse en Caballero Negro...¡-

-¿Torneo de selección?- pregunto Brodek que estaba a lado de Elena

-El torneo se realiza cada cierto tiempo...- explico la pony rosa -… se realiza varias veces al año o incluso puede no ser realizada en años...-

-Y solo un cierto numero de aprendices puede convertirse en Caballero Negro, cierto- dijo el potro terminando lo que iba a decir la yegua

-Así es... este ves son solo cuatro los que se seleccionaran- dijo Elena

-Bien... no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Brodek retirándose del lugar

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- pregunto la pony rosa

-A entrenar evidentemente- contesto el potro

-ja... ni creas que me vas a ganar- dijo Elena

Y así durante dos meses todos lo aprendices de caballero negro entrenaron arduamente para participar en el torneo de selección

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya es el torneo- dijo Brodek mirando los bloques de combates

-Espero y hayas entrenado lo suficiente- dijo la pony rosa llegando a donde estaban los bloques de combates –aunque no creo que llegues a las finales-

-Bueno eso esta por verse- dijo el potro seguro de si mismo

-Mmmmm... que suerte tienes estamos en bloques diferentes- dijo Elena

-Yeeep... tu estas en el bloque "A" y yo estoy en el bloque "D"- dijo Brodek

-Parece que la "D" te persigue a todos lados- dijo la pony rosa

-Bueno tengo un combate, nos vemos en las finales- dijo el potro dirigiéndose a su encuentro

-(Hay no... si el me gana tendré que casarme con el... no puedo permitirme perder ni un encuentro)- dijo Elena en su mente

El torneo de selección había iniciado dando lugar a numerosos combates de aprendices que tenían potencial para ser caballeros negros, en cuanto a Brodek avanzaba rápidamente en los combates venciendo a sus contrincantes al igual que Elena y sin darse cuenta llegaron a las finales

-Y tu decías que no llegaría a las finales- dijo Brodek sonriendo

-Esto será demasiado fácil- dijo Elena

-Ja... terminaremos lo que empezamos aquel día- dijo el potro

-Esta vez no tendré piedad- dijo la pony rosa sonriendo

-No esperaría menos de ti maestra- dijo Brodek haciendo sonrojar a la pony

-!EMPIECEN...¡- grito el líder de los caballeros negros dando inicio a el combate final y haciendo aparecer un escudo alrededor del cuadrilátero para que no salieran heridos los ponys del publico

-!Lightning Shot¡- grito Elena lanzando pequeñas balas mágicas de sus armas a una velocidad increíble, el potro esquivaba las balas y cortaba a la mitad una que otra creando explosiones atrás de el –!Esta vez yo ganare¡-

-!Aquí vamos... Blade Dance¡- grito el potro haciendo que sus katanas se cubrieran de una aura azul cortando cada bala mágica que se le acercaba

-!Acabare con esto rápido... Blast Shot¡- grito la pony rosa creando un potente rayo amarillo que se dirigía a el potro

-!Esta vez no perderé... Cero¡- grito el potro apuntando con una de sus katanas creando un circulo alquímico enfrente de ella disparando un potente rayo verde, al chocar ambos poderes se crea una cortina de humo, cuando se disipo el potro mira alrededor de el en busca de su mentora, en una fracción de segundo la pony rosa aparece al lado del potro quien se disponía a dispararle

-!Esto se acaba aquí... Final Shine Shot¡- grito Elena haciendo aparecer dos círculos alquímicos en las puntas de sus armas disparando dos rayos mágicos color verde

-...- el potro sonríe y desaparece al instante apareciendo atrás de la pony rosada –Esta ves yo gano- dijo Brodek golpeándola levemente en la nuca con la empuñadura de su katana dejándola inconsciente

-!EL GANADOR DE ESTE TORNEO ES BRODEK¡- anuncio el líder de los caballeros negros haciendo que todo el publico gritara el nombre del potro

-!BRODEK... BRODEK...¡- gritaba el publico

-Aaaahhh... ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Elena quien se despertó, quien se encontraba entre brazos del potro -!AAAAAAHHH...¡-

-Gane limpiamente- dijo el potro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-!MIERDAAAAAAA...¡- grito iracundamente la pony rosa

-!FELICIDADES A LOS CUATRO FINALISTAS, USTEDES APRATIR DE HOY YA SON CONSIDERADOS CABALLEROS NEGROS¡- grito el líder de la hermandad, en eso se acerca al cuadrilátero donde estaba su hija y el potro –Quiero que ustedes dos vengan conmigo-

-!Si señor¡- grito Brodek en posición de firmes

-Esta bien... ya que- dijo Elena entre dientes, mientras los demás finalistas y el publico se retiraban

Brodek y Elena siguieron al líder hasta una sala que tenia cuatro tronos, uno estaba mas enfrente que los otros

-Esta es la primera vez que entro aquí- dijo el potro observando el lugar que era bastante grande -¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Esta es la sala de los lideres- contesto el líder quitándose su casco

-Woooowww... es la primera vez que lo veo sin el casco- dijo Brodek sorprendido

-Si lo se... por cierto mi nombre es Roger Nightfall- dijo el líder

-También es la primera vez que escucho su nombre- dijo el potro –aaaahhh.. Señor Roger-

-¿Pensé que mi hija te enseño quienes son los lideres actuales?- dijo El lider

-Se me olvido por tanto entrenar... je je je- dijo Brodek mientras era recibido por un golpe de la pony rosa

-!Te dije que te los memorizaras bien¡- grito Elena para despues darle la espalda al potro y a su padre

-Me imagino que esto ya lo escuchaste de Hendriksen- dijo Roger –pero me puedes decir solo Roger cuando no estén otros caballeros-

-Eso seria como faltarle el respeto, Señor- contesto Brodek

-Jajajaja... me caes bien muchacho- dijo el líder de la hermandad sonriéndole

-Se puede saber, ¿el por que me ha llamado?- pregunto el potro –entiendo que llame a su hija pero, ¿por que a mi también?-

-Eso es por que te has ganado el derecho de casarte con mi hija- explico Roger

-!¿Que yo queee?¡- grito Brodek sorprendido

-Veras mi hija y yo hicimos un trato...- dijo el líder de la hermandad -… que era que el ganador del torneo se casarí...-

-Lo siento por interrumpirlo, pero no puedo dejar que le quite la libertad a su hija de decidir con quien se case- dijo el potro sorprendiendo al viejo pony blanco

-Por primera vez escucho que dices algo bueno- dijo Elena quien estaba dándoles la espalda

-¿Qué?... acaso no te gusta mi hija- dijo Roger

-No es eso... solo no quisiera verla triste por casarse con alquilen con quien no quiere- explico Brodek seriamente

-Rayos yo que quería un nieto- dijo el viejo pony blanco mirando al suelo

-Por cierto, ahora que somos Caballeros Negros, ¿que sigue?- pregunto el potro

-Bueno se les asignara un Caballero Negro experimentado como mentor- explico Roger –y una vez que puedan hacer misiones por su cuenta se les asignara a un Caballero Negro novato-

-¿Puedo elegir a mi compañero?- pregunto Brodek

-El ganador del torneo tiene ese beneficio- dijo el viejo pony blanco –puedes elegir a cualquier Caballero Negro como compañero... dime, ¿ya tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Si y esta aquí presente- dijo el potro señalando a Elena

-!YO..¡- grito Elena -!¿POR QUE YO?¡-

-Bueno para empezar solo conozco tres ponys en este lugar- explico Brodek –uno de ellos es Hendriksen pero siempre esta ocupado y no creo poder pedirle que sea mi compañero de misiones, fuera de eso solo te conozco a ti y a tu padre, así que no se me ocurre a quien mas pedirle ser mi compañero-

-Perfecto los registrare como compañeros- dijo Roger a quien se le miraba en la cara de que todavía tenia esperanza de tener un nieto – en dos días se les asignara su primera misión así que descansen-

-!Espera padre yo...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir la pony rosa ya que su padre salió de la sala

-Bien nos vemos después... Compañera- dijo el potro sonriendo traviesamente mientras salía de la sala

-!TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO BRODEEEEKK¡- grito Elena

Fin del Flashback

-Woooowww... al final la hiciste enojar, ¿verdad?- dijo Wind

-Si y lo page caro después de eso- dijo Brodek mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-¿Y que paso después?... cuéntame, cuéntame- decía el pegaso gris

-Pareces un niño... jajajaja- dijo el potro riéndose

-Mira quien lo dice anciano- dijo Wind

-Oye mas respeto... a pesar de mi edad sigo siendo joven- dijo Brodek

-Entones continua la historia se esta poniendo interesante- dijo el pegaso gris

-Oye huele... a que se quema algo- dijo el potro

-!Carajo mis palomitas¡- grito Wind quien salio corriendo por sus palomitas y trago consigo unos cuantos refrescos

-Parece que estas dispuesto a escuchar toda mi historia, ¿no es así?- dijo Brodek quien agarro un refresco para darle un trago

-Yeeep... a si me siento como si estuviera en el cine- dijo el pegaso

-Bueno... después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas- dijo el potro empezando a contar el resto de la historia –entre esas cosas esta el nacimiento de mi hijo...-


	5. Capitulo 4: No es un adiós PARTE FINAL

_***Capitulo 4: No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego PARTE FINAL**_

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto WInd

-Es solo... que... no es fácil para mi contar esta parte de la historia- dijo Brodek dando un suspiro

-Se que es doloroso pero no puedes dejarlo así sin mas- dijo el pegaso gris seriamente –tienes que superarlo en algún momento-

-Tienes razón... gracias- dijo el potro

-Para eso son los amigos- dijo Wind para después sonreír

-Entonces continuare de donde me quede- dijo Brodek tomando una bocanada de aire – Después de convertirme en caballero negro me asignaron a mi primera misión...-

Flashback

-Su primera misión será proteger a unos ponys que están trasladando objetos de valor- dijo el Líder de los Caballeros Negros

-Se les asignara esta misión junto con otros equipos- dijo Hendriksen que estaba a lado de Roger

-!Si señor¡- grito Brodek

-Si señor- dijo Elena entre dientes

-Pueden retirarse... por ahora- dijo Roger –se les informara cuando sea hora de partir- acto seguido el potro verde y la pony rosa salen de la sala

-Bueno iré a guardar unas co...- el potro verde no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza –!Auch...¡ y ahora por que fue eso mujer-

-Por que necesito desahogarme con algo- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Y por que yo?- pregunto Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-!Por que por tu culpa termine siendo tu compañera de equipo¡- grito Elena

-No es para tanto...- dijo el potro verde –… además te pudieron emparejar con alguien peor que yo-

-O alguien mejor- dijo una voz conocida para Elena

-Así que ya estas de vuelta- dijo la pony rosa seriamente

-A pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Elena- dijo un unicornio de color amarillo con crin y cola color azul marino al igual que sus ojos que portaba una armadura ligera de caballero negro

-Cinco meses para ser exactos- contesto Elena

-Se puede saber, ¿quien es ese potro verde que esta a tu lado?- pregunto el unicornio amarillo

-Brodek D. Seiber- contesto Brodek mirándolo fijamente

-Aaaahhh... un "D"- dijo el unicornio amarillo –Es muy inusual conocer a un "D" en estos días-

-Se puede saber, ¿Quién carajos eres?- pregunto el potro

-Storm Rider- contesto el unicornio

-Al parecer tu armadura es mas ligera que las normales- dijo Brodek

-Así es, me permite moverme mas ágilmente- contesto Storm

-Se ve practica- dijo el potro verde

-Bueno cambiando de tema, dime... ¿Qué haces al lado de mi Elena?- pregunto el unicornio amarillo

-Tu Elena...- dijo Brodek seriamente –no le veo tu nombre en ningún lado-

-Entonces afirmas que es tuya- dijo Storm mirando al potro verde fríamente

-Y si lo fuera, ¿que harías?- pregunto el potro verde

-Te arrancaría el corazón- contesto el unicornio amarillo

-!No le pertenezco a ninguno de los dos¡- grito Elena

-Entonces, ¿que haces a lado de este debilucho?- pregunto Storm observando a Elena

-Es mi compañero de misiones, eso es todo- contesto la pony rosa alejándose del unicornio y del potro

-Tu... compañero de misiones...- dijo el unicornio sorprendido

-Así es algún problema- dijo Brodek

-Tu y yo afuera... ahora- dijo Storm saliendo del lugar seguido del potro quienes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento –tengamos un combate y el ganador será el compañero de Elena-

-Así que quieres resolver esto mediante un combate- dijo el potro seriamente –esta bien será divertido-

-Prepárate- dijo el unicornio invocando una lanza negra

-Cuando quieras- dijo Brodek invocando sus katanas

-No tendré indulgencia contigo solo por que seas un debilucho- dijo Storm quien acto seguido ataca al potro pero este esquiva los ataque sin dificultad –solo sabes escapar o que-

-No eres la gran cosa- dijo el potro verde desapareciendo y apareciendo a lado del unicornio amarillo haciendo un corte en diagonal pero Storm reacciona y lo esquiva rápidamente

-Lo reconozco eres rápido, no debí tomarte a la ligera- dijo el unicornio amarillo quien se puso en posición de combate –te mostrare mi verdadero poder- acto seguido el unicornio es cubierto por un aura azul quien se empieza a mover rápidamente

-Esto es mas interesante de lo que pensé- dijo Brodek bloqueando uno de los ataque del unicornio

-Reaccionas bastante bien para ser un debilucho- dijo Storm desapareciendo de la vista del potro verde

-Aaaahhh...- suspiro el potro verde de una manera un poco decepcionante –Eres muy lento- acto seguido el potro se mueve y toma con su casco la lanza del unicornio para después estrellarlo contra el suelo fuertemente

-!Aaaaahhh...¡- grito el unicornio amarillo escupiendo algo de sangre

-(Creo que me excedí un poco)- dijo Brodek en su mente mientras hacia desaparecer sus katanas

-!Esto no a terminado¡- grito Storm levantándose con dificultades

-Te equivocas esto ya se acabo- dijo una voz conocida por el unicornio y el potro

-Señor- dijo Brodek mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia el líder de los caballeros negros

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Roger

-Este unicornio me reto para ver quien se quedaba como compañero de Elena- dijo sinceramente el potro verde

-Ya veo...- dijo el Líder -Storm... te vas a una misión por cinco meses y cuando vuelves estas ocasionando problemas a los demás-

-Señor... usted sabe que estaba esperando a que su hija se convirtiera en un caballero negro – dijo Storm

-Lo se...- dijo Roger

-Entonces por que dejo a este potro que fuera su compañero- dijo el unicornio seriamente

-Eso es por que el gano el torneo de hace dos días- dijo el Líder

-!¿Que?¡- grito Storm sorprendido de lo que dijo Roger

-Deberías de ver tu cara unicornio- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-!CALLATE¡- grito el unicornio amarillo

-Jajajajaja... nos vemos después- dijo el potro verde caminando hacia su habitación, después de unas cuantas horas se dirige con su compañera y el resto de los caballeros negros a emprender su primera misión

-Ya era hora de que llegaras holgazán- dijo Elena quien no estaba de buen humor

-¿Por qué estas de ese humor?- pregunto Brodek sentándose a lado de la pony rosa

-A no se... será por que tengo que estarte aguantando- dijo la pony rosa mirando fríamente al potro verde

-Nah... no es el fin del mundo nomas por eso- dijo el potro verde con una sonrisa en su cara

-Muy bien señores y señorita...- dijo Hendriksen quien iba a estar como supervisor de la misión -… prepárense daremos un salto hacia la ubicación de nuestro cliente-

!Si señor¡- gritaron los caballeros negros al unísono en posición de firmes

-Les explicare la misión brevemente antes de partir- dijo Hendriksen acercándose a un pizarrón -nuestro trabajo es proteger tres carruajes con objetos de gran valor, se nos a informado que por la ruta que iremos esta repleta de bandidos así que estén alerta de cualquier movimiento-

-¿Cuál será la formación señor?- pregunto una voz conocida para Elena y Brodek

-Storm...- dijo Brodek entre dientes mirándolo fríamente

-La formación será la siguiente- explicaba Hendriksen –somos un total de doce ponys en esta misión, por lo tanto estarán cuatro equipos a los costados y dos equipos a los extremos-

¿Cómo estaremos organizados?- pregunto el potro verde

-Brodek...- dijo Storm entre dientes mirándolo fríamente

-Ustedes ocho...- señalo el líder de la escuadra –estarán a los costados- decía señalando a Storm y a su compañero por esta misión junto con otros seis ponys –Elena y Brodek estarán en la retaguardia, mi compañero y yo estaremos en el frente, ¿Entendieron?-

-!SI señor¡- gritaron los ponys al unísono

-Bien prepárense es hora de partir- dijo Hendriksen quien acto seguido hace aparecer un circulo alquímico haciendo que el y los demás ponys desaparecieran del lugar para aparecer en un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto

-Al fin llegaron- dijo un pony quien al parecer era el cliente que los contrato –muy bien es hora de partir- acto seguido el pony le hace la señal al resto de los carruajes para partir a su destino

-Muy bien señores y señorita ya saben sus ordenes- dijo Hendriksen quedándose enfrente de la caravana junto a su compañero mientras los demás equipos se ponían en posición

-ojala y mueras en tu primera misión- dijo Storm quien camino a lado de Brodek

-No creo que tengas tanta suerte como para que eso pase- contesto Brodek sonriendo para después dirigirse a su puesto

Después de varias horas de estar caminando por el desierto los ponys se estaban empezando a deshidratar

-Aaaaahhh.. Que calor hace- dijo Elena quien después tomo un poco de agua de una cantimplora

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el potro verde

-No es como que necesite que te preocupes por mi- dijo la pony rosa tomando mas agua

-Eres mi compañera, por lo tanto debo preocuparme por tu bienestar- dijo Brodek haciendo sonrojar un poco a Elena quien voltio hacia otro lado para que no la viera

-(Brodek cual es tu situación)- dijo Hendiksen hablando telepáticamente

-(Todo despegado señor)- contesto el potro telepáticamente

-(Manténganse en alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso)- dijo el líder de la escuadra telepáticamente

-(!Si señor¡)- contesto Brodek, en eso se empieza a escuchar un ruido extraño por donde estaba Storm y su compañero al igual que el otro equipo

-(Señor hay un ruido extraño bajo tierra)- advirtió Storm telepáticamente

-(Storm encuentra que lo origina e informa)- dijo Hendriksen telepáticamente

-(Estoy en ello)- dijo el unicornio amarillo quien se puso a investigar en los alrededores, cuando de pronto a lo legos mira que algo se acerca ya que era de un tamaño bastante grande -!ES UN GUSANO DEL DESIERTO¡- grito para advertirle a los demás

-!ACELEREN EL PASO¡- grito el líder de escuadra -!BRODEK ENCÁRGATE DEL GUSANO JUNTO CON STORM¡-

-!SI SEÑOR¡- grito el potro verde corriendo hacia donde estaba el unicornio amarillo

-¿Estas listo?... ya que los gusanos del desierto te comen de un bocado y te digiere rápidamente- dijo Strom invocando su lanza

-Espero y valga la pena...- dijo Brodek invocando sus katanas -!AHI VIENE¡-

-!BRODEK PONTE TU ARMADURA¡- grito Elena

-!No la necesito¡- contesto el potro verde

-Te arrepentirás de no hacerle caso- dijo Storm

-Acabemos con esto rápido quieres- dijo Brodek quien empezó a correr hacia donde estaba el gusano gigante para después darle un corte en en equis con sus katanas, se dio cuanta ya tarde de que su ataque no le hiso daño alguno –Pero que carajos-

-!Idiota... debido a su tamaño es muy difícil hacerle daño con ese ataque¡- grito Storm quien se dispuso a atacar al gusano gigante quien concentro magia en su lanza que empezó a ser cubierta por relámpagos -!LANZA RELAMPAGO¡- grito el unicornio amarillo causándole una herida al gusano quien soltó un rugido aturdiendo a el potro y al unicornio

-!GROOOAAAARRRR¡-

-!Aaaaaahhh... mis oídos¡- gritaron Brodek y Storm al unísono, el gusano los ve y los embiste tratando de comérselos

-Wooowww... eso estuvo cerca- dijo el potro verde

-Este gusano es mas resistente de lo normal- dijo el unicornio amarillo

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Brodek

-El ataque que utiliza en el es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlo de un golpe- explico Storm

-Entonces tenemos un problema- dijo el potro verde –y uno muy grande-

-Si... a pesar de nuestras diferencias... tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo el unicornio amarillo

-En eso concuerdo contigo- dijo Brodek

Mientras tanto en la caravana

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Hendriksen quien estaba con los demás caballeros negros y sus clientes quienes se alejaron del gusano gigante

-Asi parece señor- dijo un de los caballeros negros

-Debemos ir a ayudarles- dijo otro caballero negro

-No es muy arriesgado- dijo Hendriksen

-Y dejar que mueran no gracias- dijo Elena quien empezó a regresar a donde estaba el gusano gigante

-Elena vuelve a tu posición...- ordeno el lider de la escuadra –ellos estarán bien-

-Eso espero Hendriksen- dijo la pony rosa regresando a su posición

Volviendo al combate con el gusano gigante

-!Esta cosa no se piensa morir¡- grito Strom enterrándole su lanza al gusano

-!Hay que acabar con esto rápido para volver con los demás¡- grito Brodek

-!¿Y como piensas hacerlo genio?¡- grito el unicornio amarillo

-!Si los ataque por fuera no le afectan, entonces habrá que atacarlo por dentro¡- grito el potro verde

-!Estas loco¡-

-Eso me lo han dicho varias veces- dijo Brodek quien se puso de frente del gusano gigante -!QUE ESPERAS COMEME¡-

-groooooooaaaarrrr- rugió el gusano gigante, acto seguido se come al potro verde

-!Esta demente¡- dijo Storm

Mientras tanto en el interior del gusano gigante

-Carajo... apesta este lugar- dijo Brodek quien se tabo la nariz con un casco –espero y esta cosa tenga un corazón- de pronto el potro empieza a escuchar latidos –perfecto si lo tiene- acto seguido Brodek empieza a caminar hacia el sonido de donde provenían los latidos encontrando su corazón, en eso el potro corta las venas y arterias del corazón haciendo una laguna de sangre

–Aaaaaahh... el olor a sangre como me trae recuerdos- dijo el potro cubierto de sangre del gusano pero de la nada sigue escuchando latidos de un corazón -hay otro- dicho esto Brodek se dispone a ir hacia el siguiente corazón pero en el camino se encuentra con unas criaturas extrañas que lo empiezan a atacar –Pero que mierdas son estas cosas-

Mientras tanto en el desierto a fuera del gusano gigante

-Joder esa cosa se esta poniendo mas violenta- dijo Storm quien estaba intentando acabar con el gusano gigante –ese desgraciado esta haciendo algo ahí adentro-

-!GROOOOAAARRRHH¡- rugía con fuerza el gusano haciendo que el unicornio se tapara los oídos

Mientras tanto en el interior del gusano

-!AAAAAAAHHHHH... COMO JODEN ESTAS COSAS¡- gritaba Brodek quien estaba corriendo de los insectos gigantes que estaban en el interior del gusano ya que eran muchos de ellos -!QUE NO SE CANSAN MALDITA SEA¡- en eso el potro atraviesa una pared de tejidos llegando al segundo corazón quien sin pensarlo dos veces le corta las venas y arterias que tenia -!YA MUERETE CARAJO¡- grito mientras el lugar se inundaba otra ves de sangre pensando de que ya podía salir del gusano sin embargo empezó a escuchar unos latido de otro corazón pero estos eran con un ritmo mas acelerado -!¿CUANTOS CORAZONES TIENE ESTA COSA?¡-

-!grooooaaaarrrhh¡- rugían varios insectos empezando a perseguir al potro nuevamente

-!ESTO PODRIA PONERSE PEOR¡- grito el potro verde a quien le cae una gota de un liquido verde que lo empezó a quemar -!AAAAAAHHHH... QUEMA... QUEMA...- decía mientras soplaba donde le cayo el liquido verde

Mientras tanto afuera del gusano quien se empezo a mover mas violentamente que antes

-!¿Que carajos estas haciendo ahí adentro Brodek?¡- se preguntaba Storm quien estaba esquivando los ataque del gusano gigante

-!¿Storm que esta pasando?¡- dijo Elena quien acababa de llegar al lugar

-!Elena vete de aquí es peligroso¡- grito el unicornio amarillo

-!¿Donde esta Brodek?¡- pregunto la pony rosa

-!Adentro de esa cosa¡- contesto Storm

-!Dejaste que se lo comiera¡- grito Elena

-!El entro por su cuenta a mi no me digas nada¡- grito el unicornio amarillo

-!¿Hace cuanto entro a su interior?¡- preguntaba la pony rosa quien empezó a esquivar los ataque del gusano gigante

-!Lleva al rededor de unos diez minutos ahí adentro¡- contesto Storm

-!Tiene que salir pronto sino sera digerido por esa cosa¡- grito Elena

Mientras tanto en el interior del gusano quien estaba empezando a llenarse de sangre rápidamente

-!Carajo que tanto me falta¡- gritaba Brodek quien llego a otra pared de tejidos quien se dispuso a cortarlos para después llegar donde se encontraba el tercer corazón -!Al fin lo encontré¡- acto seguido el potro empieza a cortar las venas y arterias dándole fin al gusano

Afuera del gusano

-!¿Que le esta pasando a esa cosa?¡- pregunto Elena

-!No lo se pero será mejor alegarnos de esa cosa¡- dijo el unicornio amarillo quienes se empezaron a alejar del gusano gigante quien se retorcía por el lugar para después entrar bajo tierra y salir nuevamente dando un rugido fuerte para después caer al suelo –Parece que comerse a tu compañero le dio en la madre-

-!Cállate idiota¡- grito la pony rosa quien se empezó a acercarse a el gusano sin vida cuando de pronto se abre una parte del gusano de donde salió mucha sangre al igual que Brodek quien se encontraba cubierto de sangre

-Cof... cof... cof...- tocia con fuerza el potro escupiendo sangre de su boca que no provenía de el –esto es lo mas asqueroso y humillante que me a tocado en mi vida-

-!Brodek¡- grito Elena quien se acerco para revisarlo

-Oye tranquila estoy bien- dijo el potro sonriéndole quien seguía cubierto de sangre

-Te lo dije una ves y te lo repito... estas loco- dijo Storm quien se acerco

-Intentare cambiar esa parte de mi- dijo Brodek quien se levanto

-Uffff... apestas y mucho...- dijo el unicornio amarillo quien se tabo la nariz al igual que Elena

-Ven te mereces un abrazo- dijo el potro verde acercándose todo mal oliente a Storm quien empezó a corre de el

-Y terminar oliendo como tu... no gracias- dijo Storm alejándose de el

-¿De donde salió tanta sangre?- pregunto Elena quien observo una laguna de sangre que dejo el gusano

-No lo se, pero esa cosa a demás de ser grande tiene tres corazones- dijo Brodek quien abrazo a la pony rosa

-Brodek quítate de mi antes de que decida cortarte el miembro- decía la pony rosa con lo ojos cerrados con una ceja levantada

-Esta bien... que amargada- decía el potro sonriendo felizmente regresando a la caravana

-(¿Por que me sonroje cuando me abrazo?, ¿que me esta pasando?)- se preguntaba Elena en su mente quien estaba regresando a la caravana

Ya en la caravana con los demás ponys

-Storm... ¿ya acabaron con el gusano?- pregunto Hendiksen

-!Si señor¡- grito Storm

´-¿Dónde esta Brodek y Elena?- pregunto el líder de escuadra

-Hol...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Brodek ya que fue recibido por un baño de agua fría -!Aaaaaahhh...!-

-Lo siento Brodek pero desde que empezó a oler mal supuse que ya estabas cerca- dijo Storm sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Brodek por que estabas cubierto de sangre?- pregunto Hendriksen

-Bueno... la respuesta a eso... es que me deje comer por el gusano y le corte las venas y arterias que rodeaban sus corazones y el lugar se empezó a inundar de sangre- explico el potro

-!ESO FUE UNA LOCURA¡- grito Hendriksen mirando seriamente al potro verde que se estaba limpiando

-Yo se lo dije y no me iso caso- dijo Storm

-Gracias por tu apoyo amigo- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-Lo bueno es que todo termino bien- dijo Hendriksen –continuemos con nuestro camino-

-!Si señor¡- gritaron los ponys al unísono para después regresar a sus puestos y seguir con la misión

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Elena

-Si tranquila... y desde cuando te preocupas por mi- dijo el potro verde

-Ya no me preocupo por ti entonces- dijo la pony rosa quien se molesto por lo que dijo el potro verde

-Jajaja... yeguas... quien las entiende- decía Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

La noche cae en el desierto y los caballeros negros como los ponys de la caravana se disponen a descasar después de varias horas de caminar

-!Aaaaachu...¡- estornudo con fuerza el potro verde –como hace frio por las noches-

-Así son los desiertos- explico Elena –por el día hace mucho calor y por la noche hace mucho frio-

-Espero no morirme congelado- dijo Brodek encendiendo una hoguera –Aaaaaahhh... así esta mejor-

-Como eres exagerado- dijo la pony rosa acercándose a la hoguera con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Brodek... Elena...- dijo una voz conocida para ambos

-Hendriksen- dijeron al unísono

-Les toca hacer la primera guardia, manténganse alerta- dijo Hendriksen

-!Si señor¡- dijeron al unísono

La noche continua sin ningún problema haciendo cambio de guardia hasta que se alzo el sol para seguir su trayectoria, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego el medio dia

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Hendriksen a uno de los ponys que estaba moviendo un carruaje

-A este ritmo llegaremos mañana al anochecer- dijo el pony sin dejar de caminar

-Entonces no hay que distraernos y seguir avanzando- dijo el líder de escuadra

-(Señor no hay ninguna actividad inusual)- dijo Storm telepáticamente

-(Manténganse alerta, estamos llegando a la zona donde aparecen los bandidos)- dijo Hendriksen telepáticamente

-(!Si señor)¡- gritaron los ponys al unísono telepáticamente

En la retaguardia de la caravana

-¿Hasta cuando se me va a quitar este olor?- se pregunto Brodek

-Si no fuera por que nos queda poca agua te aventaría una cubeta con agua para ver si se te quita ese olor que tienes- dijo Elena quien se tapaba la nariz

-Me daré un buen baño cuando regresemos a la hermandad- dijo el potro verde

-Eso espero por que hueles horrible- dijo la pony rosa cuando de la nada el potro verde se para en seco -¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo o alguien se acerca- dijo Brodek intentado ver los alrededores –lanzame al aire-

-De acuerdo- dijo Elena poniéndose en posición, en eso el potro corre hacia ella y la pony rosa lo lanza hacia el aire

-...- el potro revisaba alrededor cuando vio una cortina de humo -!TENEMOS CONTACTO¡- grito Brodek viendo a lo lejos a varios bandidos acercándose a ellos

-!ACELEREN EL PASO, QUE NO NOS ALCANCEN¡- grito Hendriksen haciendo que la caravana acelerara el ritmo –!¿BRODEK CUANTOS SON?¡-

-!NO LO SE, PERO SON MUCHOS¡- grito el potro verde quien acababa de aterrizar en el suelo -!IRE A DISTRAERLOS... ALEJENSE LO MAS QUE PUEDAN¡-

-!Elena ve con el¡- ordeno el líder de escuadra

-!Si señor¡- grito Elena

-Sostente Elena- dijo Brodek estirándole uno de sus cascos

-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto la pony rosa tomándolo fuertemente del casco

-!BOUND¡- grito el potro verde haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico que lo lanza por los aires y volvió hacer lo mismo pero en dirección donde estaban los bandidos mientras en el trayecto hacia aparecer su armadura de caballero negro para después caer donde estaban los bandidos quienes salieron volando algunos cuantos por el impacto

-!ATAQUEEEEENN¡- grito uno de los bandidos empezando a atacar al potro verde y a la pony rosa quienes se defendían con sus armas

-!Lightning Shot¡- grito Elena quien empezó disparar balas mágicas a una velocidad impresionante acabando con varios bandidos

-!Blade Dance¡- grito Brodek cortando a varios bandidos mientras sus katanas se cubrían de un aura azul quien al mismo tiempo se estaba cubriendo de los ataques de los bandidos –!Son demasiados¡-

-!Son demasiados¡- grito la pony rosa

-!Usa tu mejor ataque¡- grito el potro verde

-!No puedo necesito unos cuantos segundos para cargar la energía necesaria¡- contesto Elena

-!Entonces te daré tiempo¡- grito Brodek quien la toma de los cascos y la lanza al aire –Es momento de poner a practica mi nueva técnica-

-...- la pony rosa estaba en el aire cargando energía mientras observaba al potro combatiendo con los bandidos

-!Sonic Blade¡- grito el potro verde cargando hacia en frente cubierto de energía cortando todo a su paso

-!Bien ya esta¡- grito Elena quien acababa de aterrizar en el suelo

-!Muy bien aquí vamos¡- grito Brodek poniéndose de espaldas con la pony rosa

-!Blast Shot/Cero¡- gritaron el potro verde y la pony rosa al mismo tiempo lanzando sus ataques en direcciones opuestas para después empezar a moverse en círculos mientras estaban de espaldas arrasando con los bandidos

-Aaaahh... aaahhh..- respiraba agitadamente tanto el potro como la yegua después de liberar toda esa energia

-Apenas y pudimos con ellos- dijo Brodek intentando quien recupero el aliento

-Si... no fue tan... difícil- dijo Elena quien todavía respiraba agitadamente y además estaba muy cansada

-!Por lo menos se ira uno de ustedes con nosotros¡- grito un bandido que salio de la arena en frente de la pony rosa a quine le iba a atacar con su espada, la pony rosa no se podía mover de lo exhausta que estaba y cerro los ojos para no ver el momento, de pronto se oye que se salpica sangre por los alrededores y al abrir los ojos se encontraba Brodek quien recibió el ataque del bandido provocándole un corte en todo su abdomen

-!Brodek¡- grito la pony rosa quien tomo su arma con dificultad para dispararle en la cabeza al bandido –Hay no, tengo que llevarlo con los demás- acto seguido Elena hace aparecer un circulo alquímico para después desaparecer

En la caravana

-Ya no se escucha nada- dijo Hendriksen cuando de pronto aparece Elena junto con Brodek

-Necesita atención medica pronto- dijo Elena un poco alarmada

-Súbalo al carruaje ahí lo atenderé- dijo uno de los caballeros negros quien era el medico de la escuadra, el medico y la pony rosa suben al carruaje para atender al potro verde

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto la pony rosa

-No lo se... por ahora hay que limpiarle la herida y esterilizarla- dijo el caballero negro

-Empezare a limpiar la herida- dijo Elena quien saco agua de una cantimplora mojando un trapo para despues limpiarle la herida

-Bien ya esta limpia su herida...- dijo el medico –...empezare a cerrarla- acto seguido el medico empieza a coser la herida del potro quien empezó a respirar agitadamente, después de un rato el medico sale del carruaje y va con el líder de escuadra

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Hendriksen seriamente

-Por ahora esta fuera de peligro...- contesto el caballero negro –pero necesita guardar reposo por varios días para que cierre bien la herida-

-Entiendo...- dijo el líder de escuadra –dale la orden a los demás que vuelvan a sus puestos seguiremos nuestra trayectoria acordada-

-!Si señor¡- grito el medico en posición de firmes

Mientras tanto en el carruaje

-!Aaaaahhh...¡ aaaahhh... aaaahh...- respiraba agitadamente Brodek quien se acababa de despertar

-Tranquilo ya estas bien- dijo Elena haciendo que el potro verde se tranquilizara y se recostara

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el potro verde

-Quedaste inconsciente después de que... bueno... me protegieras- dijo la pony rosa sonrojándose un poco en esa ultima parte

-Bueno, tengo que volver a mi puesto- dijo Brodek intentando levantarse

-Eso no, tu te quedas aquí descansando- dijo Elena con autoridad

-No eres mi jefe como para que me digas que hacer- dijo el potro verde

-Soy tu compañera así que debo preocuparme... así que quédate acostado- dijo la pony rosa

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me pase?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba acostado ya que la pony rosa no lo dejaba levantarse

-Bueno... este... como explicarlo...- decía Elena quien volteo a otro lado para que no la viera sonrojada

-¿Y bien de que se trata?, y podrías quitarte de encima mío- dijo el potro verde

-Oooohhh... je je je... lo siento- dijo la pony rosa quitándose de encima del potro verde

-¿entonces me vas a explicar por que te preocupas tanto por mi ahora?- pregunto Brodek

-Bueno, no es fácil explicarlo...- dijo Elena quien se sonrojo –te dijo si cierras los ojos-

-¿Por que debería de cerrarlos?- pregunto el potro verde

-Quieres saber o no- dijo la pony rosa

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Brodek quien cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos sorprendido por el hecho de que la pony rosa lo había besado en los labios

-Desde hace unos días he tenido este extraña sensación en mi corazón...- explico Elena -...y la razón es que me termine enamorando perdidamente de ti-

-Aaaahhh...- no sabia que decir el potro verde al respecto simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta

-Lo siento no debí haber hecho eso... creo que es un amor no correspondido- dijo la pony rosa quien se dispuso a salir del carruaje –mejor vuelvo a mi pues...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el potro verde la tomo del casco para darle beso en los labios

-Creo que ya encontré la respuesta que he buscado por dos meses...- explico Brodek -…la respuesta a este sentimiento que he sentido en el corazón-

-¿Y cual es esa respuesta?- pregunto Elena mirándolo tranquilamente

-Amor... hacia ti Elena- contesto el potro verde haciendo que la pony rosa se sonrojara

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Desde que te conocí- contesto Brodek para después darle una cálida sonrisa

-Eres un tonto- dijo Elena

-A pero no soy cualquier tonto- dijo el potro verde

-¿Entonces que tipo de tonto eres?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Soy el tonto que se ha enamorado de ti- contesto Brodek

-Vaya, vaya... que romántico- dijo una voz conocida para el potro y la pony rosa

-!Storm¡- dijeron Elena y Brodek al unísono

-Felicidades a la parejita- dijo Storm sarcásticamente para después volver a su puesto

-!Storm espera¡- grito Elena

-Descuida Elena, ya sabia que algo así pasaría algún día- dijo el unicornio amarillo

-¿Seguro que esta bien?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si no te preocupes... aaaahhh...- dio un gran suspiro Storm –ahora tengo que buscar un compañero-

-Jajaja... suerte- dijo Brodek

-Bueno tengo que volver a mi puesto- dijo el unicornio amarillo –tu también Elena, ya sabes como es Hendriksen durante las misiones-

-Voy en un momento- dijo Elena mientras que el unicornio amarillo regresaba a su puesto

-Sera mejor que vayas- dijo Brodek -no te preocupes estaré bien-

-Esta bien, hablamos después...- dijo la pony rosa para después darle un beso en la mejilla a el potro verde

-Hmph... (la hermandad me termino cambiando)- decía el potro verde en su mente mientras se acostaba de nuevo para dormir un rato, después de un tiempo de estar siguiendo la caravana su trayecto, la noche vuelve a cubrir el desierto caluroso que ahora era frio, ahí se encontraban los caballeros negros sentados en la hogera comiendo, en eso el potro verde baja del carruaje para acercarse con ellos

-¿Cómo te sientes Brodek?- pregunto Hendriksen

-Mejor de como me veo- dijo Brodek quien se sentó a lado de su compañera que ahora era su pony especial

-Entonces puedes hacer la primera guardia junto con tu compañera- dijo el lider de escuadra

-!Si señor¡- dijo el potro verde

-Yo no lo recomiendo...- dijo el pony medico -…pero algo me dice que no me harás caso de todos modos-

-¿Qué hay de ti Elena?, ¿estas de acuerdo?- preguntaba Storm

-Si el dice que esta bien, pues esta bien- dijo Elena

Después de comer y estar bien alimentados Hendriksen se dispone a reorganizar la formación ya que tuvo algunos problemas al dejar la retaguardia con un solo hombre debido a que Brodek se encontraba mal herido, ya que termino de explicarles la formación se dispusieron a descansar a excepción de el potro verde y la pony rosa quienes montaban guardia

Después de un par de horas

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto la pony rosa quien estaba al lado de su pony especial

-Si descuida... ya estoy mejor- dijo Brodek para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la pony rosa

-Aaaahhh...- suspiro Elena de una manera un tanto preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el potro verde

-Mi padre me va a estar molestando cuando se entere de lo nuestro- dijo la pony rosa

-Jajajaja... tienes razón, después de todo sigue con la esperanza de tener un nieto- dijo Brodek dando una sonrisa para después acariciar la crin de su amada

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer una fiesta- dijo Elena quien soltó una risa traviesa

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto el potro verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No tienes ni idea... aunque será mejor que lo entiendas cuando eso suceda- dijo la pony rosa volviendo a reír traviesamente

-Hey par de enamorados...- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde y la pony rosa

-Storm...- dijo Brodek

-Ya es cambio de guardia- dijo Storm llegando con su compañero

-Sera mejor que vayan a descansar- dijo el compañero del unicornio amarillo quien llevaba puesta la armadura que cubría su cuerpo completamente

-Oooohhh... así que esa es la armadura pesada- dijo el potro verde observando detenidamente

-A diferencia de la armadura estándar, la armadura pesada esta muy bien reforzada- explico el unicornio amarillo –es muy difícil que el portador de la armadura sea lastimado-

-mmmmm... ya veo- dijo Brodek –pero te has de mover muy lento, ¿verdad?-

-Así es- contesto el pony de la armadura pesada

-Creo que estoy bien como estoy ahorita- dijo el potro verde

-En serio Brodek, será mejor que te acostumbres a usar armadura, ya ves como terminaste por no usarla- dijo Elena

-Je je je...- se reía Brodek poniendo un casco en la nuca

-Nos vemos en la mañana- dijo la pony rosa llevándose junto con el potro verde

-Si que descansen- dijo Storm

-¿seguro que estas bien compañero?- pregunto el pony de la armadura pesada

-Si descuida... ya lo superare- dijo el unicornio amarillo quitándose unas cuantas lagrimas que le salieron

-Si tu lo dices- dijo su compañero volteando a otro lado vara no verlo en ese estado

A la mañana siguiente los ponys levantan el campamento y siguen su rumbo hacia su destino por ese desierto caluroso, ya después de varias horas de caminar llegan a su destino y esta ves no se encontraron con ningún inconveniente como los días anteriores

-Muy bien aquí esta el pago por sus servicios- dijo un pony comerciante entregándole a Hendriksen una bolsa grande llena de bits

-Fue un placer abre trabajado con usted- dijo Hendriksen

-El placer es mío, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo el comerciante

-Entonces nos retiramos- dijo el líder de escuadra volviendo con los caballeros negros –muy bien señores y señorita, es hora de volver a al hermandad-

-!Si señor¡- gritaron los ponys al unísono en posición de firmes

-Bien, en marcha- acto seguido Hendriksen hace aparecer un circulo alquímico tele-transportándose de vuelta a la hermandad –listo ya llegamos-

-Si que es practico ese hechizo alquímico- dijo Brodek

-Algún día te enseñare a usarlo- dijo Hendriksen –bien vayan a hacer sus reportes de la misión y entréguenselos a el Líder Roger-

-!Si señor¡- gritaron los ponys al unísono en posición de firmes

Después de un tiempo el potro verde termina de hacer su reporte quien empezó a salir de su habitación para entregarlo, en eso ve salir a su pony especial de su habitación quien parecía también a ver terminado su reporte

-iugh... Brodek date un baño quieres- dijo Elena quien se tabo la nariz con su casco

-O se me había olvidado... je je je- dijo Brodek quien volvió a entrar a su habitación para darse un baño, en eso se entra la pony rosa a la regadera con el potro verde -¿Qué haces?-

-Quiero darme un baño contigo... ¿Qué no puedo?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si tu quieres, por mi esta bien- dijo el potro verde dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No puedo esperar así que lo haremos aquí- dijo Elena dándole un beso en los labios al potro verde quien acepto con gusto

-Si así lo deseas, así será- dijo Brodek quien levanto a su pony especial de los flancos recargándola en la pared –Esto significa que tendré que tomar esta relación mas en serio-

-Eso espero- dijo la pony rosa viéndolo tiernamente

El tiempo pasa y ambos ponys tienen un momento de intimidad durante unos cuantos minutos, después de salir de la ducha ambos ponys se deciden ir a entregar sus reportes

-(toc... toc...)- se escucha que alguien toca la puerta en la oficina del Líder Roger quien se encontraba revisando unos reportes de algunos caballeros negros -!Adelante¡-

-Señor venimos a entregar nuestros reportes- dijo el potro verde entrando a la oficina después que Elena

-Mmmmmm...- Roger los mira fijamente de una manera sospechosa

-¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunto Brodek algo nervioso

-Se van a su primera misión y ustedes dos ya se llevan mejor- dijo el líder de la hermandad

-Je je je... usted cree- dijo el potro verde

-Sera mejor decirle de una vez- le susurro Elena al oído del potro verde

-Esta bien- susurro Brodek para después tomar una bocanada de aire -Señor ahí algo que usted debería saber-

-¿Y que es?- preguntaba el pony gris quien se quito el casco

-Bueno... vera yo...- decía el potro verde algo nervioso –Yo... !Estoy enamorado de su hija¡- grito en esa ultima parte cerrando sus ojos esperando la reacción de Roger

-Mmmmm... ya veo- dijo Roger quien dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para después ponerse de frente al potro verde -!Felicidades¡- gritaba mientras agitaba a Brodek

-Aaaahh... aaahh...- no podía decir otra cosa Brodek ya que el líder lo estaba agitando con fuerza para después darle un abrazo haciendo que tronaran los huesos de su espalda –Mi... espalda...-

-Papa basta, me vas a dejar sin novio- dijo Elena deteniendo a su padre para después recibir un abrazo de el

-!Al fin podre tener un nieto¡- grito Roger mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al estilo anime

-¿Brodek estas bien?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si... solo no... siento mi espalda- decía el potro verde tronándose la espalda mientras se intentaba levantar

-No seas exagerado- dijo el pony gris

-No es exagerado, solo que no se a recuperado del todo por la herida que le hicieron- explico Elena

O ya veo... Espera ¿Qué?- pregunto el líder de la hermandad

-Con todo respeto... !¿que no ve los vendajes que llevo?¡- grito Brodek en esa ultima parte

-O... lo siento no lo había visto- dijo Roger -¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Bueno lo que paso fue...- decía la pony rosa explicando lo que paso durante la misión –y así fue como sucedió-

-¿En serio estuviste adentro de un gusano gigante?- pregunto el pony gris

-Si y fue una de las cosas mas extrañas que me han pasado- contesto Brodek

-Bien... por ahora no te asignare misiones en lo que terminas de recuperarte- dijo el líder de la hermandad

-Gracias señor- dijo el potro verde

-Bien, entonces nos retiramos padre- dijo Elena saliendo de la ofician de su padre

-Si podre ser abuelo- decía Roger mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al estilo anime

Fin del Flashback

-Woowww... eso si que se escucha extraño- dijo Wind

-Tu crees- dijo Brodek levantando una ceja

-¿Qué se siente estar dentro de un gusano gigante?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Nada bonito tenlo por seguro- contesto el potro verde

-También es extraño oírte decir que estabas enamorado de alguien- dijo Wind

-Tienes razón, incluso para mi fue raro al principio- explicaba Brodek –de no ser por ella no seria lo que soy ahora-

-Que bueno que la conociste- dijo el pegaso gris con una sonrisa en su rostro –Por cierto, la herida que te hicieron, ¿te dejo cicatriz?-

-Si mira- dijo el potro haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico haciendo que apareciera una cicatriz que le recorría el cuerpo –con la alquimia lo puedo esconder-

-Vaya, si que sabes mucho de alquimia- dijo Wind observando la cicatriz del potro verde

-Bueno, cuando vives por miles de años aprendes muchas cosas- dijo Brodek haciendo desaparecer el circulo alquímico junto con la cicatriz

-¿Por qué no dejas visible la cicatriz?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Bueno, que hubieras pensado si me hubieras conocido con esa cicatriz- dijo el potro verde

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Wind –¿y que paso después de eso?-

-Bueno me recupere de mi herida y después de varios meses Elena quedo embarazada...- decía Brodek continuando de donde se quedo

Flashback

-Brodek, Elena, que bueno que llegaron hay una misión para ustedes- dijo el lider de la hermandad

-Papa... este yo... no puedo hacer la misión- dijo Elena un poco nerviosa

-!¿Qué?...¡ ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Roger

-Bueno la respuesta a eso es... por que...- Elena estaba nerviosa por la noticia que estaba por dar -!Estoy embarazada¡- grito mientras cerraba los ojos dejando sorprendido a el potro verde que estaba a su lado y a su padre

-!¿Que tu estas que?¡- grito el lider de la hermandad quien estaba sorprendido mientras que el potro verde estaba en shock por la noticia

-!Jaja... voy... voy a ser... padre...¡- decía Brodek quien no podía creerlo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-!Brodek tu...¡- grito Roger poniéndose enfrente del potro verde –!eres un pony con mucha suerte¡- grito de felicidad poniendo sus cascos en los hombros de Brodek

-!Voy a ser padre¡- grito el potro verde abrazando a su suegro con fuerza tronándole los huesos de su espalda

-!Aaaahhh... mi espalda¡- gritaba el pony gris quien al mismo tiempo no podía respirar, en eso el potro verde lo suelta y va con su amada a darle un abrazo

-!Estoy tan feliz¡- grito Brodek

-Que bueno que te haya gustado la noticia- dijo Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pony especial

-Aaaahhh... ya quiero que nazca y ver lo crecer y así enseñarle todo lo que se de alquimia y mis tácticas de espada- decía alegremente el potro verde

-Entonces será mejor buscarte un compañero para esta misión- dijo Roger

-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar la misión- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-!¿Queeee...?¡- grito el líder de la hermandad

-No pienso separarme de Elena en lo que nace nuestro hijo o hija según lo veas- explico el potro verde

-Aaaaaahhh... esta bien... tendré que buscar a un equipo para mañana- dijo no muy alegre Roger

-Bueno, me retiro- dijo Brodek

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Elena

-Bueno... en vista de que vamos a tener un hijo...- explico el potro verde –hay que buscar una casa y hay que planear la boda- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jajaja... te veo después entonces- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla, el potro sale de la sala y Elena se queda a solas con su padre

-Je... en cuatro meses se a hecho de una fama muy buena- dijo viejo pony gris

-Si lo se- dijo Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Hace cuanto estas... bueno ya sabes... embarazada?- pregunto Roger

-Desde hace un mes- contesto la pony rosa felizmente

-Espero y si cumpla con lo que dice- dijo el líder de la hermandad

-Tranquilo... si no cumpliera lo que dice no lo amaría- dijo Elena

-Si tienes razón- dijo Roger soltando una pequeña sonrisa –espero y seas feliz hija-

-Lo estoy padre... lo estoy- dijo la pony rosa sobándose su vientre

El tiempo vuela y la boda del potro verde y la pony rosa llegaba a su fin estando a unos cuantos meses del nacimiento de su hijo

-!Por el poder que se me a concedido yo los declaro marido y yegua¡- grito el líder de la hermandad quien daba casamiento a los ponys en la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros -!Puedes besar a lo novia¡- Brodek y Elena se dan un beso en los labios en señal de que se han unido en santo matrimonio

El tiempo seguía avanzando sin dar marcha atrás y la pony rosa estaba en labor de parto en el hospital de la enfermería junto con su esposo

-Ya falta poco un ultimo esfuerzo- dijo el doctor

-Vamos resiste Elena- dijo Brodek quien sostenía el casco de su esposa

-!AAAAAAAHHH...¡- grito Elena dando el ultimo esfuerzo apretando fuertemente el casco del potro verde, en eso se escucha en llanto de un pequeño potrillo

-Felicidades es un pequeño y saludable potrillo- dijo el doctor alegrando a la pony rosa y al potro verde, el potrillo era de color azul cielo con su crin y cola negra y ojos color verdes

-Aquí tiene- dijo una de las enfermeras dando le el potrillo recien nacido a la pony rosa

-Hola pequeño- dijo la pony rosa tomando al bebe en brazos -¿Qué nombre le pondremos Brodek?-

-Mmmmm...- el potro verde se quedaba pensando en un nombre -,,, ya se que te parece Mest-

-Mest... me gusta- dijo Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mest Nigthfall...- dijo Brodek acercándose –Aaaaaahhh... ya quiero que crezcas para enseñarte todo lo que se con la alquimia y el arte de las espadas- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban al estilo anime

-¿Seguro que quieres que sea Nigthfall y no Seiber?- pregunto la pony rosa viendo a su esposo felizmente

-Sip... Nigthfall esta bien- dijo el potro verde toando al pequeño en brazos –tu serás el mejor caballero negro que esta hermandad tendra-

-Oye ten cuidado recuerda que todavía esta débil e indefenso- dijo Elena haciendo que su esposo le regresara el bebe

-je je je... lo siento- dijo Brodek entregándole el bebe para después llevarse un casco a la nuca

-!Holaaaaa...¡- gritaron dos ponys conocidos para el potro verde y la pony rosa

-Suegro, Storm...- dijo el potro verde

-Felicidades amigo- dijo Storm chocando cascos con el potro verde

-jajaja... gracias- dijo Brodek

Aaaahhh,,, así que este es mi nieto- dijo Roger acercándose con Elena -¿y ya tiene nombre?-

-Mest- dijo Elena

-Mest Nigthfall... me imagino- dijo el líder de la hermandad

-Sip...- dijo Brodek acercándose a su esposa

-Es perfecto...- dijo Roger

-Sabía que a tu padre le justaría- dijo el potro verde susurrando en el oído de la pony rosa

-Por eso no le pusiste Seiber- dijo Elena

-Sip... tu padre hubiera empezado a dar de gritos si lo hubiera hecho- dijo Brodek soltando una pequeña risa

-Señor lamento interrumpirlo pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Storm

-Tienes razon, hay que terminar con los preparativos- dijo el líder de la hermandad dandole el bebe a su hija

-¿Qué preparativos?- pregunto el potro verde

-Hoy van a llegar los otros dos líderes- contesto Roger

-mmmmm... ahora que me acuerdo nunca los e visto en lo que llevo en la Hermandad- dijo Brodek

-Ellos fueron a hacer una misión hace un año- dijo Storm

-!Hace un año...¡- grito sorprendido el potro verde

-Así es, estuvieron en una misión muy importante y yo me quede para hacer el papeleo en lo que no estaban- dijo el líder de la hermandad

-Ooooohhh... eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Brodek

-Bueno me retiro...- dijo Roger –A... y Brodek pronto te llamare para un tema muy importante-

-Entendido señor- dijo el potro verde mientras el líder de la hermandad se retiraba del lugar

-¿De que querrá hablar contigo?- pregunto Elena

-No lo se...- contesto Brodek para después quedar un poco pensativo

-Bueno señor Saiber...- dijo el doctor acercándose, en eso el potro verde se apoya en la pared para después tocando su pecho con un casco

-No me diga señor, me hace sentirme viejo- dijo el potro verde haciendo reír a su esposa al igual que al doctor

-Intentare recordarlo señ... digo joven- dijo el doctor

-¿Y que me iba a decir?- pregunto Brodek

-Que su esposa necesita descansar, mañana puede venir a visitarla- dijo el doctor

-Aaaaahhh...- suspiro el potro verde –nos vemos mañana entonces-

-Si- dijo Elena quien le da un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana pequeño Mest- dijo Brodek para después darle un beso en la frente a su hijo

El potro verde sale del hospital quien empezó a caminar por los alrededores, en eso mira a varios ponys que forman fila en los extremos de la calle principal que llevaba hacia el castillo

-Miren ahí vienen los lideres- dijo uno de los ponys que estaban ahí el potro verde se acerca he intenta ver pero no podía por todos esos ponys que estaban ahí así que decide subirse en el techo de uno de los edificio para poder ver bien

-Wow... es la primera vez que los veo- dijo Brodek mirando pasar a los dos lideres que llegaron y uno de ellos lo miro mientras avanzaban –je je je... ¿que tan fuertes serán?-

-Vaya, hay una cara nueva que no había visto- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad de los caballeros negros que por su aspecto era un pegaso

-Roger no suele admitir a forasteros- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad de caballeros negros que era un unicornio –además, todavía hay que ver si hay algún candidato para el cuarto asiento de la hermandad-

-Mira es Brodek- dijo un potrillo entre la muchedumbre señalando hacia donde estaba el potro verde observando el lugar

-Aaaahh... asi que su nombre es Brodek- dijo el segundo líder de la hermandad

-Tranquilo Makarov, no hagas nada estúpido- dijo el tercer líder de la hermandad

-Solo quiero saber que tan fuerte es como para que lo haya admitido Roger- dijo Makarov

-Siempre dices eso y siempre terminas peleando- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-No es para tanto Dust- dijo tranquilamente el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Aaaaaahhh...- suspiro Dust –solo contrólate quieres-

-Lo intentare- dijo Makarov

Los tres lideres de la hermandad se encontraron en la sala de tronos hablando de un tema muy importante que era nombrar al cuarto asiento de la hermandad

-Y bien Roger, ¿has encontrado a un candidato?- pregunto el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Hay uno... pero ustedes tienen que ponerlo a prueba- dijo Roger

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-Si... yo no puedo ponerlo a prueba ya que es mi yerno- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad

-Así que tu hija ya se caso... felicidades- dijo Makarov

-Felicidades Roger- dijo Dust -¿y como se llama?-

-Brodek D. Seiber- dijo Roger

-Aaaahhh... un "D"…- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad –asi que es uno de aquellos que puede cambiar el mundo-

-Suena interesante- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad –tráelo y lo pondré a prueba-

-¿Hace cuanto ingreso a la hermandad?- pregunto Makarov

-Hace un año aproximadamente- contesto el primer asiento de la hermandad

-Me imagino que es aquel potro verde que vimos en la ciudad Dust- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Te refieres al que estaba arriba de los techos- dijo Dust

-Oooohhh... ya lo vieron entonces- dijo Roger

-Se ve que es algo fuerte- dijo Makarov

-Fue el primer lugar en el torneo de selección que hice a los dos meses de que entro el- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad

-Si le gano a tu hija es alguien que vale la pena- dijo el tercer asiento

-Entonces le hablare- dijo Roger saliendo del lugar para ir por el potro verde, después de varios minutos regresa junto con el potro verde

-A que se debe este honor- dijo Brodek asiendo un reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los lideres

-¿Tengamos un combate niño?- dijo Dust emocionado

-Oooohhh... y pensar que yo era el que lo quería enfrentarlo- dijo Makarov

-Si usted insiste...- dijo el potro verde poniéndose en posición de combate

-¿Qué?... no vas a invocar tu arma- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-No, sino es necesario- dijo Brodek seriamente

-je... te vez con mucha confianza- dijo Dust quien se abalanzo hacia donde estaba el potro verde invocando una gran lanza negra que representaba el tercer asiento de la hermandad de caballeros negros

-Esa lanza...- dijo el potro verde esquivando el ataque –tu eres el tercer asiento de la hermandad-

-Je... así es... y pudiste esquivar mi ataque fácilmente- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-Tendre que ponerme serio en señal de respeto hacia usted- dijo Brodek invocando sus katanas negras

-Dos eeeehhh... esto se pone interesante- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad invocando su gran hacha de doble filo

-El hacha de caballero negro representativa del segundo asiento- dijo el potro verde un poco sorprendido

-Prepárate...- dijo Dust sosteniendo su lanza de caballero negro

-Estoy listo- dijo el potro verde, acto seguido Dust y Brodek desaparecen del lugar, en eso se escucha como chocan las armas de ellos liberando ondas expansivas y chispas por todo el lugar

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-Esto apenas es el calentamiento- dijo Brodek seriamente

-jajajaja... eres alguien divertido y si puedes sostener un combate conmigo significa que te doy mi aprobación- dijo Dust haciendo desaparecer su lanza caminando hacia el trono que le correspondía

-Entonces es mi turno- dijo Makarov sosteniendo su gran hacha –listo mocoso-

-Estoy listo... aunque no se para que es todo esto- dijo el potro verde en posición de combate

-Tranquilo Brodek, cuando acabes tu enfrentamiento con el, te diré lo que sucede- dijo Roger sentándose en el trono que le correspondía

-Dime la verdad que tan fuerte es- le susurro Dust al primer asiento de la hermandad

-Lo suficiente como para hacerme sudar- le contesto Roger

-Eso si que es un talento nato- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-Lo se... muy pocos pueden sostener un combate conmigo- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad mientras observaba el encuentro de el potro verde

-yo no seré tan indulgente como Dust- dijo Makarov

-Entonces será un honor para mi mostrarle una de mis mejores habilidades- dijo Brodek mientras sus katanas eran rodeadas por un aura azul cielo -!Blade Dance¡-

-Pero que...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el tercer líder ya que el potro desapareció y apareció enfrente de el dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y bloquear el ataque –je... con ese ataque me lo dice todo... aprobado-

-Bien entonces esta decidido- dijo Roger levantándose de su asiento

-¿Qué sucede Roger?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-!Felicidades Brodek...¡- grito el primer asiento de la hermandad haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico en frente del potro verde de donde salió un espadón negro con espinas a los lados -!...este espadón negro simboliza al cuarto asiento de la hermandad¡-

-El cuarto asiento, significa que...- no pudo lo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpido por Roger

-!Así es... tu apartar de ahora eres le cuarto líder de la hermandad¡- dijo Roger -!acepta este espadón junto con tu nuevo cargo¡-

-..- el potro no decía nada solo guardo sus katanas y se decide por tomar el espadón con su casco derecho

-!Ahora recita el juramente¡- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad diciendole lo que tenia que decir en ese momento

-..- Brodek traga un poco de saliva para después tomar una bocanada de aire –!Yo Brodek D. Seiber acepto este espadón y el nuevo cargo que se me a confiado y juro solemnemente que protegeré a la hermandad ante cualquier amenaza, no titubeare en ningún momento y no desfalleceré mientras mi enemigo este con vida¡- grito el potro recitando el juramento

-Oficialmente eres el cuarto líder, tu vida esta a punto de cambiar una vez mas- dijo Roger con una sonrisa en su rostro –por ahora ve y descansa mañana serás presentado ante todos y se te asignara tu primera misión como líder-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Roger- dijo Brodek saliendo del lugar

-Espero y hallamos hecho una buena elección- dijo Dust

-Tranquilo que es lo peor que podría pasar- dijo Makarov sarcásticamente

Fin del Flashback

-Wow... el cuarto líder eso si que es inesperado- dijo WInd sorprendió

-Seis años dure como el cuarto líder de la hermandad- dijo Brodek mientras observaba por una ventana el atardecer ya que no faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche en Equestria

-¿Entonces permaneciste en la hermandad por siete años?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Sip...- contesto el potro verde –seis años tenia mi hijo cuando fue ejecutado enfrente de mi- decía mientras le salía una lagrima de tristeza

-Debió haber sido difícil- dijo WInd

-Lo fue... al menos ese día fue el peor de todos- dijo Brodek ya mas tranquilo cambiando su cara de tristeza a una cara llena de ira

-No te obligare a que me digas que sucedió ese trágico día- dijo el pegaso gris

-Esta bien, es algo que debes saber...- dijo el potro verde tranquilizándose poco a poco –se lo prometí a tu tátara abuelo-

-!A mi tátara abuelo...¡- grito sorprendido Wind

-Así es... tu tátara abuelo y yo fundamos el gremio...- explicaba el potro verde –le conté mi historia y me hiso prometer que se lo dirígela a quienes se convertirán en maestro del gremio-

¿Me contaras esa historia?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Nope... eso es algo que tu padre te tiene que decir- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Oooowww... bueno sigue de donde te quedaste- dijo Wind

-Está bien...- dijo el potro verde –No sé cómo, ni cuando, ni porque, pero alguien le digo a la hermandad quien era realmente...- decía continuando con la última parte de du historia

Flashback

-Señor tiene visita- dijo uno de los caballeros negros entrando a una oficina donde se encontraba Brodek haciendo papeleo

-Te dije que no iba a atender a nadie- contesto Brodek quien estaba revisando unos papeles

-Pero señor… es su hijo- dijo el caballero negro

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes- dijo el potro verde bajando los papeles que estaba revisando –déjalo pasar y déjanos solos-

-Si señor- dijo el caballero negro en posición de firmes dejando entrar al potrillo azul cielo y retirándose

-Hola papa- saludo el potrillo azul

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- pregunto Brodek

-Me escape- contesto Mest

-¿Y tu mama lo sabe?- dijo el potro verde

-Nope…- contesto el potrillo azul

-Aaaaaahhh…- Brodek dio un gran suspiro llevándose un casco a la cara –tu madre se va a enojar cuando se entere-

-Eso si se entera- dijo el pequeño Mest arqueando los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa

-Deja de estarte escapando de la escuela- advirtió el potro verde –tu madre me regaño a mí también la última vez-

-Si… y también digo que fue por tu culpa- dijo el potrillo azul riéndose al final

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo vas con la alquimia?- pregunto Brodek

-Ya puedo usar el Bound- contesto Mest

-Bien tengamos un combate de practica- dijo el potro verde guardando los papeles que tenia en el escritorio

-Jejeje… soy mas fuerte que la ultima vez- dijo el potrillo azul con una sonrisa en su cara

-Eso esta por verse- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¡Aquí voy… Bound!- grito Mest quien rápidamente aparece en frente de su padre lanzándole un golpe pero es detenido como si nada por el potro verde generando una pequeña onda expansiva

-Apenas sentí cosquillas- dijo el potro verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Todavía no has visto nada- dijo el potrillo azul, en eso se separa de su padre y vuelve a usar la misma técnica que antes apareciendo enfrente de su padre pero esta vez tenia un circulo alquímico en su codo haciendo que su golpe fuera mas rápido y fuerte, Brodek ve venir el golpe y choca cascos con su hijo generando un sonido fuerte y agrietando un poco el piso

-Buena forma de utilizar el Bound- dijo Brodek dándole una sonrisa

-Je je je… he estado practicando últimamente- dijo Mest tranquilamente

-Ese golpe me dolió un poco- dijo el potro verde sacudiendo el casco –sigue así y me alcanzaras muy pronto-

-No pienso alcanzare… quiero superarte- dijo el potrillo azul sonriendo

-Eso espero- dijo Brodek

-Por cierto papa… ¿Dónde esta el abuelo?- pregunto Mest –no lo he visto desde hace un tiempo-

-Está en una misión, creo que vuelve mañana junto con los otros líderes- contesto el potro verde

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la misión?- pregunto Mest

-A mi me toco quedarme a hacer el papeleo- dijo Brodek con un tono un tanto molesto

-¿Por qué no se turnan en lugar de competir por quien se queda a hacer el papeleo?- pregunto el potrillo azul

-Porque si no fuera aburrido- contesto el potro verde haciendo reír a su hijo

-jajajaja… como la vez que jugaron dardos- dijo Mest recordando ese día –el abuelo le dio en el fleco a mama… jajajjaja-

-Si… tu madre se enojó con tu abuelo ese día y lo obligo a quedarse a hacer papeleo… jajajaja- dijo Brodek riéndose mientras recordaba ese día

-O como la vez que se pusieron a jugar golf por toda la hermandad y el señor Dust rompió una ventana… jajajaja- dijo el potrillo azul sin dejar de reírse

-Jajajaja… tuvo que quedarse a reparar la ventana además de hacer el papeleo- dijo el potro verde

-También está la vez que se embriagaron y el señor Makarov termino vomitando por todo el lugar… jajajajaj- dijo Mest riéndose en esa última parte

-Aaaahhh… Makarov tiene un estomago tan débil- dijo Brodek arqueando los ojos para después reírse

-¿Y como fue que tu terminaste haciendo el papeleo esta vez?- pregunto el potrillo azul quien se sentó al lado de su padre

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre me hiso quedarme a dormir en el sofá por una semana?- pregunto el potro verde acariciando la crin de su hijo

-Sip- contesto Mest

-Bueno la razón de ello fue que los líderes y yo se nos ocurrió hacer una competición de ver quien hacia mejores cupcakes…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Brodek ya que su hijo lo interrumpió

-Aaaaahhh… y terminaste explotando la cocina de la casa- completo el potrillo azul

-Sip…- dijo el potro verde mirando al suelo con las orejas caídas

-Hola Mest- dijo Elena apareciendo atrás del potro verde y el potrillo azul

-¡Aaaaaahhh…!- grito Mest alejándose de su padre -¿Qué haces aquí mama?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo la pony rosa seriamente –fui a ver a tu maestro a la escuela y me dijo que te escapaste-

-Yo no me escape… me dejaron salir temprano que es diferente- dijo algo nervioso el potrillo azul

-¿Eso es cierto Brodek?- preguntaba Elena quien se veía que ya estaba empezando a enojarse

-Yo no sé, yo estoy aquí haciendo papeleo- dijo Brodek quien se puso a revisar unos papeles

-Papa ayúdame- dijo Mest con voz baja

-Lo siento no puedo ayudarte…- dijo el potro verde –prefiero evitar que tu madre me grite-

-Pero…-

-Arréglate con ella, a mí no me veas- dijo Brodek interrumpiendo a su hijo

-Je je je… que cosas no mama- dijo el potrillo azul

-Castigado por una semana- dijo Elena quien se acercó al potrillo llevándoselo con uno de sus cascos –no veras la luz del día por una semana-

-Aaaaaaahhh… no es justo yo no hice nada- dijo Mest tratando de defenderse

-Te escapaste de la escuela y todavía vienes a molestar a tu padre que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo la pony rosa viéndolo enojada

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros Mest Nigthfall!- grito Elena interrumpiendo al potrillo azul

-Me las pagaras padre- dijo el potrillo azul sosteniéndose de la puerta

-Eso si vives lo suficiente- dijo Brodek soltando una pequeña risa

-Esto no se… no espera… ¡noooooo¡- grito en esa última parte Mest quien fue jalado por su madre llevándoselo fuera de la oficina

-je je je… lo que le espera- dijo el potro verde revisando unos papeles, en eso encuentra una nota y la empieza a leer –"Hablamos después Brodek"- traga saliva y empieza a sudar

En la mañana siguiente

-Aaaaahhh… mi cuello- dijo Brodek tronandoce el cuello

-¿Qué te paso ahora?- pregunto Storm quien lo ayuda en los preparativos de la bienvenida de los tres lideres

-Elena me hiso dormir en el sofá- contesto el potro verde tronándose una vez más el cuello

-Jajajaja… ¿y ahora por qué fue?- pregunto el unicornio amarillo

-Por no haber regañado a Mest por escaparse de la escuela- contesto Brodek

-jajajaja… nomas te la pasas lamiendo sus cascos- dijo Strom riéndose a carcajadas

-Prefiero lamerle los cascos a llevarle la contra- dijo el potro verde –la vez que le lleve la contra no termino nada bien-

-Si… te ato y te colgó en la sima del castillo por tres días- dijo el unicornio amarillo recordando ese día

-No me lo recuerdes, fue horrible- dijo Brodek intentando no recordad ese día

-Intente ayudarte, pero me amenazo con dejarme colgando a lado de ti- dijo Storm quien le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-Bueno, terminemos con esto y vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dijo el potro verde

-Está bien, tú invitas de todos modos- dijo el unicornio amarillo

-Pues ya que- dijo no muy contento Brodek

El día sigue su curso y el potro verde y el unicornio amarillo terminan de realizar los preparativos para la bienvenida de los líderes y se disponen a ir a comer algo, ya llegado el medio día los lideres entran por la entrada principal saludando a todos los ponys que formaban un camino hacia el castillo, los tres líderes entran a la sala de tronos pero no ven ahí al cuarto asiento de la hermandad

-Alguien me puede decir, ¿Por qué no está Brodek aquí en la sala de tronos esperándonos?- pregunto Makarov

-Me parece que dijo que iba a seguir revisando unos cuantos papeles en su oficina- dijo uno de los caballeros negros

-Era de esperarse, en estas fechas siempre llegan muchas misiones- dijo Dust

-Aun así debería estar aquí para darnos la bienvenida- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Tranquilos no es para tanto- dijo Roger

-Si lo es, es una tradición que se debe cumplir- dijo Makarov

-Vamos Makarov ya olvídalo- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-¡Aaaaahhh… cuidado!- grito Brodek quien llegaba corriendo a la sala de tronos, en eso se estampa contra Makarov

-Auch... Alguien apunto la matricula- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad quien se quedo atontado por unos segundos –Brodek quítate de encima mío-

-Oooohh… lo siento Makarov- dijo el potro verde quitándose

-Aaaaahhh… mi espalda- dijo Makarov

-Tranquilo yo te la arreglo- dijo Brodek dándole un abrazo fuertemente haciendo que tronaran todos los huesos de la espalda del pegaso -¿mejor?-

-Aaaaahhh… no- contesto el segundo líder de la hermandad tronándose los huesos de la espalda

-jajajaj… ya estas viejo Makarov- dijo el potro verde

-¡Cállate!- grito Makarov

-Bueno yo me retiro… aaaahhh y bienvenidos de vuelta a la hermandad- dijo Brodek retirándose del lugar

-Si lo que tu digas- dijo el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Bien entremos a la sala, hay que hablar de ese tema- ordeno Roger

-Si- dijeron el segundo y el tercer asiento de la hermandad al unísono

Una vez dentro de la sala de tronos

-¿Crees que ese viejo gurú diga la verdad?- pregunto Dust

-No lo se… pero solo hay una forma de saberlo- contesto Roger mientras sacaba una piedra extraña

-Si es verdad de que Brodek es hijo de Chronos, el y su familia deben morir- dijo Makarov seriamente

-Eso incluye a tu hija y a tu nieto- dijo el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-Lo se…- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?- pregunto Dust

-Al alba- dijo Roger

-Espero y no reaccione esa piedra- dijo Makarov quien invoca su gran hacha negra y le empieza a sacar filo –sino tendré que cortarle la cabeza-

Al día siguiente cuando el sol empezaba a salir, se encontraban varios caballeros negros alrededor de la casa de Brodek junto con Dust

-Bien el sol ya salió… es hora de entrar- dijo Dust quien les dio señal a los caballeros negros para que entraran a arrestar al potro verde y su familia

-Pero que están…- dijo Brodek quien se levanto al escuchar ruidos en su casa pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que entraron varios caballeros negros a su habitación y noquearon al potro verde

-¡¿Qué está pasando Dust?!- grito Elena quien estaba siendo atada por los caballeros negros

-Lo siento Elena pero son ordenes de tu padre- dijo seriamente el tercer asiento de la hermandad

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la pony rosa

-¡Mama, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Mest quien estaba siendo sostenido por dos caballeros negros

-Tranquilo Mest todo estará bien- dijo Elena tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo, en eso le vendan los ojos a lo pony rosa y al potrillo azul

Los caballeros negros se llevaron a Brodek y su familia a la plaza principal del castillo

-¡¿Qué está pasando padre?!- grito Elena viendo a su padre

-¡Aaaaahhh…!- grito Brodek quien fue lanzado al suelo fuertemente

-¿Estas bien amor?- pregunto la pony rosa algo asustada

-Si no te preocupes- dijo el potro verde dándole una sonrisa para después mirar a su suegro seriamente -¡¿Qué estás haciendo Roger?!-

-Dime Brodek, ¿tú eres hijo de Chronos?- pregunto Roger

-¡No se dé que hablas!- grito Brodek

-Entonces no me dirás la verdad- dijo el primer asiento de la hermandad quien saco una piedra y esta empezó a resonar

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh…!- grito el potro verde de dolor cuando Roger saco la piedra extraña haciendo que cambiara de verde a negro y viceversa un par de veces

-Así que realmente eres hijo de Chronos- dijo molesto Roger

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito Brodek quien todavía sentía dolor en su cuerpo

-Solo saque esta piedra que hace reacción cuando está cerca de alguien que porte la sangre de Chronos- explico el primer asiento de la hermandad

-¡Esta bien lo admito soy hijo de Chronos!- grito el potro verde

-¡Nunca debiste estar en la hermandad!- grito Makarov quien se encontraba furioso

-¡Tú y tu familia están malditos!- grito Dust

-¡Esperen… ¿qué piensan hacer?!- pregunto Brodek

-Tu, tu hijo y tu esposa serán ejecutados- dijo Roger seriamente

-¡¿Qué?... no lo hagas ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!- gritaba el potro verde iracundamente

-Tu hijo porta tu sangre y por lo tanto también porta la sangre de Chronos…- explicaba el segundo asiento de la hermandad -…y algo me dice que tú esposa ya sabía de esto-

-Elena dime, ¿ya sabias de quien era el?- pregunto el primer asiento de la hermandad tratando de salvar a su hija de su cruel destino

-Si… yo ya lo sabía- contesto Elena

-¿Pero cuando?- pregunto Brodek

-Hace tiempo mire en tus recuerdos y supe quien eras…- explicaba la pony rosa –al principio no podía creerlo y también supe del por qué entraste a la hermandad-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el potro verde

-Yo sabía que si me acercaba a ti cambiarias y al principio lo hice con tal de evitar que ocurriera un desastre…- explicaba Elena –pero con el tiempo me enamore cada vez mas de ti-

-Has traicionado a esta hermandad, ya no eres mi hija- dijo Roger seriamente mirándolos con odio y desprecio -¡Mátenlos, no quiero verlos con vida!-

-Si señor- dijeron dos caballeros negros quienes sostenían una daga cada uno agarrando con sus cascos la cabeza de Elena y de Mest

-¡No lo hagan… mátenme a mí!- gritaba iracundamente Brodek mientras observaba como los dos caballeros negros ponían las dagas en el cuello de su esposa y su hijo -¡A mí es al que quieren!

-¡HAGANLO YAAAAA!- grito el primer asiento de la hermandad

-¡NOOOOOOOO…!- grito el potro verde mientras miraba como mataban a su familia quedando en shock y sin poder moverse

-Esto es tu culpa… tú causaste esto- dijo Roger tomando una daga y poniéndolo en el cuello de Brodek quien se encontraba en shock y sin moverse, en eso el potro verde cierra sus ojos y le sale una lagrima

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!- grito Brodek con fuerza mandando a volar a los que tenía a su alrededor, en eso un circulo alquímico aparece y acto seguido aparece una columna oscura en donde estaba el potro verde, saliendo de la columna espectros con forma de ponys, minotauros y un dragón

-¡¿Pero que es todo esto?!- pregunto Dust

-Son las almas que ha arrebatado de otros- contesto Makarov viendo la columna de oscuridad sorprendido por la cantidad de almas que salen

-¡NO TITUBEN, ES UNA AMENZA PARA ESTE MUNDO, EL DEBE CAER ANTE NOSOTROS!- grito el primer asiento de la hermandad, en eso la columna oscura desaparece mostrando a Brodek que volvió a su forma original pero esta vez los ojos estaban totalmente blancos, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que podían sentir la oscuridad que el potro negro emanaba

-…- Brodek volteo a los lados he iso aparecer dos círculos alquímicos uno estaba donde el cuerpo de su amada y el otro en donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto Roger, en eso el potro negro desaparece junto con los cuerpos y aparecen flotando en los cielos

-¡Roger, ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?!- pregunto Dust quien estaba llegando al lado del primer asiento de la hermandad

-¡Roger ahí que atacarlo antes de que…!- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Makarov ya que un circulo alquímico apareció en los cielos y el castillo empezó a ser cubierto por un escudo mágico totalmente negro

-¡Nos ha encerrado!- grito uno de los caballeros negros

-¡Debemos actúa ahora… Ataquen!- grito el segundo asiento de la hermandad

-Hmph…- Brodek empezó a acumular energía enfrente de sus cascos de un color verde con rayos negros

-¡Imposible ese es…!-

-¡CERO!- grito el potro negro disparando la energía verde hacia donde estaban los caballeros negros empezando a arrasar con todos

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOONN…!- grito Roger antes de ser alcanzado por esa energía que a su vez iso que todo el lugar se convirtiera en escombros dejando el lugar sin rastro de vida, en eso el escudo que rodeaba el castillo desaparece y el potro aparece en el suelo con los cuerpos de su familia, en eso el potro se queda inconsciente volviendo a ser de color verde

Despues de un rato el potro verde despierta

-Aaaahhh… ¡Elena, Mest!- grito Brodek en eso se acerca a los cuerpos de su familia para sostenerlos en brazos y empezó a derramar lágrimas -¡POR QUEEEEEEE…!

-Brodek…- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Sen… por favor… mátame- dijo el potro verde sin dejar de derramar lágrimas llenas de tristeza –por favor… déjame… reunirme con mi familia-

-Está bien- dijo Sen acercándose a su hermano para darle fin

-Esp… Espera- dijo Elena quien al parecer se las arregló para seguir con vida

-¡Elena…! Por favor resiste- dijo Brodek tratando de curarla con su alquimia

-No… puedes… hacer… nada ya- dijo la pony rosa con dificultad

-Tiene que a ver una forma de salvarte- dijo el potro verde intentando mantenerla con vida

-Tú… eres… Sen… verdad…- dijo Elena con dificultad

-Así es- dijo Sen

-Por… por favor… no lo… mates- dijo la pony rosa

-Eso no es algo que se pueda negociar- dijo el unicornio negro

-Al… menos… no… por ahorita- dijo Elena

-Elena basta, tienes que vivir…- dijo Brodek intentando salvarla mientras le salían lagrimas –al menos tú tienes que vivir-

-Bro… Brodek… por favor… prométeme… que seguirás viviendo- dijo la pony rosa

-Tú tienes que estar a mi lado Elena, eres la pony que cambio mi vida…- decía el potro verde soltando cada vez más lágrimas de tristeza –gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora-

-Se… que… algún día… encontraras… a alguien más que… te haga… feliz- decía Elena cada vez más débilmente –por eso… quero que… me prometas… que seguirás viviendo-

-Está bien, te lo prometo pero no te vayas, al menos todavía no- decía Brodek quien seguía intentando mantenerla con vida

-Algún día… sé que… nos volveremos… a ver… y talvez… sea diferente…- decía la pony rosa dando su último aliento de vida –y quero que… vuelvas a hacer… que me… enamore de ti- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho el potro verde de su esposa haciendo que el potro llorara sin parar durante varias horas

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enterarlos- dijo Sen poniendo un casco en el hombro de su hermano

-…- el potro verde solo asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido el potro empieza a cavar las tumbas para su hijo y su esposa y con la alquimia creo lapidas para ambos

-Algo que quieras decir antes de enterrarlos- dijo el unicornio negro

-…- el potro verde negó con la cabeza, acto seguido entierra los cuerpos y coloca las lapidas, en una tiene grapado el nombre de Elena Seiber y en el otro esta grapado Mest Nightfall

-¿Qué harás con las armas de tu esposa?- pregunto Sen

-…- Brodek voltea hacia donde seta su hermano y toma las armas de Elena y las guarda

-¿Piensas guardarlas como recuerdo?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-…- el potro verde solo asintió con la cabeza

-Si que arrasaste con este lugar- dijo un pony ya bastante viejo

-¿Quién es usted anciano?- pregunto Sen

-Soy el alcalde del pueblo que esta no muy lejos de aquí- explico el anciano

-¿Y a que ha venido?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Ustedes son los hijos de Chronos verdad- dijo el pony viejo

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno eso es debido a que su padre hace muchos años formo alzo el castillo que acaba de ser destruido- explico el anciano

-¿En serio?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Si… él era el rey de estas tierras- dijo el pony viejo

-Nuestro padre un rey- dijo sorprendido Sen

-…-

-El creo el castillo y también creo a la hermandad de caballeros negros- explico el anciano

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso para que dejara de ser su rey?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Él nos traiciono… aunque nunca se sabe su realmente lo iso o no- dijo el pony viejo

-Explícate anciano- dijo Sen

-Solo sé que desde esa "traición", la hermandad le ha tenido odio a Chronos y a su línea sanguina- explico el anciano

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No lo sé… la verdadera historia se perdió a lo largo del tiempo- dijo el pony anciano observando el cielo

-Parece que no sabemos todo de nuestro padre Brodek- dijo Sen

-Tú el de verde… prométeme que no volverás a estas tierras- dijo el anciano

-Solo permítame venir una vez al año para ver a mi familia- dijo Brodek con una voz seria

-Está bien será lo único que se te permita- dijo el pony viejo –lo escribiré en algún lado para que las próximas generaciones lo recuerden-

-Gracias- dijo el potro verde –vámonos Sen-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sen acercándose a su hermano

-Nos vemos en un año- dijo Brodek quien hiso aparecer un circulo alquímico para después desaparecer del lugar

-Hasta el próximo año- dijo el anciano regresando a la aldea

Fin del Flashback

-Así que esas pistolas son de tu esposa- dijo Wind

-Sip… y me jure que le daría muerte a mi padre con ellas- dijo Brodek

-¿Qué paso después de eso?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Bueno estuve viviendo con Sen un tiempo y luego nos separamos…- explico el potro verde –no supe el paradero de Sen hasta que nos lo topamos y en cuanto a mí, estuve vagando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo-

-Hasta que te encontraste con mi tátara abuelo, ¿verdad?- dijo Wind

-Exacto- afirmo Brodek

-Je… ¿y qué vas hacer ahora?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Buscare a mi padre, ya va siendo hora de enfrentarle- dijo el potro verde seriamente

-Bien entonces yo te…- no pudo lo que iba a decir Wind ya que alguien toco la puerta

-(toc…toc…)-

-¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-No lo se- dijo Brodek, en eso abre la puerta y ve que era un pegaso rojo con crin y cola amarillos con ojos azules en la entrada

-Por favor síganme estamos evacuando Canterlot- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¿Por qué nos están evacuando?- pregunto Wind

-Estamos siendo atacados por changelings por aire y lobos mercenarios por tierra- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Lobos mercenarios…- dijo Brodek para después quedarse pensativo –Winter Pain-

-Así que saben de Winter Pain- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Somos caza recompensas, ¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunto Wind

-Sean caza recompensas o no tienen que evacuar, son ordenes de la princesa Celestia- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Si son ordenes de la princesa Celestia que se le va a hacer- dijo el potro verde

-¿En serio vamos a evacuar?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Sip- contesto Brodek mientras salía de la casa –solo una cosa- dijo parándose en seco

-¿Y que es?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-¿Puedes hacerme dos favores?- pregunto el potro verde

-Veré que puedo hacer- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Brodek

-Ventus… Ventus Fast- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Ventus eeeehhh…- dijo el potro verde –es un buen nombre-

-Gracias- dijo Ventus

-Y el segundo favor que te pido es…- decía Brodek tomando una bocanada de aire –es que evacues a este pegaso gris

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los pegasos al unísono

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto Wind

-Yo tengo una pelea pendiente con Winter Pain- dijo el potro verde

-Si tu vas yo voy- dijo el pegaso gris

-Nope… si te pasa algo tu padre y Mirajane no me lo perdonarían jamás- dijo Brodek

-Lo siento pero tienes que evacuar- dijo Ventus

-Hasta luego…- dijo el potro verde haciendo aparecer un círculo alquímico para luego desaparecer del lugar

-Brodek…- dijo el pegaso gris -¡Maldiciooooonnn!-

-Vamos hay que evacuar, yo lo buscare luego- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Está bien- dijo Wind, acto seguido el pegaso gris sigue a Ventus hasta la ruta de evacuación y sale en un dirigible –hasta luego Brodek- fue lo último que dijo antes de partir a una de las ciudades cercanas

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Hola a los lectores…

En vista de que este capítulo lo he extendido de tal manera que pudiera terminar el Flashback que está dividido en cuatro partes o cinco no me acuerdo, debido a que no quería seguir subiendo capítulos con el mismo titulo y poder poner mas cosas que tengo en mente en los próximos capítulos tuve que alargar este capitulo prácticamente al doble de un capitulo normal asi que este es técnicamente dos capítulos en uno xD…

Bueno un saludo a todos los lectores de este fic y algo que no llege a mencionar es que este fic es el primero que subo y no se si lo llege a explicar… bueno en fin como sea, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones, si tienen alguna duda y no les contesto es por que la respuesta saldrá en futuros capítulos…

Aaaaahhh… y un saludo nuevamente a black-spyro que para mi es como mi maestro ya que gracias a su fic me anime a crear el mio xD…

Siendo todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, este ha sido Brodek1117 y no vemos en los próximos capítulos asi que ¡ADIOS!... ¡WEEEEEHHH!


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Alianza?

_***Capitulo 5: ¿Alianza?**_

-Bien, desde aquí puedo ver todo- dijo Brodek quien acababa de aparecer encima de uno de los edificio cerca de la entrada de Canterlot donde podía observar el enfrentamiento de los guardias del día y de la noche contra los lobos mercenarios y los Changelings

-!No permitan que entren a Canterlot¡- grito uno de los guardias que se escucho hasta donde estaba el potro verde

-Cof... cof...- tocio con fuerza el potro verde escupiendo algo de sangre –maldición, no de nuevo... aaahhh... tengo que resistir hasta darle muerte a Chronos-

 _El potro verde se limpia la sangre de su boca para después invocar su espadón negro para después dar un gran salto hacia donde estaban los lobos mercenarios_

 _-_ Necesito interrogar a uno de ellos...- se dijo a si mismo Brodek -Sirve que les ayudo un poco-

 _El potro cae en medio de los lobos mercenarios cortando a la mitad a varios de ellos creando un perímetro bastante amplio_

 _-_ Son mas de los pensaba- dijo el potro verde esquivando los ataques de los lobos y atacando al mismo tiempo matándolos sin basilar

-!¿Quien eres tu?¡- grito un guardia nocturno que se había acercado al potro verde

-…- lo único que hiso Brodek fue voltear a ver quien le hablaba, cuando miro que era un guardia nocturno solo sonrió y dio media vuelta para alejarse de los guaridas, en eso el potro toma a un lobo mercenario y desaparece junto con el

 _En alguno de los edificios de Canterlot apareció el potro verde junto con el lobo mercenario a quien azoto con fuerza contra el suelo poniendo su espadón en su cuello_

-!¿Donde esta Winter Pain?¡- grito Brodek mirando fríamente al lobo

-Eso no te lo voy a decir- contesto el lobo

-Si no lo haces ten por seguro que tu cabeza rodara- dijo seriamente el potro verde presionando el filo de su espadón contra el cuello del lobo

-Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de mi jefe- dijo el mercenario quien no mostraba intención de darle la respuesta que buscaba el potro

-Entonces muere- dijo Brodek quien dejo caer su espadón contra el cuello del lobo mercenario sin embargo este se libra del potro y lo lanza contra la pared agrietándola un poco

-Sin embargo tengo un trabajo que cumplir y gracias a ti ya estoy dentro de Canterlot- dijo el lobo con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su rostro –Esto hace mi trabajo mas fa...-

-Te dije que murieras- susurro el potro verde en la oreja del lobo quien tenia atravesado el espadón por su abdomen, el potro se mueve y corta a la mitad la parte superior de su cuerpo haciendo que expulsara mucha sangre pintando el suelo y las paredes que tenia a su alrededor –no estoy de humor como para no tener la respuesta que busco-

 _El potro desaparece del lugar volviendo a aparecer en uno de los edificios cerca de la entrada de Canterlot volviendo a observar el enfrentamiento de ambos ejércitos pero esta vez se encontraba un pegaso negro enfrentando a los lobos mercenarios y un pegaso celeste enfrentando a los Changelings junto a los guardias_

 _-_ Tsk... parece que tienen todo bajo control- dijo Brodek observando la situación –esto complica mas las cosas-

-A pasado un tiempo mi tonto hermano- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Sen... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el potro verde observando a su hermano

-En vista de que este imperio esta apunto de caer- explico Sen –por que no terminar lo que empezamos hace ya miles de años-

-Pongamos fin a esto entonces- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Esta vez no podrás ganarme- dijo el unicornio negro –ya no es lo mismo que en aquel entonces-

-Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente- contesto el potro verde

-Muuuhhaaaajajajaja... al fin podre matarte- dijo Sen malvadamente

-Sera mejor ir a otro lugar- propuso Brodek

-¿Para que?, este lugar igual se destruirá- dijo el unicornio negro

-Bueno, si peleamos aquí no solo Canterlot será destruido- explico el potro verde seriamente –también lo hará Equestria-

-Como quieras, el resultado será el mismo- dijo Sen acercándose a su hermano

-¿Sabes de alguna isla desierta lejos de Equestria?- pregunto Brodek

-Si... toma mi casco y nos tele-transportaremos ahí- dijo el unicornio negro extendiendo su casco izquierdo

-Vamos- dijo el potro verde extendiendo su casco derecho, acto seguido el unicornio negro hace brillar su cuerno para después desaparecer los dos

 _En una isla desierta a miles de kilómetros de Equestria_

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sen apareciendo en la cima de una montaña perteneciente de la isla

-Hmph... este lugar es bastante grande- dijo Brodek observando la isla desde la cima de la montaña ya que se alcanzaba a ver la isla completamente y esta tenia varias plantas con frutos

-Este lugar es muy bonito no es así- dijo el unicornio negro –lastima que todo se reducirá a cenizas-

-¿Cómo quieres resolver esto?- pregunto el potro verde –igual como la ultima vez o prefieres usar armas esta vez-

-Sera como la ultima vez hace siete mil años- contesto Sen

-Cuando quieras- dijo Brodek poniéndose en posición de combate

-Jajajaja... primero me divertiré contigo un poco- dijo el unicornio negro con risa en su rostro

-!Adelante¡- grito el potro verde

 _Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mirándose fijamente, en eso ambos cargan así enfrente chocando sus cascos produciendo una onda expansiva agrietando un poco el suelo_

-A pesar de no usar tu verdadero poder sigues teniendo una fuerza bastante exagerada- dijo Sen sin moverse al igual que el potro verde

-No has visto de lo que soy capas ahora que no uso ese poder- explico Brodek

-Bien, sigamos donde nos quedamos- dijo el unicornio negro

 _Ambos desaparecen del lugar moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante y si no fuera por que la isla estaba deshabitada lo único que vieran los demás seria como se escuchan los golpes y las ondas expansivas que dejaban, el potro verde y el unicornio negro intercambiaban golpes y patadas sin mostrar indulgencia alguna entre ambos, en eso el unicornio negro ve una apertura y con su casco derecho golpea en la cara a su hermano lanzándolo hacia arriba para después tomar una de sus patas traseras para empezar a girar en círculos y lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo en picada_

-!Aaaaaahhh¡- grito el potro verde de dolor al impactar contra el suelo, el potro se levanta y escupe algo de sangre para después seguir con el combate

-Jajajaja... con ese cuerpo no resistes tanto el daño- dijo Sen apareciendo en el suelo

-Resiste lo suficiente como para entablar un combate contigo- dijo Brodek desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de su hermano poniendo su casco derecho en frente de el

-!Mierd...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el unicornio negro ya que fue recibido por el Cero del potro verde destruyendo parte de la isla

-Parece que esto me tomara mas tiempo del que creí- dijo el potro verde volteando a ver a su hermano quien tenia una raya de sangre recorriendo su cara

-Jajajaja... parece que no me puedo darme el lujo de bajar mi defensa en ningún momento- dijo Sen con una sonrisa para después cambiar a una cara que se le veía llena de ira -!ESO ME DOLIO BASTARDOOOOO¡-

 _Ambos vuelven a moverse rápidamente intercambiando golpes pero esta vez el unicornio negro estaba aumentando la velocidad he intensidad de los golpes llevando al potro verde a la defensiva_

-(Maldición, me esta ganando en velocidad)- decía en su mente Brodek quien lo único que hacia era defenderse de los golpes

-!Ahora es tu turno de probar mi Cero¡- grito Sen quien hiso brillar su cuerno para inmovilizar al potro verde y estambrarlo varias veces contra el suelo para después lanzarlo contra la montaña

-!Aaaaaahhhh¡- grito el potro verde quien se acababa de estrellar de espaldas contra la montaña haciendo que las rocas lo inmovilizaran, en eso el potro hace fuerza tratando de liberarse

-!Muere¡- dijo el unicornio negro apareciendo en frente del potro verde dejándolo sorprendió con los ojos abiertos para después ver que tenia concentrado una gran cantidad de energía en frente del casco de su hermano -!CERO¡-

 _Sen libera su poder destruyendo la mitad de la montaña y una tercera parte de la isla, el unicornio negro empieza a buscar a su hermano en donde posiblemente pudo haber caído de ser posible que sobreviviera_

-Maldición... no debo dejar que este poder salga- dijo en voz baja Brodek intentando contener su poder debido a que se estaba manifestando en su brazo izquierdo, en eso empieza a toser fuertemente escupiendo sangre –y ahora esto también, maldita sea-

-!Brodeeeeekkk, ¿Dónde estas?, se que todavía estas vivo¡- gritaba Sen escuchándose por todo el lugar

-Carajo... tengo que esconderme y recuperar el aliento- decía el potro verde observando entre los arboles a su hermano

-!Si no sales solo destruiré la isla¡- grito el unicornio negro –!y de paso buscare a esa pony rosada que te topaste en Ponyville¡-

 _El potro verde se detuvo quedando un par de segundos en shock preguntándose, ¿Cómo sabia de la pony rosada? Y ¿Cómo sabia también de que fue en Ponyville donde se topo con ella?_

-!Solo tendré que hacer que la maten al igual como lo hice una vez con tu familia¡- grito Sen tratando de provocar a su hermano

-!ENTOCES POR TU CULPA MATARON A LO QUE FUE ALGUNA VEZ MI FAMILIA¡- grito Brodek lleno de ira

-Si fue fácil- afirmo el unicornio negro –solo manipule a un viejo gurú para que les dijera a los tres lideres de esa estúpida hermandad-

-!Me jure no volver a usar este poder debido a la muerte de mi familia¡- grito el potro verde empezando a expulsar un aura negra -¡pero parece que tendré que romper ese juramento por esta única ocasión¡-

-Y crees poder librar ese po...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Sen ya que miro que lo ojos de su hermano se tornaron completamente blancos

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡- Brodek grito con fuerza haciendo aparecer una columna de oscuridad junto con las almas de aquellos que ha matado

-!Imposible¡- grito el unicornio negro sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo -!Esto no es posible¡-

-Nada es imposible- dijo el potro negro con su crin y cola azul cielo pero sus ojos seguían totalmente blancos

 _El clima empezó a empeorar en la isla pasando de un día soleado y tranquilo a una tormenta que rodeaba toda la isla con sus nubes totalmente negras y cayendo rayos por el lugar_

-!Tu no me vencerás¡- grito el unicornio negro haciendo aparecer un aura blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo

-Eso ya no lo decides tu- dijo Brodek desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de su hermano quien soltó un golpe con su casco derecho impactando en la cara del unicornio quien salió volando a una velocidad increíble, en eso el potro vuelve a desaparecer y aparecer mas delante de donde seguía la trayectoria de su hermano dándole una patada en el abdomen de su hermano regresándolo a la isla

-!AAAAAAAAHHHGG¡- gritaba Sen incapaz de moverse, acto seguido el potro negro lo impacta contra el suelo creando un gran cráter y haciendo que su hermano escupiera sangre de la boca

-A ver matado a mi familia no tiene perdón Sen- dijo el potro negro mirándolo seriamente mientras este estaba tendido en el suelo –llegado a este punto ya no me puedes vencer-

-!Claro que te puedo vencer¡- grito el unicornio negro levantándose rápidamente y dándole una patada en el abdomen de su hermano provocándole un dolor insoportable

-!AAAAAAAAAHHHHGGG¡- grito Brodek tendiéndose en el suelo adolorido -!COF... COF... COF...¡- empezó a toser mucha sangre de la boca

-!JAJAJAJA... CREES QUE NO SE DE LA HERIDA QUE TE DEJO WINTER PAIN¡- gritaba Sen de alegría por ver en el estado en que se encontraba el potro negro

-!ERES... COF... UN MALDITO¡- grito el potro negro tratando de recuperarse

-!Creíste que era el mismo de antes¡- grito el unicornio negro para después reírse malvadamente -!mientras tu encontrabas la luz en tu interior yo encontré la oscuridad¡-

-!¿QUE?¡- grito Brodek sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermano

-!Ahora entiendo por que te encantaba destruir cosas¡- dijo Sen malvadamente -!LA OSCURIDAD ES UN PODER INCREIBLE¡-

-!No lo entiendes, la oscuridad solo te destruirá¡- advirtió el potro negro

-!Si no te destruyo a ti, menos lo hará conmigo¡- grito el unicornio negro para después hacer aparecer una pequeña columna de oscuridad de donde salieron varias almas

-!Tu... ¿acaso?... es imposible¡- grito Brodek viendo las almas de varios ponys pero a diferencia de su hermano no eran tantas las almas que ha quitado

-!JAJAJAJAJA¡- Sen reía malvadamente saliendo de la columna de oscuridad

-!No lo hagas Sen solo terminaras como yo¡- grito el potro negro levantándose al fin ya recuperado por el golpe

-!Así y... ¿Cómo terminare según tu?¡- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Solo- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Jajajajaja- Sen no dejaba de reírse por la respuesta que le dio su hermano –Crees que terminare igual que tu... por favor no me hagas reír-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo terminaras?- pregunto el potro negro

-!YO TERMINARE SIENDO UN DIOS¡-grito el unicornio negro

-Te convertirás en un dios y luego, ¿que harás?- dijo Brodek seriamente

-!Lo que tu no pudiste hacer...¡- dijo Sen alzando la voz -!Matar a Chronos¡-

-!Tu nunca podrás matar a Chronos solo¡- advirtió el potro negro

-!Claro que podre... pero antes de eso tu debes morir¡- grito el unicornio negro abalanzándose hacia donde estaba su hermano retomando otra vez el combate

 _Brodek quien no podía entablar un combate con su hermano por su herida que fue dejada por Winter Pain solo podía defenderse ya que todavía sentía el dolor por el golpe que le dejo el unicornio negro, en eso el unicornio negro lo toma del cuello y lo azota brutalmente contra el suelo_

-!AAAAAAAAAAHHGGG¡- grito de dolor Brodek escupiendo sangre de su boca, de pronto su hermano lo empieza a golpear frenéticamente con sus cascos en la cara

-!Muere, Muere, Muere¡- decía Sen por cada golpe que le daba a el potro negro

-Aaaaahhh... aaahh... aaahh...- respiraba agitadamente el potro negro una vez que su hermano lo dejo de golpear

-Que acaso no piensas morir- dijo el unicornio negro tomando con su casco izquierdo una de las patas traseras del potro negro quien empezó a girar en círculos para después lanzarlo hacia los cielos

-(Carajo tengo que resistir, solo un poco mas)- decía en su mente Brodek, en eso el unicornio aparece en los cielos concentrando energía en sus cascos

-!MUERTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS¡- grito Sen quien golpeo a su hermano en el abdomen con la bola de energía concentrada empezando a caer en picada estrellándose contra el suelo -!CERO¡-

 _Sen disparo su Cero estando centímetros del suelo generando una enorme explosión creando un hongo de humo al igual que un gran cráter, en eso el agua se empieza a filtrar en el cráter, el unicornio sale del lugar para evitar quedar atrapado por el agua, desde los cielos se alcanzaba a ver lo que quedaba de la aquella hermosa isla que fue reducida a una tercera parte de lo que fue y por el enorme cráter que dejo Sen, termino con forma de luna creciente_

-Espero y ahora si hayas muerto- dijo el unicornio negro escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca

 _En el fondo del cráter que ahora estaba lleno de agua se encontraba Brodek siendo aprisionado por la presión del agua_

-(Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí)- decía Brodek en su mente -(aunque ya no tengo el poder para detenerlo, si este es mi fin espero poder reunirme con mi familia)- el potro cierras sus ojos esperando a quedarse sin aire ya que no podía hacer nada mas

 _-¿Te vas a rendir a si de fácil?-_ dijo una voz conocida para el potro negro quien ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad igual que en aquella ocasión en el que estuvo hospitalizado en Los Pegasus

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ya no puedo hacerle frente- contesto el potro negro

-Eso solo es una excusa- dijo el alicornio rojo apareciendo en frente de el

-Esto me lo tengo bien merecido- dijo Brodek

-Tienes razón... pero... vas a permitir que Sen termine igual a como tu eras antes- dijo Chronos observando a su hijo que se encontraba boca arriba, en la misma posición de como estaba en el cráter lleno de agua

-Lo quiero ayudar, pero...- dijo el potro negro para después dejar un gran silencio

-¿Pero que?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-Yo perdí mi razón de vivir hace mucho tiempo- explico Brodek –debería aprovechar esta oportunidad de morir-

-Y romper la promesa que le hiciste a tu esposa- dijo Chronos seriamente

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?- pregunto el potro negro

-Yo siempre los he estado observando- contesto el alicornio rojo

-Entonces ya sabes lo que paso, ¿no es así?- dijo Brodek con un tono de tristeza

-Si... lo siento mucho por tu esposa y tu hijo- dijo Chronos

-No es tu culpa- dijo el potro negro

-Si la es... si tan solo les hubiera contado de lo que una vez fue mi reino antes de que nacieran, nada de eso hubiera pasado- dijo el alicornio con una voz de culpa

-Los "hubiera" no existen- contesto Brodek

-Pude a ver salvado a tu esposa y mi nieto...- dijo Chronos a quien por primera vez en miles de años el potro negro vio como le salía una lagrima a su padre de tristeza –… pero el destino quiso llevárselo-

-Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa- explico el potro negro –fue mía al haberme enamorado y a ver tenido una familia-

-Vaya, me tengo que ir- dijo el alicornio empezándose a desparecer –espero y la próxima vez que nos veamos se cuando me den muerte-

-Antes de que te vayas dime, ¿Por qué quieres morir?- pregunto Brodek

-He vivido por demasiado tiempo y solo ustedes tres pueden darme muerte- dijo Chronos desapareciendo del lugar

-Así que el enano sigue vivo después de tanto tiempo- dijo el potro negro viendo como su padre desaparecía -bien, entonces no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que ir a matarte después de esto-

 _Habían pasado un par de segundos fuera de esa oscuridad que para Brodek fueron varios minutos, Sen quien había decidido descansar para después empezar a conseguir el poder necesario para convertirse en dios sintió un temblor que provenía de lo que una vez fue el cráter que dejo por el ataque que le hiso a su hermano_

-Es imposible que siga con vida- dijo Sen

-Yo seguiré con vida mientras no le de muerte a Chronos- dijo una voz conocida para el unicornio negro ya que esa misma voz se escuchaba por toda la isla, al menos de lo que quedaba de ella

-!QUE NO SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE MORIR¡- grito el unicornio negro empezando a temblar de miedo sin que el lo supiera

-La oscuridad se ha apoderado de ti hermano- dijo Brodek saliendo del agua usando un circulo alquímico como apoyo para después caminar hacia donde estaba su hermano

-!Yo soy dueño de esta oscuridad y no habrá nada que puedas hacer¡- grito histéricamente Sen dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás

-La oscuridad no es algo con lo que puedas jugar- dijo el potro negro estando a centímetros del unicornio negro

-No... alégate... no te acerque- el unicornio negro sentía una presión en el aire haciendo que respirara agitadamente -¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué estoy temblando?-

-A eso hermano mío, se le conoce como miedo- contesto Brodek a las preguntas que se hacia su hermano

-!Miedo yo, no puede ser¡- Sen gritaba intentando no creerse lo que decía el potro negro

-Ya has cargado con esta oscuridad por mucho tiempo- dijo Brodek llevando un casco a la frente de su hermano quien no podía dejar de temblar por el miedo

-¿Qué me vas ha hacer?- pregunto Sen sin poderse mover

-Vuelve a hacer como fuiste hace siete mil años- contesto el potro negro quien empezó a succionar la oscuridad de su hermano manifestándose en un orbe oscuro

-N-no... mi oscuridad- decía el unicornio negro sintiendo como una parte de el desaparecía de su interior

-La oscuridad déjaselo para aquellos que nacen con ella- dijo Brodek terminando de sacar toda la oscuridad del interior de su hermano quien cayo inconsciente –esto solo trae odio, ira, tristeza y sufrimiento para quienes lo portan-

 _Sen estando inconsciente y Brodek sosteniendo la oscuridad de su hermano con uno de sus cascos que era tan grande como su cuerpo pensaba una forma de deshacerse de ella_

-Si este orbe es la oscuridad de Sen- se decía a si mismo Brodek –¿Qué tan grande será la mía... bueno eso lo averiguare después-

 _El potro negro empezó a absorber la oscuridad en su interior, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ella desde que nació no le afectaba ningún cambio alguno, sin embargo al absorber tanta oscuridad de golpe lo debilito bastante cayendo al suelo inconsciente volviendo a su color verde como era ya de costumbre_

 _Después de varias horas el unicornio negro se despierta_

-Aaaahh... mi cabeza- dijo Sen quien se sobaba la cabeza con su casco derecho -¿Qué fue lo que me paso?... !¿EH?¡... !Brodek, hermano estas bien¡- decía intentando despertar a su hermano

-Mmmmmm... aaaaaahhh... ¿Sen?- dijo Brodek despertando con dificultad

-¿Brodek que paso? Y ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el unicornio negro quien no recordaba nada de lo que paso

-Aaaaahhh... Sen... no lo recuerdas cierto- dijo el potro verde levantándose con dificultad para después sentarse

-¿Recordar que cosa?, mi mente esta borrosa- dijo el unicornio negro

-Bien, entonces te lo mostrare- dijo Brodek chocando su frente con la de su hermano cerrando los ojos para darle acceso a sus recuerdos de lo que paso

-¿Pero que?... en serio ha pasado todo eso- dijo Sen quien no podía creerlo

-Sip... mis recuerdos son la prueba de ello- dijo el potro verde ya en mejor estado –cof... cof... cof...- tocio fuertemente escupiendo algo de sangre

-¿Qué he hecho en estos últimos cinco mil años?- se pregunto el unicornio negro tratando de recordar pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza –!Aaaaaahhh...¡-

-Tranquilo no te esfuerces- dijo Brodek tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano

-Solo recuerdo a ver visto a alguien llamada Gallon y después no hay nada- dijo Sen intentando recordar pero no tubo resultado

-Gallon, eeeehh... no te preocupes no puede salir de donde esta ahora- dijo el potro verde tranquilizando a su hermano

-Bueno y, ¿ahora que haremos?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Ocupo tu ayuda para darle muerte a nuestro padre- contesto Brodek

-Ya es tiempo he- dijo Sen

-Sip... y necesitamos encontrar a nuestro tonto hermano menor antes de ir por Chronos- dijo el potro verde

-Si en tus recuerdos y en mis recuerdos no sale significa que no tenemos ninguna idea de donde esta- dijo el unicornio negro

-Bueno, podemos empezar a buscar en ese lugar- propuso Brodek

-Hace miles de años que no vamos para haya- dijo Sen

-Jajajaja... si, desde la muerte de nuestra madre- dijo el potro verde con un voz un poco triste en esa ultima parte

-Aaaaaahhh... esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que piensas- dijo el unicornio negro

-Tsk... necesito descansar- dijo Brodek ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo cubierto por un aura negra

-Descansa, buscare algo para comer en lo que queda de la isla- dijo Sen

-Gracias- dijo el potro verde quien se acostó debajo de una sombra de un árbol

-Mañana ahí que ir a Canterlot- propuso el unicornio negro –para ver como termino todo-

-Jajajaja... me leíste la mente- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Je... algo me dice que quieres ir a ver como esta esa pony rosada, ¿no es así?- dijo Sen sonriéndole

-Talvez- dijo el potro verde volteando hacia otro lado ya que se sonrojo un poco

-Jajajajaja... no puedes negarlo- dijo el unicornio negro yendo a buscar algo para comer

 _El día pasa rápidamente o al menos lo que quedaba del día haciendo que la noche cubriera esa isla que fue reducida a una tercera parte de lo que era por el combate entre los hermanos, pero a mitad de la noche Brodek despierta_

-Aaaaahhh... aaaahh... aaah...- respiraba agitadamente Brodek quien camino un poco para tranquilizarse –cof... cof... cof...- tocio con fuerza escupiendo sangre por la boca –maldición esto esta empeorando a cada momento-

-Brodek- dijo Sen acercándose a su hermano

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- pregunto el potro verde

-Dime la verdad, ¿Tienes los órganos internos destrozados?- pregunto el unicornio negro seriamente

-Aaaahh... no tiene sentido mentirte... si mis órganos internos están destrozados- afirmo Brodek

-¿Cómo es que puedes soportar eso?- pregunto Sen

-Uso alquimia curativa, gracias a eso puedo mantenerme con vida- explico el potro verde

-No te puede curar, pero si te puede permitir vivir mas- dijo el unicornio pensando una solución mas haya de la magia

-No puedo sanar estas heridas, por eso quiero ir por Chronos antes de que se me acabe el tiempo- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Creo que hay una forma de solucionar eso- dijo Sen haciendo que el potro verde se quedara en duda

-¿Y como piensas que se solucione si ni la magia puede curarme?- pregunto el potro verde

-Primero hay que encontrar a Aian- propuso el unicornio negro

-Espero y nos pueda ayudar, sabes que el siempre se a considerado neutral- dijo Brodek

-Es nuestro hermanito, tiene que ayudarnos- contesto Sen

-Eso espero... aunque conociéndolo va a querer algo a cambio- dijo el potro verde no muy convencido por la idea

-Quien mejor que el para ayudarnos- dijo el unicornio negro sarcásticamente

-Aaaaaahh... vamos a dormir mañana después de ir a Canterlot iremos a buscarlo- dijo Brodek caminando de regreso donde estaba durmiendo

-Jajaja... esto va a ser divertido- dijo Sen también regresando a donde estaba dormido

 _El sol estaba saliendo haciendo que despertaran los hermanos, ya despiertos se decidieron a comer algo antes de irse, una vez ya bien alimentados se dispusieron a ir a ver la situación de Canterlot_

-Bien, cuando quieras Brodek- dijo Sen esperando a su hermano

-Aaaaahh... ¿por que no lo haces tu?, tu eres el del cuerno aquí- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-No se como llegar a pesar de a verlo visto en tus recuerdos- contesto el unicornio negro

-Aaaaahh... ya que... vámonos pues- dijo el potro verde estirando su casco derecho

-!En marcha¡- grito Sen estirando su casco izquierdo

-Aaaaahh... creo que me caías mejor antes de quitarte la oscuridad- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente mientras hacia aparecer un circulo alquímico en el suelo

-Ja ja... muy gracioso- dijo el unicornio negro sarcásticamente para después desaparecer los dos

 _El potro verde y el unicornio negro aparecen en el techo de un edificio casi destruido completamente cerca del palacio que estaba también en el mismo estado o peor aun_

-Parece que se las arreglaron para ganar este intemto de conquista- dijo Brodek observando el lugar

-¿Crees que nos digan algo si nos ven?- pregunto Sen

-Nah... descuida todo estará bien- dijo el potro verde

 _En eso ven un espectro cargando a un bebe dragón acercándose a un pony encapuchado, después de eso miran que varios ponys y las Princesas están donde el espectro que hiso aparecer varios esqueletos que los empezaron a atacar, después de eso el pony encapuchado hace un circulo alquímico de invocación que requería de un sacrificio el pony encapuchado es seriamente lastimado perdiendo mucha sangre y hace el ultimo paso de la invocación haciendo aparecer un dragón rojo sorprendiendo tanto a los hermanos que estaban a una distancia algo alegada para no quedar involucrados como a los ponys y las Princesas que estaba observando todo enfrente de ellos, los ponys se decidieron a enfrentarlo pero eran superados por la fuerza del dragón, por lo tanto decidieron retirarse por un portal, Brodek al ver que la pony rosada escapa a algún lugar seguro se tranquiliza, en eso varios espectros se acercan donde están los hermanos_

 _-_!eeeehhh... Brodek...¡- gritaba un poco asustado Sen -!vámonos. vámonos¡-

-Si lo se- dijo Brodek haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico desapareciendo del lugar antes de que los alcanzaran los espectros

 _En algún lugar lejos de Equestria aparecen Brodek y Sen_

-¿Qué carajos eran esas cosas?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No lo se pero algo me dice que Equestria estará en peligro durante un tiempo- contesto el potro verde

-Debimos haber ido a ayudarles- dijo Sen

-No... nosotros tenemos que encargarnos primero de Chronos antes que cualquier cosa- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Aaaaahhh... tienes razón- dijo el unicornio negro

-Espero y no le pase nada malo- dijo el potro verde empezando a caminar

-!Hey... espérame no me dejes atrás¡- grito Sen alcanzado a su hermano

-jajaja... pues no te quedes atrás- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome encontrar a Aian?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Aaaaahhh...- dio un gran suspiro el potro verde –no lo se-

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Sen

-Sip- contesto Brodek haciendo que su hermano se cayera al estilo anime –vamos no seas exagerado-

-Bueno, primero hay que ir a casa- dijo el unicornio negro

-No queda de otra- dijo el potro verde de mala gana

-jajajaja...- Sen lo único que hacia era reír sin parar por la actitud de su hermano

 _Estuvieron caminado por varios días cuando encontraron una pequeña casa algo descuidada encima de una montaña_

-¿Recuérdame por que se le ocurrió a Chronos hacer la casa en una montaña?- pregunto Brodek

-Creo que fue para que no nos escapáramos de sus entrenamientos tan fácilmente- contesto Sen

-Otra razón mas para matarlo- dijo el potro verde subiendo por la montaña

 _Una vez que llegaron a la cima se deciden entrar a la casa_

-!¿Aian estas aquí?¡- pregunto Sen abriendo la puerta con cuidado

-Aaaaahhh... no seas nena y entra de una vez- dijo Brodek empujando a el unicornio negro, una vez dentro ambos observaron la casa que ya estaba bastante vieja y a la vez les traían recuerdos de cuando eran niños, sin darse cuenta una compuerta se abre debajo de ellos

-Brodek- dijo el unicornio negro

-¿Qué?- pregunto el potro verde

-¿Crees que duela?- pregunto Sen

-Es posible- contesto Brodek

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...¡- gritaron los hermanos al unísono cayendo por un túnel bastante extenso llevándolos a un laboratorio tan grande como la sala de trono del castillo de Canterlot para después quedar en una jaula encerrados

-Auch... Sen quítate de encima- dijo el potro verde

-Perdón... aaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo el unicornio negro

-!AAAAAAAHHH... BRODEK¡- grito una voz conocida para el potro y el unicornio

-Aaaahh...- suspiro Brodek -tranquilo Aian no te are nada, ya no soy el mismo de antes-

-!Pruébalo¡- grito un pegaso negro con su crin, cola y sus ojos color verdes

-No te he intentado matarte o si- dijo el potro verde

-Es un buen punto- contesto Aian –por cierto, ¿que onda con tu cambio de luck?-

-Aaaahhh... no preguntes- contesto Brodek

-!AIAAAANN¡- grito Sen de felicidad saliendo de la jaula y apareciendo enfrente del pegaso -¿Cómo esta mi hermanito?-

-jajaja... estoy bien Sen no te preocupes- contesto el pegaso negro

-Okey- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Cómo es que Brodek termino así?- pregunto Aian

-Bueno lo que paso fue lo siguiente...- Sen le explica lo que sucedió hace siete mil años y algunas cuantas cosas como el combate que tuvieron hace unos cuantos días

-Ooooohh... ya veo... pues te lo tienes bien merecido- dijo el pegaso negro

-Si, si lo que digas- dijo Brodek –¿podrías sacarme de aquí?-

-O lo siento- contesto Aian quien lo saca de la jaula

-Gracias- dijo el potro verde

-Y bien, cuéntame, ¿como es que terminaste cambiando?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Aaaaaahhh... esta bien, si no hay de otra...- dijo Brodek contándole lo que paso cuando se enamoro de alguien y tuvo una familia al igual que le conto lo que paso con ellos

-Ya veo... lo siento hermano- dijo Aian

-Descuida, ya lo he superado... un poco- dijo el potro verde

-Dime, ¿Cómo es que has vivido por tanto tiempo?- pregunto Sen –digo por que nuestro padre nos puso un maleficio a Brodek y a mi, ¿pero y a ti?-

-Jajajajajajaja- el pegaso negro se reía sin parar derramando lagrimas de tanto reír –si que se la aventaron buena-

-No le veo la gracia enano- dijo Brodek con un tono un tanto molesto

-¿Es en serio?, papa nunca les dijo la verdad- dijo Aian intentando no reírse

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno... ufff... llevaba tiempo sin reírme así...- dijo el pegaso negro -… a lo que me refiero es que ese "maleficio" no es un maleficio-

-!¿QUE?¡- gritaron el potro y el unicornio al unísono

-Piénsenlo un momento, nuestro padre es inmortal hasta ciento punto- explico Aian –solo nosotros tres podemos darle muerte, nadie mas, además nosotros heredamos de el la habilidad de envejecer muy lentamente-

-¿Cómo?, ósea que no tenemos un maleficio- dijo Sen quien no entendía bien

-Sip, eso es falso- confirmo el pegaso negro

-¿Entonces por que nos dijo lo del maleficio?- pregunto Brodek

-Bueno... eso no lo se- contesto Aian

-Bueno cambiando de tema necesito que me ayudes- dijo el potro verde seriamente

-Depende... ¿que ocupas?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-¿Puedes reconstruir mis órganos internos?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-Depende de que tan dañados estén- contesto Aian

-Bueno, solo con decirte que la magia curativa evita que muera- dijo Sen

-Ya veo... solo a lenta el proceso- dijo el pegaso negro pensando en la situación de su hermano –Puedo curarte, pero te va acostar algo a cambio-

-Lo sabia, bueno que quieres y veré que puedo hacer- dijo el potro verde

-Bien sígueme- dijo Aian quien los guio por el extenso laboratorio

-¿Cuándo construiste esto?- pregunto Sen observando el equipo que tenia instalado

-Desde hace tres mil años- contesto el pegaso negro –lo malo es que tengo que estar actualizando el equipo cada cierto tiempo-

-jajajaja... me imagino- dijo el unicornio negro sin dejar de observar el lugar

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Aian -te tomare unas radiografías para ver tus órganos-

-Esta bien- dijo Brodek

 _Después de tomar las radiografías Aian ve el estado de los órganos internos de su hermano_

-Vaya, te dieron fuerte- dijo el pegaso negro observando las radiografías

-¿Puedes ayudarme o no?- pregunto el potro verde

-Si... vamos síganme- dijo Aian caminado hacia otro lado

-¿A dónde nos llevas ahora?- pregunto Sen algo curioso

-Tranquilo ya llegamos- contesto el pegaso negro abriendo una puerta para después encender una luz iluminando una maquina bastante grande

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Brodek observando esa enorme maquina

-Bueno... con mis años de practica en la química y otras áreas, he creado un liquido curativo que puede curar cualquier herida ya sea de gravedad o interna- explico Aian

-¿Y funciona?- pregunto Sen

-Si, tranquilo ya he hecho pruebas- dijo el pegaso negro orgullosamente

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar ahí adentro?- pregunto Brodek

-Tres días como mínimo- contesto Aian

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que me cures?- pregunto el potro verde

-Vez aquel contenedor- señalo el pegaso negro con su casco derecho

-Si, ¿que tiene?- pregunto Brodek

-Tengo algunos cuantos experimentos y necesito de tu oscuridad para ello...- explico Aian

-Y quieres que llene ese contenedor con mi oscuridad- dijo el potro verde terminando lo que iba a decir su hermano

-Sip- afirmo el pegaso negro

-Esta bien... solo si prometes que tendrás cuidado y será después de que matemos a Chronos- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?- pregunto Aian

-Desde que cambie- contesto el potro verde

-Vaya, si te afecto el a verte casado- dijo el pegaso negro sarcásticamente

-Si un poco, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno que esperas entra de una vez- dijo Aian abriendo la compuerta de aquella maquina

-Espero y si funcione- dijo el potro verde entrando a la maquina sentándose en ella estando ya adentro

-Ponte esto- dijo el pegaso negro dándole una mascarilla con un tubo que tenia añadida la maquina

-¿Para que es?- pregunto Brodek

-Para que puedas respirar... duuhh- dijo Aian haciendo reír a Sen

-Sen no hagas nada estúpido mientras yo este aquí adentro- advirtió el potro verde

-No te prometo nada- contesto Sen

-Tranquilo, se de algo que lo va a distraer- dijo el pegaso negro cerrando la compuerta

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Brodek poniéndose la mascarilla, en eso el agua curativa empieza a llenar la maquina y el potro verde cierra los ojos para quedar en un estado de animación suspendida

-¿Crees que se cure?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Eso espero, por que sino le queda como mucho un mes de vida- dijo Aian

-Bien, iré a buscar algo de información, vuelvo en dos días como máximo tres- dijo el unicornio negro desapareciendo del lugar sin antes marcarlo para poder tele-transportarse de vuelta

-Espero y te cures hermano, por tu bien y por los que estas por conocer en el futuro- dijo el pegaso negro de una forma como si supiera lo que esta por venir –solo espero que le des muerte a nuestro padre-


	7. Capitulo 6: Nada como la Familia

_***Capitulo 6: Nada como la Familia**_

 _Dos días habían pasado desde que el potro verde entro a la maquina para sanar sus heridas sin embargo tras un análisis que hiso Aian le salió como resultado que Brodek no sanaría hasta dentro de tres meses como mínimo_

-Aian ya volví- dijo Sen entrando al laboratorio

-Sen, tengo algo importante que decirte- menciono Aian

-Esta bien, ¿de que se trata?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Brodek no despertara hasta dentro de tres meses- contesto el pegaso negro

-!¿QUE?¡- grito Sen sorprendido

-Lo siento pero sus órganos internos se recuperan muy lentamente- explico Aian

-Ya veo... bueno no importa no creo que se enoje- dijo el unicornio negro como si nada

-También hay otra cosa que debes saber- menciono el pegaso negro

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sen

-Nuestro hermano no te dijo, pero es sobre tu oscuridad- menciono Aian

-Descuida el me a quitado mi oscuridad- dijo el unicornio negro tranquilamente poniendo sus cascos en los hombros de su hermano menor

-Es algo serio Sen- dijo el pegaso negro seriamente

-Aaaaahhh... entiendo... explícate- dijo Sen

-Esa oscuridad solo te la quito temporalmente- explico Aian dejando algo confuso a su hermano –¿sabes que es el yin y el yang?

-Son las fuerzas que mantienen el equilibrio en el universo- contesto el unicornio negro

-Donde hay luz, hay oscuridad y donde hay oscuridad, hay luz- dijo el pegaso negro seriamente

-No entiendo hacia donde va esto- dijo Sen un tanto confuso

-Brodek es alguien que nació con oscuridad en su interior- explico Aian – y con el paso del tiempo la luz creció en el...-

-Yo tengo la luz en mi interior desde que nací, por lo tanto...- dijo el unicornio negro terminando lo que iba a decir su hermano –la oscuridad crecerá en mi-

-Así es, no importa que te haya quitado tu oscuridad, ten por seguro que volverá- dijo el pegaso negro haciendo que su hermano quedara en shock unos segundos

-No... no la quiero... ¿Cómo puedo librarme de ella?- pregunto histéricamente Sen

-No te puedes librar de ella- contesto seriamente Aian

-!No quiero volver a enfrentarme a Brodek¡- grito el unicornio negro alarmándose, en eso le empieza a doler fuertemente su cabeza -!aaaaaahhgg¡-

-La oscuridad siempre la han considerado como algo malo- explico el pegaso negro seriamente –pero eso no es cierto, la oscuridad puede ser usada para el bien siempre y cuando su portador lo desee-

-!Aaaaaahhggg...¡- gritaba Sen de dolor quien se llevo sus cascos a la cabeza

-Dime que fue lo que paso cuando te encontraste con el Rey Gallon- demando Aian con un tono molesto

-Yo... yo no se... no puedo recordar- dijo el unicornio negro quien empezó a temblar

-Entonces te hare recordar- dijo el pegaso negro acercándose a una mesa de trabajo con varios químicos empezando a combinarlos

 _Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido y cubierto de oscuridad, se encontraba el potro verde recorriéndola por tercera vez_

-!Chronos, ¿Estas ahí?¡- grito Brodek intentando comunicarse con su padre pero fue inútil –Vaya esta vez no vendrás... ya se me había hecho costumbre-

 _El potro comenzó a caminar sin rompo fijo sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya que en ese lugar no había forma de medir el tiempo ya que era un lugar totalmente oscuro_

 _-_ Bueno, aprovechare mi tiempo aquí para entrenar un poco- se dijo a si mismo el potro verde –ya estoy un poco fuera de forma-

 _Se puso una rutina con abdominales y lagartijas, al igual que afinaba su habilidad con el espadón, ya sin darle importancia de como podía invocar su arma en ese lugar y aprovechando para entrenar lo mas que pudiera_

 _En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, pasaron los tres meses para el unicornio negro y el pegaso negro, pero para Brodek quien no tenia la noción del tiempo sentía que solo a pasado un día_

-Aaaahh... ya pasaron tres meses y no puedo crear una poción para que recuperes tus recuerdos- dijo Aian ya que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos al no poder recuperar los recuerdos de su hermano

-Ya te he dicho que mis recuerdos volverán a su debido tiempo- exclamo Sen quien estaba sentado a lado de una mesa

-Pero ya debería de haber encontrado la manera- dijo el pegaso negro empezando a derramar lagrimas de tristeza

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto- dijo el unicornio negro tratando de alentar a su abatido hermano menor

 _Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraba Brodek recuperándose_

-...-Brodek se despierta de golpe haciendo explotar la maquina

-!Hay no, mi hermosa maquina¡- grito Aian al escuchar la explosión y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la maquina observando como la habitación donde estaba dicha maquina se encontraba cubierta de humo

-!Brodek¡- grito Sen llegando al lugar, acto seguido en la habitación se abren unas cuantas escotillas para que el humo se dispersara mientras el fuego era apagado por un sistema anti incendios bastante complicado

-!Le cobrare cada bit por haber destruido mi preciosa maquina¡- grito el pegaso negro lleno de ira

 _En eso sale el potro verde de la habitación pero un poco diferente ya que su crin era mas larga de lo habitual_

-Hol...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Brodek ya que fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por Aian

-!Me vas a pagar cada bit que me costaron los materiales para hacer esa maquina¡- grito Aian

-Auch... no es para tanto, tranquilo- dijo el potro verde sobándose la cabeza

-!No es para tanto... te voy a matar¡- grito el pegaso negro mientras era detenido por Sen

-Aian tranquilo, solo te esta provocando- dijo Sen tranquilamente deteniendo a su hermano con su magia

-!Suéltame, te juro que lo voy a matar¡- grito Aian intentando alcanzar a Brodek

-Tienen algo para comer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Brodek a quien le rugían las tripas del hambre que tenia

-Aaaahhh...- suspiro el unicornio negro llevándose un casco a la cara –sígueme te llevare a la cocina-

-!Genial, me muero de hambre¡- grito alegre el potro verde

-¿Me harías un favor Sen?- pregunto el pegaso negro quien ya se había calmado

-Eso depende de lo que ocupes- contesto Sen

-!Podrías bajarme¡- grito Aian

-O... lo siento se me olvidaba... je je je- decía el unicornio quitándole el hechizo a su hermano

 _Al llegar a la cocina el potro verde se sienta a lado de la mesa esperando a que le den algo de comer, una vez le sirvieron empezó a comer como si nunca hubiera comido algo en su vida_

-Aaaaaahhh... que bien comí- dijo Brodek

-!Te comiste lo equivalente a tres meses de comida¡- grito Aian molesto

-Que quieres que diga, tenia hambre- contesto el potro verde tranquilamente

-SI de eso ya me doy cuenta- dijo el pegaso negro viendo los pilares de platos que tenían de diez a quince platos cada pilar

-Bueno en fin como sea...- dijo Brodek tomando una liga que estaba ahí para atarse la crin -¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que entre en esa maquina?-

-Bueno... pues... como explicarlo...- decía algo nervioso Aian ya que temía a la reacción de su hermano

-Y díganme la verdad, ya que mi crin no crese tanto al menos que allá pasado mucho tiempo- dijo seriamente el potro verde esperando respuesta de sus hermanos

-Tres meses- contesto tranquilamente Sen

-Vaya, eso lo explica todo- dijo Brodek

-¿No estas molesto?- pregunto Aian

-No, ¿por que debería estarlo?- pregunto el potro verde

-Bueno, te dije que te curarías en tres días y sin embargo fueron tres meses- contesto el pegaso negro algo nervioso

-SI estuve ahí adentro por tres meses fue por algo, ¿no es así?- dijo Brodek tranquilamente -¿hay algún lugar aquí en el que me pueda dar un baño?

-Aaaahh... si por aquí- contesto Aian guiando a su hermano –ya estamos, puedes tomarte tu tiempo-

-Jajaja... descuida no tardare mucho- dijo sarcásticamente Brodek

 _El potro verde se dispone a darse un baño para relajarse un poco, al poco tiempo de estar ya en la ducha hace aparecer una daga y corta su crin un poco mas arriba de donde la tenia atada para volver a tener su crin como de costumbre_

 _Ya una vez fuera de la ducha, Brodek se reúne con sus hermanos y mira que Sen tiene consigo unos documentos, ya con algo de curiosidad le pregunta sobre dichos documentos_

-¿Qué son todos esos papeles que llevas Sen?- pregunto el potro verde sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos los tres hermanos

-Información que he estado recolectando- contesto Sen haciendo pasar los documentos por la mesa hacia donde estaba Brodek –y creo que te van a interesar-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Brodek abriendo los documentos

-Son de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía- contesto el unicornio negro

-Mmmmm... Twilight Sparkle, Riambow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y...-el potro se detuvo al estar diciendo los nombres

-Y la pony rosada de Ponyville, Pinkie Pie- menciono el ultimo nombre Sen

-¿Por que me muestras esto?- dijo Brodek seriamente dejando los papeles en la mesa

-Ellas y las princesas al igual que los otro cuarto ponys que estaban peleando con el dragón hace tres meses han desaparecido- dijo el unicornio negro seriamente haciendo que el potro se preocupara un poco

-¿Qué quieres decir con que han desaparecido?- pregunto el potro verde con un tono un poco preocupado

-Nadie sabe su paradero desde hace un tiempo- contesto Sen seriamente –también la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza esta desaparecida-

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con Chronos?- pregunto Brodek intentando cambiar de tema

-Nada... pensé que te importaría- dijo el unicornio negro empujando mas papeles por la mesa hacia donde estaba su hermano

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo el potro verde abriendo los papeles –Ignos Night, Rockaid Hunter, Tenesse "Kid" Copper, Ventus Fast... Ventus Fast, ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre?-

-Es el pegaso rojo que intento evacuarte junto con tu antiguo compañero Wind- contesto Sen

-Aaaaaahhh... ya me acorde- dijo Brodek cerrando los documentos y lanzándolos por la mesa hacia donde estaba Sen –Me gustaría pelear algún día con Ventus... seria cuanto menos entretenido-

-Hmph... al final si te importo- dijo Sen mirando tranquilamente a su hermano

-Que puedo decir, que no lo haga- contesto el potro verde

-Eso ya es asunto tuyo- dijo tranquilamente el unicornio negro

-¿Que harás Brodek, los involucraras?- pregunto Aian

-No... no quiero involucrar a aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo Brodek cambiando a una voz seria

-El tiene razón no podemos involucrar a otros- confirmo Sen

-Esto es un asunto familiar- dijo el potro verde caminando fuera del lugar

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Aian

-Necesito caminar un poco- contesto Brodek

-Aaaaaahhh...- suspiro el pegaso negro –si que has cambiado-

-¿Por que no lo haría?, digo después de todo lo que le ha pasado- dijo Sen acercándose a su hermano

-Es que... bueno... es extraño, ya estaba acostumbrado a como era el antes- dijo Aian viendo como se alejaba Brodek

-Si lo se... yo también he cambiado un poco-

-Tu... por favor eres igual a como eras antes- dijo el pegaso negro

-Te equivocas... la oscuridad me cambio una vez y fue para mal...- explicaba Sen un poco triste ya que recordaba lo que le ha hecho a su hermano –de no se por el, seguiría siendo alguien con la obsesión de ser un dios-

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Aian volteando a ver a Sen –por que pareciera que si recuerdas algo-

-Gallon... !Aaaaaahhhgg...¡- grito en esa ultima parte el unicornio negro ya que le empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza –!mi cabeza... aaaaahhgggg..¡-

-!Sen tranquilízate¡- grito el pegaso negro ya que su hermano se empezó a retorcer de dolor

-!No aléjate... ¿Qué crees que haces?¡- grito Sen quien parecía como si se tratara de librar de algo o alguien

-¿Brodek que es lo que...?-

-Al fin esta recordando- dijo Brodek interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Aian

Flashback

 _En un bosque en algun lugar desconocido, se encontraba Sen quien estaba gravemente herido y con uno de sus hombros dislocado_

-Debo... alejarme de... el- dijo Sen débilmente ya que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie

-!¿A donde crees que vas hijo de Chornos?¡- grito una voz de ultra tumba

-!Maldición... Gallon...¡- grito el unicornio negro intentando escapar de el

-!Rey Gallon para ti, hijo de Chronos¡- grito el Rey Gallon tomando al unicornio por el cuello azotándolo varias veces contra el suelo

-!Aaaaaaahhggg...¡- grito de dolor Sen escupiendo algo de sangre por su boca

-Pensé que serias alguien que me daría un reto, pero solo eres un insecto- dijo el Rey decepcionado mientras aplastaba la cabeza del unicornio contra el suelo –aunque debo admitir que eres de los pocos con una pequeña cantidad de oscuridad-

-!Suéltame monstruo¡- grito el unicornio negro intentando liberarse

-Jajajajaja... te usare y hare que mates a tus hermanos y a tu padre- dijo el rey haciendo levitar al unicornio

-!No aléjate... No hare nada de lo que tu quieras¡- grito Sen sin poder liberarse

-Si Chronos muere al igual que tu y tus hermanos serán un problema menos para mis planes- dijo el Rey Gallon con una sonrisa malvada

-!Ni creas que me voy a dejar controlar por ti¡- dijo el unicornio negro

-Eso no lo decides tu- dijo el Rey haciendo brillar sus ojos de un color morado intenso

-!Aaaaaaahhggg... ¿Qué me estas haciendo?¡- grito Sen

-Solo sacare tu oscuridad para que no interfieras en mis planes- contesto el Rey

-!Aaaaaaaahhggg...¡- gritaba de dolor el unicornio negro para después empezar a reír malvadamente -Este poder es... !INCREIBLE¡... con este poder puedo matar a mi hermano al fin después de tanto tiempo-

-Ve y deja que el camino de la oscuridad te guie- ordeno el Rey Gallon

-Como ordene maestro- dijo Sen para después desaparecer del lugar

Fin del Flashback

-Ya recuerdo... lo recuerdo todo de ese día- dijo Sen ya al fin tranquilo

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-Gallon... hiso que mi oscuridad saliera fuera de control para que acabara con ustedes y con nuestro padre- explico el unicornio negro

-Ese malnacido- dijo molesto Aian

-¿Sabes quien es Aian?- pregunto el potro verde

-Nope... pero el sabe que nosotros y Chronos representamos una amenaza para el- contesto el pegaso negro

-Tranquilo, donde esta el no puede salir... espero- dijo Brodek

-¿Te refieres a que sigue vivo?- cuestiono Sen

-Se que paso con el, pero no puedo asegurar que este muerto- contesto el potro verde

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Aian

-Lo siento, no puedo contarles nada al respecto- contesto Brodek –no es una historia que me toque contar-

-Bueno, si no nos quieres decir, pues ni modo- dijo tranquilamente el pegaso negro

-Cambiando de tema... ¿ya descubrieron donde esta Chronos?- pregunto el potro verde

-Nope... nadie en la faz de la tierra sabe donde esta- contesto Sen

-Si no esta en la tierra... solo puede estar en un lugar- dijo Brodek seriamente

-No te referirás a "ese" lugar... ¿o si?- dijo Aian

-Me temo que es lo mas probable- contesto el potro verde

-Si esta ahí en ese lugar es inalcanzable para nosotros- dijo el unicornio negro

-Hay que buscar una forma de llegar- propuso Brodek

-Sabes que va a ser difícil- dijo el pegaso negro

-¿Que otra opción tenemos?- pregunto el potro verde

-No muchas de hecho- contesto Sen

-Por ahora hay que descansar, mañana pensaremos en algo- sugirió Brodek

-Esta bien... espero y sebas lo que haces- dijo Aian entrando de vuelta a la casa –ya saben cuales son sus habitaciones, ¿no es así?-

-Si descuida- dijeron Brodek y Sen al unísono para después reírse un poco

 _Cada quien se decide ir hacia donde antes solían dormir, Brodek entra en su antigua habitación y ve que esta todo desordenado con montones de basura, polvo, entre otras cosas, el potro se decide limpiar el lugar y arreglar su cuarto a como solía ser antes_

-Aaaaaahhh... ufff... al fin termine- se dijo Brodek así mismo con su cuarto ya bien ordenado –y pensar que aquí vivía antes... je je je-

-Hey, Brodek mira lo que encontré- dijo Sen entrando al lugar

-Wow... es mi vieja guitarra- dijo el potro verde mientras sus ojos brillaban al estilo anime

-Sip... la encontré en mi habitación- dijo el unicornio negro dándole la guitarra a su hermano

-¿Qué hacia ahí?- pregunto Brodek tomando la guitarra viendo que le faltaban las cuerdas –rayos espero tener cuerdas guardadas en algún lugar-

-Es increíble que siga en buen estado- dijo Sen tranquilamente

-Eso es por que le puse un circulo alquímico para que no se dañara con el tiempo- dijo el potro verde quien encontró las cuerdas necesarias para su guitarra pero estas estaban algo viejas –rayos no sirven, tendré que ir a comprarlas a algún lado-

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un mercado de pulgas- dijo el unicornio negro

-Genial... mañana iré a ver si encuentro las cuerdas- dijo Brodek alegremente

-Si y yo podre actualizar mis videojuegos- dijo Sen tranquilamente

 _A la mañana siguiente los hermanos se dispusieron a ir al mercado de pulgas que se encontraba en un pueblo no muy lejos de donde se estaban quedando_

-Buenos días joven, le interesa algo de lo que ve- dijo un pony vendedor que exhibía guitarras y otros instrumentos junto con varios accesorios para dichos instrumentos

-¿De casualidad tiene las seis cuerdas para una guitarra?- pregunto Brodek observando lo que vendía

-¿Para guitarra acústica o eléctrica?- pregunto el vendedor

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto el potro verde

-Bueno, las guitarras acústicas son estas- dijo el pony vendedor mostrando una guitarra hecha de madera con sus seis cuerdas

-Oooohhh... yo tengo una de esas- dijo Brodek –¿y cuales son las guitarras eléctricas?-

-Son estas- contesto el vendedor mostrando la guitarra que estaba hecha del mismo material pero a la vez era diferente a las acústicas ya que estaba con cables por dentro

-Genial- dijo el potro verde mientras sus ojos brillaban al estilo anime

-Nada mal, sabes apreciar una buena guitarra cuando la ves- dijo el vendedor

-Je je je... no por nada mi cutie mark son un par de guitaras cruzadas- contesto alegremente Brodek

-Si eso ya lo vi- dijo el vendedor de guitarras

-¿Cuánto sale la guitarra?- pregunto el potro verde

-Trecientos bits- contesto el pony vendedor –viene incluido un amplificador con sus respectivos cables y un afinador al igual que una funda para la guitarra-

-doscientos bits- dijo Brodek intentando regatear el precio

-doscientos noventa- dijo el vendedor

-doscientos treinta- insistió el potro verde

-doscientos setenta-

-doscientos cincuenta- dijo Brodek

-Es un trato- dijo el vendedor chocando cascos con el potro verde en señal de haber llegado a un acuerdo

-!Yeeeeeeyyy¡- grito de felicidad el potro verde

-Se ve que eres bueno en esto mocoso- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa en su rostro –ten te doy un cambio de cuerdas por si se te llega a romper alguna-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Brodek quien empezó a salir del lugar en eso ve a Sen llegando al lugar

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Sen

-Genial, encontré lo que buscaba y mas- dijo el potro verde cargando su nueva guitarra

-¿Crees poder cargar con todo eso hasta la casa?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No hace falta...- dijo Brodek haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico en donde estaba la guitarra y las demás cosas haciendo que desaparecieran

 _Algunos ponys que transitaban por ahí miraron lo que hiso el potro verde y después siguieron su curso, era casi como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ver a un pony terrenal usar alquimia_

-¿Creía que a los ponys de por aquí se les haría extraño eso?- dijo Sen observando los alrededores

-No te preocupes hijo...- dijo un de los ponys que estaba caminando causalmente por ahí -no muy legos de aquí hay una escuela de alquimia-

-¿En serio?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Si, y se dice que es muy difícil de entrar- comento el pony

-Ya veo, puede y me de una vuelta después, si es que tengo tiempo claro esta- dijo Sen

-Vaya este lugar si que a cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, ¿no crees?- dijo Brodek

-Sip... bueno será mejor volver- dijo el unicornio negro –¿ya compraste todo lo que querías?-

-Sip... ya compre una guitarra nueva y ya me pude conseguí un yoyo otra vez- dijo alegremente el potro verde –y tu, ¿ya compraste lo que venias a buscar?-

-Yeeepp... hay mucha variedad de videojuegos hoy en día- dijo Sen felizmente –es increíble que sigan sacando continuaciones de uno de mis juegos favoritos-

-¿y cual es?- pregunto Brodek ya sabiendo la respuesta

-!Evidentemente Assassin´s Creed¡- contesto emocionado el unicornio

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo conseguía papa todas las cosas que nos daba?- dijo Brodek pensativamente –digo hasta hace no mucho se hicieron las guitarras y al igual que los videojuegos-

-No lo se... ¿crees que el haya viajado en el tiempo?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno, conociéndolo es lo mas probable- dijo el potro verde melancólicamente

-Aaaaahhh... recuerdo cuando antes éramos una familia "normal"...- menciono el unicornio negro –antes de que mama muriera-

-Tranquilo hermano, eso es cosa del pasado- dijo Brodek tratando de animar a su hermano

-Descuida, ya lo supere... creo- dijo Sen algo triste

-Bueno es hora de volver, Aian a de estar histérico por que nos fuimos tan temprano sin avisarle- dijo el potro verde

-Bien, vámonos- dijo el unicornio negro haciendo brillar su cuerno para desaparecer del lugar junto con Brodek

 _Ya devuelta en la casa el potro verde sube a su habitación para probar su nueva guitarra eléctrica y practicar un poco ya que llevaba tiempo sin tocar una, mientras tanto el unicornio archiva sus videojuegos en orden alfabético ya que siempre le hacia mas fácil encontrar el juego que quería_

-!Brodek bájale el volumen¡- grito Aian ya que el potro verde estaba con audífonos puestos practicando un poco con la guitarra

-…- Brodek no podía escuchar nada por el alto volumen y además estaba todo su ser concentrado en lo que hacia

-!Con un carajo¡- grito el pegaso negro quien estaba molesto y decidió cortar la electricidad de toda la casa

-!Hey quien apago la luz¡- grito Sen quien salió de su habitación iluminando el lugar con su cuerno –!Estaba en medio de una misión¡-

-!Con un carajo, ¿Quién fue el gracioso?¡- pregunto Brodek saliendo de la habitación y empezó a caminar, en eso se cae por las escaleras –aaaaaahhh... eso me dolió-

-!Ya es suficiente llevan tres meses aquí y ya tienen un desmadre¡- grito Aian después de haber restablecido la luz y llegar donde estaba el potro verde tirado en el suelo

-Hey tranquilo no es para tanto- dijo el potro verde tranquilamente

-!Tu te cayas Brodek¡- grito el pegaso negro

-¿Quién te crees tu como para gritarme?- pregunto Brodek levantándose y poniéndose en frente de su hermano

-!El que ha mantenido esta casa a flote desde que ustedes se fueron¡- grito Aian

-Oye yo te ayude a reconstruirla cuando este inútil se quedo adentro de la maquina- menciono Sen llegando al lugar

-!¿A quien le llamas inútil imbécil?¡- grito el potro verde

-!A el que tengo enfrente estúpido¡- grito el unicornio negro

-!Eeeeehhh...¡ ¿acaso quieres pelear?- menciono Brodek

-!¿Eso es una invitación?¡- grito Sen chocando la frente con la de su hermano con una cara de molesto al igual que el potro verde

-!NADIE SE VA A PELEAR EN ESTE LUGAR¡- grito Aian separando a el potro y el unicornio

-!TU NO TE METAS¡- gritaron Brodek y Sen al unisonó

-!BIEN COMO QUIERAN MATENSE PAR DE SALVAJES¡- grito el pegaso negro

-Je... con esta familia para que quiero enemigos- dijo Brodek yéndose a su habitación

-!Como quisiera cambiarte por un conejo¡- grito Sen

-!Adelante hazlo marica¡- grito el potro verde

-!Al menos se comportaría mejor que tu¡- grito el unicornio

-!Ni quien quiera a un conejo apestoso igual que tu¡- grito Brodek cerrando la puerta con fuerza

-Aaaaahhh...- suspiro Aian al ver el comportamiento de sus hermanos mayores –je je je... es bueno tener la casa tan animada como antes-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sen un poco mas tranquilo

-Bueno para ser un unicornio con siete mil ciento veintiún años sigues adicto a los videojuegos- explico el pegaso negro –y para un terrenal de siete mil ciento diez y nueve años le sigue actuando como malcriado-

-No soy adicto a los videojuegos, simplemente me justa jugar mucho- dijo el unicornio negro dirigiéndose a su habitación

-!Y yo no soy un malcriado¡- grito Brodek desde su cuarto

-!Sigue soñando imbécil¡- grito Aian

-!Lo dice el antisocial que no puede sin estar encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día en un laboratorio, quien ya tiene siete mil ciento quince años¡- grito el potro verde

-!Ahora si lo mato¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!Bien adelante¡- grito Brodek saliendo de su habitación

-!Te hare tragarte esas palabras¡- grito Aian

-!Cuando quieras desgraciado¡- grito el potro verde

-Aaaaaahhh... nada como la familia- dijo tranquilamente Sen viendo como se peleaban en el suelo sus hermanos quienes parecían niños

-!Tu no te salvas¡- gritaron Aian y Brodek al unísono saltando encima de el

 _Los tres hermanos se peleaban dándose de a golpes y patadas claro que era una pelea "normal" entre hermanos y sin darse cuenta los tres sonreían durante esa pelea como si disfrutaran estar de nuevo juntos después de ya mucho tiempo_

-Esta vez... aaaahhh... fue un... empate- dijo Brodek respirando difícilmente

-Esto... no se... va a quedar así- dijo Aian quien también respiraba agitadamente

-La próxima vez... yo ganare- dijo Sen quien al igual que sus hermanos respiraba agitadamente

 _Los tres se levantan y se miran unos a otros para después empezar a reírse por el hecho de que se pelearon por una estúpida razón, la cual era obvia ninguno de los tres se llevaba bien pero siempre se divertían cuando se peleaban de forma "normal" como otros hermanos_

-La verdad los extrañe mucho hermanos- dijo Aian abrazando a sus hermanos y dando una sonrisa

-Jajaja... yo igual extrañaba estas peleas estúpidas y sin sentido- dijo Brodek respondiendo al abrazo de su hermanito

-A quien engañamos, somos estúpidos sin importar el tiempo que pasemos separados- dijo alegremente Sen respondiendo también al abrazo de su hermanito

-Jajaja... en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo el potro verde chocando los cascos con el unicornio

-No hay nada como la familia- dijo el pegaso negro

-Yeeepp- afirmo el unicornio negro

 _-_ ¿Me pregunto si mama estará orgullosa de nosotros?- pregunto Aian

-Eso puedes apostarlo- contesto Sen

-No creo que este orgullosa de mi después de todo lo que he hecho- dijo Brodek un poco triste

-No es tu culpa, fue muy repentino lo que paso- dijo el unicornio negro tratando de animar a su hermano

-De no ser por eso no habría tomado a todas esas vidas inocentes- dijo el potro verde sentándose y mirando al suelo con sus orejas caídas

-Las cosas pasan por alguna razón- dijo Aian tratando de animarlo pero no tubo resultado alguno

-A pesar de controlar este profano poder, me deje llevar por la ira y el odio- dijo Brodek empezando a derramar lagrimas de tristeza

-Tranquilo Brodek, a pesar de que yo porto luz en mi interior nunca me puse a pensar el por que lo hacías- dijo Sen quien se acerco para calmar a su deprimido hermano

-Yo también tengo algo de culpa- dijo Aian sentándose de espaldas contra Brodek –yo nunca hice nada para ayudarlos, siempre me considere alguien neutral entre los tres-

-Gracias... Sen, Aian... gracias por seguir con vida a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado- dijo Brodek limpiándose las lagrimas

-Para eso están los hermanos, para apoyarse unos a otros- dijo el unicornio negro

-En las buenas y en las malas, siempre seremos hermanos- dijo el pegaso negro levantándose al igual que sus hermanos

-Separados no somos nada, pero juntos...- decía el potro verde

-!Somos aquellos que pueden cambiar el mundo¡- gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono chocando sus cascos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ya se hace de noche mejor pensamos como buscar a Chronos mañana- propuso Brodek

-Meh... por mi esta bien- dijo Sen

-Ya que... no es como que tengamos un limite de tiempo- dijo Aian

-En realidad si- dijo el potro verde

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-No nada olvídalo- dijo Brodek dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Okey... eso se sintió extraño- menciono Aian

-¿Entonces te involucraras Aian?- pregunto el potro verde

-SI lo que me dijiste es cierto y nuestro padre quiere que le demos muerte...- explicaba el pegaso negro –entonces cuenten conmigo-

-Chronos no sabe lo que le espera- dijo el unicornio negro

-Ni que lo digas... jajajaj- dijo Brodek riéndose al final con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sera mejor ir a descansar, mañana hay que empezar a buscar una forma de llegar a "ese" lugar- dijo Aian regresando a la casa

-Vamos Brodek- dijo Sen siguiendo a su hermano menor

-(Una vez que acabe todo, iré a buscarte Pinkie Pie)- decía el potro verde en su mente mientras miraba las estrellas para después soltar una pequeña sonrisa y dirigirse hacia su cuarto

 _El tiempo avanza sin mirar atrás y ya había pasado un mes desde que los tres hermanos se dispusieron a buscar la manera de alcanzar a su padre en "ese" lugar al que ellos no podían alcanzar de una manera fácil, hasta que un día les llego una posibilidad de ir a "ese" lugar_

-Creo que ya encontré la manera de llegar a Chronos- dijo Aian llegando al lugar donde estaban Brodek y Sen jugando un videojuego de lucha

-Nunca me vencerás, no mientras mi cutie mark sea un control en llamas- dijo Sen alegremente divirtiéndose con su hermano

-!Cállate¡, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente si eso crees- contesto Brodek dándole pelea a el unicornio

-!Jajajaja... gane, gane, tu pierdes¡- dijo el unicornio negro para después sacarle la lengua a el potro verde

-!Pueden dejar de jugar y escucharme¡- grito el pegaso negro golpeando a sus hermanos en la cabeza

-Auch... oye no ves que iba ganando- dijo Sen sobándose la cabeza

-Ya estaba apunto de empatar- dijo Brodek quien también se sobaba la cabeza

-Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer y ustedes se lo están tomando mucho a la ligera- explico Aian

-Esta bien ya entendimos- dijeron el potro y el unicornio al unísono

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- pregunto el potro verde

-Hay alguien que nos puedo llevar hacia "ese" lugar- menciono Aian

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno... pues... no te va agradar de quien se trata Brodek- comento el pegaso negro

-No, no, no, no y !No¡- grito Brodek

-Es el único que puede ayudarnos y lo sabes- dijo Aian

-!Primero muerto antes que pedirle ayuda a ese imbécil¡- grito el potro verde -!además no sabemos si esta vivo aun¡-

-Claro que esta vivo, de hecho viene hacia acá- dijo el pegaso negro tranquilamente

-!Estas loco¡- grito Brodek -!¿como se te ocurre llamarlo?¡-

-Es el único que sabe como llegar allí- contesto Aian

-Si te refieres a "el", Aian tiene razón, es el único que nos puede ayudar- dijo Sen uniéndose a la conversación

-!No pienso aceptar eso¡- grito el potro verde saliendo de la habitación de Sen

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea...- explico el unicornio negro -… pero no hay de otra, que esperas a que llegue Chronos tocando la puerta y nos diga "Hey he venido a que me maten"-

-!De ser posible si¡- afirmo Brodek

-Ya deberías superar lo que te hiso en aquella ocasión- dijo el pegaso negro

-!En primer lugar, solo se la pasaba molestándome y en segundo lugar, DATE A LA IDEA QUE NO ME DEJARA EN PAZ EN CUANTO ME VE ASI¡- grito el potro verde con mas fuerza en esa ultima parte

-Bueno, yo diría que te ves un poco mas afeminado- dijo una voz conocida para los tres hermanos

-Tsk... ya llego...- dijo Brodek en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿no es así?- dijo un pony terrenal ya algo viejo de color café con crin y cola negra su cutie mark no se le miraba ya que llevaba puesta una gabardina gris con bordes negros

-!Genial... llega el maldito anciano que se cree dueño del lugar¡- grito el potro verde

-Mira mocoso mas respeto, di que no te mate cuando pude hacerlo- menciono el viejo pony

-!Y me imagino que debo darte las gracias¡- grito Brodek

-No, a quien le debes dar las gracias es a tu madre que en paz descanse- dijo el viejo pony terrenal café

-Hola tío Glowing Fire- dijo Aian saludándolo

-Hola Aian, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Glowing

-Bien todo tranquilo- contesto el pegaso negro

-Por lo menos alguien tiene modales- menciono el pony café

-Tendré modales el día en que tu mueras- contesto Brodek

-En fin, como sea... ¿ya se decidieron a enfrentar a su padre?- pregunto Glowing

-Sip... y creemos que esta en "ese" lugar- contesto Sen

-Y están en lo correcto, su padre esta ahí desde hace cinco mil años...- confirmaba el viejo pony café -… al menos es el tiempo que ha pasado en este mundo-

-Si, si... bla bla bla... ¿nos vas a ayudar o no?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-Tengo que... se lo prometí a su padre- contesto Glowing

-¿Cómo es que has vivido por tanto tiempo tío?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno desde que fui a "ese" lugar, entendí que el tiempo fluye diferente allá- contesto el pony café

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Brodek

-Tres meses allá, son tres horas aquí en este mundo- contesto Glowing

-Entones no me tendré que ausentar por mucho tiempo- dijo el potro verde en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Aian

-¿Eh?... no nada- contesto Brodek

-Alto... si dices que tres meses allá son tres horas aquí, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?, digo allá transcurrió mucho mas tiempo que aquí- menciono Sen

-Unos cuantos elegidos y yo no podemos envejecer estando en ese lugar- contesto el pony café

-¿Entonces no todos pueden vivir por siempre ahí?- pregunto Aian todavía confundido

-Así es, ya que es un lugar muy sagrado, solo algunos son dignos de vivir mucho mas tiempo que los demás- explico Glowing –son las reglas que se le dio al primer Rey de "ese" lugar-

-¿Desde cuando fue que nuestro padre se convirtió en el rey de "ese" lugar?- pregunto Brodek

-Unos cien años antes de que nacieran- contesto el pony café -sin embargo no le gustaba quedarse ahí, siempre decía que era aburrido-

-Parece que habrá una larga platica familiar antes de matarlo- dijo Sen –hay muchas cosas que no nos ha contado-

-En eso tiene razón Sen- afirmo el potro verde –además quiero preguntarle sobre la Hermandad de los Caballeros Negros-

-Tu... !¿como conoces esa hermandad?¡- grito Glowing poniendo sus cascos delanteros en los hombros del potro verde

-Yo estuve en esa hermandad hace seis mil años- contesto Brodek seriamente

-!¿Que le paso a la hermandad?¡- pregunto el viejo pony café algo inquieto

-La termine destruyendo completamente- dijo con tristeza el potro verde quien se separo de su tío y se fue rumbo a su cuarto

-!Como pudiste hacer e...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Glowing ya que Sen le bloqueo el paso con su casco derecho

-Créeme cuando te dijo que el sufrió demasiado ese día- dijo Sen seriamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el viejo pony café

-Te lo explicare, ven vamos por un poco de te- dijo el unicornio negro guiando a su tío a la cocina para prepararle un poco de te negro para después contarle lo que paso en la hermandad cuando el potro verde entro en ella

-Ya veo... es algo que no se pudo evitar- dijo ya mas tranquilo Glowing

-Solo recuerdo que Brodek estuvo en un estado depresivo por casi cien años- comento Sen quien después le dio un sorbo a la taza de te

-Entiendo perfectamente, perder a tu seres queridos enfrente de ti por una razón estúpida- dijo el pony café

-¿Nos vas a ayudar o no tío?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba recargado del otro lado de la pared de la cocina a lado de la entrada

-Como ya dije una vez... los ayudare, se lo prometí a su padre- contesto Glowing –será mejor que descansen todo lo que puedan-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sen

-Mañana partiremos hacia la tierra de los dioses...- explico el pony viejo -...iremos a el Valhalla-

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

si, si lo se, lo se, el Valhalla es el lugar donde descansaban los muertos en combate o por lo menos la mitad de ellos (y si me refiero a los nordicos), pero que creen, no se me ocurrió otro nombre para ponerle, y como no quiero entrar en detalle para no hacer spoiler ahí queda punto muerto hasta el proximo capitulo

Si lo admito no puedo evitar hacer referencias antes de que pregunten y si he tenido el nombre del Valhalla en mi cabeza por unos dias, por eso no pude ponerle un nombre diferente a ese lugar que esta por salir en el proximo capitulo

En fin... este a sido Brodek117 y nos vemos para la otra, !ADIOS¡... !WEEEEEHHH¡

PD: lo siento por aquellos que sean nórdicos, si es que aun los hay por que no se, pero tranquilos solo es un fic no lo hago con intención de ofender a sus creencias

PD2: busque un fic llamado La Caída del Imperio es muy bueno lo recomiendo :D, y es de mi amigo black-spyro, y no el no me pidio que pusiera esto, yo se los dijo en serio no lo tomen como Spam, si es que asi se le pude considerar


	8. Capitulo 7: Mares Turbios

_***Capitulo 7: Mares turbios**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos días desde que salieron Brodek, Sen, Aian, y Glowing con rumbo fijo hacia el Valhalla, lugar donde se encontraba Chronos, sin embargo para poder llegar tenían que buscar uno de los portales que conducen hacia ese lugar, dichos portales están ocultos por todo el mundo y solo algunos pocos saben en donde se encuentran_

-El portal mas cercano esta en una isla a una semana en barco- dijo Glowing

-Genial...- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente –¿Cómo llegaremos si no tenemos un barco?-

-Iremos en el mío- explico el viejo pony café -vine en busca de algunos suministros por ordenes de su padre-

-Eso explica el por que pude contactarte- dijo Aian

-Si, de no ser por que estaba en este mundo, no me hubieran encontrado nunca- menciono Glowing

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?- pregunto Sen quien ya estaba cansado después de tanto caminar –ya no aguanto el dolor en mis cascos-

-Tranquilo ya falta poco- contesto el pony viejo –en un par de horas llegaremos al puerto donde deje amarrado mi barco-

-Genial, siempre he querido viajar en barco- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Después de cuatro horas de una larga caminata los cuatro ponys llegan a un pueblo pesquero el cual tenia varios puestos de comercio la mayoría vendían lo que pescaban en alta mar, también había comercios que vendían objetos variados para los turistas que llegaban a ese pueblo, desde la entrada del pueblo se podía apreciar las embarcaciones que estaban ancladas al puerto, unos barcos eran mas grandes que otros, algunos eran pesqueros y otros eran de comerciantes que llegaban a dejar suministros o llegaban a reabastecerse_

-Wow... este lugar es genial- comento Sen

-Ni que lo digas- afirmo Aian

-Je... deberían de ver sus caras de estúpidos- dijo Brodek soltando una pequeña risa traviesa

-Bien, vamos, no perdamos tiempo- dijo Glowing guiando a sus sobrinos hacia su barco

-!Pasen tenemos pescado fresco¡- gritaba uno de los vendedores

-!Están en oferta no se lo pierda¡-

-!Tenemos peces recién pescados¡-

 _Con forme iban caminando se encontraban de muchas cosas no solo de peces en venta, sino de objetos interesantes, Sen y Aian parecían niños llegando a ver lo vendían y también aprovecharon para comprar algunas cosas, por su parte Brodek se limitaba a solo observar ya que no le interesaba nada de lo que había ahí_

 _Después de un par de minutos de estar caminando por el pueblo pesquero llegan a donde estaban amarrados las embarcaciones_

 _-_!Capitán a cupierta¡- grito uno pony de la tripulación de Glowing

-Señor- dijo el primero al mando –ya vamos retrasados-

-Lo se, pero tenia que ir por mis sobrinos que se nos unirán en el viaje de regreso- explico el Capitán Glowing

-Sabe que no podemos llevar extranjeros- comento el contramaestre

-Tranquilos, son los hijos del rey- menciono el viejo pony café

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no se diga mas- dijo el primero al mando

-!Es hora de partir perros sarnosos¡- grito el Capitán Glowing -!alcen la velas y fijan rumbo hacia el Valhala¡-

-!A la orden Capitán¡- grito toda la tripulación al unísono

-Vaya, los tienes bien controlados- dijo Brodek viendo como la tripulación se movía para empezar a zarpar

-Hmph... no por nada soy el capitán- contesto el viejo pony café

 _Brodek, sus hermanos y su tío partieron del pueblo pesquero en dirección hacia el portal que los llevaría hacia el Valhalla, el clima les favorecía, al menos los primeros dos días, todo estaba calmado y en la cubierta del barco se encontraba el potro verde practicando con su alquimia ya que se encontraba sin nada mejor que hacer_

-Brodek ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sen quien se acercaba a su hermano

-Aquí practicando un poco de alquimia de hielo- contesto el potro verde quien hiso aparecer un circulo alquímico y formo una flor de loto de hielo algo deforme, la cual después se rompió en pedazos –rayos, es difícil-

-jajaja... con dificultad y pudiste aprender a usar alquimia de fuego- dijo el unicornio negro riéndose a carcajadas

-Por lo menos intento aprender cosas nuevas- se defendió Brodek

-Capitán se aproxima una tormenta- dijo el contramaestre quien se acerco a Glowing

-¿Hay forma de evitarla?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-Si, pero nos tomara mas tiempo llegar al Valhalla- contesto el contramaestre

-Esta bien, desvíen el curso para evitar la tormenta- ordeno el viejo pony café

-A sus ordenes Capitán- obedeció el contramaestre

-¿Qué pasa tío por que nos desviamos?- pregunto Aian acercándose a su tío

-Se aproxima una tormenta, lo mejor es evitarla- contesto el Capitán Glowing

-Si no hay de otra que se le va hacer- menciono el pegaso negro

-!Capitán se aproxima un navío sin bandera¡- grito el pony que estaba en lo mas alto del mástil

-Existe la posibilidad que sean piratas señor- dijo el primero al mando

-No hagan nada por el momento- ordeno el Capitán Glowing

-!Si Señor¡- grito el primero al mando

-Y confirmen si hay señal de hostilidad- dijo el viejo pony café

-!Si Señor¡- grito el pony que estaba en lo alto del mástil

 _Seguían su curso el navío de Glowing, en cuanto el navío que tenían a sus espaldas los seguían siguiendo y cada vez se encontraba mas cerca_

-Señor, cada vez están mas cerca- comento el primero al mando

-Preparen los cañones, pero no disparen sin que les de la orden- ordeno el Capitán Glowing

-!Si Señor¡- grito la tripulación al unísono

-!SON PIRATAS¡- grito el pony en lo alto del mástil quien observo que alzaron la bandera negra, la cual tenia un cráneo blanco con dos espadas cruzadas blancas

 _Sin previo aviso el barco pirata dispara sus cañones, pero para su suerte fallaron, Glowing y su tripulación se dispusieron a cargar los cañones preparándose para el combate_

-!Glowing llévanos hacia la tormenta¡- grito Brodek

-!Estas loco, perderé mas hombres si entramos a la tormenta¡- grito el Capitán Glowing

-!O nos hunde la tormenta o los piratas¡- grito el potro verde -!¿Cuál prefieres?, por que para mi terminaremos en el fondo del mar de todos modos¡-

-!Primero al mando te quiero en el timón¡- ordeno el viejo pony café

-!A sus ordenes Señor¡- grito el primero al mando para después dirigirse hacia el timón

-!Aian te quiero arriba del mástil, dispárale a todo aquello que se nos acerque¡- grito Brodek

-!Estoy en ello¡- grito Aian quien subía hasta la cima del mástil haciendo parkour con gran agilidad, ya que no podía volar debido al clima, una vez en la cima el pegaso negro invoca con su alquimia un rifle de francotirador con un diseño similar a una Dragonuv, la cual disparaba rayos de energía a largo alcance

-!Sen, quiero que ayudes a enlistar los cañones y cures a todo aquel que sea herido¡- grito Brodek

-!A la orden Señor¡- grito Sen con un poco de sarcasmo

-!¿Brodek que piensas hacer?¡- grito Glowing

-Iré a negociar un Parley- contesto el potro verde

-!Te van a linchar antes de que digas Parley¡- grito el contramaestre

-!Si quieres morir mejor yo te hago el favor¡- grito el primero al mando que estaba en el timón

-!Llévanos hacia la tormenta¡- ordeno el Capitán Glowing

-!¿Esta seguro Capitán?¡- pregunto el primero al mando

-Es una locura, pero aun así, el sabe lo que hace- contesto el viejo pony café

-!Si Señor¡- grito el primero al mando

 _El barco pirata vuelve a dispara pero esta vez estaba Aian destruyendo las balas de cañón, entraron a la tormenta haciendo que la vista del pegaso negro empeorara pero aun así no dejaba de disparar a las balas de cañón, Sen por su parte ayudo a su hermano poniendo un escudo donde iban a estrellarse la bala de cañón minimizando los daños_

-!Brodek lo que sea que vas a hacer hazlo YA¡- grito el Capitán Glowing

-Bien, aquí voy... !BOUND¡- grito Brodek en esa ultima parte haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico para después salir disparado hacia el barco pirata, debido a la distancia tuvo que repetir esa habilidad cuando perdía velocidad

-!MUY BIEN ARAGANES INUTILES, QUEIRO TODO LO QUE HAYA DE VALOR EN ESE BARCO¡- grito el Capitán pirata quien era un pony terrenal gris con crin y cola negros y su cutie mark no se le miraba ya que llevaba ropajes rojos

-!Capitán se acerca algo o alguien¡- grito uno de los piratas

 _En el camino el potro verde hiso aparecer sus katanas negras, una vez llego al barco pirata los piratas empezaron a atacarlo sin muestra de llegar a una negociación_

-Parece que negociar no es una opción- dijo el potro verde defendiéndose y atacando al mismo tiempo empezando a matar a todo aquel que se le cruzaba –Aaaaahhajajaja... esto es diversión-

 _En eso una cuerda aprisiona a el potro verde de una de sus patas traseras, el cual luego es movido dejándolo enfrente del Capitán pirata_

-Han pasado cuarenta años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Brodek- dijo el Capitán pirata

-Edward Teach "Barba negra"- dijo Brodek pronunciando su nombre –¿has envejecido mucho no crees?-

-Y tu sigues igual que hace cuarenta años- dijo Barba negra escupiéndole en la cara

-¿Qué le paso a tu amada barba?- pregunto sarcásticamente el potro verde solo para recibir un golpe de parte de Barba negra -!Aaaaahhhggg¡-

-De no ser por ti todavía conservaría mi barba- explico el Capitán Edward

-No es mi culpa que tu barba fuera hecha de oscuridad- contesto Brodek

-Calipso, la diosa de los mares, me a traído suerte el día de hoy- dijo Barba negra

-Sigues creyendo en Calipso... jajajaja- dijo el potro verde riéndose a carcajadas en esa ultima parte

-No te burles de una deidad- dijo el Capitán Edward enojado

-Ella murió hace miles de años, ya te lo dije- contesto Brodek, en eso se da cuenta que el barco de su tío se a alejado mucho haciendo que el potro sonriera

-No le veo la gracia, si es que es cierto lo que dices, lo cual dudo- dijo Barba negra poniendo su espada en el cuello del potro verde

-Fue bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Teach, pero me tengo que ir- dijo el potro verde seriamente con una sonrisa en su cara

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, hoy te daré muerte- dijo el Capitán Edward quien intento cortarle la cabeza a el potro verde pero este desapareció antes de ser alcanzado por el filo de la espada -!MALIDICIOOONN... SIGAN A ESE NAVIO, LO QUEIRO EN EL FONDO DEL MAR¡-

-!Si señor¡- grito la tripulación de Barba negra al unísono yendo hacia sus puestos

-!FIJEN RUMBO HACIA LA ENTRADA AL VALHALLA CUCARACHAS INUTILES¡- grito Edward Teach haciendo que todos sin excepción alguna hiciera lo que tenia que hacer –Muy pronto tendré tu cabeza en mi estante de trofeos-

 _Mientras tanto en el barco de Glowing_

-!Ya los hemos perdido Capitán¡- grito el pony que estaba arriba del mástil junto con Aian

-Bien ahora hay que esperar a que regrese Brodek- menciono Sen

-No hace falta, ya estoy de vuelta- dijo Brodek apareciendo en el lugar

-¿Cómo te fue en las negociaciones?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-No funcionaron, debido a que era alguien que me quiere muerto desde hace mucho tiempo- explico el potro verde

 _Cada vez la lluvia era mas intensa ya que se encontraban dentro de la tormenta, toda la tripulación al igual que los sobrinos de Glowing estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro asegurando que las velas no se desataran_

-!Señor esta tormenta cada vez empeora mas¡- grito el primero al mando que estaba en el timón

-Ya no hay marca atrás, hay que seguir adelante- ordeno el Capitán Glowing

 _De pronto empiezan a caer relámpagos por todo el lugar haciendo que empezaran a hacer movimientos evasivos_

-!¿Donde esta Brodek?¡- pregunto el viejo pony café

-!Allá esta¡- contesto Sen apuntando con su casco derecho a la cima del mástil donde se encontraba Brodek parado en sus dos patas traseras apoyándose en el mástil con su casco izquierdo

-!¿Qué piensa hacer?¡- grito el Capitán Glowing

-!No lo se, pero algo me dice que no va a terminar bien¡- contesto el unicornio negro

 _Brodek se suelta del mástil y pone su casco izquierdo en una posición elevada y su casco derecho en una posición descendente, en eso un relámpago cae en dirección hacia donde esta el potro verde, este hace un movimiento circular con sus cascos haciendo que la electricidad del relámpago circule por todo su cuerpo_

-!AAAAAHHGG¡- grito Brodek ya que sentía un dolor muy fuerte por todo su cuerpo, y como no sentirlo si era nada mas ni nada menos que un relámpago natural, de milagro y podía mantenerse con vida

 _El potro verde posiciona sus cascos enfrente de el y empieza a canalizar la electricidad creando un pequeño orbe de electricidad_

-!Brodek eso es una locura, tienes que liberar esa electricidad pronto¡- advirtió Aian observando lo que hacia Brodek

-!Solo un poco mas¡- grito el potro verde

-!Hazlo de una vez¡- grito Sen

-!ONDA DE CHOQUE¡- grito Brodek liberando el relámpago en dirección hacia la tormenta, una vez choca este poder, las nubes se disipan deteniendo por un breve periodo de tiempo la tormenta, haciendo un circulo entre las nubes mostrando el cielo azul antes de volverse a juntar

-Wow...- dijo el pegaso negro observando el panorama

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme mocoso- dijo en voz baja el Capitán Glowing

 _En eso se ve que Brodek se empieza a tambalear para después caer de espaldas quedando inconsciente cayendo desde lo alto del mástil impactando contra la cubierta rompiendo un poco la madera_

-!Brodek¡- grito Sen acercándose a su hermano, sin embargo se alejo ya que su cuerpo todavía despedía algunos cuantos rayos de electricidad, pequeños por supuesto

-Su cuerpo, todavía tiene cargado su cuerpo de electricidad- comento Aian

-¿Crees poder hacer algo?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que el relámpago se adherido a su cuerpo- contesto el pegaso negro

-Aaaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo Brodek quien acababa de despertar y estaba tendido en el suelo sobándose la cabeza con su casco derecho

-Eres un idiota con mucha suerte- dijo el Capitán Glowing

-Y eso que no me lo dicen muy a menudo- respondió el potro verde sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su cara

-!Primero al mando sácanos de la tormenta¡- ordeno el viejo pony café

-!A sus ordenes Señor¡- grito el primero al mando

 _Después de varias horas de navegar en la tormenta logran salir de ella, mostrando ya el cielo estrellado haciendo que toda la tripulación se dispusiera a descansar por ordenes del Capitán Glowing, ya que se lo merecían por su arduo trabajo, mientras tanto Brodek se encontraba despierto, quien estaba sentado en la Proa del barco viendo ese cielo estrellado_

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-¿Ah?... hola tío- contesto Brodek sorprendido al ver llegar a su tío -solo observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado que dejo la Princesa Luna-

-Je... hay algo que te aflige, ¿no es así?- pregunto el viejo pony café

-La verdad... si- respondió el potro verde

-¿Me puedes decir de que se trata?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-Aaaaahhh... hay alguien a quien no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, eso es todo- contesto Brodek desviando su vista hacia el cielo estrellado nuevamente

-Debe de se alguien importante como para que no dejes de pensar en ella- menciono el viejo pony café

-¿Cómo sabes que es una yegua?- pregunto el potro verde algo confuso

-Eso es fácil, por que otra cosa se podría preocupar un hombre si no es por su amada yegua- contesto el Capitán Glowing

-No se si lo que siento por ella es amor- explico Brodek

-Si no estuvieras enamorado de ella, no estarías despierto a mitad de la noche preguntándote si estará bien donde quiera que este- dijo el viejo pony café

-Si talvez tengas razón- dijo el potro verde –aunque solo lo sabré una vez que le de muerte a Chronos y pueda estar a su lado-

-Sera mejor que descanses, mañana llegaremos a Tortuga para reabastecernos- dijo Glowing dirigiéndose hacia su cabina

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo Brodek

 _La noche avanza y el primero al mando releva a el contramaestre para que descanse un poco, en eso el potro verde se acerca con el primero al mando_

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que le den muerte a el Rey Chronos tu y tus hermanos?- pregunto el primero al mando

-Bueno, nuestro padre a vivido ya por mucho tiempo, ya va siendo hora de que pueda descansar- contesto el potro verde

-En todo caso ustedes también deberían morir, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el primero al mando

-Si tienes razón, he vivido mucho tiempo, pero no tanto como nuestro padre- contesto Brodek sentándose en el suelo

-¿Qué tanto a vivido el Rey Chronos?- pregunto el primero al mando

-No lo se- contesto el potro verde –aunque pensándolo bien, nunca nos ha dicho su edad-

-Su padre si que esconde muchos secretos- dijo el primero al mando

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Brodek para después reír un poco al igual que el primero al mando

 _La noche había concluido y se podía apreciar la luz del sol iluminando aquel bello mar azul, llegando al medio día llegan a su destino que seria Tortuga, un lugar donde no había ley, tanto comerciantes y piratas se reunían en ese lugar para embriagarse y festejar, he incluso cortejar mujeres para tener su momento de relajación total, claro que no solo ponys llegaban ahí sino también grifones, alguno que otro dragón, minotauros, he incluso changelings, entre otras razas, era el lugar donde se podían expresar libremente sin temor de ser arrestados o incluso llevados a la orca_

-Este lugar si que es divertido- dijo el potro verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No vinimos a divertirnos Brodek- dijo Sen bajando del barco –vinimos por suministros-

-Si, si, lo que digas- contesto Brodek

-A lo que venimos señores- dijo el Capitán Glowing –y manténgase despiertos-

-!Si Señor¡- dijeron Sen, Aian y Brodek al unísono sarcásticamente haciendo que su tío se levara un casco a la cara, mientras ellos se reían un poco

-Aaaaahhh... soy tío de un trio de tontos- dijo el viejo pony café para después soltar una pequeña risa

 _Tortuga el lugar donde no había ley, el lugar ideal para cualquiera que solo quisiera festejar, aunque entre el festejo y todos los ebrios se empezaban a dar de a tiros llegándose a matar unos a otros de tan ebrios que se encontraban, el lugar era un desmadre no había día en que no mataran a alguien, Brodek se dispone a tomar unas cuantas rondas de Ron para relajarse, sin darse cuenta se termino embriagando y se unió a la fiesta, incluso llego a dispararle a uno de los que estaban ahí, claro que después de eso interviene Sen y lo deja K.O. para llevárselo del lugar_

 _Ya una vez devuelta en el barco_

-Suéltame... hic...- dijo Brodek intentando caminar

-Brodek nadie te esta sosteniendo- contesto Aian quien miraba a su hermano zangolotearse por la cubierta

-Si te estoy... hic... diciendo que me sueltes... hic... es por algo... hic...- dijo el potro verde todo ebrio

-Brodek, ¿Cuántos cascos vez?- pregunto Sen

-Depende- contesto Brodek

-¿Depende de que?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-¿Cuál de los tres me lo pregunta?- pregunto el potro verde

-Aaaaahhh... el de en medio- contesto Sen

-Entonces ocho... hic...- contesto Brodek para después quedar K.O.

-Aaaaahhh... es increíble que se haya embriagado- dijo el unicornio negro dando un gran suspiro mientras se lleva un casco a la cara

-Llévalo a mi camarote, que descanse ahí- dijo el Capitán Glowing

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Sen

-Si descuida, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto el viejo pony café

-Esa es una respuesta a la cual ni yo se- contesto el unicornio negro

 _A la mañana siguiente Brodek se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, rápidamente sale del camarote y vomita fuera del barco_

-Buaaaahhggg...- vomitaba Brodek tirando todo lo que comió y bebió el día anterior

-Brodek, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Aian quien golpeo levemente la espalda de su hermano para que dejara salir todo lo que tenia

-Nota mental... nunca volver a tomar...buaaaahhhggg- dijo el potro verde quien volvió a vomitar

-Jajajaja... eso te pasa por tonto- dijo el pegaso negro riéndose a carcajadas

-Mira aquí el tonto e... buaaaaahhgg- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Brodek ya que volvió a vomitar –Aaaahhh... aaahhh... esto es... horrible...-

-!JAJAJAJAJAJA¡- Aian no dejaba de reírse por estar viendo a su hermano todo crudo y en un estado un poco lamentable, riendo cada vez mas exagerado

-Muy bien, suficiente- dijo el potro verde tomando a su hermano menor de uno de sus cascos y lo lanzo al mar abierto

-!Pony al agua¡- grito uno de la tripulación, mientras que Brodek se reía a carcajadas

-!AAAAAAHHH... ESTA FRIA¡- grito el pegaso negro saliendo del agua regresando a el barco todo mojado

-Ahora quien se ríe... jajajaja- dijo Brodek riéndose a carcajadas

-Esto no se va a quedar así Brodek, ¿me oíste?- dijo molesto Aian, en eso se sacude quitándose el agua de encima y moja un poco a su hermano

-¿Mejor?- pregunto el potro verde empapado de agua

-Si, de hecho ya me siento mejor- contesto el pegaso negro

-Que bueno- dijo Brodek dándole un golpe en la quijada a Aian lanzándolo de vuelta al agua

-!Pony... jj... al agua¡- grito uno de la tripulación intentando no reírse por lo que vio

-Te diviertes tirándome al agua, ¿verdad?- menciono Aian quien acababa de subir nuevamente al barco

-La verdad, si no lo niego- dijo el potro verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que bueno- dijo el pegaso negro tranquilamente para después tomar a su hermano de su cola y lo giro fuertemente lanzándolo lejos del barco

-!Imbécil al agua¡- grito Sen sarcásticamente -!quiero decir, Pony al agua¡-

 _Todos sin excepción alguna se rieron por ese cómico momento, en eso el potro verde aparece enfrente del unicornio negro y lo golpea fuertemente lanzándolo aun mas lejos de lo que el había llegado_

-!P#$% #$ al agua¡- grito Brodek molesto y mirando fríamente a toda la tripulación haciendo que estos volvieran a sus deberes haciendo como que no vieron nada

-Creo que exageraste demasiado Brodek- dijo Aian manteniendo la distancia entre el y su hermano que estaba furioso

-Tu no hables- dijo el potro verde con una voz amenazadora haciendo que Aian tragara saliva

-Oye, eso si me dolió- dijo Sen apareciendo sobándose con el casco la cara por el golpe que le dio el potro verde

-Dijiste algo- dijo Brodek volteando sínicamente con una mirada asesina

-Nope... me acorde que tenia cosas que hacer por allá... adiós- dijo el unicornio negro bajando a la parte inferior de la cubierta

 _El barco seguía su curso, después de navegar por varias horas cae la noche mostrando una hermosa luna llena dejada por la Princesa Luna, igual que la vez anterior el potro verde se mantenía despierto esta vez en la cima del mástil que al igual que las veces anteriores observaba el cielo nocturno_

-Otra vez despierto a mitad de la noche- dijo Aian quien llego volando para sentarse a lado de su hermano

-No puedo evitarlo, ya es costumbre mía- dijo Brodek quien sostenía las pistolas de su ex-esposa, Sally y Mustang

-A pesar de todo no puedes olvidarla, ¿cierto?- menciono el pegaso negro

-Como olvidarme de la yegua que cambio mi vida- contesto el potro verde

-¿Por qué siempre te quedas observando las estrellas en la noche?- pregunto Aian

-Bueno, a Elena siempre le encantaba apreciar las estrellas y yo siempre le hacia compañía, claro que después de que empezamos a salir- contesto Brodek

-¿Entonces ver las estrellas te hace recordad aquellos días?- pregunto el pegaso negro intentando saber mas sobre el tiempo que estuvieron separados

-Sip... aunque algo me dice que ella siempre me ve desde el lugar en el que esta- respondió el potro verde

-Deberías quitarte esa costumbre- propuso Aian

-SI lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo Brodek mientras guardaba las pistolas

-Eso solo demuestra que todavía la amas- menciono el pegaso negro

-Me hubiera gustado presentártela, le hubieras caído bien- dijo el potro verde soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso es lo mas probable, aunque también quisiera a ver conocido a mi sobrino- dijo Aian sonriéndole a su hermano con los ojos cerrados

-jajaja... como los extraño- dijo Brodek a quien le salió una pequeña lagrima de tristeza que rápidamente se quito

-Bueno la vida te a traído el amor otra vez, ¿no es así?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Si tienes razón, aunque espero y podamos sobrevivir a lo que estamos por hacer- explico el potro verde con una voz seria

-¿Crees que mama también no este viendo desde el lugar en el que esta?- la pregunta que hiso Aian dejo sorprendido por un momento a Brodek

-Es lo mas probable- dijo Brodek volteando a ver nuevamente las estrellas –siempre dijo que nos estaría observando de donde quiera que este-

-Sera mejor dormir, ya solo faltan dos días mas de viaje y podremos alcanza a nuestro padre- dijo el pegaso negro para después soltar un bostezo

-Ve y descansa, me quedare despierto un rato mas- dijo el potro verde

 _Aian se fue a dormir mientras que Brodek seguía despierto observando aquel cielo nocturno con su hermosa luna llena, sin darse cuenta se queda dormido encima del mástil_

 _A la mañana siguiente el potro verde es despertado por los rayos del sol que empezaban a salir mostrando nuevamente ese bello amanecer_

-Por que siento que la Princesa Celestia se esmera cada vez mas para levantar el sol- se dijo a si mismo Brodek quien después se levanta y se lanza al agua -!aaaahhh... esta fria¡-

 _El potro verde sale del agua y se quita el agua de encima, el día paso tranquilamente sin problema alguno, el viento estaba a favor por lo que hacia que el barco acelerara su paso, Brodek de lo aburrido que estaba se puso a pescar para matar el tiempo_

-Y bien, ¿has pescado algo?- pregunto el Capitan Glowing

-Nope- contesto el potro verde -!aaaaachuuu...¡, espera si, pesque un resfriado-

-Quien te manda lanzarte al agua en plena mañana- dijo el viejo pony café

-No pensé que me fuera a resfriar- dijo Brodek quien se estaba limpiando con un pañuelo -¿Crees que la magia de un unicornio me cure el resfriado?-

-No lo se, ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-Nomas para variar- contesto tranquilamente el potro verde

-Ten tomate esto- dijo Sen llegando al lugar y uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Brodek quien tenia una caja de medicina

-Es medicina te ayudara- contesto el unicornio

-La medicina no me curara de aquí hasta el Valhalla- protesto el potro verde

-!Y que quieres que haga, que te cure con magia¡- grito Sen

-De ser posible si- contesto Brodek

-!¿Por qué no usas tu alquimia para curarte?¡- grito el unicornio negro

-Oooohh... es cierto, se me había olvidado... gracias- respondió el potro verde

 _Después de un tiempo Brodek se cura usando alquimia, lo malo es que siguió sin nada que hacer y decidió seguir pescando, al poco rato el potro verde pesca varios peces y le pide a el cocinero de la tripulación que los asara, ya bien asados se dispuso a comer, algunos se preguntarían un pony comiendo un ser vivo, pero eso no le importaba ya que tenia hambre, además ya estaba acostumbrado a comer cosas extrañas debido a los viajes que hacia después de lo que sucedió con la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros, y a los demás no se les hiso extraño debido a que en el Valhalla se encontraban diferentes razas que tuvieron la oportunidad de llegar a ese lugar, algunos lo consideraban el reino de los muertos, y otros cuantos decía que solo era un lugar de descanso para aquellas almas que se lo merecían, sin embargo había un defecto, para aquellos que vivían en el Valhalla era como su segunda oportunidad en la vida, era claro que no podían envejecer ya que el tiempo fluía de una manera diferente sin embargo podían morir de enfermedad, lo cual era extraño a pesar de ya estar muertos, o eran ejecutados por actos indebidos, y debido a eso un alma en ese lugar solo vivía por lo menos cien años, ese es el promedio de vida que tenían ahí_

 _El tiempo transcurrió y llegaron al fin a la isla donde se encontraba el lugar, ya se podía apreciar a la distancia, era una isla bastante grande y bien abastecida por plantas y animales, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de el pony vigía que estaba en la cima del mástil, observando con un telescopio de bolsillo_

-!Señor hay un barco encallado en la costa¡- grito el pony vigía desde lo alto del mástil

-Eso es imposible- dijo el Capitán Glowing

-Señor tiene que ver esto- dijo el primero al mando entregándole un telescopio de bolsillo

 _El Capitán toma el telescopio de bolsillo y se acera a la proa del barco observando un barco que le resultaba familiar_

-Brodek dime, ¿es el?- pregunto viejo pony café

-Deja me ver- Brodek toma el telescopio y observa el navío encallado en la costa de la isla –es el Venganza de la Reina Ana... Barba negra-

-¿Como llego a este lugar?- pregunto el contramaestre

-Pensé que este lugar no lo conocía nadie- dijo el potro verde sin dejar de ver a la distancia el barco de Barba negra

-La única forma que el seba de esta isla es...-

-Sabe del Valhalla- dijeron Brodek y el Capitán Glowing al unísono

-¿Cómo sabia que vendríamos aquí?- pregunto Brodek

-Pudo a verlo deducido por el rumbo que llevábamos cuando no lo encontramos- contesto el viejo pony café

-Anclen el barco del lado izquierdo de la costa- dijo el potro verde

-Háganlo- ordeno el Capitán Glowing

 _Una vez anclado el barco en la orilla de la costa Brodek se dispuso a bajar del barco caminando hacia el Venganza de la Reina Ana_

-Brodek puede ser una trampa- advirtió Aian

-Solo activando la trampa lo sabremos, ustedes no se acerquen, yo me encargo- dijo Brodek quien después de caminar un rato tenido cuidado observando que no hubiera alguna trampa se sube a el barco de Barba Negra

-!Y bien, ¿hay alguien?¡- grito Sen quien junto con Aian, el Capitán Glowing y algunos cuantos de la tripulación se acerco un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que el potro alcanzara a escucharlos

-!Si descuida no hay na...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el potro verde ya que el barco exploto

-!BRODEK¡- gritaron Sen, Aian y el Capitán Glowing

 _En eso son rodeados por la tripulación de Barba negra en una emboscada, los que estaban en tierra empezaron un combate, de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta los piratas abordaron el barco de Glowing haciendo empezar un combate_

-!MUAAAAAHAAJAJAJA...¡- reía malvadamente Barba Negra quien estaba en tierra pero estaba un poco alegado del combate ya que se acerco a su barco ya destruido –Sacrifique mi hermoso barco, pero por lo menos tu has muerto Brodek-

-Señor, ¿que hacemos con el barco de ellos?- pregunto el primero al mando de la tripulación de Barba Negra

-Nos la quedaremos en lo que vuelvo a reconstruir el Venganza de la Reina Ana- contesto el Capitán Edward

-Crees que eso me va a matar- dijo una voz conocida para Barba Negra

-!Es imposible... que no sabes morir¡- grito Barba Negra

-Eso ya me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones- dijo seriamente Brodek saliendo del fuego como si nada portando su espadón de Caballero Negro y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de electricidad

-!Cállate y muere¡- grito el Capitán Edward quien le disparo con una pistola

-Hmph... primero me encargare de tu tripulación y luego vendré por ti- dijo el potro verde mientras repelía la bala que le disparo Barba negra

 _En eso Brodek desaparece de la vista de Barba negra y aparece a bordo del barco de Glowing, sin previo aviso y sin oportunidad de reaccionar, el potro verde acaba con todos lo piratas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el potro verde agitando su espadón para que se le cayera la sangre

-S-Si... estamos bien- contesto uno de la tripulación de Glowing

-Sera mejor que limpien esto- comento Brodek

 _Mientras tanto en la costa_

-!Mantenlo antes de que vuelva¡- ordeno el Capitán Edward

-!A sus ordenes Señor¡- gritaron los piratas al unísono

!Aian danos cobertura desde el cielo¡- grito el Capitán Glowing

-!Si¡- grito Aian alzando vuelo, sin embargo fue perseguido por tres pegasos piratas quien le dieron un enfrentamiento

-!Ven aquí, rata inmunda¡- grito uno de los pegasos

-!Rayos¡- grito el pegaso negro quien sabia que no podría enfrentarse contra los piratas usando su rifle de francotirador que ya había invocado

-!Aaaaaahhajajaja¡- se rio uno de los pegasos piratas

-!Shamble¡- grito Aian lanzando su arma hacia arriba que cambio de forma a un par de micro subfusiles con una apariencia parecida a las de una MP7

-!Muere¡- grito uno de los piratas

-!SpeedShot¡- grito el pegaso negro disparándoles pequeñas balas de magia de un color azul intenso a una velocidad impresionante a los piratas

 _Uno de los pegasos pirata ve una apertura y se dispone a intentar cortarlo con su espada, Aian ve el ataque y lo bloquea con una de sus armas, suelta una pequeña sonrisa y empieza a dejar al pirata lleno de agujeros, después le da una patada con una de sus patas traseras, que lanza el cuerpo sin vida del pegaso pirata_

-!Bien, quedan dos¡- grito Aian sin dejar de disparar

-!Eres un hijo de yegua¡- grito uno de los dos pegasos piratas que quedaban, desenfundando una pistola con la cual empezó a disparar

 _El pegaso negro hace disparos precisos dando a las balas que le disparaba el pirata, en eso Aian lanza el arma que tenia en el casco izquierdo hacia donde estaba el pirata golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo atontado un par de segundos, cuando al fin reacciono quedo sorprendido al ver al pegaso negro enfrente de el cargando energía en la punta de su casco izquierdo_

-!CERO¡- grito el pegaso negro disparando la energía acumulada que tenia un color azul intenso, reduciendo a el pirata a cenizas -!Queda uno¡-

 _Solo quedaba un ultimo pegaso pirata el cual al ver que no tenia posibilidad de encararlo en un combate decidió huir_

-!A no, eso no, tu no escaparas de mi¡- grito Aian quien empezó a perseguirlo

-!No, aléjate monstruo¡- grito el pirata intentando escapar

-!El único monstruo aquí es Brodek¡- explico el pegaso negro -!yo por lo menos les doy una muerte rápida he indolora a diferencia de el¡-

-!Aaaaaahhh¡- grito el pirata quien ya estaba totalmente asustado

-!Shamble¡- grito Aian quien lanzo sus armas hacia enfrente de el, cambiando de forma a una shuriken que era casi tan grande como el

-!Nooooo¡- grito el pirata al ver su muerte cerca

-!Muere... shuriken viento endemoniado¡- grito el pegaso negro lanzando su enorme shuriken en dirección a el pirata que en cuestión de segundos fue cortado a la mitad, Aian se detiene y en eso la shuriken vuelve a el como si fuera un bumerang –Sera mejor volver con los demás-

 _Mientras tanto en la cubierta del barco_

-Tienes que ir a ayudarlos- propuso uno de la tripulación

-Estoy en ello, solo quería ver si mi hermanito todavía podía defenderse por si mismo- dijo Brodek, en eso hace aparecer un circulo alquímico y desaparece del lugar

 _De vuelta en la costa_

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar Edward Teach- dijo una voz conocida para Barba Negra

-!Tu y tu gente van a perecer ante mi¡- grito Barba Negra

-Eso es imposible, como puedes ver tus hombres están siendo superados a cada momento- explico el potro verde apuntando con su casco izquierdo hacia donde estaban los piratas que quedaban siendo arrinconados por el Capitán Glowing y su gente

-!Por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de matarte¡- grito el Capitan Edward quien empezó a ser rodeado por un aura negra la cual después se concentra en su cara formando una barba de oscuridad -!Tendré el honor de quitarte el titulo del Señor Oscuro-

-Ese titulo ya no me pertenece- dijo tranquilamente Brodek ignorando totalmente el tema

-!Pero solo dándote muerte se puede nombrar un nuevo Señor Oscuro¡- grito Barba Negra quien empezó a crear orbes oscuros y los lanzo contra el potro verde quien los empezó a esquivar y cortar alguno que otro

-Y pensar que te había quitado la oscuridad- dijo el potro verde sin dejar de esquivar los orbes oscuros

-La oscuridad siempre existirá mientras haiga luz- dijo el Capitán Edward con una voz cada vez mas de ultra tumba

-Sabes un amigo mío dijo una vez...- cometo Brodek haciendo un corte rápido apareciendo atrás de Barba Negra -..."El corazón suele ser débil... y en ocasiones puede ceder... pero en el fondo se que hay una luz que nunca se apaga"… y eso es cierto, ya que yo soy una prueba de ello-

-!Mal...di...cion¡- grito entre cortado Barba negra quien a los pocos segundo aparecen cientos de cortes por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos en señal que ya había dejado el mundo de los vivos para después caer de espaldas

-Descansa en paz mi viejo amigo- dijo el potro verde acercándose a el cuerpo de Barba negra para cerrar sus ojos

-!Vitoria¡- grito el Capitán Glowing

-!Hurra, Hurra, Hurra¡- gritaba la tripulación al unísono

-No hay tiempo para celebrar, ¿Dónde esta el portal?- pregunto Brodek haciendo que todos guardaran silencio

-Lo estas viendo- contesto el viejo pony café -yo soy el único que puede abrir un portal hacia el Valhalla, después de tu padre-

-!¿Entonces para que recorrimos todo ese camino?¡- grito el potro verde lleno de ira

-Por que en esta isla es el único lugar donde se puede abrir- contesto tranquilamente el Capitán Glowing –Hazte a un lado-

 _En eso Glowing choca sus cascos para después golpearlos contra el suelo para así abrir el portal que era tan grande como el su barco_

-Wow... es enorme- dijo Sen poniéndose al lado derecho del potro verde

-¿Por qué es tan grande?- pregunto Aian quien acababa de aterrizar al lado izquierdo de Brodek

-Por que así puedo ir y venir con mi barco- contesto el viejo pony café

-Ya es la hora hermanos míos...- dijo Brodek caminando hacia el portal –...la hora en que le demos muerte a Chronos-

-!Somos aquellos que pueden cambiar el mundo¡- gritaron los hermanos al unísono

 _Eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de atravesar el portal, sin saber lo que les esperaba del otro lado, ya que a quien le iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa seria a Brodek, por lo que encontraría en el Valhalla_


	9. Capitulo 8: Bienvenidos al Valhalla

_***Capitulo 8: Bienvenidos al Valhalla**_

-Aaaaahh..- suspiro Wind quien se encontraba recostado en la barra del gremio

-¿Por qué tan deprimido Wind?- pregunto Mirajane

-Este lugar es cada vez mas aburrido- contesto el pegaso gris

-Que esperabas si todos se han ido con sus familias- menciono la pegaso roja

-Lo se, lo se, pero aun así, este lugar ya no era lo mismo desde que se fue- comento Wind quien después dio un gran suspiro

-Algún día volverá y lo sabes- dijo Mirajane para después darle un beso en los labios al pegaso gris quien acepto con gusto

-Para colmo un dragón esta atacando Equestria con un ejercito de monstruos- dijo el pegaso gris después de separarse de su pony especial –a lo que me hace preguntar, ¿Por qué no has ido con tu familia?-

-Bueno, mis padres murieron hace ya un tiempo y en cuanto a mi hermano y hermana viven fuera de Equestria- contesto le pegaso roja –por lo tanto no tengo de que preocuparme-

-Me hace feliz que estés a mi lado en estos momentos- dijo Wind con una sonrisa en su rostro para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-Además, tu ya eres parte de mi familia desde hace tiempo- dijo Mirajane dando una cálida sonrisa

-No se que haría yo sin ti Mira- contesto el pegaso gris quien después le dio un beso en los labios de su pony especial

Probablemente haciendo el idiota igual Brodek, cuando no tiene nada que hacer- dijo la pegaso roja sarcásticamente

-jajaja... talvez tengas razón- contesto con el mismo tono Wind

 _Al poco tiempo de estar platicando, alguien entra por la puerta principal del gremio, era un pony encapuchado, no se le miraba la cara por lo que no se identificar quien era_

-Disculpen, hay alguien aquí- dijo el ser encapuchado con una voz femenina

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-¿Me podría decir si este es el gremio Bounty Hunter`s?- pregunto la pony encapuchada

-El único e inigualable- contesto WInd con orgullo

-¿Entonces conocen a alguien llamado Brodek?- pregunto la pony misteriosa

-Si, pero lamentablemente dejo el gremio hace cuatro meses- contesto Mirajane

-Ooouuww... ya veo, gracias- dijo la pony encapuchada mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Oye espera, ¿tu lo conoces?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Si, y mas de lo que te imaginas- contesto la pony misteriosa mientras desparecía del lugar

-Eso fue... alquimia- dijo WInd en voz alta

-¿Quien habrá sido?- pregunto Mirajane

-No lo se, pero ella sabe de Brodek- contesto el pegaso gris

 _Mientras tanto en el Valhalla, se encontraba Brodek y sus hermanos quienes acababan de atravesar el portal_

-!Se me olvido decirles que del otro lado había mar¡- grito el Capitán Glowing saliendo del portal encima de su navío

-!No crees que debiste decirlo antes¡- grito Brodek algo molesto

-!Se miraban tan decididos que mejor no dije nada¡- contesto el viejo pony café

-Sera mejor subir de una vez Brodek- dijo Sen quien empezó a nadar hacia el barco

-Al menos de que quieras nadar hasta la orilla- dijo Aian siguiendo a el unicornio negro

-Aaaaahhh... pues ya que- contesto el potro verde quien empezó a andar

-Vamos sube- dijo el Capitán Glowing estirando su casco izquierdo para que subiera el potro verde

-Je... después de todo me hacia falta un baño- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-Llegaremos al puerto en un par de minutos- menciono el primero al mando

 _Después de varios minutos llegan al puerto del Valhalla, desde el barco se podía apreciar la ciudad, que era bastante grande y a lo legos se podía observar un palacio muy grande_

-Bienvenidos al Valhalla, el lugar de descanso eterno- dijo el Capitán Glowing

-Vaya... este lugar es mas bonito de lo que pensé- comento Aian

-Yo dijo que nos deberíamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir por nuestro padre- dijo Sen apreciando el lugar

-No vinimos aquí a turistear- dijo Brodek

-Si lo se, pero no nos caería mal distraernos un poco- comento el unicornio negro

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien- contesto el potro verde

-Oye tío Glowing, ¿nuestro padre esta en el palacio?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Es lo mas probable considerando la hora- contesto el viejo pony café

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sen

-Bueno, su padre es alguien con mucho trabajo- contesto el Capitán Glowing

-Ya veo... ¿alguna vez sale del palacio?- pregunto Aian

-De vez en cuando... pero solo lo hace para distraerse un poco- comento el viejo pony café

-Hay que hacerlo salir- dijo Brodek quien observaba el palacio

-Aunque hagas algo no saldrá- dijo el Capitán Glowing

-¿Por qué no saldría?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Hay nueve guardianes... si su padre se entera de que están aquí los esperara en la sala del trono- contesto seriamente el viejo pony café -y tienen que derrotar a los nueve antes de ir por su padre-

-¿Dónde están estos nueve guardianes?- pregunto el potro verde

-El palacio tiene un mecanismo que sirve par que haga un camino lineal hacia la sala del trono- explico el Capitán Glowing –y ese camino conforman diez habitaciones-

-La decima habitación es la sala del trono, ¿no es así?- menciono Brodek con una voz seria

-Si... sin embargo, los guardianes fueron adiestrados por su padre, así que no esperen que sea fácil- contesto el viejo pony café

 _Mientras tanto en la sala del trono del palacio del Valhalla_

-Mi Señor...- dijo un de los guardianes quien tenia el numero uno tatuado en el pecho del lado izquierdo –el Capitán Glowing ha vuelto y trago consigo extranjeros-

-Ya veo, al fin han llegado- dijo Chronos quien se encontraba sentado en el trono tomando una copa de vino

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?- pregunto el guardián

-Preparen el palacio para su llegada y avísale a los otros ocho- contesto el alicornio rojo

-Así será Señor- obedeció el guardián -se puede saber, ¿quienes son los que han venido?, por que parece que usted ya sabia de su llegada-

-Son mis hijos- contesto Chronos

-Entonces debo suponer que han venido a darle muerte mi Lord- menciono el guardián

-Así es, y tu conoces ya a uno de ellos Roger- dijo el Rey dándole un sorbo al vino

-Brodek... jajaja... al fin podre hacerlo pagar por lo que hiso- dijo Roger qien puso una cara de odio

-Espero y no me defraudes- advirtió Chronos

-De ser necesario moriré en el intento- contesto el guardián con el numero uno

-Una cosa mas, ordénale a los guardias que los mantengan vigilados- ordeno el Rey –y que sean discretos, Brodek puede sospechar que ya se de su llegada-

-Si Señor- dijo Roger en posición de firmes para después salir de la sala del trono

 _Ya fuera de la sala del trono_

-Así que ya ha llegado la hora- dijo un dragón, de un color totalmente negro con el numero cuatro tatuado en el hombro derecho que era de color blanco

-Tienes suerte que lo vayas a enfrentar antes que yo Odavin- dijo el guardián con el numero uno –eso si es que llega tan lejos-

-Ambos somos conocedores de su poder- comento Odavin –además ahora esta con sus hermanos-

-Sus hermanos no son una amenaza tan grande como Brodek- respondió Roger

-Espero y tengas razón, lo cual dudo ya que hablamos de los hijos del Rey- dijo el dragón con el numero cuatro

-Esta vez tendré el lujo de verlo morir por todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado- dijo el pony con el numero uno quien golpeo el suelo con fuerza agrietándolo un poco

-Sigues molesto por lo que hiso- dijo una pony encapuchada quien tenia el numero tres tatuado en el antebrazo derecho –ya sabes que fue tu culpa que eso pasara-

-Hmph... mejor vayan a sus puestos y avísenle a los demás- ordeno Roger

-A sus ordenes- dijeron el dragón y la pony encapuchada quienes desaparecieron después

 _Mientras tanto en la ciudad, se encontraban los hermanos haciendo algo de turismo, quienes caminaban por todos lados observando las casa y negocios que se encontraban, en eso Brodek siente como si lo estuvieran observando, pero no hiso nada, solo siguió caminando fingiendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta_

-Rayos, ya se nos hiso tarde, esta por anochecer- dijo Aian quien observando el ocaso

-Les dije que no nos entretuviéramos- dijo Brodek

-Sera mejor volver con el tío Glowing- comento Sen

-Tienes razón, el nos puede decir donde pasar la noche- dijo el pegaso negro

-Hay que darnos prisa, hay algo que tengo que comentarles- dijo el potro verde

 _Después de un tiempo los hermanos vuelven al barco de su tío_

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-Estábamos tomando un paseo por la ciudad- contesto Aian

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche?- pregunto Brodek

-Si, síganme los hospedare en mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí- contesto el viejo pony café

 _Ya una vez a dentro de la casa de Glowing_

-Bien, ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir Brodek?- pregunto Sen

-Ya sabe que estamos aquí- contesto el potro verde

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto el Capitán Glowing

-Nos estaban vigilando los guardias- respondió Brodek seriamente –al parecer Chronos les dijo que nos vigilaran los mas discreto posible-

-Esto se esta complicando- dijo el viejo pony café

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Aian

-De ser así, ya estará esperándolos- contesto el Capitán Glowing

-Hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa- dijo el potro verde

-Sera mejor descansar, mañana nos moveremos- propuso Sen

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sen- afirmo Brodek

-Bien, mañana será el día que Chronos morirá- dijo Aian

 _Mientras tanto en el palacio_

-Ya esta todo listo Señor- dijo Roger llegando a la sala del trono

-Perfecto... necesito que evacuen a todos a los túneles- ordeno el Rey Chronos –no quiero que mueran almas innecesarias-

-Así será Señor- contesto el guardián con el numero uno haciendo reverencia para después salir de la sala

-Espero y cumplas tu promesa Chronos- dijo la guardiana con el numero tres apareciendo en la sala de tronos

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- contesto Chronos –ve el lado positivo podrás ver a tu esposo una ultima vez...- la guardiana con el numero tres se quita la capucha mostrando su rostro-...Elena-

-Recuerda que esto lo hago por el y no por ti- menciono Elena

-Si lo se, por esa razón te prometí que haría un excepción contigo- explico el alicornio rojo –ya que eres mi querida nuera-

-Ya sabes que desde ese día yo ya no soy esposa de Brodek- dijo la pony rosa

-El todavía te considera tu esposa- contesto Chronos

-Lo se, por mi culpa deje un hueco muy grande en su corazón, el cual pienso reponer cuando llega a mi sala- menciono Elena

-Lo se, lo se, pero recuerda que tienes un limite de tiempo, así que tendrás que ser prevé- comento el alicornio rojo

-Eso ya lo se- dijo la pony rosa haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico para después desaparecer del lugar

-Aaaahhh... hijo mío, quiero ver tu reacción cuando te reencuentres con tu amada esposa- se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la sala del trono para ir a descansar en sus aposentos

 _De vuelta en la casa de Glowing_

 _-"El rey y su grey a la reina por fin, ataron a su galeón..."-_ cantaba Brodek con voz baja, sentado en una ventana mirando el cielo nocturno - _"...se que mi hogar va ser el mar, donde el este yo estoy..."_ -

-Esa canción es de la película de los Piratas del Caribe, ¿no?- dijo Sen interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Jajaja... si me gusta mucho esa película- confirmo el potro verde

-¿Por qué la cantas?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No lo se... en cierto modo me trae recuerdos- explico Brodek

-Y bien, ¿estas listo para mañana?- pregunto Sen

-Claro, ¿por que no debería estarlo?- pregunto el potro verde tranquilamente

-Bueno... nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos- contesto el unicornio negro algo nervioso

-Ya no hay marcha atrás- explico Brodek –muere Chronos o morimos nosotros en el intento-

-Si tienes razón... el lado positivo es que si regresamos a el mundo de los vivos apenas abra pasado unos cuantos segundo o minutos- dijo Sen quien sonrió

-Hey, tengo algo para ustedes- dijo Aian llegando al lugar

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto el potro verde

-Esto nos ayudara, son semillas senzu- explico el pegaso negro lanzándoles una bolsa a cada uno, mientras ponen cara de confundidos –cuando se queden sin energía o cansados coman uno, les repondrá la energía que perdieron, pero tengan cuidado de cuando lo usan solo hay cinco para cada uno, y recuerden guardar uno para antes de enfrentarnos a nuestro padre-

-¿Seguro que funcionan?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Sip... ya las he probado antes- dijo Aian orgulloso por su trabajo –también curan casi cualquier herida-

-¿Casi cualquier herida?- dijo Sen inseguro por las palabras del pegaso negro

-Yep... no reconstruye los órganos internos ni tampoco puede curar enfermedades- explico el pegaso negro -pero si puede reconstruir los huesos-

-Entiendo- dijo Brodek

-¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a los nueve guardianes?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Nos enfrentaremos tres cada uno...- explico el potro verde -… yo me enfrentare al primero, al cuarto, y al séptimo, Aian, tu te enfrentas al segundo, al quinto y al octavo...-

-Entonces yo me encargo del tercero, al sexto y al noveno- completo Sen lo que iba a decir el potro verde

-Así es... coman una semilla senzu después de cada combate- dijo Brodek mientras sus hermanos asistían con la cabeza

-Bien, hay que descansar, mañana desataremos el infierno en este lugar- dijo AIan todo emocionado

-Wow... nunca pensé oír eso de ti- dijo el unicornio negro sorprendido por lo que dijo el pegaso

-jajaja... perdón- dijo el pegaso negro sonriendo con un casco a tras de su nuca

 _A la mañana siguiente los hermanos salen de la casa de Glowing caminando hacia el palacio, en el camino se dieron cuenta que no había nadie_

-Han evacuado la ciudad- dijo Brodek observando la ciudad deshabitada

-Parece que Chronos no quiere involucrar a las almas- comento Aian

-Eso es bueno, podremos pelear sin tener de que preocuparnos- dijo Sen

 _Al llegar a la entrada del palacio se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que todos los guardias de la ciudad estaban ahí esperándolos, eran tantos que bloqueaban la puerta totalmente_

-Parece que esto va para largo- dijo el potro verde invocando su espadón

-Sip... yo me encargo de los de la izquierda- dijo Sen invocando una guadaña con el filo cubierto de un fuego de color rojo intenso

-Je... hace mucho que no usabas tu arma- comento el potro verde

-No había la necesidad de usarla- explico el unicornio negro

-Entonces me encargo de los de la derecha- dijo Aian invocando sus micro metralletas

-Bien, me encargo del centro- dijo Brodek cambiando su espadón por sus katanas negras quien las revistió de un fuego azul intenso

-!POR EL REEEEEYY¡- grito uno de los guardias empezando a correr en dirección de los hermanos

-!Vamos¡- grito el potro verde quien se lanzo de golpe contra los guardias seguido de sus hermanos

 _Un combate en el que se podía observar que estaban en desventaja los hermanos ya que los superaban en numero, Brodek empieza a cortar a los guardias a diestra y siniestra abriéndose paso por el centro, Sen que estaba del lado izquierdo hacia cortes horizontales cortando a la mitad a los guardias y a la vez los quemaba y disparaba rayos de su cuerno, Aian con sus micro metralletas disparaba sus balas mágicas en todas las direcciones_

 _Sin darse cuenta los guardias rodearon por completo a los hermanos, ellos se defendían con dificultades, ya que recibían ataques en todas las direcciones_

-!Alguien tiene alguna idea en mente, por que nos serviría ahora mismo¡- grito Aian sin dejar de disparar a los guardias

-!Yo tengo una, esperar un poco mas¡- contesto Sen sin dejar de atacar a los guardias que lo rodeaban

-!¿Por que lo dices?¡ pregunto el pegaso negro quien se puso de espaldas con el unicornio

-!Solo espera y veras lo que va a pasar¡- contesto el unicornio negro

-!¿Cuanto tengo que esperar?¡- pregunto Aian

-!No lo se todo depende¡- grito Sen

-!¿Depende de que?¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!De cuanto tiempo le dure la paciencia a Brodek¡- dijo el unicornio negro

-!Ya es suficiente¡- grito Brodek quien salto muy alto y cargo energía en el filo de su katanas

-!Vez te lo dije¡- grito Sen viendo al potro verde por unos segundos

-!¿Que va a hacer?¡- pregunto Aian

-!No lo se pero esto no terminara bien para ellos¡- contesto el unicornio negro

-!GETSUGA TENSHOU¡- grito el potro verde

 _Brodek libero un corte horizontal de energía azul que avanzaba hacia donde estaban los guardias, Sen y Aian se quitan sabiendo como iba a terminar todo, cuando la energía choca contra el suelo deja una gran grieta en el suelo y sin rastro alguno de los guardias, el potro cae del otro lado de la enorme grieta y sus hermanos aparecen a su lado_

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Aian quien estaba sorprendido

-Eso es... aaaahh... una de mis mejores habilidades... aaahh... que requiere mucha energía...- decía el potro verde quien hablaba entre cortando y respiraba agitadamente

-Sera mejor que comas unas semilla senzu- sugirió Sen, el potro hiso caso y se comió su primera semilla senzu, recupero su energía y el aliento

-Solo la puedo utilizar una vez cada cierto tiempo debido a la gran cantidad de energía que consume esta habilidad- dijo Brodek mientras guardaba la bolsa con las semillas senzu que le quedaban

-Sen, será mejor comer una nosotros también- sugirió Aian

-De acuerdo- contesto el unicornio negro quien comió una semilla senzu al igual que su hermano –ya solo nos quedan cuatro, una para cada enfrentamiento que tengamos con los guardianes y el ultimo para enfrentar a Chronos-

-Solo por curiosidad Brodek, ¿Qué pasa si vuelves a usar esa habilidad ahorita?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Mi cuerpo estará sometido a una gran presión- explico el potro verde –y mis huesos se podrán romper muy fácilmente-

-¿Qué pasara si la usas una tercera vez?- pregunto Aian

-Si la uso una tercera vez puedo llegar a morir, por eso solo la uso en casos especiales como este- contesto Brodek

-Ya veo... será mejor que no la uses por ahora- sugirió el pegaso negro

-Descuida, de no a verlo hecho nos tomaría mas tiempo abrirnos paso- dijo el potro verde

-!Bienvenidos al Valhalla hijos míos¡- grito una voz conocida para los hermanos

-!Chronos¡- gritaron al unísono los hermanos

-!Si logran matar a mis nueve guardianes tendrán derecho a intentar matarme¡- grito Chronos quien se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio -!Los espero con ansias¡-

-Hay que ponerle fin a esto- dijo Brodek quien empezó a correr hacia la entrada del palacio seguido de sus hermanos

-Una vez adentro ya no hay marcha atrás- advirtió Sen

-Estoy listo para esto- dijo Aian

-Entonces adelante- dijo el potro verde empezando a abrir la puerta del palacio entrando a una habitación bastante amplia

-Los he estado esperando hijos del rey- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Tuuu... hmph... quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver Capitán de los minotauros- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Mi nombre es Ryu y soy el noveno guardián del Rey- dijo el minotauro mostrando su numero tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su frente

-¿El noveno?- pregunto el potro verde

-Así es, los que están por encima de mi son mas fuertes- comento Ryu

-Sigan a delante yo me ocupo de el- dijo Brodek, sus hermanos asienten con la cabeza y avanzan hacia la siguiente habitación

-!No los dejare avanzar¡- grito el minotauro lanzado su hacha doble que tenia, pero el potro se mueve rápidamente y agarra el hacha y se lo avienta de regreso a Ryu

Yo seré tu oponente, me imagino que quieres saldar cuentas por lo que paso hace siete mil años- dijo tranquilamente el potro verde

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- contesto Ryu

-Cuando quieras- dijo Brodek poniéndose en posición de combate invocando su espadón

-Vamos Sen, dejémoselo a el- dijo Aian ya cerca de la puerta

-Esta bien- contesto Sen

 _Aian abre la puerta y del otro lado había un pasillo largo y a lo lejos se encontraba una puerta, el pegaso negro vuela hacia la puerta seguido de Sen, sin embargo se dan cuenta que no se pueden acercar_

-¿Que rayos pasa con este pasillo?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-No lo se, es como si alguien no nos dejara pasar- contesto el unicornio negro

-Ustedes están bajo mi hechizo- dijo una voz resonando por el pasillo haciendo que el pegaso negro y el unicornio se detuvieran

-!¿Quien esta ahí?¡- grito Aian

-Mi nombre es Aries y soy el octavo guardián del Rey- dijo un demonio del doble de tamaño de un pony normal, este estaba a dos pies y en sus manos cargaba dos espadas curvas grandes, en su cabeza tenia un cráneo de toro con cuernos puntiagudos apuntando así enfrente además tenia una cola larga y escamosa, tenia el numero ocho tatuado en el cuello del lado derecho

-Sigue adelante Sen- dijo Aian apareciendo un báculo de color rojo un poco mas grande que el pegaso negro –Yo seré tu oponente, déjalo avanzar-

-Esta bien, de todos modos lo matara uno de mis superiores- dijo Aries, quien deshizo el hechizo dejando pasar a el unicornio negro

-Te espero del otro lado Aian- dijo Sen llegando a la puerta

-De acuerdo- contesto el pegaso negro

 _Sen abre la puerta y entra en la siguiente habitación, que era un lugar con una neblina muy densa, casi no se podía ver, el unicornio negro sigue caminando en línea recta y choca con un árbol que estaba seco_

-Auch... ¿a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre poner un árbol en este lugar- dijo el unicornio negro mientras se sobaba la cabeza y rodeaba el árbol, de pronto siente una presencia atrás de el -!¿Quien esta ahí?-

 _El unicornio negro mira atentamente y ve que hay una sombra parecida a el portando una guadaña revestida de fuego oscuro, en eso le aparece el numero siete tatuado en donde debe de ir la cutiemark_

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, tengo que pelear contra mi propia sombra- dijo Sen quien después invoco su guadaña revestida de un fuego rojo intenso –Cuando quieras Sombra-

 _Mientras tanto en la sala del trono_

-Señor, ya están enfrentado a los primeros guardianes- dijo Roger mientras hacia una reverencia

-Perfecto, veamos que tanto han mejorado mis hijos- dijo el Rey Chronos haciendo aparecer tres esferas de cristal donde podía ver los combates de sus hijos –que mala suerte tubo Sen, al tener que enfrentarse al árbol de las sombras-

-Y pensar que Sigfried quedo atrapado en ese árbol- dijo el guardián con el numero uno

-El lado bueno es, que ahora se puede manifestar como una sombra- dijo el alicornio rojo –a comparación de antes-

-Me retiro, esperare en mi habitación correspondiente- dijo Roger saliendo del lugar dejando a Chronos solo observando el combate de sus hijos

-Vamos Brodek, muéstrame el poder que rechazaste- dijo Chronos con una voz malvada –solo así podrás darme muerte-

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Brodek y Ryu_

-He esperado por mucho tiempo este día- dijo Ryu empuñando su hacha la cual fue revestida con un aura oscura

-Ven que espera- dijo Brodek con el espadón listo en sus cascos

 _En fracción de segundos ambos corren hacia enfrente chocando sus armas provocando una onda expansiva y agrietando un poco el suelo, el minotauro se mueve rápidamente e intenta agarrar a el potro verde por el cuello, Brodek se anticipa y se agacha para después dar un giro completo dando una parata con una de sus patas traseras en la quijada de Ryu, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, lanza su hacha hacia el potro y este con su espadón la golpea despeándola hacia otro lado, para cuando se dio cuenta el minotauro lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo varias veces contra el suelo_

-!Sufre por todo le que le hiciste a mi amado pueblo¡- grito el minotauro furioso sin dejar de estampara el potro verde contra el suelo

-!aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito el potro verde de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre, en eso libera una descarga eléctrica aturdiendo a el minotauro

-!Aaaaaaaaahhgg... ¿Qué me hiciste?¡- grito Ryu sintiendo el dolor de la descarga

-Solo un pequeño experimento con le elemento del relámpago- contesto Brodek sonriendo malvadamente

-!Eres un malditoooo¡- grito el minotauro tomando se hacha de doble filo para después separarlas en dos tomahawks

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, acabemos esto rápido- dijo el potro verde quien volvió a su forma original de color negro

 _En la habitación donde se encontraba Aian y Aries_

-!Aaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Aian de dolor ya que el demonio lo estampo fuertemente contra la pared

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, que fiasco, esperaba un reto mayor- dijo Aries tomando al pegaso negro del cuello quien lo lanzo contra otra pared

-Jejeje... ya estoy listo- dijo el pegaso negro quien hiso aparecer un circulo alquímico de donde salió un espectro del tamaño de Aries, con un escudo y una espada, en el centro se encontraba Aian –te presento mi mejor hechizo alquímico, yo lo llamo Susanoo-

-Crees que con eso podrás derrotarme- dijo el demonio quien desenfundo sus espadas curvas y se abalanzo hacia el pegaso

-No lo creo, por que estoy seguro que te derrotare- contesto Aian abalanzándose contra el demonio

 _El demonio intento hacer un corte horizontal pero fue bloqueado por el escudo de Susanoo y con su espada intento contratacar, pero Aries se cubre con su otra espada haciéndola a un lado para después soltar un rodillazo en lo que es el pecho del Susanoo_

-De modo que también te sirve como armadura- dijo Aries quien sonrió malvadamente –ahora si se ha puesto interesante-

-!Cállate y pelea¡- grito el pegaso negro saliendo del Susanoo dándole un golpe en la quijada al demonio con sus cascos haciendo que este retrocediera un poco

-!Interesante, muy interesante... Aaaahajajajaja¡- grito el demonio de una manera frenética

 _En la habitación donde estaba Sen y su sombra_

-!Que mierdas pasa con esta sombra¡- grito Sen quien ya estaba empezando a cansarse -!Sabe cada uno de mis movimientos¡-

-Esa sombra es un clon tuyo- dijo una voz resonando por la habitación

-!¿Quien eres tu?¡- pregunto el unicornio negro -!¿Y donde estas?¡-

-Mi nombre es Sigfried y soy el séptimo guardián del Rey- contesto la voz que resonaba por la habitación -y en cuanto a la razón de donde estoy, te la diré cuando acabes con tu sombra-

-!¿Por que no peleas tu, en lugar de mi sombra?¡-grito el unicornio negro quien se defendía de los ataques de su sombra

-Eso te lo explicare una vez que acabes con ella y te dejare matarme, lo prometo- contesto Sigfried

-!Espero y cumplas tu palabra, por que sino te juro que destruiré este lugar¡- grito Sen

-Descuida, no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto- contesto la voz resonante

 _De vuelta con Brodek y Ryu_

-!Aaaaaaahhh... ya me tienes harto¡- grito Brodek desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo donde estaba el minotauro golpeándolo en la quijada mandándolo a volar donde esta la puerta de la siguiente habitación -Debo admitirlo los minotauros tienen una resistencia monstruosa-

-Te mostrare el poder que adquirí cuando me convertí en el noveno guardián- dijo Ryu siendo rodeado por un aura oscura

-Esa aura... es imposible que Chronos lo haya hecho- dijo el potro negro sorprendido

-Ahora entiendo tu obsesión con el poder- dijo el minotauro desapareciendo de la vista y apareciendo atrás de Brodek, el potro cierra sus ojos y da un golpe atrás de el con su casco izquierdo dándole en la cara al minotauro -!Aaaaaaahhgg...¡-

-!BASTA, esto llega a su fin¡- grito Brodek invocando sus katanas negras

-!MUEREEEEEEEE...¡- grito Ryu quien se abalanzo contra el potro negro

-!BLADE DANCE¡- grito el potro negro realizando cortes a una velocidad incrible contra el minotauro

 _Ambos hacen chocar sus armas, aumentando a cada momento la velocidad y la intensidad de los ataques, el suelo se empieza a agrietar cada vez mas, en el suelo y paredes se empezaba a ver como se agrietaban por le choque del aire que generaban las armas del potro negro y el minotauro, el combate se volvió una prueba de resistencias y velocidad_

 _Mientras tanto en la sala del trono donde estaba Chronos observando los combates_

-Eso es Brodek, sigue así, libera tu poder- decía el Rey Chronos observando los combates

-Me sorprende que uno de tus hijos aprendió a usar el Susanoo- dijo Elena llegando al lugar

-Siempre supe que Aian podría dominarlo- contesto el alicornio rojo quien hiso aparecer una copa y una botella de vino

-Vaya, ahora se de quien saco Brodek lo borracho- dijo la pony rosa sarcásticamente

-Yo si lo controlo a diferencia de el- se defendió el Rey Chronos

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos conocimos Chronos- dijo Glowing quien acababa de llegar al lugar

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Elena

-Eso es fácil, entre por un túnel secreto- contesto el viejo pony café

-No sabia que este lugar tenia túneles secretos- dijo la pony rosa

-Claro que los tiene, por que crees que son secretos- dijo Glowing

-Cuando lo dices así tiene sentido- dijo Elena

-¿A que has venido Glowing?- pregunto el Rey Chronos

-Solo he venido a despedirme- contesto el viejo pony café -ya cumplí con mi contrato que me ataba a este mundo-

-Saluda a Leyla de mi parte quieres- dijo el alicornio rojo viendo como se desvanecía Glowing

-Lo hare, y también le diré que pronto te reunirás con ella- fueron las ultimas palabras del viejo pony café antes de desaparer del lugar

-¿Leyla?- dijo Elena algo confusa

-Es el nombre de mi esposa y madre de mis hijos- contesto el Rey Chronos

-¿Qué fue de ella?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Murió hace ya mucho tiempo y la verdad he esperado por que este día llegara- dijo el alicornio rojo honestamente

-Te quieres reunir con ella, ¿cierto?- dijo Elena

-Si... pero no le digas a mis hijos es un secreto- contesto el Rey Chronos

-Yo le prometo que no diré nada- comento la pony rosa

-Gracias- dijo el alicornio rojo volviendo a ver los combates de sus hijos

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaba Aian y Aries, se empezó a escuchar el ruido que producían las armas de Brodek y Ryu al chocar_

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Aian

-Parece que el combate de tu hermano esta por terminar- dijo Aries sonriendo malvadamente

 _En eso la pared donde esta la entrada a esa habitación se rompe y sale volando Ryu dejando un camino de sangre, ya que estaba con cortes en todo su cuerpo_

-Ryu... imposible- dijo el demonio mientras miraba caer el cuerpo del minotauro

-Debo admitirlo fue difícil, pero no imposible- dijo Brodek saliendo de la nube de humo que quedo tras destruir la pared

-Tuuu... como te atreves a matar a uno de los nueve- dijo Aries quien estaba lleno de ira

-Eso fue fácil, no lo vez, esta ahí tirado en el suelo- contesto el potro negro de una manera sínica y malévola

-Brodek... tu... ¿has vuelto a ser como antes?- dijo Aian algo nervioso ya que tenia miedo de el comportamiento de su hermano

-Uff... tranquilo puedo controlarlo- contesto Brodek quien volvió a ser de color verde

-Que bueno... ¿me ayudas con este un poco?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Si por que no todavía puedo pelear- contesto el potro verde empuñando sus katanas, las cuales se empezaron a agrietar, para después destruirse en pedazos, dejando solo la empuñadura intacta –Creo que mis katanas no aguantaron lo suficiente-

-Tuviste suerte de que no se rompieran antes- dijo Aian

-Si lo se, es buen momento de practicar con estas- dijo Brodek invocando las pistolas Sally y Mustang que alguna vez pertenecieron a su esposa

-Espero y sepas usarlas- comento el pegaso negro haciendo aparecer a el Susanoo

-Je... así que aprendiste a usar el Susanoo después de todo- dijo el potro verde soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Sip... y fue muy difícil debo admitirlo- contesto Aian

-!BASTA DE PLATICAS... los hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a Ryu¡- grito Aries furioso revistiendo su cuerpo con una carcasa blanca

-Esto se va a complicar mas de lo que creí- dijo Brodek

-!MUERAAAANN¡- grito el demonio corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

 _En la siguiente habitación donde estaba Sen y su sombra peleando_

-!Maldita sombra, a ver si puedes hacer esto¡- grito Sen quien puso su casco izquierdo del lado derecho de su cara haciendo aparecer una mascara blanca con rayas negras en los costados que cubría todo su rostro

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ese poder es de un hollow- dijo Sigfried

-Esto hará que las cosas sean mas rápidas- dijo el unicornio negro moviéndose rápidamente

 _La sombra de Sen le intenta seguir el paso, sin embargo en un cierto momento Sen se mueve tan rápido que la sombra no puede seguirle el paso, el unicornio negro empezó a realizar varios cortes con su guadaña en el cuerpo de la sombra, al final la sombra no pudo soportar tanto daño y desapareció junto con la neblina que había en la habitación mostrando únicamente el árbol en el centro_

-!Ya acabe con la sombra, ahora dime ¿donde estas?¡- grito Sen buscando por todas partes

-Estoy en el centro de la habitación- contesto la voz resonante

-!Aquí solo hay un árbol¡- grito el unicornio negro

-Yo estoy dentro del árbol- menciono Sigfried

-¿Cómo es que terminaste dentro de un árbol?- pregunto Sen

-!No lo toque o harás que vuelva a aparecer la sombra¡- advirtió la voz resonante –el árbol absorbió mi alma por alguna razón, desde entonces yo soy quien hace aparecer la sombra de quien la toca-

-¿Qué clase de árbol es este?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-El rey lo llama, el árbol de las sombras- explico Sigfried -ni siquiera el rey sabe como sacarme de aquí-

-Talvez mi hermano pueda sacarte- dijo Sen

-No lo creo, si ni el mismísimo Rey Chronos pudo sacarme, no creo que tu hermano pueda- contesto la voz resonante

-Las sombras son un derivado de la oscuridad y mi hermano es alguien que puede manipular la oscuridad, bueno no del todo- dijo el unicornio negro

-En todo caso de que no se pudiera, ¿podrías destruir el árbol?- dijo Sigfried

-Esta bien, lo prometo- contesto Sen

-Gracias- dijo la voz resonante

 _Mientras tanto en una habitación antes de donde se encontraba Sen y el árbol de las sombras_

-!Ya muérete de una vez¡- grito Brodek quien se encontraba disparando en todo momento al demonio Aries

-!Su carcasa es muy dura, no creo poder romperla con la espada de Susanoo¡- grito Aian quien estaba atacando a el demonio

-!Rayos no me va a quedar de otra¡- grito el potro verde lanzando sus pistolas al aire, las cuales desaparecieron, para luego poner su casco derecho atrás de su nuca haciendo aparecer su espadón negro para después ponerse en posición de combate -!Entretenlo un poco¡-

-!Estoy en eso no ves¡- grito el pegaso negro sin dejar de atacar a el demonio

-!Nunca podrán matarme, de los nueve yo soy el que tiene una defensa irrompible¡- grito Aries quien con sus garras toma la espada del Susanoo del pegaso negro para después azotarlo contra el suelo varias veces agrietándolo

-!Aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Aian de dolor ya que había desaparecido el Susanoo -!maldición me quede sin energías¡-

-Esto me va a doler demasiado- dijo Brodek cargando energía en el filo de su espadón

-!Brodeeeekk... has algo¡- grito el pegaso negro quien estaba tendido en el suelo, ya que estaba agotado después de usar el Susanoo

-!GETSUGA TENSHOU¡- grito el potro verde quien acababa de aparecer enfrente del demonio Aries, cortándolo a la mitad y destruyendo parte de el techo dejando entrar la luz del día a la habitación

-!Brodek¡- grito Aian, ya que sabia lo que le iba a pasar a su hermano si volvía a usar esa habilidad

-!Mal... dici... on¡- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del demonio Aries quien se encontraba partido a la mitad dejado un charco de sangre

-Carajo... mis huesos...- dijo Brodek quien se había roto el brazo derecho debido a el efecto secundario, quien después cayo al suelo -!AAAAAAAAHHGG¡-

-!Brodek resiste¡- grito el pegaso negro intentando alcanzar la bolsa con las semillas senzu, quien a su ves escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su hermano, cuando al fin alcanza la bolsa con las semillas se come una y se recupera del daño que había recibido y con su energía ya restablecida –Vamos Brodek come una rápido-

-...- el potro verde abre la boca con dificultad y se come la semilla senzu

-Dime que funciono- dijo Aian esperando respuesta de su hermano

-Si que funcionan muy bien esas cosas- dijo Brodek ya recuperado su cuerpo y huesos al igual que sus energías -Es extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Siento como si mi poder hubiera crecido un poco- contesto el potro verde

-Bueno se dice que cuando alguien se recupera del borde de la muerte se vuelve mas fuerte- menciono Aian

-Talvez tengas razón... pero en fin, hay que ir con Sen- dijo Brodek

-Si, vamos- dijo el pegaso negro

 _Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y entraron a la habitación donde encontraron a Sen parado enfrente de un árbol_

-!Sen¡, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Aian llegando con su hermano

-Fue un poco difícil pero nada que no pueda solucionar- contesto Sen

-¿Qué hace este árbol aquí?- pregunto Brodek llegando con sus hermanos

-¿Conoces este árbol?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Claro que si se de este árbol- explico el potro verde –en un templo que esta debajo del agua hay uno igual-

-¿Cómo supiste del templo?- pregunto Aian

-Hace algunos años, cuando viajaba por el mundo me encontré unos textos antiguos...- contestaba Brodek mirando detenidamente el árbol -… que hablaban de un templo bajo el agua, fui y lo busque, una vez que lo encontré lo explore y encontré un árbol de la sombras... es increíble que haya uno aquí también-

-¿Crees poder sacarme de aquí?- pregunto Sigfried

-Oooohhh... así que ya absorbió a alguien- dijo el potro verde –lo siento pero no puedo-

-!¿Que?¡- grito Sen al escuchar la respuesta de Brodek –!¿como que no puedes sacarlo?, ¿no puedes manipular la oscuridad del árbol y separarlos?¡-

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero el árbol elige a su guardián eterno- contesto Brodek seriamente –si nuestro padre no pudo sacarlo, ya esta mas allá de mi jurisdicción en las oscuridad-

-Sabia que dirías eso- dijo Sigfried

-Una promesa, es una promesa- dijo el unicornio negro

-Por favor hazlo- dijo la voz resonante

-!Cero¡- grito Sen lanzado su poder destruyendo el lugar donde estaba el árbol de las sombras

 _En eso ven como sale un alma del suelo con forma de pony y llevaba el numero siete a lado de su ojo izquierdo_

-Muchas gracias, estaré eternamente agradecido- dijo Sigfried antes de desaparecer

-Vaya, todavía hay fragmentos de oscuridad- menciono Brodek

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto Aian

-Malo por supuesto, ya que puede volver a crecer el árbol de las sombras- contesto el potro verde quien se acerco a el cráter donde estaba el árbol

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Sen

-Absorber esta oscuridad antes de que siembre raíces- contesto Brodek quien puso su casco derecho en el cráter extrayendo un orbe oscuro del tamaño de su cabeza, después lo absorbe y lo asimila –Listo, una cosa menos de que preocuparnos-

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto el unicornio negro –por que recuerda lo que paso cuando absorbiste mi oscuridad-

-Eso fue por que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin hacer eso- contesto tranquilamente el potro verde

-Confiare en ti- dijo Sen

-Bueno, hay que seguir a delante- dijo Brodek dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación

-!Si¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al unísono siguiendo a su hermano

 _Tres guardianes menos, faltan seis, de los cuales tres de ellos son conocidos de Brodek, de los cuales dos de ellos iban con intención de matarlo y la tercera que era nada mas y nada menos que su ex-esposa tenia otro motivo para enfrentarse con el_

 _Los hermanos siguieron su camino, sin saber lo que todavía les esperaba,_


	10. Capitulo 9: Un encuentro inesperado

_***Capitulo 9: Un encuentro inesperado**_

-!Brodek espera¡- grito Sen

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brodek quien se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación

-Creo que hay que cambiar nuestro plan de batalla- contesto el unicornio negro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el potro verde

-Bueno, en vista de que cada vez va a ser mas difícil- explico Sen –creo que deberíamos enfrentarlos tres a uno a partir de el siguiente-

-Olvídalo... así como estamos esta bien- dijo Brodek seriamente –además cuando yo acabe mis combates voy y les ayudo-

-Resígnate Sen, no harás que cambie de plan- comento Aian

-Pero... es que... aaaahh... como quieran- dijo el unicornio negro cruzándose de brazos

-No se hable mas, sigamos- dijo el potro verde empezando a abrir la puerta

 _Ya una vez en la otra habitación se dieron cuenta que no había nadie lo cual hiso que se mantuvieran alerta_

-Vayan a la siguiente habitación antes de que aparezca- ordeno Brodek

-Vamos Aian- dijo Sen quien empezó a correr seguido de el pegaso negro

-!Cuidado¡- grito el potro verde quien desvió una gran lanza negra que iba dirigida hacia sus hermanos, la cual era conocida para el

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-¿Dust?-

-Dime, ¿Cómo has estado Brodek?- pregunto Dust tomando su lanza y mostrando el numero seis tatuado en su antebrazo derecho

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Brodek

-De alguna forma llegamos aquí los tres lideres- explico el antiguo tercer asiento de la hermandad de Caballeros Negros –Makarov y Roger están mas a delante-

-Si tu eres el sexto guardián, significa que ellos deben estar entre los primeros, ¿me imagino?- menciono el potro verde

-Makarov es el numero dos y en cuanto a Roger es el numero uno- contesto Dust –para ser mas precisos-

-Je... Makarov va a estar feliz cuando intente matarme- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Es lo mas probable- contesto el sexto guardián -y no me lo tomes a mal Brodek, yo no hago esto por venganza, solo cumplo con mi deber al ser el sexto guardián del rey-

-Entonces debo darme a entender que los otros dos lo hacen por venganza- dijo el potro verde

-Ya sabes como son, ellos no son buenos perdedores a diferencia de mi- comento Dust

-Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿Quieres?- pregunto Brodek empuñando su espadón

-Solo una pregunta antes de continuar- dijo el sexto guardián

-¿Y cual es?- pregunto el potro verde

-¿Por qué todavía conservas el espadón?- pregunto Dust

-Para recordar que no debo ceder ante la oscuridad como lo hice una vez- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Pensé que la oscuridad ya era parte de ti desde que naciste- menciono el sexto guardián

-En eso tienes razón, pero yo podía controlarlo antes de un incidente del cual no me gusta hablar- dijo el potro verde

-Significa que debido a ese "incidente" que mencionas, tu te corrompiste- dijo Dust

-Si... la oscuridad se puede controlar...- explico Brodek -… pero si te dejas llevar por los sentimientos de ira, odio y tristeza, puede llegar a corromperte como lo fue en mi caso-

-Tu padre tiene razón, eres un alma oscura que camina entre la luz- dijo el sexto guardián

-Mi alma y mi ser pueden ser oscuros, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener un corazón con una chispa de luz- menciono el potro verde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Esa chispa de luz, es Elena, ¿no es así?- pregunto Dust

-Ella es la luz en mi y no importa que por mi culpa ella muriera...- contesto Brodek poniendo su casco izquierdo en donde se ubica su corazón -por que siempre estará viva en mi corazón-

-Bien dicho- comento el sexto guardián

-Acabemos con esto Dust, esta vez iré sin contenerme- dijo el potro verde

-Mi nombre es Dust y soy el sexto guardián del Rey- dijo Dust poniéndose en posición de combate

-Mi nombre es Brodek D. Seiber y soy el antiguo señor oscuro...- dijo Brodek poniéndose en posición de combate –al igual que soy uno de los tres hijos de Chronos-

 _Una vez que ambos se presentaron se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos para después empezar su combate entre el antiguo tercer líder y el antiguo cuarto líder de la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros_

 _Sus armas chocaban provocando chispas, ninguno de los dos mostraba indulgencia hacia el otro, en eso el potro verde intenta dar una patada con una de sus patas traseras pero el sexto guardián lo esquiva y toma su pata para después lanzarlo contra la pared, en medio del aire Brodek se acomoda para usar la pared de soporte para impulsarse de vuelta hacia donde estaba Dust y continuar el combate_

 _Mientras tanto en la otra habitación_

-Como hace calor aquí- dijo Sen, ya que en la habitación en la que se encontraban era muy amplia, al menos lo suficiente como para tener un cuadrilátero de roca bastante grande rodeado de lava

-Allá esta la otra puerta Sen, ve rápido antes de que salga el guardián- dijo Aian

-!Los espero del otro lado¡- grito el unicornio negro quien corría hacia la puerta de la siguiente habitación, en eso cae un montón de lava bloqueando la puerta

-!No los dejare pasar¡- grito una voz femenina

-!Muéstrate¡- grito el pegaso negro, en eso cae una pony blanca con crin roja quien de la cintura para abajo tenia una araña gigante, ella estaba ubicada en la frente de la cabeza de la araña quien además, la parte arácnida tenia ojos y boca

-Mi nombre es Queelag y soy la quinta guardiana del Rey- dijo la pony mitad araña

-Buen abdomen- dijo Sen observando a la guardiana

-!Tus halagos no te servirán unicornio¡- grito Queelag

-!Ni que estuvieras tan buena¡- grito el unicornio negro –Solo de la cintura hacia arriba si-

-Sen compórtate- dijo Aian quien le dio un zape –¿creo que tendremos que enfrentarla juntos?-

-No nos queda de otra, Brodek es el único que a practicado alquimia de hielo- contesto Sen

-!Caigan ante mi furia¡- grito la quinta guardiana quien escupió lava de la boca de la araña

-!Wow¡- gritaron los hermanos al unísono esquivando la lava

-!Eso si que es peligroso¡- grito Aian

-!Aian tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha¡- grito Sen moviéndose hacia el lado derecho de la araña

-!Estoy en ello¡- grito el pegaso negro corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo de Queelag

-!No podrán vencerme escorias¡- grito Queelag expulsando una onda calorífica empujado a los hermanos hacia las orillas del cuadrilátero

-!Carajo, hay que tener cuidado con ese ataque¡- grito el unicornio negro

-!¿Sen puedes crear un escudo del tamaño del cuadrilátero?¡- pregunto Aian

-!Si, pero si pierdo la concentración se quitara¡- contesto Sen

-!Entonces has el escudo de modo que tu puedas quedarte afuera de el¡- sugirió el pegaso negro quien ataco a la araña con la espada del Susanoo intentando cortar una de sus patas pero sin resultado alguno

-!Mi piel es tan gruesa como el acero, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso¡- grito Queelag

-!Sen hazlo ahora¡- ordeno Aian

-!Solo espero y sepas lo que haces¡- grito el unicornio negro quien hiso brillar su cuerno y formo un escudo encerrando a el pegaso negro y a la pony mitad araña

 _En la sala del trono_

-!Si, muy bien, sigan así hijos míos¡- dijo Chronos quien observaba los combates

-Es increíble que ya estén con el quinto guardián- comento Roger –ya casi es el turno de Odavin-

-Odavin, el dragón que tuvo una vez el titulo de el Señor oscuro- menciono el alicornio rojo –ya quiero ver a Brodek enfrentarse a el-

-Un combate entre el antiguo Señor oscuro y el actual- dijo el primer guardián

-Brodek ya no se considera dueño de ese titulo- dijo Chronos

-Aunque lo niegue, mientras no le de muerte alguien mas, el seguirá siendo el Señor oscuro- explico Roger seriamente

-En eso tienes razón, Roger- afirmo el alicornio rojo

-Me retiro nuevamente señor- dijo el primer guardián quien hiso una reverencia antes de retirarse

-Ya no vuelvas a salir de tu habitación, ¿me oíste?- ordeno Chronos

-Como usted lo dese mi rey- dijo Roger antes de salir del lugar

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación del sexto guardián_

-Aaaaaahh... aaaahh..- respiraba agitadamente Brodek

-aaaahh... esto es muy entretenido... aaahh..- dijo Dust quien también respiraba agitadamente

-Has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos- dijo el potro verde

-Tu padre me adiestro bien- comento el sexto guardián

-Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Brodek quien empezó a emanar un aura oscura

-Eso he estado esperando- dijo Dust que al igual que el potro verde fue rodeado por un aura oscura

 _Ambos se mueven rápidamente y chocan sus armas generando ondas expansivas al igual que un cráter, en eso el potro verde hace fuerza y empuja a el sexto guardián lanzándolo contra la pared, este calva su lanza a el suelo y da media vuelta cambiando su dirección hacia Brodek, el potro verde esquiva el ataque y toma con uno de sus cascos a Dust y lo empieza a azotar fuertemente contra el suelo_

-!Aaaaaaahhhgg¡- grito el sexto guardián escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca, en eso se tele-trasporta quedando a un lado de el potro verde y dispara un rayo con su cuerno

-Mierd...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el potro verde ya que fue impactado con el rayo

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me hiso usar mi cuerno- comento Dust quien se encontraba cada vez mas cansado –y te felicito por ese merito-

-Jajaja... debo admitirlo, eso si dolió- dijo Brodek saliendo de los escombros con rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo

-A pesar de tu inmensurable poder, siempre peleas al nivel de tu rival, lo cual me hace preguntar el ¿Por qué?- pregunto el sexto guardián

-En primer lugar, por que tendría la ventaja en la pelea...- explico el potro verde -… en segunda, por que no seria divertido y en tercera, no seria un combate justo-

-No has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- comento Dust

-Te equivocas si he cambiado- contesto Brodek

-Así y ¿en que?- pregunto el sexto guardián

-En que ahora puedo apreciar mas la vida de los demás- contesto el potro verde –aunque tu ya estas muerto-

-Jajajaja... tienes razón... ya es hora de poner fin a esto- dijo Dust quien volvió a ser rodeado por la aura oscura

-Entonces acabemos de una vez- dijo Brodek cambiando a color negro

-Oooohhh... del modo que esa es tu verdadera forma- comento el sexto guardián

-Hmph... después de tanto tiempo de estar de color verde, me hace sentir que este es mi "modo oscuro"- dijo el potro negro

-¿Entonces tu forma de color verde es tu verdadera forma?- pregunto Dust

-Es lo mas probable...- contesto Brodek –… aunque pensándolo bien, cambie a color verde cuando mi padre sello mi poder, lo que me hace pensar que talvez nunca fui de color negro-

-Esa respuesta solo la puedes saber tu- dijo el sexto guardián

-O también la puede tener mi padre- corrigió el potro negro

 _Fracción de segundos después se lanzan intercambiando ataques, haciendo chocar sus armas e intercambiando varios golpes, moviéndose rápidamente destruyendo el lugar poco a poco, el techo se empezaba a caer a pedazos, lo cual hacia que ambos no solo se preocuparan por su contrincante, sino también de los pedazos de techo que caían, en eso Dust usa telequinesis con su cuerno y lanza una roca grande hacia el potro negro, este salta hacia la roca y empieza a girar verticalmente y rápido, cortando la roca a la mitad para después lanzar su Cero contra el sexto guardián quien responde disparando un rayo de su cuerno_

 _Sus poderes chocan y crean una explosión que mando a volar a los dos contra la pared que tenían a sus espaldas agrietándolas, Brodek se levanta y toma su espadón, que lo carga con una pequeña cantidad de energía y hace un corte horizontal creando una versión mas pequeña del getsuga tenshou, el cual no le afecto tanto como si usara el original, Dust se levanta y hace girar su lanza haciendo que la energía girara y volviera a su origen, el potro negro lo esquiva con dificultad e invoca una de las pistolas sosteniéndola con su casco izquierdo y empezó a dispararle_

-Jajaja... esa arma la reconozco donde fuera, era de Elena ¿no es así?- pregunto Dust esquivando las balas de energía y cortando alguna que otra

-Así es, las guarde para recordarla- contesto Brodek sin dejar de disparar

-Es una lastima, si sigues avanzando las perderás- comento el sexto guardián dejando a el potro negro en duda

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el potro negro

-La respuesta la tendrás a su debido tiempo- contesto Dust

-Tsk... eres un maldito- dijo Brodek

 _Ambos cargan hacia enfrente chocando sus armas, en eso Dust hace un movimiento rápido y lanza las armas hacia un lado clavándolas en la pared, inmoviliza a el potro negro y le empieza a dar varios cabezazos_

-!Aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito el potro negro a quien le empezó a salir sangre dejándole una línea de sangre que le recorría el rostro

 _Brodek se intenta liberar del guardián quien cada vez le daba de a cabezazos mas fuertes, en eso le da un rodillazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire para después darle una patada con una de sus patas traseras y lo lanza hacia la pared agrietándola, el potro negro ve hacia donde están las armas y toma la lanza de Dust, la carga eléctricamente y se la lanza, el sexto guardián reacciona y hace un movimiento rápido tomando su lanza, empezó a lanzar varios cortes de electricidad de su lanza y el potro negro respondía lanzando cortes de energía con su espadón, sus ataques cada vez eran mas rápidos e intensos haciendo que cada vez que chocaran produjeran una pequeña explosión_

-Esto se esta alargando demasiado- dijo Brodek

-!Esta pelea la he estado esperando desde que te uniste a la hermandad¡- grito Dust emocionado

-Debo admitirlo, tienes razón, pero ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto- dijo el potro negro -!Bound¡-

 _El potro negro se empieza a mover rápidamente de un lado a otro, usando las paredes como soporte_

-Rayos, esto no es bueno- dijo el sexto guardián intentando seguirle el paso con la vista

-!Sonic Blade¡- grito Brodek en medio de su carrera quien hiso una estocada con su espadón cubierta de energía dirigida a Dust

-Mierd...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Dust ya que intento bloquear el ataque pero debido al golpe su guardia se deshizo

-!Blade Dance¡- grito el potro negro cubriendo de un aura azul su espadón, realizando varios cortes por todo el cuerpo del sexto guardián

 _Sin dejar de atacarlo lo termino llevando a la pared haciendo que se empezara agrietar debido a la intensidad del ataque_

-!Aaaaaaahggg...¡- grito Dust quien además escupió sangre de su boca

 _El potro negro lo deja de atacar y salta hacia atrás, Dusta camina un par de pasos hacia adelante y cae al suelo_

-Je je je... eres muy fuerte... jajaja- dijo el sexto guardián ya débilmente quien estaba cubierto de heridas y cortes de donde le salía sangre

-Te equivocas, no soy fuerte, soy alguien débil- dijo Brodek acercándose a su antiguo compañero de hermandad

-¿Por qué... dices que...eres débil?- pregunto Dust con dificultad

-No pude proteger a mi familia ese día- contesto el potro negro con una tonalidad triste

-Las cosas... pasan por una... razón, ¿lo sabias?- dijo el sexto guardián

-Si, lo se, pero eso fue muy cruel por parte del destino- contesto Brodek

-Si no hubieras... conocido a Elena... talvez no serias... el que eres ahora...-dijo débilmente para después toser sangre de su boca

-Descansa en paz mi viejo hermano de armas- dijo el potro negro

-Espero... y nos... volvamos a ver...- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Dust quien se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, no de satisfacción, sino de alegría

-Eso el tiempo lo decidirá- dijo Brodek quien se acerco al cuerpo de el sexto guardián a quien volteo boca arriba, cerro sus ojos y puso un par de monedas de oro en ellos, después de eso le prendió fuego he hiso una reverencia en señal de respeto por su hermano de armas-Hasta luego Dust-

 _El potro negro se despidió y después se dirigió a la siguiente habitación para ir a ayudar a su hermano, sin embargo Brodek dejo de moverse y empezó a tambalearse_

-Creo que... use demasiada energía... debo ir a ayudar a Aian...- dijo con dificultad Brodek quien empezó a caer de cara contra el suelo volviendo a su color verde –rayos... no puedo... moverme- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

 _En la habitación donde se encontraba Aian, Sen y la guardiana con el numero cinco_

-¿uh?- Sen sintió quela energía de Brodek se encontraba mas débil a cada momento

-!Que sucede araña asquerosa, es todo lo que tienes¡- grito Aian

-!Mocoso insolente, como te atreves a insultarme así¡- grito Queelag quien intento atacar con el filo de sus patas

-!Aian tengo que volver atrás¡- grito el unicornio negro

-!¿Por que?¡- pregunto el pegaso negro

-!Es Brodek, puedo sentir que su energía desciende y muy rápido¡- contesto Sen

-!Esta bien, ve por el, yo intentare acabar esto¡- grito Aian quien tacleo a Queelag con el cuerpo del Susanoo

-!Vuelvo en seguida¡- grito el unicornio negro saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y deshizo el escudo

-!No los dejare abandonar esta habitación¡- grito Queelag quien empezó a correr hacia el unicornio negro

-!Tu pelea es conmigo¡- grito el pegaso negro quien sostuvo a la araña fuertemente de una de sus patas con las manos desnudas del Susanoo y la estampo contra el suelo con fuerza

-!Te hare pagar por tu insolencia¡- grito la pony mitad araña quien se levanta y hace invocar una espada cuerva negra cubierta de fuego

 _De vuelta con el inconsciente de Brodek_

-!Brodek¡- grito Sen al llegar con su hermano el cual lo voltio boca arriba -!hay no, hay no, que hago... ya se usare un sartén-

 _Invoca un sartén de la nada y hace levitar a el potro verde_

-Espero y funcione- dijo el unicornio negro quien después golpeo con el sartén en la cara a su hermano

-!Aaaaaahhhgg...¡- grito al despertar Brodek

-Quien lo diría si que funciona- dijo Sen tranquilamente –Gracias por la enseñanza Spyro-sensei-

-!¿Idiota con que me golpeaste?¡- grito el potro verde

-Con un sartén- contesto el unicornio negro

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Brodek

-Créeme no quieres saberlo- contesto el unicornio negro con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar enfrentándote a el cuarto guardián- dijo el potro verde

-Si, sobre eso... una pony mitad araña bloqueo el paso con lava- explico Sen –a todo esto, ¿estas bien?-

-No, no estoy bien... dame una semilla, a penas y siento mi cuerpo- dijo Brodek

-Esta bien... ten- dijo el unicornio negro dándole la semilla senzu -¿Mejor?-

-Si, pero aun así me duelo mucho el cuerpo- dijo el potro verde tronándose varias partes de su cuerpo

-Vamos hay que ir a ayudar a Aian- dijo Sen quien se dirigió a la puerta seguido de su hermano

 _Ya una vez del otro lado de la puerta_

-!Maldita araña asquerosa... muere¡- gito Aian quien pudo al fin poderle hacer daño

-!Aaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Queelag de dolor ya que el pegaso negro le corto una de sus patas -!Miserable¡-

-!¿eh?, Brodek, me pemdria bien un poco de ayuda¡- grito el pegaso negro

-Tu puedes con ella- contesto Brodek

-!No ves que tengo dificultades¡- protesto Aian

-Considéralo un entrenamiento- dijo el potro verde tranquilamente observando el combate

-!Bien¡- grito enojado el pegaso negro

Aian desaparece el Susanoo y empieza a disparar a distancia con sus micro metralletas, en eso enfunda una de ellas desaparece y aparece debajo de Queelag y dispara su Cero, la araña sale volando hacia el techo e impacta en el agrietándolo un poco, al caer Queelag empieza a escupir lava por todo los alrededores haciendo que el pegaso emprendiera vuelo esquivándolos, mientras que Sen y Brodek se cubrían con un escudo hecho por el unicornio negro, Aian hace desaparecer sus armas para después invocar una Oz mas grande que el, la cual estaba revestida de un fuego verde intenso

-Al fin decidió usar su Oz- dijo Brodek observando la pelea

-Ese era tu plan, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sen quien también observaba el combate

-Se podría decir que si- contesto el potro verde

-¿Piensas intervenir?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No, mientras no sea necesario- contesto Brodek

-Ya veo- dijo Sen

-!Tajo mortal¡- grito Aian lanzando una ráfaga de fuego horizontalmente

 _Queelag se cubre del ataque con su espada y lo desvía hacia otro lado, una vez choca con la pared esta tiene un corte por donde se puede ver el exterior de la habitación, el pegaso negro intenta cortar las patas de la araña pero fue en vano, Queelag encuentra un punto débil y se abalanza contra Aian acatándolo con su espada, en eso lo toma del cuello y lo empieza a azotar contra el suelo, Aian reacciona y le da una patada con su pata trasera derecha en la cara mandándola a volar un par de metros para después caer dando la espalda a sus hermanos, voltea la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro_

-Tienes razón Brodek, hay que intentar cosas nuevas- dijo el pegaso negro volviendo su vista contra la quinta guardiana, hace desaparecer su Oz, para después invocar una espadón plateado, el cual era igual de largo que el espadón negro del potro verde, pero esta no era tan gruesa a diferencia del espadón negro

-!Esa es la Zweihander, ¿de donde la sacaste?¡- pregunto Brodek

-Eso es un secreto- contesto Aian para después ponerse en posición de combate, en eso empieza a cargar energía en el filo del espadón

-!Espera, Aian no lo hagas¡- advirtió el potro verde

-Es la única forma de acabar esto- contesto el pegaso negro

-!Te ordeno que no lo hagas¡- grito Brodek

-...- Aian desaparece de la vista y aparece enfrente de Queelag

-!Aian...¡- grito el potro verde

-!GETSUGA TENSHOU¡- grito el pegaso negro liberando la energía haciendo un corte en vertical

 _Aian se voltea y enfunda su espadón en su espalda, en eso el cuerpo de la quinta guardiana se parte a la mitad empezando a hacer un escurridero de sangre, el pegaso negro camina un par de pasos y después cae al suelo de cara_

-Ahora entiendo... a lo que te referías... con el desgaste de energía...- dijo Aian con dificultad para después escupir sangre de su boca

-!Eso fue estúpido, te dije que no lo hicieras¡- grito Brodek quien se acerco a su hermano

-Creo... que necesito... descansar un poco- dijo el pegaso negro antes de caer inconsciente

-Sen, quédate con el hasta que despierte- ordeno el potro verde

-¿Y tu que harás mientras tanto?- pregunto Sen

-Seguiré avanzando, esto se acaba ahora- dijo Brodek acercándose a el pegaso negro para después poner su casco izquierdo en el

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Voy a tomar prestada la Zweihander- contesto el potro verde haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico entre su casco y el pegaso negro para después sacar el espadón

-¿Pero como lo hiciste?- pregunto Sen sorprendido por lo que vio

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero necesito este espadón- contesto Brodek

-Entonces me quedare aquí en lo que despierta, te alcanzamos luego- dijo el unicornio negro

-Nos vemos luego- dijo el potro verde antes de entrar a la siguiente habitación

 _Mientras tanto en la sala del trono_

-Señor, cuanto tiempo me va hacer esperar- dijo un ser oculto en las sombras

-Calma mi decimo guardián, pronto será tu turno- dijo Chronos

-Odio que me hagan esperar- comento el ser misterioso

-La paciencia es una virtud- comento el alicornio rojo

-Una virtud que no poseo- contesto el ser entre las sombras

-Solo faltan cuatro mas y será tu turno- dijo el Rey Chronos

-Me retiro, buscare con que distraerme- dijo el se misterioso dejando el lugar

-Hmph... debo admitirlo fue difícil traer su alma aquí, después de todo seguía vivo cuando estaba congelado- dijo el alicornio rojo –ya quiero que llegues Brodek, estas haciendo que se me acabe la paciencia-

 _De vuelta con Brodek quien acababa de entrar a la habitación del cuarto guardián, del cual no había rastro ninguno_

-...- Brodek caminaba despacio sosteniendo su espadón negro, observaba el lugar pero no había rastro de nadie

-A pasado mucho tiempo... Brodek- dijo una voz conocida para el potro negro –aunque recuerdo que antes eras negro-

-!¿Odavin?¡- grito confundido el potro verde

-Jajajaja... el mismo- contesto Odavin

-!¿Dónde te escondes?, sal a que te parta esa escamosa cara¡- grito Brodek

 _En eso el potro verde es sujetado del cuello por una mano escamosa que salió del suelo entre las sombras, de donde después salió el dragón negro Odavin antiguo Señor oscuro, quien después lanzo a Brodek hacia una pared_

-!Aaaaaaaahhgg¡- grito el potro verde al estrellarse contra la pared

-Al fin podre tener mi venganza- dijo el dragón negro

-Si tu estas aquí, significa que eres el cuarto guardián de mi padre- comento Brodek

-Así es- contesto Odavin mostrando su hombro derecho de donde tenia tatuado de un color blanco el numero cuatro

-Acabemos con esto rápido- dijo el potro verde entrando a su "modo oscuro"

-Así me gusta- contesto el dragón negro

 _Fracción de segundos ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, Brodek intenta dar cortes con su espada pero no hubo resultado por lo que opto por un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual le favorecía a el dragón ya que sus escamas le ayudaban a reducir el daño, el dragón toma del cuello a el potro negro y emprende vuelo rompiendo el techo, haciendo un combate en los cielos, lo cual le favorecía aun mas debido a la poca movilidad que podía realizar el potro negro_

 _Brodek realiza un movimiento rápido con sus patas traseras y se aferro a el brazo del dragón, uso su habilidad bound, para girar y doblarle la mano lastimándolo un poco_

-!Aaaaaaahhggg¡- grito Odavin quien tenia su brazo derecho a su espalda sostenida por el potro negro

-!Todavía no te he hecho sufrir lo suficiente¡- grito Brodek

 _El potro negro invoca su espadón, el cual carga un poco de energía en el filo y lo entierra en la espalda del dragón negro junto con su mano, inmovilizándolo_

-!Estas alas te estorban mucho¡- grito el potro negro en pleno aire, quien invoco la Zweihander y la cargo con un poco de energía en el filo, acto seguido le corta las alas con un poco de dificultad

-!Malditooooaaaaahhggg¡- grito de dolor el dragón negro al momento de que le corto las alas

 _Ambos empiezan a caer en picada hacia el suelo, Brodek lo toma del cuello y le da varios golpes seguido de una patada para que cayera mas rápido, en plena caída libre el potro negro empieza a cargar su cero en frente de su casco derecho_

-!Es hora de que mueras¡- grito Brodek

 _El dragón cae al suelo creando un cráter no muy grande y llenando la habitación de humo_

-!Aaaaaaaahhhajajaja¡- rio Odavin malvadamente generando un aura oscura en su cuerpo, de pronto sus alas vuelven a crecer y se quita el espadón que tenia clavada en su espalda, toma el espadón y lo lanza de vuelta a su portador

-!Gracias¡- grito el potro negro cancelando su cero y tomando su arma de la empuñadura, haciendo que el peso de su espadón lo hiciera caer mas rápido contra el suelo

-!Esfera de Destrucción¡- grito el dragón negro creando una enorme bola oscura, la cual lanza contra Brodek

-!Sonic Blade¡- grito Brodek dando una estocada llena de energía en la punta de su espadón

 _El potro negro impacta contra la bola oscura haciéndola explotar creando una enorme cortina de humo_

-!Blade Dance¡- grito el potro negro entre el humo portando en su casco derecho el espadón negro y en su casco izquierdo la Zweihander

 _Realiza varios cortes a una velocidad impresionante, aumentando la intensidad del ataque y la velocidad cada vez mas_

-!Al fin estamos a la par¡- grito Odavin de emoción, quien revistió sus garras con un aura negra y bloqueaba los ataques del potro negro

-!Esta vez te derrotare estando en igualdad¡- grito Brodek quien no dejo de atacar

-!Fus ro dah¡- grito el dragón negro expulsando una onda expansiva de su boca de una tonalidad azul

-!Al fin, las palabras de poder¡- grito el potro negro quien se cubrió de esa onda expansiva con sus espadones formando una equis enfrente de el

-!Alguien como tu no tiene el derecho de aprender el lenguaje antiguo de los dragones¡- grito Odavin quien después expulso una llamarada de fuego negro

-!Hadou treinta y tres Sokatsui¡- grito Brodek quien de su casco libero una ola explosiva de fuego azul embistiendo contra las llamas negras

-!Daaaaaaaaahhhh¡- gritaron el dragón negro y el potro negro al unísono

 _Ambos llamas explotan y crean una gran cortina de humo, Brodek hace un movimiento con su espadón negro y disipa el humo, en eso es tacleado por Odavin, haciendo que salieran volando fuera de la habitación, ya medio destruida, impactando contra los edificios que estaban por fuera del palacio_

-!Aaaaaaaahhhggg¡- grito el potro negro escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca

-!Expolición maligna¡- grito Odavin quien sostenía con su mano izquierda a Brodek por el cuello y con su mano derecha tenia una bola de energía negra

 _El dragón negro lanza a Brodek por los aires y le lanza la bola de energía negra, explotando una vez impacta contra el potro negro, en eso varias ráfagas de energía oscura salen disparadas hacia el cielo, las cuales luego caen donde se encuentra Odavin, el se cubre del ataque con sus alas y aun así recibe grandes cantidades de daño, de la nada aparece Brodek enfrente de el con su cero cargado y listo para dispararlo_

-!Cero¡- grito Brodek liberando por completo su poder creando un enorme rayo verde que arrasa no solo con el dragón negro si no también con lo edificios y estructuras que había en el trayecto

–aaaahh... aaaahh... aaaahh...- respiraba agitadamente el dragón negro quien se encontraba inmóvil y despidiendo humo de su cuerpo ya lleno de rasguños y heridas, al igual que sangre de varias partes de su cuerpo –esto aun... no ha … acabado-

-Entonces... decidamos esto... con nuestro mejor... ataque... y el que... quede de pie... gana- propuso el potro negro hablando con dificultad, respirando agitadamente y con rasguños y herida acompañadas de sangre

-Que así sea- respondió Odavin quien empezó a crear una enorme bola oscura -!Esfera de Destrucción¡-

-Entonces así será- dijo Brodek alzando su casco izquierdo creando una enorme bola de energía naranja -!Supernova¡-

 _Ambos poderes estaban del mismo tamaño, por unos cuantos segundo se quedaron mirándose fijamente para después hacer chocar sus ataques, creando una enorme bola de energía mucho mas grande que las de ellos, mitad oscura y mitad naranja, después de un par de segundos la bola de energía explota destruyendo la mayor parte de la ciudad, dejando un enorme cráter del cual despedía varios rayos azules y negros_

 _Mientras tanto con Sen y el inconsciente de Aian_

-Rayos, esta vez si iba en serio- dijo Sen mirando por una pared, que se destruyo, el combate

-Aaaaaahh... mi cuerpo me duelo mucho- dijo Aian quien acababa de despertar

-!¿Aian?¡- grito el unicornio volteando a ver a su hermano -!rápido come una semilla¡-

-...- el pegaso se come la semilla senzu, después de un par de segundo se levanta -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Caíste inconsciente después de vencer a la quinta guardiana- contesto Sen

-¿Y Brodek?- pregunto Aian

-Allá esta- respondió el unicornio negro apuntando con su casco izquierdo –se esta enfrentando a el cuarto guardián, y al parecer están en igualdad-

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta mi espadón?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Brodek lo tomo prestado- contesto Sen

-Ya veo, en fin que se le va hacer- dijo tranquilamente Aian

-El combate ya esta por acabar, hay que ir por el- dijo el unicornio negro

-Vamos- dijo el pegaso negro volando en dirección hacia donde estaba Brodek

 _En el centro del enorme cráter que dejaron Brodek y Odavin, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo boca arriba_

-Dime la verdad Odavin, ¿Esto lo hiciste por venganza?- pregunto Brodek, quien volvió a su estado "normal"

-Al principio si, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que ya estaba demasiado viejo para seguir con el titulo del Señor oscuro- contesto Odavin

-Entonces según tu, oficialmente soy el Señor oscuro- dijo el potro verde observando el cielo

-Si, al fin me puedo ir en paz- dijo el dragón negro quien empezaba a desaparecer

-En otro tiempo y en otro lugar, talvez hubiéramos sido buenos amigos- comento Brodek

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos encontramos en la siguiente vida- contesto Odavin

-El tiempo lo dirá- dijo el potro verde con una sonrisa en su cara

-Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos luego mi rival eterno- dijo el dragón negro antes de desaparecer

-La próxima vez que nos veamos hay que ir por unos tragos- sugirió Brodek

-Estaré esperando ese día- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del dragón negro, Odavin, antiguo Señor oscuro

-Hasta luego Odavin- dijo al aire el potro verde

-!Brodeeeekk¡- gritaron Aian y Sen quienes llegaban a lugar

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Aian al aterrizar a lado de su hermano

-Si descuida, solo son unos cuantos rasguños y moretones- dijo despreocupadamente Brodek

-Ten comete una semilla- dijo Sen

-Gracias- dijo el potro verde después de comer la semilla senzu

-Ya solo nos faltan tres- dijo el pegaso negro

-Estamos ya cerca de llegar contigo Chronos- dijo Brodek

 _Dicho lo siguiente los hermanos regresaron a el palacio, ya una vez enfrente de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del tercer guardián_

-A por cierto ten Aian- dijo el potro verde entregándole la Zweihander

-Quédatela, puedes conservarla- contesto Aian –no es mi estilo-

-Si tu insistes- dijo Brodek haciendo desaparecer el espadón plateado

-¿No la vas a usar?- pregunto Sen

-No, usare las armas de mi ex-esposa- dijo el potro verde invocando a Sally y Mustang

-¿Vas a pelear a distancia?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Yep...- contesto Brodek quien empezó a abrir la puerta

 _Ya una vez dentro de la habitación del tercer guardián_

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que salg...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el potro verde ya que fue recibido por una patada en la cara de un pony encapuchado, al salir el potro verde volando suelta las armas de su ex-esposa, el pony encapuchado toma las armas y salta hacia atrás manteniendo distancia

-!Brodek¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al unisono

-!Aaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Brodek al impactarse contra la pared agrietándola

-Lo siento, pero necesito de mis armas para enfrentarte- dijo la pony encapuchada con una voz conocida para el potro verde

-N-no... e-es imposible...- dijo el potro verde al reconocer la voz

-Nada es imposible Brodek- dijo la pony encapuchada mostrando quien era y a su vez muestra su ante brazo izquierdo con el numero tres tatuado

-E-Elena... tu, pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Brodek quien no podía creerlo

-Digamos que tu padre me dio una segunda oportunidad- explico la pony rosa

-Si has estado viva todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a buscarme?- pregunto el potro verde

-Solo puedo ir al mundo de los vivos por un día- explico Elena –y cuando fui, tu ya no estabas-

-Todo este tiempo me he lamentado el hecho de tu muerte- dijo Brodek –y resulta que has estado aquí todo el tiempo-

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo llegue aquí debido a tu padre- contesto la pony rosa

-Esto que ha hecho Chronos no tiene perdón- dijo lleno de ira el potro verde

-Tus hermanos pueden pasar, pero tu pelearas conmigo- dijo Elena

-Vayan- dijo Brodek invocando su espadón negro y poniéndose en posición de combate –distraigan a Makarov en lo que yo termino aquí-

-De acuerdo- dijeron Sen y Aian al unísono, quienes después entraron a la siguiente habitación

-Solo una pregunta antes de comenzar- comento el potro verde

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la pony rosa

-¿Qué le paso a Mest?- pregunto Brodek

 _Un encuentro inesperado con una pregunta inesperada, la pelea entre Elena y Brodek estaba apunto de dar inicio, solo hacia falta tres guardianes contando a la ex-esposa del potro verde, sin embargo no tenían idea que había un decimo guardián_

 _Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al climax del combate, estando ya a casi nada de llegar a Chronos, el principio del fin estaba cada vez mas cerca y no había nada que pudiera evitar que las cosas siguieran avanzando_

-Pensé que no lo preguntarías- contesto Elena seriamente


	11. Capitulo 10: El Décimo Guardián

_***Capitulo 10: El Décimo Guardián**_

-¿Crees que Brodek este bien?- pregunto Aian

-Descuida, el estará bien- contesto Sen

-Recuerda que se esta enfrentando a su esposa- comento el pegaso negro

-Por esa misma razón el estará bien- contesto el unicornio negro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Aian

-Brodek tiene que enfrentar el hecho de que ya no puede estar a su lado- contesto Sen

-Aaaaahhh... solo espero y no se deje matar- dijo el pegaso negro un poco preocupado

-Es de Brodek del que estamos hablando, el estará bien- dijo el unicornio negro

-Del modo que ustedes son los hermanos de Brodek- dijo un pegaso con una armadura negra puesta y portaba una gran hacha de doble filo

-Me imagino que tu debes ser Makarov- dijo Sen alzando una ceja

-Mi nombre es Makarov, el segundo guardián del rey- dijo Makarov mostrando su tatuaje con el numero dos que estaba en el lado derecho de su cuello –y antiguo segundo líder de la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros-

-Recuerda que hay que distraerlo Sen- dijo Aian invocando sus micro metralletas

-Si, lo se- contesto el unicornio negro invocando su guadaña revestida de un fuego color rojo intenso

-Así que Brodek les dijo que me distrajeran- comento el segundo guardián

-¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No, ninguno- contesto Makarov –me divertiré un poco con ustedes en lo que llega Brodek-

-!Vamos¡- grito Sen

-!Entendido¡- grito Aian

-!Jajajaja... es hora de jugaaarr¡- grito el segundo guardián

 _Sen y Makarov chocaban sus armas, Aian le daba fuego de cobertura a el unicornio negro, el segundo guardián atacaba frenéticamente y el unicornio a penas y podía seguirle el paso, en cuanto a el pegaso negro quien dejo de disparar al no encontrar una abertura, invoca a su Susanoo y se dispone a atacar a Makarov_

-!Esto es mas interesante de lo que pensé¡- grito Makarov

 _Sen se separa de ellos y empieza a acumular energía en su casco izquierdo, Makarov al reconocer que se trataba del Cero, que una vez vio usar Brodek, intento detenerlo, sin embargo Aian lo detuvo sosteniéndolo con la mano del Susanoo, para después estamparlo contra el suelo con fuerza, el pegaso de la armadura negra se levanta y emprende vuelo por la habitación, el pegaso negro le sigue y empieza un combate aéreo_

-Solo un poco mas- dijo Sen quien seguía acumulando energía, que a su vez empezó a acumular magia en su cero para aumentar su poder destructivo -!Estoy listo¡-

-!Ni crean que me dejare tocar por esa cosa¡- grito el segundo guardián

-!Eso no lo decides tu¡- grito Aian quien hizo un movimiento rápido, poniéndose enfrente del guardián y le suelta varios puñetazos con las manos del Susanoo

-!Aaaaaaahhgg¡- grito Makarov de dolor al recibir los golpes, ya que su armadura se empezó a agrietar

 _En eso el pegaso negro lo toma del cuello da una vuelta completa y lo lanza contra el suelo agrietándolo un poco_

-!Cero¡- grito Sen quien apareció enfrente del segundo guardián

-!Mierd...¡- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el segundo guardián al ser impactado contra el Cero del unicornio negro

-Es un hueso duro de roer- dijo Aian al aterrizar a lado de su hermano desapareciendo su Susanoo

-Ten usa esto- dijo el unicornio negro dándole su guadaña

-Ya tengo la mía- dijo el pegaso negro

-No importa úsala, yo usare otra arma- contesto Sen

-Esta bien- dijo Aian quien invoco su Oz, fusiono las armas para crear una guadaña negra con doble filo, una apuntaba hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, en extremos opuestos

-Sabia que te serviria- dijo el unicornio negro

-Me gusta el estilo que tiene ahora- dijo el pegaso negro observando su arma, acto seguido es revestida de un color verde de uno de los filos y del otro revestido de color rojo intenso –genial-

-Brodek estará celoso al ver este espadón- dijo Sen invocando un espadón que era de un color blanco, su filo era grueso y era un poco mas pequeña que el espadón negro –Espadón Luz de Luna-

-Yep... se pondrá celoso- afirmo Aian

-Creen que con eso me podrán matar- dijo Makarov saliendo de los escombros

-No, pero te detuvo un par de segundos- dijo el unicornio negro

-Debo admitirlo, si son un reto después de todo- dijo el segundo guardián siendo rodeado por un aura oscura

-Somos hijos de Chronos y hermanos de Brodek, que esperabas- dijo el pegaso negro

-Jajajaja... tienen razón- afirmo Makarov

-Voy primero esta vez Sen- dijo Aian

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Sen

-Si, tengo que volverme mas fuerte, me estoy quedando muy atrás- contesto el pegaso negro

-Esta bien, te cubriré las espaldas- dijo el unicornio negro

-Gracias- dijo Aian dando una sonrisa de confianza

 _Los segundos pasaron, Aian y Makarov se mueven rápidamente y chocan sus armas, el pegaso negro hace un movimiento rápido y alcanza a tomar por el cuello a el segundo guardián, Makarov reacciona rápido y le da una patada con una de sus patas traseras, haciendo que se separaran y Aian saliera volando un par de metros, el pegaso negro alza el vuelo y empieza a lanzar ráfagas de color verde y rojo intenso, el guardián usa su gran hacha y las parte, alza el vuelo hacia donde esta Aian y empiezan a intercambiar ataques con sus armas, bastaron segundos para que ambos desaparecieran de la vista debido a que aumentaron la velocidad de sus ataques, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las armas chocar por al habitación y a su vez se podía observar ondas expansivas que estas dejaban en el aire_

-Sera mejor que te apures Brodek- dijo Sen al estar observando el combate –no se si Aian y yo podamos distraerlo por mucho mas tiempo-

 _Mientras tanto en una habitación antes_

-Parece que ya empezaron su combate- dijo Elena al escuchar el sonido producido en la siguiente habitación

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo seriamente Brodek con una mirada fija a su esposa

-Tranquilo el esta bien- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo?- pregunto el potro verde seriamente

-El no llego al Valhalla, si eso es lo que te atormente- contesto Elena

-Que bueno, no quería que me viera de este modo- dijo Brodek un poco mas tranquilo

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- propuso la pony rosa poniéndose en posición de combate

-Lo siento por mis hermanos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Lo siento, de verdad Elena...- dijo el potro verde dejando su cuerpo al descubierto y soltando su espadón, dejándola caer al suelo mientras el cerraba sus ojos –… pero soy incapaz de alzarte un casco-

-¿Prefieres morir antes que hacerme daño?- pregunto Elena

-Así es- contesto Brodek quien empezó a soltar una que otra lagrima de tristeza –me lo tengo bien merecido, no pude protegerlos-

-Sufre tu castigo, si ese es el caso- dijo la pony rosa

 _El potro verde se aferro a no abrir los ojos esperando a recibir su castigo, en eso abre los ojos como platos, quedando sorprendido al ver que su esposa lo había besado en los labios_

-No te culpo por lo que paso- dijo Elena una vez se separaron mirando cariñosamente a su esposo

-Elena, yo... yo...-

-Ya descuida, puedes desahogarte, ya no tienes que hacerte el fuerte por mas tiempo- dijo la pony rosa abrazando a Brodek, posicionándolo en su pecho y acariciando su crin

-!Yo no pude proteger a mi familia¡- grito el potro verde quien empezó a derramar lagrimas de tristeza con mayor intensidad

-Ya sabia yo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano- dijo Elena sin romper el abrazo –y aunque no hubiera pasado, el tiempo nos hubiera distanciado-

-!Si tan solo no hubiera entrado a la hermandad, nada de eso hubiera pasado¡- grito Brodek sin dejar de llorar, lamentándose por lo que paso ese trágico día

-Los "hubiera" no existen mi amor- dijo la pony rosa alzando el rostro de su esposo y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, quien acepto con gusto

-Lo siento, de verdad Elena- dijo el potro verde ya un poco mas tranquilo –jamás debí enamorarme de ti en primer lugar-

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, no serias el que eres ahora...- explico Elena -...nunca hubieras formado una familia, talvez no estarías aquí hoy y lo mas triste es que nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti-

-Hubieras vivido mas tiempo y quizás hubieras tenido una mejor familia que estando a mi lado- dijo Brodek quien empezó a derramar lagrimas de tristeza nuevamente

-Ya te lo dije, los "hubiera" no existen- respondió la pony rosa quitándole las lagrimas a su esposo con uno de sus cascos

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida Elena- dijo el potro verde soltando una cálida sonrisa

-Y tu igual- dijo Elena quien recibió un beso por parte del potro verde en los labios, quien acepto con gusto

-¿Por qué no hiciste tu deber como un de los guardianes de mi padre?- pregunto Brodek al romper el beso

-Tu padre me trago aquí hace mucho tiempo...- explico la pony rosa -...hicimos un trato, yo le serviría como una guardiana a cambio de que me dejara hablar contigo cuando llegara este día-

-Chronos ya sabia que este día llegaría- dijo el potro verde quien movía los ojos de un lado a otro pensando en lo que dijo la pony rosa

-Es lo mas probable- contesto Elena

-Es un desgraciado- dijo Brodek un poco furioso

-Sabes algo, me alegra que sigas con vida después de tanto tiempo- dijo la pony rosa, quien tomo el rostro de su esposo e hizo que la mirara fijamente –me alegra que sigas amándome y por supuesto me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor nuevamente-

-¿Pero tu?... ¿Como sabes?- pregunto el potro verde confundido

-Tu padre me lo conto todo- dijo Elena dando una sonrisa

-Ese maldito viejo, ¿Cómo es que se entera de todo?- pregunto Brodek al aire

-Es tu padre, ¿recuerdas?, y un padre debe saber lo que hacen sus hijos- contesto la pony rosa

-Pero hay limites- dijo el potro verde –limites que claramente el no conoce-

-Como eres exagerado- dijo Elena dándole un pequeño zape a su esposo

-Oye, duele sabes- dijo Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-Puedes ser el mas fuerte y oscuro de todos, pero cuando se trata de una mujer eres alguien indefenso- dijo la pony rosa soltando una pequeña risa al final –y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti-

-Por que ciento que alguien me ha dicho algo parecido- comento el potro verde

-Huy, ya es hora- dijo Elena, quien empezó a desvanecerse

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Brodek observando como desaparece su esposa

-El tiempo lo dirá- contesto la pony rosa

-Saluda a Mest de mi parte cuando lo veas- dijo el potro verde quien le dio un ultimo beso a su esposa

-Lo hare y te estaré esperando con ansias- dijo Elena dando una ultima sonrisa para después desaparecer por completo

-Me volveré mas fuerte y esta vez me asegurare de no dejar morir a la pony que amo- dijo Brodek al aire

-Se feliz el mayor tiempo que puedas- dijo la voz de Elena resonando por toda la habitación

-Eso hare, eso hare- contesto Brodek, como si se encontrara enfrente de su esposa, que ahora en paz descansa al fin después de tanto tiempo –adiós Elena-

 _El potro verde se queda mirando unos cuantos minutos en la dirección en la que se desvaneció Elena_

-Bien, es hora de ir a ayudar a mis hermanos- dijo el potro verde, quien se dirigió a la puerta, un vez estando enfrente de ella –rayos, Elena se llevo sus armas... bueno que se le va hacer-

 _Una vez ya estando en la siguiente habitación, observo que Sen estaba estampado en una pared inconsciente y del otro lado estaba Aian tendido en el suelo también inconsciente_

-Te he estado esperado Brodek- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Mis hermanos te divirtieron un buen rato, ¿no es así?- pregunto Brodek

-Tienes razón y como vez no les he quitado la vida todavía- dijo tranquilamente Makarov –eso lo hare una vez que te haya quitado la vida a ti-

-Terminemos con esto Makarov, tengo una cita pendiente con mi padre- dijo el potro verde entrando a su "modo oscuro"

-Es la segunda vez que te miro en esa forma- dijo el segundo guardián

-Y será la ultima, tenlo por seguro- comento Brodek

-Jajajaja... eso es seguro, al final solo uno de los dos sobrevivira- contesto Makarov siendo rodeado por el aura oscura

 _En cuestión de segundos ambos empiezan a chocar sus armas, el potro negro hace un movimiento rápido y sostiene por el cuello a el guardián con su casco derecho y con su casco izquierdo le dispara un Cero, una versión mas pequeña y rápida de cargar, el guardián sale volando he impacta contra la pared, se levanta rápido y vuela de regreso con Brodek, a quien empieza a intentar cortar con su hacha, el potro negro se cubre con su espadón el cual empieza a cargar con un aura azul empezando hacer movimientos rápidos y precisos con una maestría inigualable_

-!Vamos, no te contengas¡- grito emocionado el segundo guardián

-Si no lo hago, no seria divertido- dijo el potro negro

-!Jajaja... tu indulgencia te costara la vida¡- decía Makarov atacando con su gran hacha con mayor intensidad

-Sabes que... tienes razón, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-!Si, al fin un digno opo...¡- el segundo guardián no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el potro negro se movió rápidamente y apareció atrás de el

-Mil cortes oscuros- dijo el potro negro enfundando su espadón, pasaron uno segundos y el cuerpo de Makarov fue cubierto por varios cortes dejándolo gravemente herido –mis únicas preocupaciones son el enfrentarme a Roger y a Chronos-

-!Aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Makarov de dolor para después caer al suelo, empezando a escurrir sangre de su cuerpo –Je je je... Roger tiene... un poder... mucho mas... grande que... el mío...-

-Eso espero... por que no pienso tener piedad con el- comento Brodek volviendo a su "forma normal"

-Si nos... volvemos a ver... iremos por... unas rondas... de Ron...- dijo cada vez mas débil el segundo guardián

-Tu invitas la primera ronda- propuso el potro verde dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Jajaja... no te... prometo nada...- contesto Makarov

-Descansa en Paz mi viejo amigo- dijo Brodek acercándose a el segundo guardián

-Al fin... puedo descansar... eh... je je je- dijo el segundo guardián con su ultimo aliento

-Adiós... Makarov- dijo el potro verde acercándose a el cuerpo de Makarov, para cerrar sus ojos y ponerle un par de monedas en ellos, después le prende fuego y hace una reverencia a su antiguo compañero de la hermandad

-Aaaaaahh... mi cabeza- dijo Sen despertando y llevándose sus cascos a la cabeza

-Al fin despertaste flojo- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el unicornio negro quien se levanto y tomo su espadón

-Makarov barrio el piso con los dos- contesto el potro verde tranquilamente

-Y lo hizo bastante bien- dijo Sen tronándose el cuello, la espalda y sus cascos

-Deberían dejar de jugar, ¿no creen?- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Dijiste que lo distrajéramos, no que acabáramos con el- dijo Aian, quien se acababa de levantar

-Hmph... nomas cuando les conviene me hacen caso- dijo el potro verde un poco molesto

-Meh...- exclamo el pegaso negro

-Es hora de ponernos serios- dijo Brodek

-Yo he ido serio desde el principio- comento el unicornio negro –tu eres el que se la pasa jugando con los guardianes-

-Si te vas a poner serio, significa que el que sigue es un gran problema, ¿no es así?- pregunto Aian

-No solo es por el siguiente guardián, sino que ya estamos a nada de llegar con nuestro padre- dijo el potro verde seriamente

-Bueno, pues adelante, vamos detrás de ti- dijo Sen con un tono sarcástico

-Vamos- dijo Brodek al llegar a la puerta, acto seguido entran los tres a la siguiente habitación

-Como que a los guardianes de Chronos se les da por aparecer de sorpresa- dijo Aian, observando la habitación vacía

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... y pensar que llegaron hasta aquí- dijo una voz conocida por el potro verde

-Deja de jugar y sal de una vez Roger- sugirió el potro verde

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Roger saliendo entre las sombras

-Pase lo que pase, no intervengan, limítense a observar- ordeno Brodek

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Sen despreocupadamente, quien se sentó en el suelo

-Me iré poniendo cómodo- comento Aian, quien se recostó en el suelo

-¿Quieres palomitas?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-¿De donde las sacaste?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-No quieres saberlo- contesto Sen

-Pues ya que- dijo Aian tomando unas cuantas palomitas

-No pensé que lo harían tan literal- dijo Brodek llevándose un casco a la cara

-Jajaja... tus hermanos si que son graciosos- dijo el primer guardián riéndose por ese cómico momento

-Para mi desgracia, si- dijo el potro verde

-Bien, ¿como quieres acabar esto?- pregunto Roger –lento y divertido, o rápido y despiadado-

-Que tal si vamos serios desde el principio- sugirió Brodek con un tono serio

-Esta vez no se trata de un entrenamiento- dijo el primer guardián invocando el Espadón del Rey Caballero, al igual que su armadura de Caballero Negro

-Eso lo tengo muy claro- dijo el potro verde invocando su Espadón negro al igual que su antigua armadura de Caballero Negro

-¿En serio vas a usar tu armadura?- pregunto Roger

-No me justa usarla, pero si tu vas a usar la tuya, yo usare la mía- contesto Brodek

-Entonces daremos fin a lo que comenzamos hace mucho tiempo- dijo el primer guardián siendo rodeado por un aura negra

-Uno de los dos sobrevivirá y el otro caerá- dijeron los dos antiguos lideres de la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros al unísono

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo Sen comiendo palomitas y con unos lentes 3D

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Aian, quien agarro un buen ponche de palomitas

-!Hey, te las vas a acabar antes de que comiencen¡- grito el unicornio negro

-Solo traes mas y ya- dijo el pegaso negro de una forma despreocupada

-Aaaaahhh...- suspiro Brodek –dame un segundo, ¿quieres?-

-Adelante- contesto Roger

-!Cállense¡- grito el potro verde dándoles un zape en la cabeza a sus hermanos

-Auch... no es para tanto- dijo Sen, quien se sobaba la cabeza

-Ta gueno ya me cayo- dijo Aian, quien también se sobaba la cabeza

-Sabes, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar, en otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias, hubiéramos sido una buena familia- dijo Roger tranquilamente

-Talvez tengas razón- comento Brodek

-Bueno acabemos con esto- dijo el primer guardián poniéndose en posición de combate

-Entre mas rápido acabemos esto, mas rápido le doy muerte a nuestro padre- dijo el potro verde

 _Los segundos parecían eternos, ambos se miraban fijamente, de la nada desaparecen de donde estaban parados y empiezan a chocar sus armas, sacando chispas al momento de hacerlo, blandían sus armas como grandes maestros de armas, no mostraban piedad ante el otro y sobre todo no mostraban indulgencia_

-Vamos Brodek, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Roger estando cruzando armas

-No, pero en vista de que puedes seguirme el paso, solo significa que realmente puedes estar a mi nivel- dijo tranquilamente Brodek

 _Empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, creando ondas expansivas, en eso el potro verde libera una descarga eléctrica dejando aturdido por un par de segundos al guardián, Roger hace un movimiento rápido y libera una ráfaga de oscuridad empujando hacia atrás a Brodek, el potro verde se estabiliza y de la nada es recibido por un golpe en la pecho por parte del guardián, agrietando su armadura un poco, Brodek suelta una patada con fuerza dándole en las costillas, agrietando también su armadura un poco, ambos salen volando en direcciones opuestas_

-No solo en velocidad, también en fuerza- comento el potro verde al ponerse de pie

-Je je je... tu padre me a entrenado bien- dijo el guardián

-Y pensar que haces que lo otros guardianes sean un chiste- dijo Brodek escupiendo un poco de sangre

-A diferencia de ellos, yo entrene hasta el cansancio, esperando este momento- comento Roger

-De eso me doy cuenta, puedes estar seguro- dijo el potro verde

-También hay una habilidad que me enseño tu padre- decía el guardián acumulando energía en la punta de su casco derecho, la cual tenia un color plateado

-Oooohhh... esto si que es inesperado- dijo Brodek un tanto sorprendido

-¿Me harías el honor de compararlo?- pregunto Roger

-El honor será mío- contesto el potro verde acumulando energía en su casco izquierdo

-!Cero¡- gritaron los antiguos lideres de la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros, al lanzar sus Ceros

 _Ambos energías chocan y crean un cráter en el centro de la habitación, al igual que una cortina de humo_

-Coff... coff... !hey¡... llenaron de polvo mis palomitas- dijo Sen

-Wow... y pensar que solo nosotros tres y nuestro padre, éramos los únicos que podíamos usar esa habilidad- dijo Aian intentando esparcir el humo

 _Después de unos segundos el humo se esparce y muestra a los antiguos lideres parados como si nada hubiera pasado, el potro verde tenia su armadura ya toda destrozada, en cuanto a la armadura del guardián solo tenia una que otra grieta_

-Por eso odio usar armaduras- comento Brodek quitándose los pedazos de armadura que tenia en su cuerpo todavía

-Has guardado esa armadura por miles de años sin darle su mantenimiento, que esperabas- dijo Roger tranquilamente

-Solo es estorbosa- dijo el potro verde

-Jajaja... tienes razón- dijo el primer guardián haciendo desaparecer la armadura

-Es la primera vez que te veo sin esa armadura- comento Brodek

-Muéstrame tu verdadero poder- exigió Roger

-Aaaaahh... esta bien- contesto el potro verde, se quedo quito con los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos

-Vamos libera tu poder- dijo el guardián de una forma un tanto ansiosa

-!AAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡- grito Brodek al entrar en su "modo oscuro", liberando una columna de oscuridad liberando las alamas que había arrebatado en el pasado

-!Si, así es como debe ser¡- grito Roger de emoción siendo rodeado por el aura oscura

 _En eso las almas se detiene y hacen una reverencia hacia donde esta la columna de oscuridad_

-Esto es nuevo- comento Sen

-Pensé que esas almas regresarían a la columna de oscuridad- dijo Aian observando a las almas

-Así esta bien, ya han reconocido a su hermano como el Señor oscuro- comento el guardián

-Me importa una mierda ese titulo- dijo Brodek saliendo de la columna de oscuridad –ustedes son libres-

 _Acto seguido las almas obedecen y hacen una ultima reverencia antes de empezar a irse volando hacia los cielos_

-Jajaja... eso si que no me lo esperaba- dijo Roger soltando una pequeña risa

-Acabemos con esto Roger- propuso el potro negro

-Si, pero esta vez lo haremos afuera donde hay mas espacio- dijo el guardián apareciendo enfrente de Brodek, a quien toma del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared, rompiéndola y saliendo del palacio hacia la ciudad

-!Aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Brodek de dolor al ser estampado contra el suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca

 _En eso golpea a Roger en el codo de su brazo del cual lo sostenía del cuello liberándose, cambian de posición y ahora el potro negro lo agarra de la cabeza y lo arrastra por el suelo, en eso lo lanza al aire_

-!Hadou treinta y tres, Sokatsui¡- grito el potro negro liberando una onda explosiva de fuego azul

-!Mierd...¡- Roger no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue alcanzado por el fuego azul

-Debo admitirlo eres un hueso duro de roer- dijo Brodek dando media vuelta observando a el guardián

-Por que crees que soy el guardián con el numero uno- contesto el guardián

-No lo se, por decoración nomas- dijo el potro negro con un tono de sarcasmo

-Eso que dijiste ofende, ¿sabes?- dijo Roger

-No creas que me disculpare por eso- dijo Brodek en un tono serio

-Sigamos donde nos quedamos- sugirió el guardián

-!BOUND¡- grito el potro negro moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro

-Esa habilidad la conozco muy bien- dijo Roger quien le seguía el paso

 _Nuevamente hacen chocar sus armas, esta vez mas rápido a cada momento que pasa, el potro negro logra darle una patada en el abdomen separándolos, este empieza a lanzar ráfagas de energía, cortando uno que otro edificio en dos_

-!Eres muy escurridizo¡- grito Brodek sin dejar de atacar

-!Ja ja... no me vencerás tan fácil mocoso¡- contesto el guardián

 _El potro negro lanza su espadón, girando de manera vertical como si se tratara de una shuriken, el primer guardián la esquiva, sin embargo aparece Brodek detrás de el quien toma el espadón y da un corte horizontal, con mucha dificultad Roger esquiva el ataque_

-Tsk... falle- dijo el potro negro con un tono molesto

-Si me hubieras dado talvez esto hubiera acabado- comento Roger, quien con su Espadón del Rey da una estocada, el potro negro se cubre pero es empujado lejos estrellándose contra varios edificios, haciendo que se derrumbaran

-!Aaaaaaahhhgg...¡- grito de dolor Brodek quien al fin se estrello con un edificio sin que este se derrumbara

-Rayos... esta ciudad era tan hermosa- comento el guardián al ver la ciudad ya hecha ruinas

-!Ataúd oscuro¡- grito el potro negro haciendo aparecer un circulo alquímico detrás de Roger

-Mierda... no me puedo... mover- dijo Roger intentando liberarse -¿Qué me hiciste?-

-Jajajaja... te mostrare lo que es la oscuridad- dijo Brodek, mientras que el guardián era rodeado por la oscuridad formando un ataúd

-!Esto no me detendrá¡- grito el guardián

-Descuida, solo te torturare un poco- dijo el potro negro malvadamente, de pronto hace aparecer espadas oscuras alrededor del ataúd oscuro –!Castigo de Sombras¡-

-!Aaaaaaaaahhhggg...¡- grito de dolor Roger ya que las espadas oscuras se enterraron en ese ataúd oscuro

-Tsk... un clon de alquímico- dijo Brodek con un tono molesto, en eso voltea y ve a el guardián con unas cuantas heridas

-Debo admitirlo... fue difícil... escapar de ahí... pero no imposible- hablaba el guardián con dificultad

-¿Por que no te dejas matar?- pregunto el potro negro con una cara llena de ira

-Tengo que proteger a mi rey- contesto Roger seriamente

-Solo estas alargando esto innecesariamente- comento Brodek

 _Mientras tanto en el palacio_

-¿Le esta tomando demasiado tiempo no crees?- pregunto Sen tranquilamente, observando el combate a lo lejos

-Meh... solo esta jugando de nuevo- contesto Aian -¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco de poker?-

-Sabes que soy malo en eso- contesto el unicornio negro

-Si lo se, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer- comento el pegaso negro empezando a barajear las cartas

-Aaaaahh... pues ya que, esto se esta volviendo aburrido- dijo Sen quien al final dio un gran suspiro

-Pues no se hable mas- dijo Aian quien empezó a repartir las cartas

 _En la sala del trono_

-Ya falta poco para tu entrada- dijo el Rey Chronos

-No puedo esperar mas- dijo un ser entre las sombras –por lo menos déjame ir a entretenerme con sus hermanos

-!NO¡- grito y ordeno el alicornio negro

-No me importa iré, de todos modos- dijo el ser entre las sombras, quien camino alado del trono donde estaba Chronos

-!Dije que no¡- ordeno el Rey Chronos sosteniendo su brazo con uno de sus cascos –recuerda que debido a mi poder, tu estas aquí-

-Tsk... no me gusta que me hagan esperar- dijo el ser, quien se soltó del casco de Chronos ya que su brazo se había congelado

-Se paciente, ya no falta mucho para tu entrada- dijo seriamente el alicornio rojo

-Eso espero, por que sino empezare a destruir este lugar, y me importa una mierda lo que tu puedas hacer- dijo furioso el ser siendo rodeado por un aura oscura muy intensa

-Tranquilo, solo un poco mas, eso es todo lo que te pido...- dijo el Rey Chronos seriamente -… WInter Pain-

-Espero y cumplas tu parte del trato- advirtió Winter Pain

-Claro, soy un alicornio de palabra- contesto el alicornio rojo

-Una vez que acabe con tus hijos, regresare a Equestria para matar a ese maldito unicornio azul- dijo lleno de ira el lobo

-Como quieras... pero recuerda que solo tienes un día- comento el Rey Chronos

-Es mas que suficiente para encontrarlo a el y a su hermana- dijo Winter Pain tronando los huesos de sus garras –Ese estúpido unicornio me las pagara por haberme congelado-

-Ten paciencia y podrás tener tu venganza- comento el alicornio rojo

-La paciencia no es uno de mis fuertes- dijo el lobo

-Eso puedo ver- dijo el Rey Chronos

 _En las afueras del palacio_

-Ya... va siendo... hora de... acabar con esto... ¿no crees?- dijo Roger con dificultad, ya que le faltaba el aire

-Te... felicito... eres de... los pocos... que me ha... hecho sudar...- dijo difícilmente Brodek

-Pongamos fin a esto- sugirió el guardián al recuperar el aliento

-Bie...- el potro negro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte del guardián, quien lo lanza lejos, estrellándose contra un edificio a lo lejos -!Aaaaaaaahhhggg...¡

-!Bola evanescente¡- grito Roger, quien con su cascos formo una enorme bola de energía color rosa fuerte en el centro y negro en los bordes

-Mierda... no me va dar tiempo de usar la Supernova- dijo Brodek al quitarse los escombros y observando la bola

-!Muere¡- grito el guardián lanzando la bola de energía, cayendo rápidamente

-!Mierdaaaa¡- grito el potro negro antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque

 _Se crea una enorme explosión dejando un cráter y todo el lugar en escombros, sin rastro alguno de Brodek_

-!Jajajajaja... era inevitable que esto pasara¡- grito de felicidad Roger

-!Brodek¡- grito Aian llegando al lugar junto con Sen

-!Eres un desgraciado¡- grito Sen lleno de ira

-!Siguen ustedes¡- dijo el guardián, en eso empieza a temblar en todo el lugar –!Es imposible que sobreviviera¡-

-Nada es imposible- comento una voz conocida para el guardián

-!Brodek¡- grito el pegaso negro al escuchar su voz resonar por el lugar

 _De pronto en el centro del cráter, se genera una explosión que saca volando varias rocas de un buen tamaño, de donde salió a su vez Brodek lleno de ira, siendo rodeado por un aura de un color verde_

-Desde que empecé a usar mi "modo oscuro"...- decía Brodek caminando hacia donde estaba el guardián -… he querido probar esta habilidad-

-!Hay no¡... Sen será mejor alejarnos- comento Aian quien empezó a correr

-Esto no terminara bien- dijo Sen alejándose del lugar

-!No importa que es lo que hagas, no podrás vencerme¡- grito Roger quien le empezó a acumular energía -!Bola evanescente¡- esta vez hizo la bola mucho mas grande que antes -!Esta vez date por muerto¡-

 _El potro negro invoca su espadón y hace que el aura verde que le rodeaba se concentrara en el filo de su espadón, en eso el guardián lanza su ataque en dirección hacia donde esta Brodek, la bola de energía caía rápidamente_

-!Getsuga...¡- grito el potro negro sin moverse de donde estaba -!...Tenshou¡-

 _Una poderosa ráfaga de color verde en forma de luna creciente sale disparada hacia donde esta la bola de energía partiéndola a la mitad y haciéndola explotar, el guardián se mueve rápidamente esquivando la ráfaga a muy pocos centímetros de distancia_

-Carajo... eso estuvo cerca- dijo el guardián, de la nada sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo saca volando haciendo que se estrellara en un edificio -!aaaaahhgg...¡-

-Esto es sumamente perfecto... mi desgaste de energía es mucho menor a comparación de cuando estoy en mi "forma normal"- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-Con eso no me podrás derrotar- comento Roger quien se puso de frente del potro negro portando su espadón del rey

-Esto se acabo en el momento que descubrí como usar mejor esta habilidad- dijo el potro negro seriamente

-!Tu no me vencerás¡- grito el guardan quien intento dar una estocada con su arma a el potro negro

-No lo entiendes cierto... esto ya se acabo- dijo Brodek quien se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque y después hizo un corte al aire en diagonal

-...- Roger se queda unos segundos inmóvil, para después escupir bastante sangre de su boca –rayos... no... entrene... lo... suficiente...-

-Mi padre los entreno bien... pero no lo suficiente- comento el potro negro

-Ja... ja... ja... creo... que... es... mi... fin... aaaaahh...- dijo el guardián con mucha dificultad, después de un par de segundos la parte superior de su cuerpo cae al suelo, quedando separado en dos y salpicando sangre de ambas partes de su cuerpo –no... dolió... tanto... como... yo... pensé...-

-Si ves a Elena y Mest... hazme el favor de cuidarlos- dijo Brodek enfundando su espadón y volviendo a su "forma normal"

-Eso... tenlo... por... seguro...- dijo Roger con su ultimo aliento antes de quedar sin vida

-Adiós... suegro...- dijo el potro verde quien camina hacia donde estaba, para cerrarle los ojos, juntar su cuerpo y ponerle un par de monedas en lo ojos, para después quemarlo y hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto a su antiguo compañero de la hermandad

-Brodek estas bien- dijo Aian llegando a el lugar

-Si... solo necesito descansar un poco- dijo Brodek antes de caer inconsciente, una vez cae al suelo empiezan a salir varios cortes por todo su cuerpo al igual que sangre

-!Rayos... hay que darle primeros auxilios y rápido¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!Olvídalo... no tenemos tiempo, ayúdame con el circulo alquímico de curación¡- grito Sen al llegar al lugar

-!Se excedió demasiado al usar por tercera vez esa habilidad tan peligrosa¡- dijo Aian quien ayudo a Sen a curar a su hermano abatido

-!Cállate y concéntrate... se nos va a morir¡- grito el unicornio negro

 _Después de varias horas de estar intentando curar a Brodek, la noche empieza a caer, Aian y Sen ya se encontraban exhaustos después de estar tanto tiempo curando a su hermano que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero todavía inconsciente_

-Aaaahh... ese idiota... aaaahh... tiene una suerte de perro- dijo con algo de dificultad Sen, quien estaba sentado de espaldas con Aian, los cuales estaban muy exhaustos

-Si no fuera... por el hecho... de que estábamos aquí... hubiera muerto- dijo Aian hablando dificilmente, cansado y exhausto

-Ya es... de noche... nos tomo... mucho tiempo...- comento el unicornio negro

-Coff... coff... aaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo Brodek quien se acababa de despertar

-Al fin... despiertas... !Idiota¡- grito Sen en esa ultima parte

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el potro verde sobándose la cabeza

-Pues... te quedaste... inconsciente... hace como... unas cinco horas... sino es que... mas... !Imbécil¡- grito al final Aian

-Ya veo... entiendo, de modo que de no ser por ustedes hubiera muerto- dijo Brodek

-Nos... debes la... vida...- dijo el pegaso negro

-Mas te vale... no volver... a hacer... eso...- dijo el unicornio negro

-No les prometo nada- respondió el potro verde, en eso Sen se levanta difícilmente, come una semilla y golpea en la cara a su hermano

-!Te juro que si lo haces, yo mismo te mato¡- grito Sen todo furioso

-Si, si, lo que digas- contesto Brodek arqueando los ojos

-Aaaaahhh... no tienes remedio- dijo el unicornio negro llevándose un casco a la cara

-Por cierto... tienen algo para comer... es que me muero de hambre- comento el potro verde

-!Noooo¡- gritaron el unicornio negro y el pegaso negro al unísono

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí- dijo Brodek tapando sus oídos con sus cascos

-Ya vámonos, solo falta Chronos- dijo Sen ya mas tranquilo

-Tienes razón... después de terminar esto iré al gremio a comer algo- comento el potro verde

-Tu en lo único que te preocupas es comer, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aian

-No siempre- contesto Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... cállate y vámonos- dijo el unicornio negro

 _Ya estando enfrente de la puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono_

-Este es el fin de Chronos- dijo el potro verde seriamente

-Vamos- dijo Aian

 _Entran a la sala del trono, donde observan que esta su padre sentado en el trono tomando una copa de vino tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro_

-Felicidades, lograron llegar aquí- dijo el Rey Chronos, para después dar un trago al vino

-Este es tu fin padre- dijo seriamente Brodek

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti hijo- dijo el alicornio rojo tranquilamente

-Me importa una mier...- el potro verde no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue agarrado del cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared

-Nos volvemos haber- dijo el ser encapuchado, quien además tenia una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Winter... Pain...- dijo con dificultad Brodek ya que estaba siendo estrangulado por el encapuchado

-Jajajaja... ya no tiene sentido seguir con esto- dijo WInter Pain quitándose la capucha, mostrando el numero diez tatuado en el antebrazo derecho, en eso el potro verde aprieta fuertemente el brazo del lobo soltándose y después dándole una patada en el abdomen separándose de el

-Coff... coff...- tocio el potro verde una vez fue soltado por el lobo -¿Cómo es que llégate aquí?

-Yo soy el decimo guardián del Rey Chronos- explico el lobo –y he estado esperando por este momento-

-!¿Qué?¡- grito sorprendido Brodek

-Veras hijo mío... hice un trato con el- explico Chronos –si el te daba muerte, yo lo dejaría ir al mundo de los vivos a matar a el unicornio que lo congelo-

-Ese unicornio de la familia Nigth, morirá ante mis garras- comento Winter Pain

-Lo siento, pero tu vas a caer ante mi- dijo el potro verde –todavía no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste cuando nos vimos por primera vez,

-Jajaja... mi poder es mucho mas grande que el tuyo- dijo el lobo empezando a crecer su musculatura mientras era rodeado de un aura oscura de ultratumba y el numero diez cambio a el numero cero –Este poder es mucho mejor que el que daba el tiberium-

-¿Tiberium?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba sorprendido y confundido a la vez

-Fue un suero creado por Blackgate- dijo Winter Pain

-Lo hubiera traído a el, pero su alma esta en el tártaro y no tengo jurisdicción en ese lugar- comento el Rey Chronos

-Chrono, eres un descarriado hijo de yegua- dijo el potro verde lleno de ira

-Mas respeto, que es de tu abuela de la que hablas- dijo el alicornio rojo molesto

-No la conocí, así que me importa una mierda- dijo Brodek

-Mátalo- ordeno el Rey Chronos

-!Primero te matare a ti y después iré por ese unicornio azul llamado Ignos Nigth¡- grito WInter Pain atacando a el potro verde

 _Brodek esquiva el golpe le da una patada con su pata trasera derecha, pero no tubo resultado, ya que no le afecto en nada_

-Carajo... esto es malo, muy malo- dijo Brodek sorprendido al ver que no le hizo daño alguno a el lobo

-Jajajaja... date por muerto- dijo malvadamente Winter Pain abalanzándose contra el potro verde

-!Te matare aunque me cueste la vida¡- grito el potro verde chocando su casco contra el puño del lobo creando una onda expansiva y agrietando el suelo

-!Serás mi conejillo de indias y podre probar el nuevo poder que tengo¡- grito el lobo emocionado y a la vez con un tono de maldad, hace presión y lanza volando a el potro verde contra la pared que esta en el otro extremo de la sala del trono

-!Aaaaaahhgg...¡- grito de dolor Brodek al impactar contra la pared

-!Brodek¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al unísono, quienes fueron a socorrerlo pero les bloquearon el paso clones alquímicos de Chronos

-Ustedes no intervendrán en esto- dijo Chronos, quien estaba sentado en el trono tomando vino y observando el combate de Winter Pain y su hijo

-Maldito demente- dijo Sen intentando librarse del clon alquímico, en eso el clon lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared sacándolo del palacio hacia la ciudad y lo estrella contra un edificio

-!¿Pero que de...?¡- Aian no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el clon que tenia de frente lo tomo del cuello y salió volando con el fuera del palacio estrellándolo con fuerza en el suelo estando ya en la ciudad

-Quédate tranquilo WInter Pain, ellos estarán ocupados con mis clones alquímicos- dijo tranquilamente el Rey Chronos

-Perfecto- contesto Winter Pain

-Ya no lo aguanto mas- dijo Brodek saliendo de los escombros –!acabare contigo¡-

-!Jajajaja... inténtalo si quieres¡- grito el lobo

 _En eso Brodek entra en su "modo oscuro", desaparece de la vista de WInter Pain y aparece delante de el disparando su cero y sacándolo volando fuera del palacio, el potro negro lo sigue_

-!Hare que te arrodilles ante mi¡- grito el potro negro antes de salir de la sala del trono

-¿Y ahora que harás Brodek?- pregunto al aire Chronos, para después soltar una risa llena de maldad pura

 _Un ultimo combate antes de enfrentar a su padre, Brodek contra WInter Pain y sus hermanos contra clones alquímicos de su padre, mientras que Chronos observaba todo desde la sala del trono en unos orbes de cristal y tomando vino tranquilamente_

 _El fin estaba cerca y lo que estaba por suceder era inevitable, tres combates se libraban en diferentes partes de la ciudad ya en ruinas, ¿Quién saldría victorioso?, Brodek y sus hermanos o Chronos y su ultimo guardián_

 _Al final de la noche solo un bando quedaría en pie_


	12. Capitulo 11: Un Suceso inesperado

_***Capitulo 11: Un Suceso inesperado**_

 _Tras a ver quedado separados los tres hermanos en diferentes partes de la ciudad del Valhalla, empezaron a combatir con sus respectivos oponentes_

-!Tu nunca me vencerás¡- grito Winter Pain, quien estaba en un combate con Brodek

-!Cállate y pelea¡- grito Brodek

 _El potro negro choca sus cascos con las garras del lobo, creando ondas expansivas, ambos intercambiaban golpes con sus patas, rodillas, codos e incluso llegaron a chocar sus cabezas, sin tiempo de reacción Winter Pain toma de la cara a Brodek con sus garras y lo estrella contra el suelo, empieza a correr mientras arrastra a el potro negro por el suelo, lo lanza y le da un puñetazo con sus garras cargadas del aura oscura_

-!Aaaaaaahhgg¡- grito el potro negro al impactar contra uno de los edificios que al chocar se derrumba -!jajajajajaja...¡-

-¿Que es tan graciosos insecto?- pregunto el lobo

-Me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que puedo volver a sentir el miedo y la adrenalina correr por mis venas?- dijo Brodek con un tono malicioso

-!Jajajaja... eso no me importa¡- grito Winter Pain, quien se abalanzo contra el potro negro empezando a golpearlo rápidamente en todo el cuerpo -!¿Que sucede?... ya te diste cuenta que no me puedes vencer¡-

-!Algo bueno salio de que mi padre te trajera aquí¡- grito el potro negro deteniendo un golpe del lobo quien le tuerce la muñeca y lo lanza a lo lejos

-!Aaaaaahhgg¡- grito el lobo al impactar contra una pared de uno de los edificios ya en ruina

-!Gracias a ti, puedo volver a ser el frio y despiadado que una vez fui¡- comento Brodek creando su Supernova

-!Me importa una mierda¡- dijo Winter Pain quien tacleo a el potro negro lanzandolo lejos, el lobo agarra la bola de energía naranja que creo Brodek y la lanza

-!Mierd...¡- el potro negro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue impactado con su propio ataque

-!Muereeeee...¡- grito el lobo al ver explotar la energia naranja

-!Si, si, si... esto si es un combate de verdad¡- grito de emoción Brodek al salir de los escombros

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad_

-!Aaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito Sen al impactar contra el suelo

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el clon de Chronos

-!Cállate¡- contesto el unicornio negro, quien lanzo varios rayos de su cuerno

-No has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo el clon del alicornio rojo tranquilamente mientras esquiva los rayos

-!Te dije que te calles¡- grito Sen apareciendo atrás de el e intenta dar una estocada con su Espadón Luz de Luna

-Jajaja... buen intento- comento el clon de Chronos

 _El unicornio negro lanza varios golpes con sus cascos y patadas con sus patas traseras, pero eran bloqueadas fácilmente por el clon del alicornio, en eso toma el casco de Sen y lo posiciona de frente a el, carga su cuerno con magia y le dispara a el unicornio negro estando a centímetros de distancia_

-Aaaahh... aaahh... eres una peste- dijo el unicornio negro respirando agitadamente

-Has un mejor esfuerzo- sugirió el clon del alicornio rojo -así nunca vencerán a el original-

-!No fastidies copia barata¡- grito Sen lleno de ira

-Puedo ser una copia barata, pero aun así no puedes vencerme- dijo el clon de Chronos, quien detiene un golpe del unicornio negro con su casco izquierdo, lo levanta y acto seguido empieza a golpearlo en varias partes de su cuerpo con su casco derecho

-!Aaaaaaahhhgg...¡- gritaba de dolor el unicornio negro, quien después de varios golpes empezó a escupir sangre de su boca

-Esto se vuelve aburrido- dijo el clon del alicornio rojo, empieza a cargar energía en su casco derecho de un color totalmente negro

-!Tu... no te... atrevas¡- grito débilmente Sen

-!Cero¡- grito el clon de Chrono disparándole a el unicornio negro en dirección al suelo

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHGG¡- grito el unicornio negro una vez fue impactado por el Cero de su padre que creo un cráter bastante grande

-Al parecer mi única preocupación será Brodek- dijo tranquilamente el clon del alicornio rojo dando media vuelta empezando a volar en dirección al palacio donde estaba el verdadero Chronos

-Gracias...- dijo Sen saliendo de los escombros -gracias a ti, he recordado lo que se siente estar al borde de la muerte-

-He de admitirlo, tu y tus otros hermanos tiene una resistencia endemoniada- comento el clon de Chronos

-También me acabo de acordar, que tu sellaste una parte de mi poder- dijo el unicornio negro emanando un aura blanca que después cambio a un tono rojizo -después de miles de años he vuelto a tener este poder-

-Al fin, tu poder ha vuelto- dijo el clon del alicornio rojo con un tono de emoción y alegría

-No se si sea bueno o malo, pero ten por seguro que acabare contigo- dijo Sen con una sonrisa en su rostro y a su vez choco sus cascos haciendo aparecer un fuego de color rojo intenso en sus cascos

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ya destruida ciudad_

-!Daaaaaahhh¡- grito Aian, quien ataco con la espada del Susanoo

-Vamos Aian, puedes hacer algo mejor- comento el clon de Chronos al esquivar el ataque

-!Cállate¡- grito el pegaso negro

-Tu eres el que aun no ha despertado su poder- dijo el clon del alicornio rojo tranquilamente

-!Por que no te callas de una vez¡- grito Aian, quien golpeo a el clon con el escudo del Susanoo en la boca, empujándolo unos pocos centímetros

-Aaaaahhh...- suspiro el clon de Chronos y a su vez escupió un poco de sangre de su boca -así nunca podrás vencerme-

-!No lo sabré hasta que lo intente¡- grito el pegaso negro lanzando rápidos cortes con la espada del Susanoo

-Si tan solo no te hubieras encerrado tanto tiempo en ese laboratorio, estaría al nivel de tus hermanos- comento el clon del alicornio rojo con un tono de decepción

-Yo elegí el sendero por el cual caminar y ellos el suyo- dijo Aian quien dejo de atacar a el clon de su padre -y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

-Me alegra que tu no compartas el espíritu casi inquebrantable que tienen tus hermanos- comento el clon de Chronos tranquilamente -y me sorprendió cuando tu viniste con ellos a darme muerte-

-Pensé que talvez podría ayudarles en algo- dijo el pegaso negro haciendo desaparecer el Susanoo y a su vez se sentó en el suelo con una cara llena de tristeza -pero veo que solo soy un estorbo para ellos-

-Entonces muere Aian- dijo tranquilamente el clon del alicornio rojo, quien empezó a cargar su cuerno de magia

- _No te rindas tan fácilmente_ \- dijo una voz resonando en la cabeza del pegaso negro que a su vez era conocida

-¿Brodek?- dijo confundido Aian

- _No eres un estorbo, si no fuera por ti talvez, no estaría hoy aquí_ \- dijo la voz de Brodek

- _El tiene razón_ \- dijo otra voz conocida para el pegaso negro en su mente

-¿Sen?-

- _De no ser por esas semillas, talvez no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos_ \- dijo la voz de Sen resonando en la mente de Aian

- _Chronos lo sabe, Sen y yo lo sabemos, tu siempre has sido diferente a nosotros y sabes el por que_ \- dijo la voz del potro negro

-No, no lo se- dijo el pegaso negro

-Es tu fin Aian, saluda a tu madre de mi parte- dijo el clon de Chronos quien no tardaba mucho en disparar un rayo magico de su cuerno

- _El poder que todavía duerme en ti, es el poder para darnos un alto a nosotros_ \- dijeron Brodek y Sen al unísono en la mente del pegaso negro

-Tengo miedo... tengo miedo a corromperme- dijo Aian poniéndose en posición fetal

- _Descuida, nosotros estaremos contigo, por que ese es el deber de los hermanos mayores_ \- dijo la voz de Brodek

- _No tengas miedo, solo tu decides como usar ese poder_ \- dijo la voz de Sen

-Yo... yo... confiare en ust...- el pegaso negro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue impactado por el rayo mágico que le lanzo su padre

-Lo siento mucho Aian, pero sin ti, tus hermanos talvez no puedan ganarme- dijo el clon del alicornio rojo

-Lo siento por ti padre- dijo Aian saliendo entre los escombros -pero mis hermanos tienen razón... !Yo decido como usar este poder¡-

-Al fin- dijo el clon de Chronos con una sonrisa en su rostro

En el lugar donde estaba Brodek

-Al fin a despertado- dijo Brodek volteando en dirección hacia donde estaba el pegaso negro

-!No te distraigas¡- grito Winter Pain dándole un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros

-Este combate ya a terminado- dijo tranquilamente el potro negro levantándose

-!Muereeee¡- grito el lobo abalanzándose contra el potro negro

-Si sobrevives a lo que viene, abras sido un digno oponente- dijo Brodek esquivando un golpe por parte del lobo, da un giro completo y con su pata trasera derecha lo golpea en el abdomen haciendo que el lobo saliera volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás

-!No podrás vencerme con eso¡- grito Winter Pain corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el potro negro

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba Sen

-Esto se esta por acabar Chronos, ya deberías saberlo- dijo Sen

-Eso todavía no esta decidido- dijo el clon de Chronos

-Es hora de acabar esto- dijo el unicornio negro tomando distancia del clon de su padre

De vuelta con Brodek

-"Nosotros somos los emisarios de la luz y la oscuridad..."- dijo Brodek tomando distancia de Winter Pain y haciendo aparecer una columna de oscuridad que se disparo hacia lo cielos formando nubes totalmente negras

-"...Cielo, mar y tierra tiemplan al sentir nuestro poder..."- dijo Sen desde donde estaba creando una columna de luz que se disparo hacia el cielo creando nubes blancas

-"...Hasta los mismos dioses sentirán nuestro poder..."- dijo Aian desde donde estaba, a su derecha estaba la columna oscura que creo Brodek y a su izquierda la columna de luz hecha por Sen

 _El pegaso negro hace aparecer una columna de oscuridad y luz, que se disparo al cielo uniendo las nubes negras y blancas, en eso empiezan a caer rayos y truenos por todo el lugar_

-!No dejare que lo hagas¡- grito Winter Pain quien soltó varios golpes a el potro negro pero no le hicieron daño -!Imposible¡-

-"...No hay nada en este mundo que no podamos bañar de oscuridad..."- dijo el potro negro creando un enorme orbe oscuridad

-"...Al igual que no hay nada que no podamos bañar de luz..."- dijo el unicornio negro creando un enorme orbe de luz

-"...Recuerda que ante todo, la luz y oscuridad son el equilibrio del mundo..."- dijo el pegaso negro creando un enorme orbe pero en este circulaba la luz y la oscuridad en total equilibrio

-"...Que el dios de la oscuridad Yami, me brinde el poder para erradicar a mi enemigo..."- dijo Brodek lanzando su orbe obscuro contra Winter Pain

-!ESTO NO ME MATARA¡- grito Winter Pain alzando sus garras listo para detener el orbe obscuro

-"...Que la diosa de la luz Hikari, me guie para erradicar el mal ante mi..."- dijo Sen lanzando su orbe de luz contra el clon de su padre

-!SI... AAAAHAJAJAJA...SI, SI, SI, ESTO HE ESTADO ESPERANDO POR MILES DE AÑOS¡- grito el clon de Chronos intentando detener el orbe de luz

-"...Que los dioses de la luz y oscuridad me guíen para mantener el equilibrio de ambos seres y a su vez erradicar a todo aquel que rompa el balance..."- dijo Aian lanzando su orbe de luz y oscuridad

-!Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes¡- grito el clon del alicornio rojo intentando detener el orbe

-!Esto no puede estar pasándome¡- grito el lobo quien estaba siendo aplastado por el orbe obscuro

-"...Somos los emisarios de la luz y oscuridad, recuérdalo bien, por que tu fin a llegado"- dijeron los tres hermanos al unísono

-!MALDICIOOOOOOOONN...¡- grito Winter Pain antes de que explotara el orbe oscuro

-!Los esperare en el palacio¡- dijeron los clones de Chronos al unísono

 _Los orbes explotan acabando con sus respectivos objetivos a excepción de Winter Pain, quien estaba tendido en el suelo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente, en eso el potro negro se acerca a donde esta el_

-No... puedo morir... otra vez... sin antes... matar a ese... unicornio azul...- dijo el lobo con dificultad

-Dijiste que se llamaba Ignos Nigth, ¿cierto?- pregunto Brodek

-Ese maldito... unicornio azul... debo acabar... con el...- dijo Winter Pain cada vez mas débil

-Si algún día lo veo puede y le mane tus saludos, eso si es que me acuerdo- dijo el potro negro tranquilamente

-¿Saludos?... je... je... je... en ese caso... arráncale... el corazón... por mi...- dijo el lobo ya estando en sus últimos momentos de vida

-Si esta bajo la protección de Celestia no puedo hacer eso- contesto Brodek

-Sabes... después de... morir ya... una vez... no se... siente tan... mal la segunda... vez- dijo Winter Pain con su ultimo aliento de vida

-Que los dioses te guíen hacia tu siguiente vida- dijo el potro negro cerrando sus ojos y prendiéndole fuego, a su vez hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto –has sido un digno oponente Winter Pain-

 _Una vez acabado con sus oponentes los hermanos voltean hacia donde esta el palacio y desaparecen de la vista_

En la sala del trono

-A llegado tu fin Chronos- dijo Aian, quien acababa de cruzar un circulo alquimico

-Espero y hagan un mejor esfuerzo- dijo tranquilamente el Rey Chornos

-Tengo un par de preguntas para ti padre- dijo Brodek cruzando el mismo circulo alquímico, poniéndose del lado derecho del pegaso negro sosteniendo su espadón negro sobre hombro derecho

-Puede y tenga las respuestas a tus preguntas- contesto el alicornio rojo dándole un sorbo al vino que tenia

-Mas vale y nos hables con la verdad- dijo Sen cruzando el circulo alquímico y poniéndose del lado izquierdo de Aian, sosteniendo su espadón luz de luna sobre su hombro izquierdo

-Me han sorprendido, he de admitirlo- dijo Chronos levantándose del trono

-¿Tu creaste la Hermandad de Caballeros Negro?- pregunto el potro negro

-Si, lo hice-

-¿También es cierto que ese lugar era tu reino?- pregunto ahora el unicornio negro

-Eso también es cierto-

-¿Que fue lo que paso, para que tu lo dejaras?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-¿En serio quieren saber?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-!Si¡- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Solo fue por mero capricho mío- dijo sinceramente Chronos

-Eres un descarriado- dijo Brodek lleno de ira

-!Basta de platicas, acabemos con esto¡- dijo el alicornio rojo

-Voy primero- dijo Aian quien invoco su guadaña de doble filo, pero esta vez de un lado estaba revestida de un fuego negro y del otro un fuego blanco

 _Chronos invoca un espadón mucho mas grande que el y cruza armas con el pegaso negro, hace un movimiento rápido y le da un golpe en la quijada a Aian lanzándolo por los aires, en eso el potro negro deja caer su espadón negro al suelo y corre hacia du padre, Brodek cubre el filo de su espadón con un fuego blanco, da un corte en vertical pero el alicornio rojo lo hace para un lado con su espadón toma por el cuello a su hijo y lo lanza fuertemente sacándolo de la habitación_

-!Aaaaaaahhh...¡- grito Sen quien aparecio atras de su padre con su espadon revestido de un fuego blanco, hace un corte en diagonal, pero Chronos se mueve y esquiva el ataque

 _Fracción de segundos aparece el pegaso negro enfrente de su padre quien en sus cascos tenia acumulada energía de color negro y blanco_

-!Cero¡-

-!Mierd...¡- sin tiempo de reacción Chronos sale volando de la habitación

-Brodek, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-!Aaaaaahhh...¡ si estoy bien- dijo el potro negro entrando por el ollo de la pared por donde salió de la habitación, tronándose el cuello y sus cascos

-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos- dijo el pegaso negro

-Mientras no nos rindamos habrá la posibilidad de acabar con el- dijo tranquilamente Brodek

-Siempre te tomas las cosas a la ligera- dijo Sen un poco molesto

-Que quieres que haga, a si soy- dijo el potro negro

-¿Se divierten?- pregunto Chronos

-No mucho, ¿y tu?- dijo Brodek sarcásticamente

-Esto apenas y es el calentamiento- dijo el alicornio rojo, quien hizo aparecer dos clones alquímicos y a su vez un portal atrás de sus hijos sin que se dieran cuenta

-Otra vez esas copias baratas tuyas- dijo Aian empuñando su arma

-Solo los traje para llevarlos a otro lugar, ya de por si el Valhalla esta en ruinas- dijo Chronos

 _En eso los clones de Chronos desaparecen de la vista y aparecen enfrente del pegaso negro y el unicornio negro, a quienes toman de la cara y los hace atravesar el portal por la fuerza_

-Pero que mierd...- Brodek no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su padre lo tomo de lo golpeo en la cara lanzándolo contra el portal

-Este lugar era tan bonito y pacifico- dijo el alicornio rojo antes de entrar al portal y a su vez dejo una especie de nota en el trono, acto seguido entra en el portal y este se cierra

 _En alguna isla desértica en el mundo de los vivos_

-!Aaaaaaahhh...¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al salir del portal y cayendo al suelo

-Aaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo el unicornio negro sobándose

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Aian

-No lo se, creo que hemos vuelto al mundo de los vivos- dijo Sen observando el lugar

-!Leche en paja¡- grito Brodek al salir del portal cayendo encima del unicornio negro -Vaya cai en un lugar blando-

-Hola Brodek- dijo el unicornio negro tendido en el suelo con su hermano encima de el

-Oh... hola Sen- dijo el potro negro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me harías un favor-

-Si claro, de que se trata-

-!Quítate de encima mío¡- grito Sen eufóricamente

-Nah... así estoy cómodo- dijo Brodek despreocupada mente

-Jajajajaja...- Aian se reía a carcajadas

-!Basta... quítate¡- grito el unicornio negro haciendo que su hermano se cayera al suelo

-Ta gueno, no se me awite mi negro- dijo el potro negro tratando de imitar a un cubano, para después levantarse del suelo tranquilamente

-Están en medio de un combate y todavía tienen el descaro de hacer estupideses- dijo Chronos al salir del portal

-!¿Donde estamos?¡- pregunto el pegaso negro

-De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos- contesto el alicorno rojo

 _En el gremio Bounty Hunter`s_

 _Wind se levanta rápidamente de donde estaba sentado sin sentido alguno_

-Wind, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Mirajane, quien estaba a su lado

-Es Brodek, no se por que pero puedo sentir su presencia- contesto Wind

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la pegaso roja

-No lo se... debo irme- dijo el pegaso gris, quien salió volando rápidamente del lugar

-!Wind espera¡- grito Mirajane

-Mirajane, ve con el y no dejes que haga nada estúpido- dijo el maestro del gremio

-Si señor- dijo la pegaso roja siguiendo a su pony especial

-Buena suerte al enfrentarte a tu padre Brodek- dijo el maestro del gremio, quien miraba los cielos

 _De vuelta en la isla desértica_

-Y bien, ¿quien sera el primero en enfrentarle?- pregunto Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... no se, tu si quieres- dijo Sen

-Espera, ire yo primero- dijo Aian quien se bloqueo el paso a su hermano

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el potro negro

-Si- contesto el pegaso negro

 _Chronos invoca su espadón y se pone en posición de combate, Aian invoca su guadaña doble y se prepara, fracción de segundos ambos chocan sus armas creando un fuerte sonido, desaparecen a de la vista , haciendo que se crearan ondas expansivas de aire en los cielos_

-¿Quieres jugar Blackjack en lo que Aian termina?- pregunto Brodek quien barajeaba unas cartas

-Si por que no- dijo Sen despreocupadamente -repartelas-

-Parece que tus hermanos tienen mucha confianza en ti- dijo Chronos, intercambiando cortes con su arma, y a su vez observando lo que sus otros hijos hacian

-Descuida, a si son ellos- dijo Aian, quien intento dar un corte horizontal

-Jajajaja... no han cambiado mucho- dijo el alicornio rojo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Si, lo se-

 _El pegaso negro hace un movimiento rápido, carga su cero y lo dispara contra su padre, Chronos detiene el cero de su hijo con su espadón y lo desvía hacia otro lado, al choca el cero de Aian en una superficie solida crea una explosión bastante grande_

-¿Pero que feu eso?- dijo Wind, quien a lo lejos observo una extraña explosión

-!Wind espera¡- grito Mirajane quien lo alcanzo y lo sostuvo fuertemente

-Suéltame Mira, tengo que ir a ese lugar- dijo el pegaso gris intentando soltarse de ella

-!¿Y después que harás?¡- grito eufóricamente la pegaso roja

-No lo se, pero lo sabré cuando este ahi- contesto Wind seriamente

-SI tu vas, yo iré contigo- dijo Mirajane viendolo a lo ojos

-No... es peligroso vuelve al gremio- demando el pegaso gris

-!Y esperar a que talvez nunca vuelvas, ni loca regresare al gremio¡- contesto la pegaso roja

-Esta bien, pero a la señal de peligro quiero que regreses al gremio- dijo Wind

-Esta bien-

 _Otra explosión se ve a lo lejos esta vez mas grande que la anterior_

-!eh... Aian es mi turno¡- grito Brodek

-!Esta bien¡- contesto el pegaso negro descendiendo a tierra firme

-Esto se lo están tomando muy a la ligera- dijo Chronos seriamente

-Nah... solo quiero que tanto puedo hacer por mi mismo- dijo el potro negro despreocupadamente

-Hmph... otra vez con tu exceso de confianza e indulgencia- dijo el alicornio rojo en posición de combate

-Talvez tengas razón, pero así soy, que quieres que haga- comento Brodek quien invoco su espadón y se puso en posición de combate

Aquellos segundos que parecían eternos al estar Brodek y su padre enfrente de uno del otro, mirándose fijamente, en eso el potro negro lanza una piedra al aire y al hacer contacto contra el suelo, ambos corren hacia enfrente y chocan sus armas generando un cráter en donde estaban, en eso Brodek hace a un lado las armas y salta dando una patada con su pata trasera izquierda, Chronos bloque la patada con su antebrazo izquierdo, sin previo aviso el potro negro empieza a lanzar rápidos y frenéticos golpes a su padre, el alicornio bloquea los ataques, sin embargo uno que otro le llega a dar rosando alguna parte de su cuerpo

-!Vamos anciano, que solo sabes defenderte¡- grito el potro negro sin dejar de atacar a su padre

-Has mejorado, pero no lo suficiente- dijo Chronos quien detuvo los golpes de su hijo y a su vez lo sostiene con fuerza de sus cascos, en eso le da un rodillazo en la quijada que lo lanza hacia atras un par de metros

-!Aaaaaahhggg...¡- grito Brodek de dolor al ser golpeado

-Es mi turno, tu descansa- dijo Sen poniéndose en posición de combate

-Esto lo están alargando innecesariamente- dijo el alicornio rojo

-Je... todo depende de la perspectiva- dijo el unicornio negro cargando verciones mas pequeñas del cero

 _Sen lanza rapidamente los pequeños ceros y el alicornio rojo los esquiva, en eso Chronos toma su espadon que estaba en el suelo y empieza a cortar uno que otro rapidamente, a su vez tambien desviaba los ceros a otro lugar provocando pequeñas explosiones, en fraccion de segundos el unicornio negro aparece detras de el y le lanza un rayo magico de su cuerno lanzandolo contra una roca que estaba a lo lejos_

-!Es la primera vez desde que nací que alguien me hace daño¡- grito lleno de ira Chronos

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo tranquilamente Sen

-!Lo lamentaran hijos míos¡- dijo el alicornio rojo lleno de ira y siendo rodeado por un aura oscura

-!Sen cuidado¡- advirtió Brodek

-!¿Eh, ¿Que?¡- dijo el unicornio negro pero sin tiempo de reacción su padre aparece enfrente de el y le da un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a volar contra sus hermanos

-Sen, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el potro negro quien lo detuvo en el trayecto

-Aaaahhh... si que golpea fuerte- dijo Sen quien se sobaba la cara

-!Si no iran en serio, entonces yo si lo hare¡- dijo Chronos quien levitaba mágicamente mientras era rodeado por el aura oscura

-Hay que ir los tres contra el- sugirió Aian

-!Si¡- gritaron Brodek y Sen al unísono

-!Vamos¡- grito el pegaso negro

En eso Brodek aparece rápidamente en frente de su padre, quien tenia cargado su cero en su casco derecho

-!Cero¡- grito Brodek al disparar su cero contra su padre

-Eso no me detendrá- dijo Chronos saliendo como si nada de la energia destrucctiva del cero de su hijo

-!A ver que te parece esto... Sokatsui¡- grito el potro negro liverando una onda explosiva de fuego azul de su casco izquierdo

-Ni cosquillas- dijo el alicornio rojo tomando los cascos de el potro negro con fuerza

-!Aaaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito de dolor Brodek, quien después fue recibido con un cabezazo de su padre tirándolo al suelo

 _En eso aparece Aian, quien intenta dar un corte horizontal a su padre, pero este lo esquiva haciendo que el pegaso negro diera un corte en diagonal, Chronos vuelve a esquivar el ataque, quien después toma a el pegaso negro del cuello y lo estampa contra su hermano para después darles una patada a ambos lanzándolos lejos, llega Sen y con su espadón de luz de luna lanza tres ráfagas de energía en diagonal rápidamente, el alicornio rojo invoca su espadón y lanza tres ráfagas de energía en horizontal, dos de esas ráfagas chocan con las de su hijo y la tercera llega a donde esta el unicornio negro, este lo esquiva a muy poco centímetros, aparece Chronos delante de el, da un giro completo y patea a su hijo en el abdomen lanzándolo contra sus hermanos_

-A penas y me hacen sudar- dijo tranquilamente Chronos

-Rayos, tenemos que pensar en un plan mejor- sugirió Aian

-Yo tengo uno- dijo Brodek

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Sen quien se estaba levantando al igual que sus hermanos

-Hay que dispararle los tres nuestros Ceros- comento el potro negro

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-No lo se, pero no nos queda de otra mas que probar suerte- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Hagámoslo- dijo el unicornio negro

-!Aquí vamos¡- gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono

-!Oh...¡ creen que podrán vencerme si lanzan los tres su cero- dijo tranquilamente el alicornio rojo -entonces veamos que tanto pueden hacer

 _Los tres hermanos se posicionan uno del lado del otro, quedando Brodek en medio, Sen a su izquierda y Aian a su derecha, Chronos se pone delante de ellos y carga empieza a cargar su Cero al igual que sus hijos_

-!Veamos si pueden superarme los tres juntos¡- grito Chronos

-!Cero¡- gritaron los cuatro al unisono

 _Al chocar el cero de Chronos y sus hijos crea una enorme bola de energía que despedía rayos y truenos, sin embargo no era suficiente para aguantar el cero de su padre_

- _Rayos, no esta ganando_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente

Flashback

-Vamos Sen ahi que intentarlo- dijo un potrillo negro con ojos, crin y cola de un color azul cielo

-No lo se Brodek, es muy peligroso- dijo un unicornio negro con ojos, crin y cola de un color rojo, un poco mas grande que el potrillo

-Por favor, siii...- dijo el pequeño Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien- dijo el pequeño Sen

Ambos tomaron distancia y cargaron una pequeña bola de energia los dos

-!Cero¡- gritaron los dos al unisono, sin embargo sus ceros eran tan pequeños que no provocaban ningun daño a nadie y a su vez iban muy lento

-Todavia les hace falta practica para poder dominar esa habilidad- dijo Chronos un poco mas joven que el actual

-No vez que estamos practicando papa- dijo el potrillo negro quien se acerco a las pequeñas bolas de energia que todavia no alcanzaban a chocar una con otra -esto es tan humillante-

-Lo se- afirmo el unicornio negro, que a su vez miraba las bolas de enregia acercarse una a otra

-En unos cuantos años mas de entrenamiento y podran dominarla- comento el alicornio rojo

-Si, si, lo que digas- dijeron los hermanos al unísono quienes arquearon los ojos

 _Sin darse cuenta las bolas de energía chocan creando una pequeña he inofensiva explosión de aire_

-!Aaaaaaaaahhh...¡- gritaron Sen y Brodek quienes se asustaron mucho y se pusieron detrás de su padre

-!AAAAAAHHAAJAJAJAJ¡- se reia Chronos por como actuaron sus hijos

-!No te burles papa¡- gritaron los dos al unísono quienes empujaron a su padre al suelo y este no dejaba de reírse

 _Después de un rato_

-Sabes papa... algún día, cuando pueda usar el cero como tu, pelearias conmigo- dijo el potrillo negro, quien observaba el atardecer con su padre

-Mmmmm... claro, pero siempre y cuando no cambies- dijo el alicornio tranquilamente

-Jajajajaja... esta bien- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro para despues abrazar a su padre

Fin del Flashback

-Lo siento mucho, hermanos- dijo Brodek

-!¿A que te refieres?¡- pregunto Sen

En eso el potro negro toma de la cintura a Aian con sus patas traseras y lo lanza contra Sen, alejándolos de el

-!¿Brodek que piensas hacer?¡- grito Aian, en eso un escudo alquimico negro bloquea el paso de el y el unicornio

Brodek voltea hacia donde esta ellos y da una calida sonrisa

-!Brodek espera, no lo hagas¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!Sokatsui¡- grito Brodek quien con su casco izquiedo lanzo una onda explosiva de feugo azul

-!Brodeeeeeeekk¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al unísono

-Mmmm... ya entiendo Brodek- dijo Chronos al recordar lo que una vez le dijo el potro negro cuando era pequeño

-!DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...¡- grito el potro negro liberando todo su poder y regresando a el color verde que tenia antes

-!Brodek¡- grito WInd quien acababa de llegar al lugar, sin embargo estaba muy lejos ya que Mirajane lo sostenía fuertemente para que no hiciera nada arriesgado

-Siempre pensé que moriría a manos de mi padre- dijo tranquilamente Brodek quien sonrió y cerro sus ojos derramando una pequeña lagrima de tristeza

El potro verde no resiste mas y es impactado por el cero de su padre

-!Aaaaaaaaaahhggg...¡- grito el potro verde que a demas dando su ultimo intento de salvarse uso su espadon para bloquear el cero de su padre pero fue inutil y el espadon fue lanzado lejos cayendo donde se encontraban sus hermanos

Se libera una enorme explosión y el potro verde sale volando lejos de la isla cayendo en el mar, empezando a hundirse rápidamente

-!Brodek, Brodek...¡- gritaba euforicamente Aian quien intentava ir por su hermano pero Sen lo sostenia de la cola

-!No vayas, ya es demasiado tarde¡- grito Sen

-!Suéltame, tengo que ir por el¡- grito el pegaso negro, en eso es jalado con fuerza por el unicornio negro quein le da la vuelta y le da una bofetada fuertemente haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo

-!Ya... ya es demasiado tarde¡- dijo el unicornio negro poniendose un casco en la cara y alzando la vista al cielo

-!No... Mirajane suéltame, todavía puedo salvarlo¡- grito Wind intentando ir por el potro verde

-Wind escúchame, ya es tarde- dijo Mirajane quien lo detenía con fuerza derramando una que otra lagrima por lo que acaba de ver

-!Que me sueltes¡- grito el pegaso gris

- _Mirajane... no dejes que penga por mi_ \- dijo la voz de Brodek resonando en la cabeza de la pegaso roja

- _Brodek tu... acaso_ \- dijo la pegaso roja en su mente

- _Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir pelando, y no se si pueda salir con vida de esta... por favor llévate a Wind_ \- dijo la voz del potro verde en la mente de Mirajane

- _Esta bien, lo siento por no poder hacer mas_ \- dijo Mirajane en su mente, en eso voltea a el pegaso gris y le da un fuerte cabezazo

-Mira... aaaaahhh...- dijo Wind antes de quedar inconsciente

- _Lo siento de verdad_ \- dijo la pegaso roja quien agarro fuertemente a su pony especial y se alejo del lugar con lagrimas de tristeza en los ojos

- _Gracias_ \- dijo por ultima vez la voz de Brodek en la mente de la pegaso roja

-Ahora es su turno de acompañar a su hermano- dijo Chronos acercándose a sus dos hijos

-!Tuuu... eres un malditoooo¡- grito Sen lleno de ira, tomando el espadon negro de Brodek y empieza a dar varios cortes con el -!Muere, muere, muereeee...¡-

 _El potro verde se undia cada vez mas rápido en el mar, alcanzando la parte mas oscura y fría_

- _Así esta bien... ¿no?... madre_ \- dijo en su mente Brodek

- _¿Ya te vas a rendir?_ \- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

- _Que quieres que haga, ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar_ \- contesto el potro verde

- _Aun así, siempre sigues a delante, como la primera vez que enfrentaste a Sen en un combate a muerte_ \- dijo una pony terrenal de un rojo carmesí, con sus ojos plateados y su crin y cola blancos

-Así que lo viste- dijo Brodek, quienes ahora se encontraban en un lugar totalmente oscuro

-¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto la madre del potro verde

-Claro- contesto

 _¿Que pasara ahora con Brodek?, se quedara en esa oscuridad o encontrara la forma de volver al campo de batalla, en cuanto a sus hermanos quienes todavía lidiaban un combate con su padre, Sen lleno de ira al ver a uno de sus hermanos caer sintió una perdida muy grande_

 _Este combate esta ya próximo a concluir, solo queda el objetivo principal que es Chronos_

 _El fin esta cerca_


	13. Capitulo 12: La caida de Chronos

_***Capitulo 12: La caida de Chronos**_

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto la pony carmesi

-Bueno, podemos empezar por ese dia- sugirio Brodek

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hablar de lo que paso ese dia?- pregunto la madre

del potro verde

-Por favor, Leyla- dijo el potro cerde seriamente

-Mas respeto jovencito- dijo Leyla quien le dio un zape -que todabia soy tu

madre-

-Au... si mama- dijo Brodek con un tono de sarcasmo

-Hmph... eres igual que tu padre- dijo la pony carmesi un tanto molesta

-Meh... llevo su sangre despues de todo- dijo el potro verde tranquilamente

-A todo esto, ¿pot que estas de verde?- pregunto Leyla

-Es una larga historia- contesto Brodek

-Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar- comento al pony carmesi

-Aaaaa... esta bien, lo que paso fue que...- explico el potro verde el como termino de ese color -y asi fue como paso-

-Ya veo- dijo Leyla

-¿Que no se supone que nos estuviste observando?- pregunto Brodek

-Pues, cuando llego su padre a detenerlos yo fui a ver como estaba Aian- contesto la pony carmesi

-Oh... ya veo- dijo el potro verde

-Bueno ya evadimos el tema mucho, hablemos de lo que paso ese dia, ¿quieres?- dijo Leyla

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien- dijo Brodek, quien dio un gran suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire -ese dia lo recuerdo bien, fue el dia en que yo me corrompi...-

 _Flashback_

 _En las afueras de la antigua casa de Brodek, estaba el y su padre Chronos teniendo un duelo de espadas, las espadas eran de entrenamiento, de bambu para ser mas precisos_

-Vamos Brodek, puedes hacer algo mejor- dijo Chronos esquivando los ataques de su hijo

-!Pues si te dejaras de mover¡- grito Brodek al no poder darle ni un golpe a su padre

-Ya se, si me llegas a golpear una sola vez, te llevo de pesca por un dia completo- sugirio el alicornio rojo

-¿Lo promentes?- pregunto el potro negro

-Lo prometo- contesto Chronos

-No te arrepientas despues- dijo Brodek, quien hizo aparecer un aura azul en las espadas de bambu -Blade Dance-

 _El potro negro ataca a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo no eran lo suficiente rapido ya que su padre uso la espadad e bambu que tenia para bloquear los ataques_

-Todavia te falta mucho para poder dominar esa habilidad- dijo el alicornio rojo con una sonrisa en su cara

-!Aaaahhh... por el amor a mi madre, deja de moverte¡- grito el potro negro sin dejar de atacar a su padre, quien se empezo a reir por la actitud de su hijo

 _En la cocina de la casa se encontraba un unicornio negro tomando agua y tenia una toalla al rededor de su cuello_

-¿Sen?, ¿no deperias estar entrenando con tu padre?- pregunto Leyla

-Ya me canse, ademas Brodek esta con el- dijo Sen para despues beber un trago de agua

-¿Y tu hermano Aian?- pregunto la pony carmesi

-Encerrado en su laboratorio, lleva ahi como tres dias- contesto el unicornio negro

-¿Puedes sacarlo de ahi?- pregunto Leyla

-Lo haria, pero ya se que no me hara caso- contesto Sen

-Tu padre se va a enojar mucho con el encuanto lo vea- dijo la pony carmesi llevandose unc asco a la cara y bajando la vista al suelo

-Lo se... y quiero ver cuando eso pase- dijo el unicornio negro con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Afuera de la casa_

-Aaaaahh... aaahh...- respiraba agitadamente Brodek, quien estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse

-Hiciste un buen intento- dijo Chronos

-Rayos... a este paso nunca te superare- dijo el potro negro mirando el cielo

-Algun dia talvez lo hagas, pero hoy no- dijo el alicornio rojo extendiendo un casco para que se levantara su hijo

-Tsk... quisiera que fuera hoy ese dia- dijo Brodek tomando el casco de su padre y levantandose

-No comas ansias, todo llega a su debido tiempo- comento Chronos

-Aaaahh... lo que tu dijas-

-Por cierto... ¿donde esta Aian?- pregunto el alicornio rojo -no lo he visto desde hace tres dias-

-Creo que esta encerrado en su laboratorio- contesto el potro negro

-¿Al fin terminaron de entrenar?- pregunto Leyla quien acababa de salir dela casa

-Sip...- contesto Chronos quien se acercoa ella y le planto un beso en los labios

-Diagh...- exclamo Brodek al ver eso

-Jajaja... algun dia no diras lo mismo- dijo el alicornio rojo sarcasticamente

-En todo caso de que llega pasar, me casare con esa pony- dijo seriamente el potro negro -lo cual dudo mucho que pase-

-La vida puede dar giros inesperados- comento Leyla

-Si aja... como tu dijas mama- dijo Brodek con un tono de sarcasmo, quien despues fue recibido por un zape de parte de su padre -Au...-

-Cuida tu tono niño- dijo Chronos con una voz autoritaria

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi- dijo el potro negro sobandose la cabeza

-Vamos ve por Aian, la comida ya esta casi lista- dijo la pony carmesi

-Si mama- contesto Brodek quien se fue rapidamente por su hermano

 _Ya una vez en el laboratorio de Aian_

-!Oh... Aian, ¿donde estas?¡- dijo el potro negro entrando a el laboratorio

-¿Que quieres?, estoy ocupado- dijo un pegaso negro mezclando algunos quimicos

-Mama me dijo que viniera por ti, que ya casi es hora de comer- contesto Brodek

-Dile que guarde mi parte en el refrigerador- dijo Aian

-Siiii... sabes que si voy y les dijo eso papa vendra por ti y te sacara a la fuerza-

dijo el potro negro

-No me importa estoy en algo importante- contesto el pegaso negro

-Bueno para que veas que no soy malo, me quedare contigo a jugar a los

cientificos- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Como quieras- contesto Aian sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo su hermano

-Oye... ¿tienes nitrogliserina por aqui?- pregunto el potro negro

-Si esta por alla- dijo el pegaso negro apuntando con su casco izquierdo a una esquina del laboratorio

-Gracias- dijo Brodek con una mirada maliciosa

-Espera... ¿nitrogliserina?...- se quedo pensando un momento Aian -!hay no que hice¡-

-!Es hora de jugar¡- grito de emocion el potro negro mezclando varios quimicos junto con nitrogliserina

-!Brodek deten...¡- el pegaso negro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que exploto un aparte del lugar haciendo que temblara incluso la casa

 _En la cocina_

-!Pero que rayos¡- grito Chronos al sentir y escuchar la explosion

-Creo que Brodek hizo de las suyas otra vez- dijo Sen tranquilamente

-Coff... coff...- tocio Aian al salir del laboratorio, ya que la entrada a este estaba al lado de la cocina, donde habia una puerta y escaleras como si de un sotano

setratara

-Wuuuuujjuu... otra vez, otra vez- dijo Brodek saliendo del lugar y saltando de felicidad

-!Brodek, ¿que hiciste?¡- pregunto el alicornio negro con una cara molesta

-Nada... te lo juro- dijo el potro negro tranquilamente

-!Brodek¡- grito Leyla

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya dice, ya dice...- dijo Brodek tomando una bocanada de

aire -mezcle varios quimicos junto con nitrogliserina-

-!¿Que tu hiciste que?¡- grito de furia Chronos

-Jejeje... que cosas no- dijo el potro negro llevandose un casco a la nuca

-Si fuera tu me iria- dijo Sen en voz baja

-Jejeje... adios- dijo Brodek, quien salio corriendo del lugar

-!Mi laboratorio, mi hermoso laboratorio¡- dijo Aian, quien se tiro al suelo a

patalear como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar su jugete

-Eso te pasa por encerrarte en ese laboratorio- dijo el alicornio rojo sosteniendo

a Brodek con su casco como si se tratara de un cachorro

-!Hey, bajame¡- decia el potro negro tratando de liberarse -!no soy un perro

como para que me agarres asi¡-

-Callate- ordeno Chronos

-Esta bien- dijo Brodek quien dejo de moverse y enmudecio despues

-Ahora ustedes dos no salen de sus cuartos hasta nuevo aviso- demando el

alicornio rojo

-!¿Que?, ¿Por que?¡- grito Aian

-Uno por dejar usar quimicos a tu hermano y dos por no salir de ese laboratorio-

dijo Chronos seberamente

-Aqui vamos de nuevo- comento Sen arqueando lo ojos

-!Lo segundo no tiene nada que ver con lo primero¡- grito el pegaso negro

-!Has estado evadiendo los entrenamiento, asi que no tienes derecho a

quejarte¡- grito el alicornio rojo

-!Aaaaahhh... no es justo, mama has algo¡-

-Lo siento, pero tu padre tiene razon- dijo Leyla

-!Aaaaahhh... esto no se queda asi Brodek¡- grito Aian lleno de ira

-¿Y que haras?, ¿retarme a un duelo?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-!No lo se, pero cuando lo sepa te hare sufrir, tenlo por seguro¡- contesto el

pegaso negro

-Jajaja... buena suerte, hermanito- dijo el potro negro burlonamente

-!Suficiente a sus cuartos los dos¡- ordeno Chronos

-Si papa- dijeron Brodek y Aian al unisono

-Bien hecho, inutil- dijo Aian entre dientes

-Lo dice el antisocial que se la pasa en su laboratorio- dijo entre dientes Brodek

-Grrrr- gruño el pegaso negro

-A mi no me gruñas... guau guau- dijo el potro negro

-!Ya callanse y suban a sus cuartos¡- grito el alicornio rojo

 _Varios dias despues_

- _toc... toc... toc..._ \- se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-!Voy¡- grito Brodek quien atendio la puerta -en que le puedo ayudar-

-Estoy buscando al señor Chronos D. Law-

-Es mi papa, ahorita le hablo- dijo el potro negro quien tomo una bocanada de

aire -!PAPA TE BUSCAN EN LA PUERTA¡-

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites- dijo Chronos bajando las escaleras

despues de unos segundos

-¿Usted es el señor Chronos D. Law?- pregunto un pony mensajero

-Si, ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-Esto es para usted mi Lord- dijo el pony mensajero haciendo una pequeña

reverencia y entregando la carta

Chronos toma la carta y se dispone a leerla

-Largo- dijo Chronos despues de leer la carta

-Pero señor...-

-!Dije largo¡- grito el alicornio rojo con una cara molesta

-Como usted guste- dijo el pony mensajero quien despues se retiro, no sin antes

hacer una reverencia

-¿Quien era papa?- pregunto Brodek

-Nadie importante- contesto Chronos

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el potro negro quien despues regreso a su cuarto

 _Chronos se dirije a la sala, se sienta en un sofa y se pone a pensar en lo que decia la carta_

-¿Otra vez te mandaron a llamar?- pregunto Leyla quien llego y se sento a lado

de su esposo

-Si... insisten en que sea el rey del Valhalla- comento el alicornio rojo

-¿Y por que no vas?- pregunto la pony carmesi

-No queiro dejarlos a ustedes asi sin mas- contesto Chronos

-Te vayas o no, el tiempo nos va a distanciar- comento Leyla

-Lo se, por eso quiero estar contigo hasta que ese dia llege- dijo el alicornio rojo

tristemente, para despues darle un beso en los labios a su esposa

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que tu y nuestros hijos haran cuando ese dia llege-

comento la pony carmesi

-Espero y ese dia tarde en llegar- dijo Chronos

-Igual yo cielo, igual yo-

 _Al dia siguiente_

 _Se encontraba Brodek barriendo la casa y Aian lavando trastes_

-¿Dime por que tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto Aian

-Hay que ayudar a mama de vez en cuando en los quehaceres- contesto Brodek

tranquilamente

-¿Pero por que hoy tenia que ser?, ¿y por que Sen no esta ayudando?-

pregunto el pegaso negro

-Por que el no se la pasa encerrado en un laboratorio y no hace explotar cosas-

contesto Leyla llegando al lugar

-Es un buen punto- comento el potro negro

-Oye mama...- dijo Sen acercandose a su madre con un jarron -¿donde quieres

que deje esto?-

-Dejalo por...- la pony carmesi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que se

empezo a caer al suelo sin motivo alguno

-!Mama¡- grito Sen, quien rapidamente se acerca a ella la sugeta y la acuesta

delicadamente en el suelo

-!Mama¡- gritaron Aian y Brodek al unisono, quines rapidamente se acercaron

hacia donde estaba su madre y su hermano mayor

-!Leyla¡- dijo Chronos apareciendo magicamente

-Creo que... el dia... a llegado...- dijo Leyla debilmente

-!¿A que te refieres mama?¡- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No les dijimos... por que no... tenian por que... saberlo- dijo la pony carmesi

-!¿Que cosa dinos?¡- pregunto Aian

-Cuando... Brodek nacio... se llevo... parte de... mi vitalidad- contesto Leyla,

haciendo que el potro negro quedara en shock y comensara acerse hacia atras

-N-no... ¿p-por... por que?- pregunto Brodek estando en shock

-Tu naciste... con oscuridad... lo cual... hizo que... absorbieras parte... de mi

vitalidad- contesto la pony carmesi debilmente

-!Entonces te la regreso, pero no te vayas aun¡- grito el potro negro inentando

acercarse, pero debido a el miedo no lo hizo

-Ya es... tarde para... eso- comento Leyla

-Por favor Leyla, no te vayas aun- dijo Chronos a quien le empezo a salir una

que otra lagrima de tristeza

-Ya sabiamos... que este dia... llegaria- dijo la pony carmesi

-!¿Por que tuvo que ser hoy?¡- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-El destino... asi lo... quiso- contesto Leyla cada vez mas debil

-!Por favor Leyla, quedate con nosotros, quedate conmigo¡- grito Chronos de

frustracion

-N-nunca me... olviden... Chronos... h-hijos mios- dijo con su ultimo la pony

carmesi dejando en su rostro una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-!N-no mama¡- gritaron Sen y Aian al unisono

-!Leyla¡- grito Chronos moviendola para intentar hacer que despertara

-Aaahh... aaahh...- respiraba agitadamente Brodek al ver que su madre habia

partido al otro mundo

-!Brodek tranquilizate¡- dijo el alicornio rojo

-!Callate¡- grito el potro negro quien intento salir de la casa pero era detenido por

su padre -!sueltame...¡-

-!Brodek no hagas nada estupido¡- demando Chronos

-!Dije que me soltaras¡- grito Brodek quien a su vez le lanzo un golpe a su padre,

Chronos bloquea el golpe y a su vez suelta a el potro negro y retrosede un par

de centrimetros con su brazo entumido por el golpe

-Aaaahhgg...- excalmo de dolor el alicornio rojo por el golpe

 _El potro negro sale de la casa y se empieza a mover de un lado a otro con los_

 _cascos en la cabeza_

-!No, no, no¡- gritaba el potro negro sin poder creer la muerte de su madre

-!Brodek tienes que calmarte¡- dijo Sen al salir de la casa

-!¿Por queeeeeeee...?¡- grito Brodek lleno de ira haciendo aparecer una

columna de oscuridad

-"La perdida de un ser querido traera a un ser corrompido por la oscuridad, solo

uno de los tres podra darle un alto"- dijo Chronos saliendo de la casa

-!¿A que te refieres?¡- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Eso me lo dijo un guru hace algunos años- comento el alicornio rojo

-¿Quieres decir que Brodek se ha corrompido?- pregunto Aian saliendo de la

casa

-!Mueran, mueran¡- decia Brodek desde el interior de la columna de oscuridad -!

Mueraaaaaann¡-

 _El potro negro desaparece de la vista y aparece en frente del pegaso negro,_

 _Chronos alcanza a reaccionar y detiene el golpe de Brodek creando una onda_

 _expansiva de aire_

-!Brodek tienes que calmarte¡- grito Chronos bloqueando los freneticos golpes

de su hijo

-!Callate, callate¡- gritaba el potro negro por cada golpe que daba

 _En eso el alicornio rojo lo sugeta fuertemente del casco y lo lanza lejos, Brodek_

 _hace un movimiento en el aire y aterriza como si nada en el suelo_

-!Este mundo sufrira mi ira¡- dijo Brodek maliciosamente -!y no abra nada que

puedan hacer¡-

-!Brodek espera¡- grito Sen, pero fue demaciado tarde su hermano ya se habia

ido

-In-intento matarme- dijo Aian quien estaba asustado por casi ser golpeado por

uno de sus hermanos mayores

-Tranquilo Aian, ese no era nuestro hermano- dijo el unicornio negro tratando de

calmar a su hermano menor -era un pony corrompido por la oscuridad-

-Aun asi... !ese pony era nuestro hermano¡- grito el pegaso negro

-Hay que ir a detenerlo- sugirio Chronos

-!Ni loco voy a ayudarlos¡- grito Aian asustado, se levanta rapidamente y corre

de regreso a su casa, o para ser mas precisos a su laboratorio

-!Aian espera¡- dijo Sen intentando ir por su hermano

-Dejalo, esta asustado- dijo seriamente el alicornio rojo bloqueandole el paso a

su hijo

-Dejame pasar- demando el unicornio negro seriamente

-No, me ayudaras a encontrar a tu hermano- dijo Chronos

-Brodek puede esperar, Aian no- dijo Sen con una cara llena de ira

-Brodek esta corrompido, quien sabe que pueda llegar a hacer- comento el

alicornio rojo

-!Bien¡, primero sera Brodek y despues Aian- dijo el unicornio negro no muy

convencido por el plan de su padre

-Separemonos, cubriremos mas terreno asi- ordeno Chronos

-Como quieras- dijo de mala gana Sen

-Si lo vez no entres en combate con el, llamame- dijo el alicornio rojo

-No te promento nada- dijo el unicornio negro desapareciendo del lugar

-Te fuiste muy rapido Leyla- dijo Chronos apareciendo donde esta el cuerpo de

su esposa, la toma y desaparece y aparece en los gardines de su casa, cava un

ollo y la entierra, con su magia crea una lapida con su nombre y despues

desaparece del lugar en busca de su hijo corrompido por la oscuridad

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Yo... yo, lo siento mama- dijo Brodek quien se tallo los ojos ya que empezo a

derramar una que otra lagrima

-No es tu culpa hijo- dijo Leyla quien se acerco y lo abrazo amorosamente como

la madre que es

-Como no quieres que sea mi culpa- dijo el potro verde tomando distancia de

ella -por mi nacimiento robe parte de tu vitalidad-

-Son cosas que pasan Brodek- comento la pony carmesi

-Pero aun asi...- Brodek no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su madre lo

tomo de la cabeza y lo apoyo en su pecho

-Ya, tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Leyla

-Pero, pero...-

-Se que ese dia fue aun mas dificil que el perder a tu esposa- comento la pony

carmesi

-Asi que sabias que me case- dijo el potro verde ya mas tranquilo

-Sip... me alegre mucho por ti cuando me entere- dijo Leyla

-Entonces tambien sabes lo que paso con ella, ¿no es asi?- pregunto Brodek

con un tono de tristeza

-Lo lamento tanto, me hubiera gustado conocerla- dijo la pony carmesi

-Aaaahhh... ¿me imagino que tambien sabes de mi hijo?- pregunto el potro

verde

-Si...- contesto Leyla

-¿Quieres que te cuente de ello?- pregunto Brodek tranquilamente

-Si quieres-

-Bueno, te contare como es que la conoci y me termine enamorando de ella-

comento el potro verde

-De acuerdo- dijo la pony carmesi con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Lo que paso fue lo siguiente...- Brodek le conto todo sobre Elena y como se

terminaron casando -...y eso esto do lo que paso-

-Vaya... has vivido bien hijo- dijo Leyla quien le dio una calida sonrisa a su hijo

-No me quejo... aunque despues de tanto tiempo encontre a alguin que puede

llenar ese hueco en mi corazon- explico el potro verde quien se llevo su casco

izquierdo a su pecho donde se ubica el corazon

-Mi tiempo se a acabado- dijo la pony carmesi empezando a desvanescerse

-Bueno, fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo- dijo Brodek

-El gusto es mio hijo- dijo Leyla quien le dio un amoroso abrazo

-Gracias por todo mama- dijo el potro verde

-Para eso estan los padres- dijo por ultima vez la pony carmesi, para despues

desaparecer por completo

-Aaaahhh... !YAMI¡- grito Brodek haciendo aparecer unos escritos con un

lenguaje extraño

-Vaya, vaya... ha pasado un tiempo Brodek- dijo una voz de ultratumba en ese

lugar oscuro -¿que es lo que se te ofrece mi querido emisario?-

-Necesito poder para acabar con mi padre- contesto el potro verde

-Te puedo dar el poder, sin embargo esta vez no sera gratis- comento el Dios

Yami

-¿Que es lo que quieres acambio?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-Te dare el poder, pero solo por diez minutos...- explico el Dios de la

oscuridad -...si tardas mas de eso, me quedare con tu poder para siempre-

-Es un trato- dijo el potro verde

-Y algo mas, no podras usar tu poder oscuro por un tiempo, si es que acabas

con tu padre antes del tiempo limite- concluyo el Dios Yami

-¿Por cuanto tiempo seria en caso de que acabara con el antes de los diez

minutos?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-De cuatro a cinco meses- contesto el Dios oscuro -¿quieres concluir el trato de

todos modos?-

-Esta hecho, pero una ultima pregunta antes de nada- comento el potro verde

-¿Cual es?- pregunto el Dios Yami

-¿Desde que momento empezara a correr el tiempo?- pregunto Brodek

-Para que veas que no soy malo contigo, empezara a correr el tiempo desde

que salgas del agua- contesto el Dios oscuro

-Es hora de terminar con esto- dijo el potro verde

-"Yo el dios Yami, te brindo de mi poder, una vez ya concluido nuestro trato..."-

resitaba el Dios Yami -"...que la oscuridad te guie mi fiel siervo oscuro"-

 _En la isla desertica donde estaba Chronos y sus hijos_

-Aaaahh... aaaahh...- respiraba agirtadamente Sen quien tenia todo su cuerpo

lleno de heridas, en cuanto a Aian estaba tendido en el suelo tambien lleno de

heridas

-Este es su fin hijos mios- dijo Chronos listo para darles su ultimo golpe

-¿Eh?... jajaja... sigue vivo... despues de todo- dijo el unicornio negro debilmente

cayendo al suelo de cara

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

 _En eso la isla empieza a temblar fuertemente_

-Oh... ya veo... ahora entiendo- dijo Chronos volteando hacia el mar

-Esto se acaba ahora padre- dijo una voz conocida para el alicornio rojo

-Asi que hiciste un trato con Yami- dijo el alicornio rojo seriamente

 _En eso una columna de oscuridad se alza en el mar, de donde sale Brodek en_

 _su "modo oscuro", fraccion de segundos aparece enfrente de su padre y le da_

 _un golpe en el abdomen, que lo lanza unos cuantos metros hacia atras_

-Hay que concluir esto lo mas rapido posible, tengo el tiempo contado- dijo el

potro negro moviendo su casco derecho, haciendo que su espadon fuera hacia

el como si lo estubiera moviendo psiquicamente, toma su espadon y despues da

un tago en diagonal alzando humo -esto es mio-

 _En eso Brodek desaparece y aparece en frente de su padre con su cero_

 _cargado y listo para dispararlo, Chronos se mueve rapidamente a otro lugar y_

 _carga su cero_

-!Cero¡- gritraron padre e hijo al unisono

-!El Dios Yami es muy venebolente al darte de su poder¡- comento Chronos

-!Lo se, pero claro que no fue de a gratis¡- dijo Brodek

- _Nueve minutos_ \- dijo el Dios Yami en la mente del potro negro

 _El potro negro desaparece y aparece nuevamente enfrente de su padre,_

 _empuñando su espadon negro en su casco derecho, invoca la Zweihander y la_

 _empuña en su casco izquierdo_

-!Te mostrare que tanto he mejorado... Blade Dance¡- grito el potro negro

haciendo que sus espadones se revistieran de un fuego azul

 _Chronos invoca su espadon y se empieza a bloquear los ataque de su hijo_

- _Ocho minutos_ \- dijo la voz del Dios oscuro

 _Brodek aumenta la velocidad e intencidad de sus ataque, haciendo que su_

 _padre retrosediera cada vez mas, el alicornio rojo se empieza a sentir como si_

 _estubiera contra la esapda y la pared_

-Has mejorado mucho- dijo orgullosamente Chronos

-Como no tienes idea- dijo Brodek, sin dejar de atacar a su padre, en eso toma

un poco de distancia y despues se lanza rapidamente hacia el dando una

estocada con el espadon negro revestido del fuego azul, vuelve a repetir lo

mismo pero esta vez con la Zweihander, hace ocho veces mas y despues lanza

una potente rafaga de energia

-!Esto cada vez es mas emocionante¡- dijo el alicornio rojo quien con su

espadon lanza una potente rafaga de energia

 _Al chocar ambas rafagas de energia, crean una explosion dejando un crater_

-!Brodek usa esto¡- grito Sen lanzandole su espadon luz de luna

 _El potro negro desaparece la Zweihander y toma el espadon de su hermano, en_

 _eso empiez a lanzar freneticos cortes de energia con el espadon luz de luna,_

 _Chronos responde lanzando tambien rafagas de enregia con su espadon_

- _Siete minutos_ \- dijo la voz del Dios Yami

- _!Ya callate¡_ \- grito Brodek en su mente

- _Si lo hago no sabras cuanto tiempo te queda_ \- comento la voz del Dios oscuro

- _Solo callate y dejame pelear_ \- demando el potro negro

 _-Esta bien, si tu insistes_ \- dijo el Dios Yami

 _En eso Brodek lanza sus espadones hacia su padre como si fueran un par de shurikens, Chronos desvia los espadones y observa que su hijo ya no estaba enfrente de el, en fraccion de segundo aparece el potro negro a unos cuantos centimetros de distancia, con su casco izquierdo cubierto con un fuego azul intenso despidiendo uno que otro rayo_

-!Sokatsui¡- grito Brodek disparando una onda explosiva de fuego azul convinado con el elemento relampago

-!Aaaaaaaahhgg...¡- grito de dolor el alicornio rojo al ser impactado por el ataque de su hijo

 _Rapidamente el potro negro salta hacia tras y crea una enorme bola oscura, la lanza hacia donde esta su padre, acto seguido crea otra bola pero esta era anaranjada_

-!Supernova¡- grito Brodek haciendo que la bola de energia naranja creciera a un mas

 _La lanza y al impactar contra la bola oscura crea una enorme explosion, entre los escombros sale el alicornio rojo con multiples heridas de su cuerpo de las cuales alguna que otra salia sangre_

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba- dijo Chronos quien despues escupio sangre de su boca

-Me siento tan inutil, al solo estar observando- dijo Aian seriamente

-Es mejor no interrumpirlos- comento Sen

-Que otra me queda- dijo el pegaso negro

-!Es hora de acabar con esto padre¡- grito Brodek

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo el alicornio rojo

 _Chronos empieza a cargar energia en su casco derecho junto con una cantidad considerable de magia con su cuerno, por su parte Brodek levanta ambos cascos, crea una bola de energia, la cual acerca a su pecho, separa sus cascos haciendo que la bola de energia creciera tres veces su tamaño normal y despues junta sus cascos comprimiendo toda esa energia_

-Esto no va a terminar bien Sen- comento Aian

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Sen

-Brodek acaba de comprimir mucha energia- comento el pegaso negro

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Es muy malo, al comprimir toda esa energia creara una mas grande y poderosa- contesto Aian seriamente

-¿Y que sugieres?- pregunto Sen

-Hay que ponernos atras de el, eso sera lo mejor para nosotros- sugirio el pegaso negro

-Dalo por hecho-

 _Sen y Aian se colocan a espaldas de su hermano, pero a una distancia considerable para que no estorbaran en el combate, o al menos lo que quedaba de el_

-!Cero¡- gritaron tanto padre e hijo disparando sus ceros

 _Ambos Ceros chocan creando una bola de energia en el centro mitad negra y mitad verde, sin embargo el Cero verde que era de Brodek empieza a superar al de su padre_

-Jajaja... al fin me has superado- dijo tranquilamente Chronos

-!Daaaaaaaaaahhh...¡- grito Brodek liberando todo el poder haciendo que su Cero creciera a un mas y arrasara con el de su padre

 _Una explosion considerablemente grande se crea al igual que un crater enorme, en el centro del crater se encontraba Chronos tendido en el suelo inmovil, en eso aparece Brodek enfrente de el_

-¿Vienes a darme el golpe final?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-No, ya acabe contigo, pero no voy a dejar que mueras aplastado por el agua- dijo el potro negro tomando su brazo izquierdo y levantandolo en hombros

-¿Por que haces esto?- pregunto Chronos

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto Brodek desapareciendo del crater y apareciendo en lo que quedaba de la isla

 _Una vez estando ya en lo que quedaba de isla el potro negro lo recuesta en la arena suavemente_

- _¿Tiempo?_ \- pregunto el potro negro en su mente

- _Tienes suerte, te sobraron dos segundos_ \- dijo la voz del Dios Yami

- _Gracias por tu ayuda Yami_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente

- _Esta no sera la ultima vez que sebas de mi_ \- comento el Dios oscuro

- _¿A que te refieres?_ \- pregunto el potro negro

- _Un mal que supera la oscuridad se alzara y ni tu podras detenerlo_ \- dijo el Dios Yami

- _Explicate_ \- demando Brodek

- _Es alguin que conoces muy bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte_ \- dijo por ultima vez el Dios oscuro

 _En eso Brodek empieza a cambiar a su color verde lentamente desde la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo y parecia como si se desprendiera de el_

-Brodek, ¿tu oscuirdad?- pregunto Aian acercandose

-Descuida, no es nada grave- dijo Brodek

-Hiciste un trato con Yami, ¿verdad?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Si, pero solo no podre usar la oscuridad un tiempo- contesto el potro verde

-Eso espero- dijo Aian

-En cuanto a ti Chronos...- dijo Brodek sentandose cerca de el -...no se como le vas a hacer, pero todavia me debes un dia completo de pesca-

-Jajaja... tenia la esperanza que se te olvidara- comento Chronos

-Ademas, hay alguien que a venido por ti- comento el potro verde

-Estas ahi, ¿verdad Leyla?- pregunto el alicornio rojo

-Si, aqui estoy- dijo Lyela apareciendo en el lugar

-!Mama¡- gritaron Sen y Aian quienes se lanzaro a abrazarla

-Han crecido mucho hijos- dijo la pony carmesi respondiendo el abrazo

-Te extrañamos mucho- dijo Aian a quien le empezaron a salir una que otra lagrima de tristeza y de felicidad

-Yo tambien a ustedes- contesto Leyla

-¿Pero como es que tu estas aqui?- pregunto Sen

-No olvides que soy esposa de Chronos- dijo la pony carmesi con una calida sonrisa en su rostro -Por cierto Brodek, hay alguien que te quiere ver-

-¿En serio?, ¿Quien?- pregunto Brodek

-Hola papa- dijo un potrillo azul que se recosto en la cabeza del potro verde

-Hey, hola enano, ¿como has estado?- dijo el potro verde tomandolo con sus cascos y abrazandolo

-He estado bien, todo gracias a la abuela- dijo felizmente Mest

-¿Y tu madre?, a de estar histerica buscandote por todas partes- comento Brodek arqueando los ojos

-No lo se, no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo- contesto el potrillo azul

-Bueno, de una vez te los presento, ellos son tus tios Sen y Aian- dijo el potro verde señalando a sus hermanos

-!Wow...¡, y diganme, ¿son igual de fuertes que mi papa?- pregunto Mest

-Yo soy mas fuerte que el- dijo Sen de presumido mientras que Brodek se llevaba un casco a la cara y se reia al mismo tiempo

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tu papa, pero aun asi puedo darle pelea- dijo Aian orgullosamente

-Jajaja... son muy divertidos- dijo el potrillo azul

-¿Por cierto como te llamas?- pregunto Sen quien le alborata la crin

-Mest, Mest Nigthfall- contesto Mest quien despues se acomoda la crin

-¿Nigthfall?- dijo confundido Aian

-Creeme asi esta bien- comento Brodek

-¿Por que no mejor Saiber como tu padre?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No lo se- contesto inocentemente el potrillo azul

-Luego les explico- dijo el potro verde

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Leyla

-Si abuela- dijo Mest subiendose a su lomo

-¿Vienes Chronos?- pregunto la pony carmesi

-Si- contesto Chronos quien se separo de su cuerpo y ahora estaba como una alma

-¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Sen

-Por sino te has dado cuenta, soy Chronos, el rey del Valhalla- contesto el alicornio rojo

-Antiguo rey del Valhalla- corriogio Brodek -ahora con tu muerte buscaran a otro rey-

-No lo creo-

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto el potro verde

-Ya deje el nombre del siguiente rey- contesto Chronos

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto Aian

-Eso no se los puedo decir- dijo el alicornio rojo quien despues sonrio traviesamente

-En marcha entonces- dijo Leyla tomandolo del casco y dandole un beso en lo labios

-!Diagh...¡- dijeron los hermanos y el potrillo azul al unisono, quienes despues se rieron

-Nunca cambian, ¿verdad?- dijo la pony carmesi

-!Nope...¡- contestaron los hermanos al unisono

-Cuidate Mest y cuida a tu madre tambien- dijo Brodek chocando su frente contra la de su hijo

-Eso hare- contesto Mest

-Adios y cuidense- dijeron lo tres hermanos al unisono

-¿Y ahora que sige?- pregunto Aian una vez vieron partir a su familia

-Primero lo primero, hay que enterrar el cuerpo de nuestro padre- dijo Brodek sosteniendo el cuerpo de su padre

-¿Donde piensas enterrarlo?- pregunto Sen

-En casa, al lado de mama- contesto el potro verde

-Sen teletransportanos- dijo el pegaso negro

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien- dijo el unicornio negro quien hizo brillar su cuerno y despues desaparecio junto con sus hermanos y el cuerpo de su padre

 _Ya una vez en la antigua casa donde vivian los hermanos_

-Bien ya estamos en casa- dijo Sen apareciendo en los gardines de su antigua casa donde estaba la lapida de su madre junto con sus hermanos y el cuerpo de Chronos

-Hay que enterrarlo- dijo Brodek poniendo el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo con cuidado

 _Despues de un rato, el potro verde cava un ollo, mientras que Sen con su magia crea una lapida con el nombre de su padre, una vez ya enterrado el cuerpo de Chronos guardan silencio por un minuto, hacen una pequeña reverencia y se alejan_

-¿Y bien ahora que?- pregunro Sen

-Bueno, los llevare al gremio- contesto el potro verde

-¿Al gremio ese de caza recompensas?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Ese mero- contesto Brodek

-¿Para que?- pregunto Aian

-Ya no tenemos la necesidad de quedarnos en esta casa- comento el potro verde

-¿Pero y mi laboratorio?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Descuida, haya hay uno, no es tan grande pero te servira- contesto Brodek

-Aaaahhh... bueno, sierve y me relajo por un tiempo- dijo tranquilamente Aian con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y tu Sen, vienes?- pregunto el potro verde

-Si, ¿por que no?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Sen

-Entonces en marcha- dijo Brodek haciendo aparecer un circulo alquimico en el suelo

-Vaya, llegaremos rapido- comento Aian

-De hecho no, necesito hacer una parada antes- comento el potro verde

-¿En serio?, ¿a donde?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-Bueno, hay dos pegasos que estan a la mitad del camino, asi que podemos pasar por ellos- dijo Brodek con unsa sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa a la vez

-Como quieras, no es como que tengamos algo mejor que hacer- comento el pegaso negro

-!En marcha¡- grito el potro verde de felicidad para despues desaparecer junto a sus hermanos


	14. Capitulo 13: Un ultimo viaje

_***Capitulo 13: Un ultimo viaje**_

-!Aaaaaahhh... Brodek eres un idiota¡- grito Wind siendo sostenido por el potro verde, quienes estaban cayendo en picada hacia el mar

-!Jajaja... tranquilo todo esta bajo control¡- comento Brodek, quien solo sonrió

-!Brodek te hare sufrir por esto¡- grito iracundamente Mirajane siendo también sostenida por el potro verde

-!Espero y sepas lo que haces¡- grito Sen

-!Brodek suéltame¡- grito Aian, ya que su hermano lo estaba mordiendo de la cola

-!Si no me sueltas te juro que te corto las pelotas¡- advirtió la pegaso roja

-!Solo falta un poco mas¡- dijo el potro verde

 _Momentos antes, se encontraban Wind y Mirajane volando de regreso al gremio_

-Maldición no pude hacer nada- dijo el pegaso gris, molesto al ver a su amigo y mentor caer al fondo del mar

-No es tu culpa, las cosas pasan por una razón- comento Mirajane

-Pero aun así, pude haberlo salvado- respondió Wind

-O muerto en el intento- dijo la pegaso roja con un tono de preocupación

-De todos modos, el es mi mejor amigo, mi mentor, es como un hermano para mi- dijo tristemente el pegaso gris –y no pude hacer nada, solo observar como se hundía en el mar-

-Yo también me siento mal por no haber hecho nada...- comento Mirajane -...pero si algo te hubiera pasado tu padre no me lo perdonaría, yo no me lo perdonaría y estoy segura de que Brodek tampoco me lo perdonaría-

-Aaaaahhh... lo siento Mira- dijo Wind apenado

-No te culpo y esta bien, solo deja de estar de este modo- dijo la pegaso roja

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Mira- comento el pegaso gris, quien se acerco a ella y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios, estando en pleno vuelo, quien acepto con gusto

-Iré a donde sea que tu vayas- respondió Mirajane al separarse de su beso con su pony especial

-Gracias... ¿me pregunto que dirá mi padre cuando le de la noticia?- pregunto Wind con un tono de tristeza

-No lo se, pero será mejor decirle en cuanto lleguemos- contesto la pegaso roja

 _Sin darse cuenta los pegasos, aparece un circulo alquímico encima de ellos, de donde sale Brodek y sus hermanos_

-!Aaaaahhhajajaja...¡- se reía Brodek de emoción mientras caia

-!¿Brodek?¡- grito el pegaso gris quien volteo hacia arriba viendo caer a el potro verde

-!El único e inigualable¡- contesto el potro verde con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso toma a el pegaso gris y a la pegaso roja del lomo y caen junto con ellos

-!Aaaaaaahhh...¡- gritaron Wind y Mirajane al unisono al ser arrastrados por Brodek en caída libre hacia el mar

-!Estas demente¡- grito WInd

-!No lo estoy...¡- contesto Brodek alegremente-!...bueno solo un poco... ajajajaj...¡-

-!Brodek te voy a matar si salimos de esta con vida¡- grito Sen

-!Todo esta fríamente calculado¡- comento el potro verde despreocupadamente

-!Que calculado ni que ni ocho cuartos¡- grito Aian

-!Aaaaahhh... Brodek eres un idiota¡- grito Wind

-!Solo falta un poco mas¡- comento Brodek

 _Estando cada vez mas cerca de impactar contra el agua, se empezaron a preocupar de lo que tenia planeado el potro verde, quien además estaba feliz como si nada, en eso aparece un circulo alquímico, que estaba ubicado unos cuantos metros por encima del mar, Brodek y los demás traspasan el circulo alquímico que los deja en la entrada del gremio_

-Lo voy a matar...- dijo el pegaso gris quien rápidamente se levanto y fue a vomitar a otra parte

-Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que le provoca nauseas- comento Aian sorprendido

-El sabe que no... buaaahhgg... me gusta viajar asi... buaaahhgg... lo hace a propósito...- decía Wind vomitando una que otra vez

-!Alguien lo ha visto, lo voy a castrar¡- dijo Mirajane levantándose buscando a el potro verde

 _En eso aparece un circulo alquímico en el suelo delante de ellos, el cual se eleva hacia lentamente haciendo aparecer a Brodek conforme el circulo alquímico ascendía, el potro verde apareció parado con sus dos sus patas traseras, se hace hacia enfrente tomando una bocanada de aire_

-!ESTOY DE VUELTAAAAAAAAA...¡- grito Brodek de felicidad y su grito se escucho por todo el gremio, acompañado después de una risa alegre, en eso se abre la puerta principal del gremio

-!Brodek¡- grito Star Dust, quien se lanzo a abrazarlo una vez cruzo la puerta principal

-!Wow...¡- rápidamente el potro verde toma a Sen y lo pone a lado de el, haciendo que la pegaso amarilla tumbara a el unicornio negro y le diera varios besos en su cara

-Oye espera- dijo Sen tratando de quitarse a la pegaso amarilla

-!Hey, tu no eres Brodek¡- grito la pegaso amarilla

-Aaaaahh... tengo hambre- dijo Brodek quien ya se encontraba en la barra buscando comida

-!Brodek¡- grito Star lanzándose contra el, pero el potro verde ya no estaba ahí

-Lo siento Star, pero primero mi estomago después tu- comento el potro verde

-Eres muy malo- dijo la pegaso amarilla cruzada de brazos y un poco molesta

-Además ya te he dicho que lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Hmph...- exclamo Star quien volteo a otro lado para no verlo

-A si que has vuelto- dijo una voz conocida para el potro verde

-Si, ¿Cómo te a tratado la vida Gremory?- pregunto el potro verde

-Ya a pasado mucho desde que me llamaste por mi nombre- comento el maestro del gremio

-Jeje... tienes razón- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?- pregunto Gremory

-Es lo mas probable- contesto el potro verde

-!¿Que?¡- gritaron los demás al unísono

-¿Por qué te vas a ir?- pregunto Sen

-Tengo algo que hacer- contesto Brodek

-Vas a ir a buscar a esa pony rosada, ¿verdad?- dijo el unicornio negro

-Hmph... si- contesto el potro verde

-¿Qué pony rosada?- pregunto Star alzando una ceja

-Creo que se refiere a la pony rosada que nos encontramos en Ponyville- contesto Wind

-Esa misma- dijo tranquilamente Brodek

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- se pregunto el pegaso gris llevándose un casco a la cabeza pensando en el nombre –Ah... cierto, era Pinkie Pie, si mal no recuerdo-

-Y recuerdas bien- comento el potro verde

-Jaja... ¿así que si te llamo la atención después de todo?- pregunto picaronamente Wind

-Cállate- contesto Brodek

-!Aja... lo sabia¡- grito el pegaso gris con un tono burlesco

-Aaaahh... mejor me voy de una vez- comento el potro verde

-¿En serio te piensas ir?- pregunto Aian

-Sip...- contesto Brodek

-¿Entonces para que nos hiciste venir a este gremio?- pregunto Sen

-Nomas para variar- contesto el potro verde con un tono desprocupado

-Aaahh... Bueno ya que- dijo el unicornio negro

-Jajaja... además, quiero que protejan este gremio- comento Brodek seriamente

-Así que si hay una razón después de todo- comento Aian

-Ah, mas o menos- dijo el potro verde

 _Después de un tiempo, ya bien alimentados_

-Aaahh... que bien comí- dijo Brodek al terminar de comer

-Comiste lo equivalente a un mes- comento Mirajane

-Jejeje... es que tenia mucha hambre- contesto el potro verde con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara

-No tienes remedio- dijo Wind quien después se llevo un casco a la cara

-Bueno es hora de irme- dijo Brodek quien empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Esto es tuyo Brodek- dijo el maestro del gremio, lanzándole una gabardina negra un poco vieja

-Mi gabardina... ya esta algo vieja, pero bueno será el ultimo viaje en que la use- comento el potro verde

-¿Volverás?- pregunto Aian

-Puede y venga de visita de ves en cuando- contesto Brodek

-También toma esto- dijo el maestro Gremory, lanzándole una tarjeta pequeña

-Mi licencia de caza recompensa- dijo el potro verde al tomar la tarjeta

-Te servirá, de algún lado debes sacar dinero- comento el maestro del gremio

-Tienes razón Gremory, aunque creo que Canterlot esta destruido- comento Brodek guardando la licencia de caza recompensa

-En Los Pegasus y en Manehatten, puedes cobrar la recompensas- contesto Wind

-Genial- dijo no muy convencido el potro verde –Bueno, nos vemos luego

 _Brodek se pone la gabardina y se acerca a la puerta, una vez estando enfrente de la salida se para en con sus dos patas traseras y con sus cascos abre la puerta de lado a lado, voltea la vista hacia atrás sonrie una ultima vez y se aleja del lugar_

-¿eh?- exclamo Star al recordar a su antiguo maestro que le enseño a usar la espada –¿acaso Brodek es...?-

-Sip... el mismo- contesto el pegaso gris

-¿Pero como es posible eso?- pregunto la pegaso roja

-No se si te pueda decir- contesto Wind

-Descuida no hay problema- comento Sen

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-Por que así es mi hermano- contesto el unicornio negro

-Espera... ¿tu eres su hermano?- pregunto Star un poco confundida

-Si, al igual que yo- contesto Aian

-No lo sabia- comento la pegaso roja

-Y yo no sabia que tenia un segundo hermano- comento Wind

-¿Alguien me puede explicar?, ¿no entiendo nada?- pregunto Mirajane

-Claro, pero será un poco tardado- contesto Sen

-Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- comento la pegaso roja

 _Sen y Aian cuentan la historia de sus vidas y la de su hermano que se acababa de ir, dejando a Star Dust y Mirajane sorprendidas y confundidas a la vez_

-Eso explica el porque mostraba esa cara fría y despiadada cuando me toco con el ir a cazar a unos cuantos bandidos- comento Star después de escuchar la historia

-Es un poco difícil de creer- comento Mirajane

-Si lo se, pero esa es la verdad- contesto Sen

-También explica el por que nunca quiso tener una relación conmigo- dijo la pegaso amarilla un poco triste -¿pero por que si le interesa esa pony rosada?-

-Creo que de alguna forma le recuerda a su difunta esposa- comento Aian

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Wind

-No lo se, digo Brodek nunca se intereso en las yeguas hasta que conoció a Elena- contesto el pegaso negro

-Eso es un buen punto- reafirmo el unicornio negro

-Solo el sabe lo que hace- comento Sen

-Aaaahh... pues ya que- dijo Star un poco deprimida

-Algún dia tendrás tu oportunidad, talvez no hoy o mañana, pero ese día llegara- dijo Aian dándole ánimos a la pegaso amarilla

-Gracias- dijo la pegaso amarilla acompañada de una sonrisa en su cara

-No hay de que- dijo Aian quien se sonrojo un poco

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- pregunto el unicornio negro

-No te preocupes, aquí tenemos muchas habitaciones libres- contesto WInd

-Si tu lo dices- comento Sen

 _Varios meses después_

 _Brodek se encontraba en el bosque Everfree, recostado en un árbol mirando un mapa de Equestria_

-!Aaaaaahhh...¡- grito Brodek, quien destroza el mapa en varios pedazos –Solo me queda Ponyville-

-Jajajajaja...- se escucho una risa con un tono de ultratumba

-¿Yami?- dijo el potro verde mirando a todas partes

-¿Cómo has estado Brodek?- dijo el Dios Yami apareciendo con la apariencia de Brodek en su "modo oscuro"

-¿Qué rayos?- se pregunto Brodek al verse prácticamente a si mismo

-Tome esta forma solo para hablar contigo- comento el potro negro

-¿Pero como?- pregunto el potro verde

-No necesitas saberlo- contesto el Dios Yami

-Si necesito saberlo, ese es mi cuerpo, por extraño que suene- comento Brodek

-Tranquilo, solo será por esta vez- dijo el potro negro

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- pregunto el potro verde

-Dime, ¿te suena el nombre de Gallon?- pregunto el Dios Yami

-¿Te refieres a el antiguo Rey de Titania?- pregunto Brodek

-Ese mismo- contesto el potro negro –resulta que hay alguien que lo piensa traer de vuelta del inframundo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunro el potro verde

-Se que intentaras hacerlo sufrir por lo que le hizo a tu hermano- contesto el Dios Yami

-Ahora me vienes a decir que no lo haga- comento Brodek

-No, claro que no, pero necesito que te mantengas con vida- contesto el potro negro

-¿Para que?- pregunto el potro verde

-Tengo planes Brodek, de los cuales tu estas involucrado- contesto el Dios Yami

-No te voy a ayudar si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Brodek con frialdad en su voz

-Ten por seguro que tu me ayudaras voluntariamente- comento el potro negro acompañado de una risa malvada

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto el potro verde

-Todo a su debido tiempo Brodek, todo a su debido tiempo- contesto el Dios Yami

-No me hagas ir por ti, por que sabes que lo hare- comento Brodek con un tono de seriedad en su voz

-Tu tranquilo, yo nerviosos y el multiverso en caos- comento el potro negro

-¿Multiverso?- dijo confundido el potro verde

-Acaso crees, que este es el único Universo que existe- comento el Dios Yami –No, hay muchos mas allá afuera, y hay muchas versiones de ti y de otros que pertenecen a este mundo-

-Estas demente- declaro Brodek

-No, no lo estoy, solo es un gaje del oficio- contesto el potro negro

-Algo me dice que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos- dijo el potro verde con seriedad

-Si, eso es cierto, cuando necesite de ti, te buscare- dijo el Dios Yami antes de desaparecer del lugar

-!Maldito imbécil¡- grito Brodek, quien golpea el suelo con fuerza, agrietandolo un poco

 _Después de varias horas de estar caminado llega a Ponyville, empieza a preguntar sobre el paradero de su amiga Pinkie Pie, pero nadie sabe donde esta, al final regresa a la entrada del bosque Everfree y se recuesta en la base de un arbol_

-!Aaaaaahhh... maldición, maldición¡- gritaba Brodek golpeado su cabeza contra el árbol repetidas veces diciendo lo mismo, después de un rato deja su cabeza pegada a el árbol del cual le sale un poco de humo

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige viajero?- pregunto una cebra un tanto extraña

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el potro verde

-Zecora soy yo y en el Bosque Everfree vivo yo- contesto la cebra

-Okeeey...- dijo Brodek un tanto confundido

-¿Por qué golpear tu cabeza contra el árbol inocente?- pregunto Zecora

-He estado buscando a alguien por toda Equestria y no la encuentro- contesto el potro verde

-Ayudarte puedo, si decirme de quien se trata- comento la cebra

-Su nombre es Pinkie Pie- contesto rápidamente Brodek

-A ella la conozco bien, amiga mía es- dijo Zecora

-¿En serio?, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto el potro verde una vez que escucho esas palabras

-Lo siento, pero no se donde estar, desaparecida esta al igual que las otras- contesto la cebra

-Aaaaahh...- suspiro Brodek con melancolía -¿A que te refieres con las otras?-

-Elementos de la armonía portadoras son y amigas de Zecora también son- contesto Zecora

-¿De casualidad sabes cuando volverán?- pregunto el potro verde con algo de esperanza

-Eso no lo se, pero preguntar en Sugar Cube Corner preguntar puedes- contesto la cebra

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Brodek un poco confundido

-Pinkie Pie trabajar en ese lugar- contesto Zecora

-!Genial, gracias¡- grito el potro verde con algo de esperanza, quien además se fue corriendo de vuelta a Ponyville o para ser mas exactos hacia Sugar Cube Corner

 _Una vez en Sugar Cube Corner_

-Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner, soy la Sra. Cake, en que te puedo ayudar- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Aah... ¿quisiera saber si aquí trabaja alguien llamada Pinkie Pie?- pregunto Brodek

-Si aquí trabaja, ¿la conoces?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Si, mas o menos, nos conocimos hace mucho- contesto el potro verde -¿De casualidad sabe donde esta?-

-Lo siento, no he sabido nada de ella desde hace unos cuantos meses- contesto la Sra. Cake

-Aaaahhh... ya veo- dijo Brodek un poco deprimido

-¿Hay algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Si, me daría un cupcake- dijo el potro verde

-Claro- dijo la Sra. Cake, quien guardo el cupcake en una bolsa de papel y se lo dio a el potro verde –Es un bit-

-Aquí tiene, gracias- dijo Brodek, quien después empieza a salir del lugar –Puede y venga seguido por aquí-

-Gracias a ti y vuelve cuando quieras- dijo la Sra. Cake

 _Estando de vuelta en el bosque Everfree_

-Solo me queda esperar- dijo el potro verde recostándose en la base de un árbol para después empezar a comerse el cupcake –Rayos, son realmente buenos, creo que me volveré adicto a ellos... Aaaaahhh... creo que dormiré un poco-

 _Una vez se comió el cupcake, se dispuso a dormir, después de varias horas el potro se despierta dando un gran bostezo_

-Aaaaahhh... dormí bien- dijo Brodek una vez se desperto –creo que entrenare un poco para matar el tiempo-

 _Y así estuvo durante unos cuantos meses, entrenando y yendo constantemente a Sugar Cube Corner, esperando a el regreso de su amiga Pinkie Pie, hasta que un día inesperadamente volvió, siendo recibida por el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake y sus hijos, Poundcake y Pumpingcake, llena de alegría de volverlos a ver_

-Ya decía yo que esa risilla era tuya Pinkie Pie- dijo el potro verde, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente comiendo un cupcake

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Queridos lectores y lectoras, este capitulo es relativamente corto debido a varias razones, las cuales pienso enumerar, pero no antes de informarles que este pequeño fic a llegado a su fin, ya una vez dicho esto prosigo a enumerar las razones del por que el capitulo están corto:_

 _1.- El ultimo dialogo corresponde a el fic de un amigo, del cual yo hago aparición en el Cap. 46 del fic llamado My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino y su autor es black-spyro, yo en lo personal les recomiendo que lo lean, no antes de a ver leído La Caída del Imperio que es de ese mismo autor._

 _2.- Este fic lo hice con tal de saber si podría hacer un fic o no, lo cual me empezó a gustar mucho y seguí escribiendo, y debido a que le pedí a black-spyro que me emtiera en su fic, el me dijo que no era fácil meter un personaje, ya que tenia que tener su historia y demás,_

 _Dato curioso: Yo me hice mi Oc debido a que cierta persona de la cual no voy a mencionar, me estuvo enfadando por casi una semana para hacer mi Oc, debido a que black-spyro hace portadas en Devianart, las cuales recomiendo que se pasen a verlas, quería hacerme una o al menos eso me dijo esa persona de la cual no voy a mencionar._

 _3.- Se que muchos ya lo han notado, pero si miro anime y mucho, bueno no tanto como antes, pero si muchas de las cosas que salieron aquí, ya sean habilidades o personajes son referencias a los animes que he visto, cuyos animes que puse de referencia mencionare después._

 _4.- También se que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿de donde se me ocurrió todo este fic?, bueno la respuesta es fácil, originalmente el Prologo, que después cambio a ser un Introducción, era un capitulo piloto, y debido a los comentarios que recibí de WHITE WOLF 678 y The Black-Spyro, me anime a subirlo a y seguí escribiéndolo, la razon por la que hice el cap. Piloto fue que me quede sin Xbox Live Gold por una semana, para aquellos que tengan Xbox360 o XboxOne lo entenderán, como ven es una razón estúpida y sin sentido._

 _Esas son todas las razones del porque se acaba aquí este fic... creo -_-… ¿Qué si hare mas fics?, claro, de hecho ya tengo uno en mente, sin embargo necesitare un tiempo para desarrollar bien la historia ya que los personajes principales que usare son 6 o 7, incluyéndome, claro que los demás serán amigos míos, entre ellos black-spyro y WHITE WOLF 678_

 _Ahora si, las referencias a animes y juegos:_

 _1.- Dark Souls: la Hermandad de Caballeros Negros es una clara referencia a ese juego debido a que los Caballeros Negros son soldados del Rey Gwin. Las armas de los cuatro lideres de la hermandad son armas que puedes conseguir en el juego, al igual que la Zweihander y el Espadon Luz de Luna, personajes como Aries el demonio y Queelag son pertenecientes a este juego, de hecho son bosses de dicho juego_

 _2.- One Piece: el personaje de nombre Garp, en el anime es el abuelo del protagonista y su nombre completo es Monkey D. Garp, la "D" en el nombre de mi Oc la tome de este anime, ya que me gusta mucho_

 _3.- Fairy Tail: El gremio de caza recompensas es en si una referencia a este anime, al igual que el personaje de Mirajane, el nombre de Seiber fue tomado de uno de los gremios de magos que salen en este anime y su nombre real es Sabertooth, su pronunciación seria algo así "Seibertot"_

 _4.- Dragon Ball Z: Las semillas senzu o semillas del ermitaño son pertenecientes de este anime, al igual que el báculo rojo que hice que usara el personaje de Aian_

 _5.- Bleach: Las katanas negras que usa mi Oc, son basadas en la zanpakuto o mas bien en el Bankai del protagonista, cuyo nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, habilidades como Sokatsui y Getsuga Tenshou son pertenecientes a este anime_

 _6.- Naruto: Aunque no lo crean el Susanoo de Aian es referencia a este anime_

 _7.-Kingdom Hearts: la habilidad llamada Sonic Blade es de este juego, bueno no me acuerdo si ese era el nombre de la habilidad xD_

 _8.- Gears of War 2 y 3: El gusano que sale en el cap. 3 o 4 es una referencia a el gusano perforador del Gears 2, mientras que Clayton es pasado en el personaje de Clayton Carmain de Gears 3_

 _9.- Destiny: La habilidad que usa mi Oc, llamada Blade Dance, la tome de este juego y de hecho es el nombre de una subclase del Cazador, el nombre de la subclase es Blade Dancer en ingles_

 _Esas son todas las referencias... creo -_-…_

 _Este fic fue oficiado por Brodek117, para fines de no lucro y entretenimiento_

 _Los derechos de los personajes mencionados en este fic y que salen en la historia original de My Little Pony son propiedad de Hasbro_

 _Personajes como Ventus Fast y Winter Pain son propiedad de black-spyro_

 _El personaje mencionado como Ignos Nigth es propiedad del primo de black-spyro, del cual no se me su nombre pero yo lo conozco como Ignos_

 _Personajes también mencionados como Tenesse "Kid" Copper y Rockaid Hunter son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, que no se quienes son sinceramente pero salen en el fic de black-spyro_

 _De ahí en fuera todos los personajes usados en este fic tales como Brodek, Sen, Aian, Leyla, Chronos, Star Dust, Wind Feather, entre otros a excepción de los que son referencia a animes o juegos, son propiedad de BRODEK117_

 _Tranquilos no sera la ultima vez que sepan de mi_

 _Pueden encontrarme en Fb como Brodek117 al igual que en Twitter_

 _También subo uno que otro Gameplay a Youtube, no tienen muy buena calidad pero son videos que suelo grabar o intento grabar jugando con amigos, no suelo subir muchos videos de una vez les digo, me pueden encontrar igual como Brodek117_

 _Si alguno de ustedes tiene Xbox360 y no tienen con quien jugar me pueden invitar mi gamertag, es por si no fuera obvio ya Brodek117, mándenme un Mp si me ven jugando, ya que puede o no que este jugando con amigos xD_

 _Por ciento en Google si buscan Brodek, van a encontrar un cuento llamado Brodek el dragon del dia y la noche, o no se como era, pero para que quede claro yo no sabia de eso hasta hace com meses atrás, y llevo usando el nombre de Brodek117 com años aproximadamente_

 _Para aquellos que no lo hayan notado, "117" es debido a que en el juego llamado Halo esta el Spartan Jonh 117 y es el personaje con el que juegas en la mayoría de Halo`s que hay y si me gusta mucho ese juego por la historia que tiene_

 _Ya sin mas que decir, este a sido Brodek117, con la finalización de este pequeño fic y esperen el nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente, que lo mas probable es que lo empiece en unas semanas mas si no es que en meses :P_

 _Espero y los que lleguen a leer esto me dejen sus reviews, ya que durante las veces que subía un capitulo y actualmente no tengo ninguna review de algún capitulo, asi que técnicamente seguí haciendo este fic por orgullo mío_

 _Y por ultimo antes que se les ocurra, no me insulten en su review, ya que esto de estar escribiendo fics todavía es nuevo para mi, y si, soy capas de aventarles de a madre a mas no poder si es que me llegan a insultar, que por si no lo han notado soy un poco, como decirlo, ya se como dice mi buen amigo black-spyro, soy un poco sino es que mucho valemadrista, así que ni se les ocurra hacer algo queme provoque_

 _Ahora si... oficialmente este fic a llegado a su FIN, y si no les quedo claro vuelvan a leer las razones que enumere allá arriba_

 _Este a sido Brodek117 y nos vemos para la ploxima... !ADIOS...¡ !WEEEEEEHHUUU...¡_


End file.
